Segreto
by You-Xernes
Summary: Giotto seorang bos mafia yang penuh misteri. Membohongi cinta polos Tsuna dan menghancurkannya adalah hal mudah baginya. Karena dimatanya, Tsuna tak lebih dari sekedar batu loncatan. Sampai Tsuna mengetahui semua kejahatannya. AU. Ch.18 UP! Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Lover and Bitch

Tanganku bandel, memaksa aku buat ngetik fic baru ini. Padahal awalnya aku udah janji ngga mau ngebuat fic ini sampai Swap Sensation selesai. Tapi ya sudahlah, berhubung fanfic itu sudah mendekati akhir, jadi aku post saja fic baru. Dan lagi, liburanku sudah mau selesai, jadi aku buat saja fic ini.

**Diclaimer:** KHR punya Amano Akira

**Pairing**: **G27**. Ada kemungkinan pairing lain seperti **1827, 6927, 8059** dan **D18** muncul, tapi entah kapan.

**Warning**: AU, OOC, OCs.

Di Fanfic ini, Tsuna dkk berumur 20 tahun.

Oke, selamat membaca ^^

* * *

**Ch.1: Lover and Bitch

* * *

**

PLAK!

Napasnya berderu. Dia baru saja menampar wajahku, memberikan semua luapan emosinya terhadap diriku. Telapak tangannya yang kecil tidak sebanding dengan besarnya rasa sakit dari tamparannya yang tadi kuterima. Bola matanya yang besar, biasanya memancarkan kelemah-lembutan, kebaikan, kepercayaan dan kasih sayang. Kini pancaran itu berganti menjadi tatapan amarah, benci, kesal, jijik dan tidak percaya. Matanya menatapku tajam, bagaikan taring singa yang mencabik-cabik mangsanya.

...ya, mungkin, sekarang di hadapannya aku tak lebih dari sebuah mangsa. Mangsa pelampiasan emosi.

Aku tidak memberikan perlawanan, dari pertama kali, aku sudah tahu hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Dia tahu sisi burukku yang selama ini menipunya. Wajar jika dia marah dan kecewa padaku. Padahal, aku mengharapkan dia untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Jangan hanya menamparku. Kalau perlu pukul saja diriku, tembak aku atau lakukan apapun pada diriku sampai kamu puas. Sakiti aku sebesar aku menyakitimu. Hancurkan aku sebesar aku menghancurkanmu. Bunuh aku sebesar aku membunuh hatimu. Jangan biarkan aku hidup setelah kamu mengetahui kenyataannya, kalau sesungguhnya selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkanmu.

Baik aku maupun dia sama-sama tidak bergeming. Udara di sekitar kami statis. Namun terasa dingin menyelubungi seluruh tubuhku. Di sini. Di dalam kamarku. Akhirnya dia melihat seluruh bukti penyelewenganku. Dan juga bukti bahwa aku hanya memanfaatkan kedudukannya. Semua bukti kesalahanku dilihat oleh mata polosnya itu. Perlahan, kulihat bola matanya mulai dibasahi oleh genangan air, dan sedetik kemudian, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Ah, sial. Aku sungguh tidak berdaya menghadapi air matanya.

Ketika aku berjalan mendekatinya, dia malah mengambil langkah mundur menjauhiku. Aku terhenti diposisiku sekarang, sementara dia terus melangkah mundur. Air matanya yang meleleh entah kenapa terlihat begitu indah. Membius otakku untuk berhenti bekerja, dan disaat itulah ia membalikan badannya lalu berlari keluar kamarku. Kakiku masih tidak mampu bergerak. Seluruh saraf dan ototku terasa lumpuh. Apa aku tidak bisa mengejarnya?

...bukan.

Aku tidak mau mengejarnya.

Kenapa?

Karena aku merasa tidak pantas. Bukan aku yang harus berada disisinya saat ini. Melainkan orang itu.

"Kamu tidak mengejarnya?" tanya wanita di atas ranjangku itu. Ia memancarkan senyuman eksotisnya. Wanita cantik jelita, berkulit gelap –namun justru membuatnya terlihat makin menarik-. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat tua terurai di atas ranjangku. Wanita itu tidak memakai sehelai benang pun saat orang itu memasuki kamarku tadi.

"Hm. Tidak." Jawabku sambil menyeringai dan mengambil baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai.

Kejadian awalnya, aku baru saja selesai melakukan seks dengan wanita itu. Lalu aku memakai kembali celana panjang hitamku. Wanita itu tidak menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut atau pakaiannya –dia malah terlihat bangga memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya itu-. Heh. Dasar wanita jalang. Dan disaat aku sedang mengobrol dengannya, muncullah dia dari balik pintu kamarku, membawa beberapa berkas dengan wajah tidak percaya. Disitu aku tahu bahwa dia sudah menemukan bukti pekerjaan gelapku. Pandangannya bertambah shock saat ia melihat keberadaan perempuan jalang itu telanjang di atas tempat tidurku, dan aku yang tidak memakai baju atasan. Semua benda yang dibawanya jatuh detik itu juga. Aku bermaksud berjalan mendekatinya, tapi ternyata dia berjalan lebih dulu ke arahku dan... satu tamparan mendarat di pipiku.

Begitulah yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tidak kusangka, padahal hanya sebuah tamparan, akan tetapi rasa sakitnya terasa sangat dalam. Pertama di pipiku. Dan yang kedua, di hatiku. Terlebih saat melihatnya menangis. Hatiku makin terasa sakit. Tidak kusangka, aku yang awalnya hanya berpura-pura menyukainya, ternyata bisa berakhir jadi sungguh-sungguh menyukainya seperti ini. Meski aku punya caraku sendiri dalam menyukai dia.

"Altea, setelah ini kamu pulanglah. Dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi." Kataku sambil duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidurku yang besar itu.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?" pekik wanita itu, ia terlihat tidak rela untuk pergi dari rumahku ini.

"Kuberikan uang seberapa banyak pun yang kamu mau. Dengan itu, jangan pernah kamu memasuki kediaman rumahku lagi. Mengerti?" ucapku dalam nada tajam.

Altea, wanita itu langsung bergidik ketakutan. Ia berdiri dan mulai memakai pakaian dalamnya satu per satu. Aku tidak minat melihatnya lagi. Entah kenapa, wanita eksotis itu terasa begitu menjijikan bagiku saat ini. Setelah dia selesai memakai bajunya dan merapikan penampilannya sebentar, ia mendekatiku sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Bolpen dan kertas." Ucapnya tegas.

Kuturuti saja permintaannya untuk saat ini. Kuberikan dia kedua barang yang ia minta, ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dengan cepat, setelah selesai, ia menyerahkan kertas itu padaku. Aku membacanya dalam hati, jumlah uang yang diinginkannya. Aku tersenyum sinis, "Tidakkah ini terlalu besar untuk wanita jalang sepertimu?"

"Aku sudah melayanimu, tuan arogan. Serahkan saja uang sebesar itu padaku secepatnya. Lewat rekening bank juga boleh. Selamat tinggal."

Altea pergi sambil menutup pintu. Aku terkekeh melihat dia yang begitu percaya diri, namun tidak tahu malu. Ah, ralat, pelacur kan memang tidak tahu malu.

Aku merogoh kantung celana yang kukenakan dan mengeluarkan handphoneku. Langsung kutelepon bawahanku yang paling setia bernama Vito. Tidak lama kemudian, Vito langsung menerima telepon dariku.

"Ada apa, Giotto-sama?" tanyanya di seberang telepon.

"Ah— Vito, akamu tahu Altea kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Wanita yang menjual dirinya yang anda undang datang kemari sejak seminggu lalu."

"Ah. Baguslah kamu masih mengingatnya."

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Giotto-sama?"

"Bunuh dia." Jawabku langsung, "Hapuskan semua jejaknya yang ada di rumah ini, Vito."

"Baik, Giotto-sama."

_Beep._

Aku memutuskan hubungan teleponnya lalu memasukan handphoneku ke kantung celana. Aku berjalan ke arah beranda. Di bawah, kulihat sebuah mobil ferrari hitam memasuki pintu gerbang rumahku. Mobil itu berhenti di depan pintu utama rumahku, kulihat pria berambut hitam turun dari mobil itu. Pria itu menghampiri _dia_, mereka berbicara sebentar, kemudian pria itu menuntun _dia_ memasuki mobil ferrari hitamnya. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, ia berjalan ke arah pintu pengemudi. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri, menutup pintunya. Tak sampai setengah menit, ferrari hitam itu sudah melesat pergi, keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahku.

_Drrt. Drrt._

Handphoneku bergetar. Ada telepon masuk, dari Vito, "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Saya sudah membereskan Nona Altea, dan baru saja Vongola Decimo pulang dijemput oleh Cloud Guardiannya." Jelas Vito.

"Wah, cepat sekali kamu menghabisi wanita itu, Vito. Aku salut. Kalau soal Tsunayoshi... aku melihatnya kok dari beranda."

"Apa tak perlu dikejar, Giotto-sama?"

"Hmm... tidak perlu. Biarkan saja mereka."

"Baik, Giotto-sama."

_Beep._

Aku terduduk di kursi, memandangi langit yang berwarna biru jernih di atas kepalaku. Sambil tersenyum tipis, aku bergumam, "Meskipun semua kejahatanku sudah kamu ketahui, bukan berarti hubungan kita berubah, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

.

Chapter satu selesai... maaf ya pendek. Baru mulai sih, dan aku baru pertama bikin G27...

Chapter 1 pakai POV Giotto, chapter 2 pakai POV Tsuna. Begitu selanjutnya. Jadi chapter ganjil POV Giotto, chapter genap POV Tsuna.

Aku ngga bakal ingetin soal itu lagi. Jadi ya... diingat-ingat sendiri saja. Hahaha. Mulai chapter berikut, settingnya itu flashback tentang Giotto dan Tsuna bertemu, terus mulai hubungan dll. Plus, chapter selanjutnya sudah berated M.

Maaf juga kalau menurut pembaca karakter mereka sangat OOC.

Makasih udah baca. Kalau berkenan, tolong di-review mau di-flame juga gapapa... Berikan saja kritik/saran/komen kalian tentang fic ini... onegaiii... :)


	2. Chapter 2: One Night

**Ch. 2: One Night

* * *

**

"Vongola Decimo-sama, kita sudah sampai."

Pintu mobil dibuka, sinar matahari siang ini sangat terang. Tentu saja, bulan Juli, musim panas. Sinar itu memasuki sebagian mobil, aku mengeluarkan kakiku, turun dari mobil lamborghini hitam yang kunaiki menuju hotel 101 di Taiwan.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu lobby bersama beberapa bodyguard dan dua orang guardianku, Yamamoto sang Rain Guardian dan Chrome, salah satu dari dua Mist Guardianku. Untuk pekerjaan kali ini, aku tidak bisa membawa Gokudera-kun karena ia sudah diberi tugas oleh Reborn sejak bulan lalu. Ya... biarlah. Toh, pekerjaan kali ini juga bukan pekerjaan yang besar. Sesungguhnya dikatakan pekerjaan juga bukan. Hanya makan siang bersama boss keluarga Borgia. Kenapa di Taiwan? Karena boss itu mengundangku untuk berwisata selama 4 hari 3 malam disini. Ya sekalian berlibur juga, jadi kuterima tawarannya itu saat kami berbicara di telepon.

Ini ketiga kalinya kami bertemu muka. Pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan dia di pesta rekan bisnisku setahun lalu. Diluar dugaan, kami cukup cocok. Padahal dia empat tahun lebih tua dariku. Setelah itu, pertemuan yang kedua terjadi delapan bulan lalu. Di sebuah gedung opera di Roma. Sejak saat itu, kami jadi sering berhubung lewat telepon. Dan kini, ketiga kalinya kami akan bertemu muka, menghabiskan beberapa hari bersama-sama. Sayang kondisi tubuhku sedang tidak begitu segar, kelelahan akibat bekerja non-stop dari kemarin. Tumpukan laporan yang harus segera dikonfirmasi, penugasan para bawahan untuk bekerja, memeriksa undangan-undangan pesta reka kerja sampai sore hari, setelah itu mendatangi jamuan makan malam keluarga Fabero, dilanjutkan dengan pergi ke bandara dan menaiki penerbangan menuju Taiwan ini.

Tambah lagi, aku tidak bisa tidur di pesawat secara total. Hanya 2-3 jam aku tertidur. Sisanya berkutat dengan laptop, mengetik bahan pekerjaan para bawahanku. Setelah mendarat di bandara Taiwan, aku langsung dijemput dengan 4 lamborghini. 2 mobil di depan dan belakang untuk menjaga jika ada serangan dari keluarga mafia lain. 1 yang ditengah untukku seorang diri bersama supir dan 1 bodyguard, yang satunya lagi untuk Yamamoto dan Chrome. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah sifat boss keluarga Borgia ini. Aku sih tidak begitu memikirkan kesukaannya pada sesuatu yang berlebihan. Karena setiap orang berbeda.

Kami memasuki lobby hotel yang megah itu. Nuansa hotelnya bagus, terlihat canggih, futuristik, menarik sekali. Boss mafia yang pintar dalam urusan wisata sepertinya. Aku langsung menghubunginya lewat handphone. Kuberitahu dia kalau aku sudah sampai, dia bilang dia sudah menungguku di ruang pertemuan.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana."

"Sampai ketemu, Tsunayoshi." Balasnya di seberang telepon lalu memutuskan hubungan lebih dulu.

Kami semua berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan itu. Saat sampai di depan pintu, ada dua orang lelaki yang berpakaian serba hitam membawa senapan. Ah, pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku. Mereka memeriksa apakah kami betul-betul orang Vongola. Setelah selesai memastikan hal tersebut, mereka membuka pintu ruangan.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan itu bersama Yamamoto dan Chrome. Entah kenapa, orang-orang yang menemani kami ditahan diluar ruangan, tidak boleh masuk. Yah, aku tidak peduli juga sih. Pintu ditutup. Aku mencermati ruangan bergaya modern itu. Beberapa pelayang dan dua orang chef berdiri di pojok dinding, mereka membawa troli makanan. Dinding berwallpaper coklat keemasan dengan corak bunga anggrek, dipasang beberapa lukisan Magritte. Chandelier yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan menerangi tempat itu. Meja makan berwarna coklat pucat, kursi-kursi yang tertata rapi. Piring dan semua alat makan serta gelas sudah tersusun. Bunga hiasan di tengah-tengah meja, bunga matahari. Penataan yang bagus sekali.

Di ujung ruangan, bukan dinding berwallpaper yang ada, tapi jendela besar berbingkai putih. Cahaya matahari yang masuk semakin menyinari ruangan itu. Dan disitulah ia berdiri, kepala keluarga mafia Borgia. Ia memakai kemeja dan celana panjang putih, dasi abu-abu dan vest biru terang dengan corak garis putih vertikal. Jas putihnya ditaruh di kursi. Ia berdiri membelakangi kami semua. Dua orang dengan setelan hitam yang berada di sebelahnya melihat kami. Salah satunya yang lebih tinggi dan berkulit gelap berkata dalam nada pelan, "Boss, Vongola Decimo sudah datang."

Pria itu membalikan badannya, rambutnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan itu terlihat semakin bersinar karena terkena sapuan cahaya matahari. Wajahnya yang tampan dihiasi dengan tatapan yang tenang dan senyuman yang lembut. Tubuhnya terlihat bersinar-sinar karena membelakangi cahaya matahari yang menembus ruangan itu melalui jendela di belakangnya. Konyol memang kalau aku berpikir seperti ini, tapi dia sungguh terlihat seperti pangeran dalam buku-buku dongeng anak perempuan.

Aku belum pernah melihatnya setampan ini sebelumnya. Aku yakin, jika semua perempuan bertatap muka dengannya saat ini, mereka pasti langsung jatuh cinta dan rela meninggalkan kekasih atau bahkan keluarga mereka. Dia memberikan senyuman sejuta dollarnya pada kami bertiga. Kuhiraukan debaran jantungku yang mengeras. Konyol sekali. Masa terpesona dengan seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama?

"Selamat datang Vongola Decimo bersama dua orang guardiannya. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya aku berjumpa dengan guardianmu, Vongola Decimo." Ucapnya penuh wibawa.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Perkenalkan, aku Giotto del Borgia. Boss kesepuluh dari keluarga magia Borgia. Ini bawahanku yang paling kupercaya, Alvito. Tapi dia selalu kupanggil 'Vito'." Kata Giotto sambil menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, ke arah pria jangkung berkulit gelap itu. "Dan ini bawahan yang kupercaya juga, Abelardo." Giotto menoleh ke sebelah kiri, pria berambut coklat terang itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Dia lebih pendek dari Vito. Tapi tetap lebih tinggi dari Giotto.

Aku membalas senyumannya, "Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Boss kesepuluh keluarga mafia Vongola. Ini Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardianku dan Chrome Dokuro, Mist Guardianku."

"Pasti lelah melakukan penerbangan dari Sicily menuju Taiwan. Tentunya kalian sudah lapar, mari kita duduk." Ucap Giotto.

Kami semua duduk di kursi. Giotto dan aku duduk di ujung kanan dan kiri, para bawahan kami duduk di sebelah kami, tanpa diberi aba-aba, para pelayan segera menyiapkan hidangannya. Kedua chef memberi penjelasan tentang hidangan yang disediakan itu. Acara makan siang berjalan tenang, obrolanku dengan Giotto serta para bawahan kami juga cukup menyenangkan. Suasana makan siang yang damai. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini.

-000-

(Pukul 11:14 malam, kamar 10105)

"Kamu mau menginap di hotel ini juga?" tanya Giotto.

Ketika itu aku sedang berada di kamar Giotto. Tadi kami sedang mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Mulai dari pekerjaan, hobi, dan lain-lain. Dia menyediakan segelas baileys untukku. Sedangkan dia sendiri menyiapkan wine yang berwarna merah pekat. Kami sama-sama meminumnya di sela-sela obrolan kami. Sampai akhirnya Giotto bertanya hal itu.

"Iya. Aku sudah memesan kamar, Yamamoto dan Chrome juga sudah pesan." Jawabku sambil memejamkan mata. Rasa kantuk sudah sangat menyerangku, namun terus kutahan hingga saat ini. Giotto berdiri sambil membawa gelas yang kupakai dan gelasnya sendiri. Ia mengisi ulang wine di gelasnya.

"Baileysnya habis. Kamu tidak apa-apa minum wine?" tanya Giotto.

...daya tahan tubuhku terhadap alkohol sangat rendah. Tapi tenggorokanku juga haus. Sepertinya Giotto tidak menyediakan air mineral di kamarnya. Sejujurnya aku ingin kembali, tapi rasanya tidak begitu sopan pada Giotto.

"Kuusahakan untuk tidak mabuk." Jawabku.

Giotto terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku, tapi ia diam saja sambil menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam gelasku. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan kembali dan duduk di kursi di hadapanku sambil meletakkan dua gelas wine itu. Perlahan dia meminum bagiannya. Aku masih ragu untuk meminum alkohol itu. Bagaimana kalau aku mabuk dan berbuat yang aneh-aneh? Apa tidak akan merepotkan Giotto? Tapi karena minuman itu sudah disediakan, mau tak mau aku meminumnya juga. Hanya sedikit. Lalu gelas itu langsung kuletakkan kembali di meja.

"...tidak kau habiskan?" tanya Giotto.

"Tidak. Maaf. Sepertinya aku..." aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku. Sial. Efek alkohol itu cepat sekali menyebarnya. Kupijat keningku, berusaha menyadarkanku sendiri untuk tidak mabuk. Tapi apa dayaku... tenagaku sudah lemah karena kelelahan. Rasanya aku semakin jauh dari alam sadarku. Tidak bisa berpikir jernih...

"Tsunayoshi?" panggil Giotto dari kursinya dan menghampiriku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Uungg... rasanya... panas..." ucapku lirih ditengah-tengah kesadaran yang tidak pasti.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, aku merasa tubuhku diangkat oleh Giotto dengan lembut. Rntah kemana ia berjalan, aku tidak tahu. Tapi perlahan, kurasakan ia menurunkan tubuhku dari gendongannya. Aku merasa tubuhku berada di atas sebuah ranjang yang empuk. Tercium wangi parfum Giotto di dekatku.

"Apa kamu masih merasa panas?" bisik Giotto di telingaku.

"...iya." jawabku lirih.

"Kalau begitu kulepaskan kemejamu ya?"

"...iya."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ditanyakan Giotto, aku tidak tahu apa jawabanku padanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Yang kutahu hanyalah aku merasa sangat ringan; tidak bisa berpikir dan panas. Sesekali, aku merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Kemudian ada sesuatu yang memasuki mulutku. Entah apa. Tapi terasa basah, dan dengan pandainya mendominasi mulutku. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi terasa nikmat. Membuatku ketagihan.

Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di sekujur tubuhku serasa membangkitkan gairah, entah apa yang membuatku bisa merasa begitu, aku tidak tahu. Tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali. Yang kurasakan hanyalah kenikmatan. Aku tahu sesekali aku mendesah, mengerang, dan menyebutkan nama seseorang. Tapi siapa? Rasanya seseorang itu yang melakukan semua hal ini. Ada wangi parfum yang dipakainya, sangat harum. Aromanya membuatku merasa gila. Menguasai tubuhku begitu liar.

Tidak tahu. Tidak bisa berpikir. Terasa nikmat. Sangat nyaman.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kurasakan sentuhan di selangkanganku. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Rasanya ada yang mau keluar. Aku tahu aku mendesah kencang disini. Apalagi saat sesuatu itu keluar. Entah apa.

"...basah."

Aku tahu itu suara Giotto. Tapi apanya yang basah?

"Tsunayoshi, tak apa kalau kulakukan?" tanya Giotto.

Ah? Apa yang mau dilakukannya? Apa mengelap sesuatu yang basah itu? Tapi rasanya bukan... nadanya saat bertanya tadi terkesan nakal. Apa yang harus kujawab?

"...iya..."

Tanpa sadar aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan menjawab iya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Giotto. Tapi, tapi... rasa sakit apa ini yang begitu besar? Rasanya sesuatu memasuki tubuhku. Tapi dimana? Rasa sakitnya di bagian bawah. Apa ini?

"Aahh! Aaaahhh!"

Aku mengerang sekencang-kencangnya. Benda yang memasuki tubuhku besar. Terasa merobek tubuhku. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku terbiasa dengan ukuran benda itu. Kurasakan gerakan keluar-masuk benda itu. Dan perlahan aku mulai mengerang nikmat. Terlebih saat ada sesuatu yang memegang alat vitalku. Menggerakkannya keatas dan kebawah. Aku merasa sesuatu yang sama akan keluar lagi. Tapi sedikit berbeda, bukan dalam jumlah yang sama seperti pertama kali.

Saat itu, Giotto berkata, "Punyamu mulai basah, Tsunayoshi."

Entah apa maksudnya. Aku tidak mengerti. Pengaruh alkohol yang sangat kuat selalu membuatku memasuki keadaan seperti ini.

"Aaaahhh! Nnngghhh—!"

Aku mengerang kencang lagi saat kurasakan sesuatu 'menabrak'ku di bagian dalam. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa berlarian di setiap sel tubuhku. Seluruh pori-poriku seakan menjerit menginginkan lebih, dan lebih lagi. Teruskan semuanya. Berikan aku kenikmatan yang tinggi.

"Aaaahhh... Giotto... te...rus..."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuucapkan barusam. Tapi aku yakin aku mendengar suara Giotto yang tertawa kecil. Seakan mendengar permintaanku, dia terus memaju-mundurkan benda tak jelas itu sampai menabrak tempat yang membangkitkan gairahku. Terus menerus. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak aku mendesah, mengerang dan memohon padanya untuk terus melakukan hal itu, juga sudah berapa banyak cairan keluar dari bagian bawahku.

"Aaaahh!"

Bersamaan dengan eranganku yang terakhir tadi, kurasakan sesuatu yang sama –berupa cairan-, dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak keluar lagi. Rasanya membasahi selangkanganku. Perutku. Dan ranjang yang kutiduri. Perlahan, aku merasa ada benda yang tertarik keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Aku tahu benda itu yang memberiku kenikmatan tak terhingga. Saat ini, aku merasa tubuhku lemas sekali, tapi gairah tidak meninggalkan ragaku. Terasa hembusan napas Giotto di wajahku, sesaat kemudian, sesuatu yang lembut dan basah kembali menyentuh bibirku. Melumat mulutku. Aku mendesah di sela-sela lumatan itu. Setelah selesai, aku bernapas berat.

Giotto membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku, "Selamat tidur, Tsunayoshi."

-000-

"Emh..." aku mengerang. Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat sedikit menyinari wajahku. Tapi rasa hangat yang lebih besar terasa di seluruh tubuhku. Apakah rasa hangat yang menyelubungiku ini selimut? Tidak. Bukan. Sentuhannya tidak selembut kain selimut. Dan ini jauh lebih hangat. Aku seperti didekap dengan penuh penjagaan. Terlebih, aku mendengar suara... debaran jantung. Apakah ini kehangatan dari tubuh manusia?

Kubuka mataku pelan-pelan. Ahh, rasa pusing langsung menyerang kepalaku. Sakit sekali. Efek minum alkohol padahal aku sangat tidak tahan dengan minuman keras. Tapi kenapa badanku juga terasa sakit semua? Kulihat dada bidang seorang pria di depan mataku.

"Sudah bangun, Tsunayoshi?" tanya pria di hadapanku itu.

Suaranya tenang, aku pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Ya, suara orang yang mengundangku ke Taiwan. Orang yang mengajakku ke kamarnya tadi malam untuk mengobrol...

Kunaikkan wajahku untuk melihat tampang dari pemilik suara itu.

Disini. Di ranjang ini. Pagi ini.

Kulihat wajah tampannya yang dihiasi dengan senyuman hangatnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit menatapku lembut, bola matanya yang jernih terlihat sangat indah. Aku terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya dia berkata duluan.

"Selamat pagi, Tsunayoshi." Dengan senyuman mautnya itu.

"...pagi." aku menjawabnya lirih. "Giotto,"

"Hm?"

"Ini di kamarmu?"

"Iya."

"Lalu... kenapa kita tidak pakai baju?"

Hening sesaat.

"...kemarin," kata Giotto, "Kamu jawab 'iya' 'kan waktu kutanya tidak apa-apa kalau kulakukan?"

...hah?

"A-apa yang kita la-lakukan?" tanyaku sedikit panik.

Giotto sedikit mengangkat alisnya, "Kamu tidak ingat?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak."

Giotto menghela napas, "Baiklah. Jangan kaget ya."

Sebetulnya jantungku sudah berdebar keras, dan dengan intuisiku, aku bisa merasakan hal buruk yang akan diucapkannya.

"Kemarin kita melakukan seks, Tsunayoshi."

.

Jadi itu penyebabnya kenapa rasanya badanku sakit semua... apalagi di bagian bawah... sekujur tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Aduh, bagaimana ya... kenapa rasanya darah jadi naik ke kepala ya? Dan kenapa hatiku bergemuruh seperti ini? Tenang, Tsuna. Tenang... tenang... tenang... Ten—

"Giotto."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kamu mengambilkan sarung tangan dan kotak pil yang ada di kantung celanaku?"

"Boleh. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Iya." Aku tersenyum menanggapi Giotto.

Lelaki itu menyibakkan sleimut yang melapisi kami berdua, lalu berdiri dari ranjang. Aku bisa melihat bokongnya. Saat kulihat bagian punggungnya yang besar dan pinggangnya yang langsing... sial. Aku merasa dia seksi. Hush! Sadar Tsuna, kamu boleh terpesona dengan manusia yang sudah seperti dewa ini, tapi tidak sekarang! Dia sudah merampas kejantananmu kemarin malam. Kulihat Giotto yang berjalan sambil melihat kebawah, mencari-cari celanaku. Setelah menemukannya, dia segera merogoh kantung celananya dan melemparkan kedua benda yang kuminta ke arahku. Aku segera memakai sarung tangan itu.

"Kamu seperti mau memukul orang saja." Celetuk Giotto.

"Ya." Aku tersenyum lalu meminum pil dying will-ku.

"Siapa?"

"Kamu."

DUAAAAKK!

Satu serangan cepat dariku ke gusinya. Tapi sial, refleks Giotto bagus sekali. Dengan mudah ia menghindari pukulanku dengan lompat kebelakang. Cih, menyebalkan. Kutahan mati-matian rasa sakit yang hebat disekujur tubuhku. Kakiku sedikit goyah, tapi kutahan mati-matian untuk kembali menyerang dia. Giotto menatapku sambil tersenyum, senyumannya sekarang sangat menyebalkan bagiku. Jujur, saat ini aku ingin menghancurkan wajah tampannya itu/

"Kenapa kamu marah, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto terkekeh.

"Jelas saja" aku berdiri ke arahnya dan mulai melayangkan tinjuku, "Aku marah!"

DAAAAAAAKKK!

Lagi-lagi dia berhasil menghindar.

"Kamu menyebalkan!" seruku.

DUAAAAKKKK!

"Tidak tahu diri!"

BRAAAAKKK!

"Tidak punya malu!"

BRUUUAAKK!

"Kalau 'kemaluan' aku punya kok. Ini." Katanya sambil melihat ke alat vitalnya yang tidak dilapisi apapun.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!"

Tap tap tap tap tap tap DUAAAAKK!

Kali ini Giotto menahan seranganku, dia tidak kabur. Sambil tersenyum, dia bilang, "Hati-hati Tsunayoshi. Tubuhmu masih terasa sakit kan?"

Iya, memang. Tapi...

"Aku takkan berhenti sampai berhasil memukulmu."

"Wah, gimana ya... aku tidak mau dipukul." Giotto tersenyum tapi matanya tidak! Dengan cepat, saat aku lengah, dia menarik kedua tanganku lalu menubrukkan tubuhku ke dinding.

"Ukh!" aku meringis kesakitan. Tanganku dikuncinya di belakang punggungku. Kurasakan dia menghimpitkan badannya ke badanku.

"Uukhh! Giotto! Lepaskan!" Aku mulai memberontak, menggerakkan kakiku, menendang apapun yang kurasa seperti bagian tubuh Giotto. Nah itu kebodohanku. Semakin kugerakkan kakiku, semakin sakit tubuhku. Akhirnya aku terdiam. Hanya bernapas berat. Dan tiba-tiba saja kurasakan satu tangan Giotto menjalari selangkanganku.

"Uuukkhh! Lepaskan tanganmu, bodoh!" aku hanya berteriak, tidak bisa melawan.

Jari-jemari Giotto menyentuh alat vitalku. Dengan tangannya ia menggenggam seluruh bagian dari kemaluanku itu. Dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Atas-bawah. Awalnya pelan, tapi makin lama makin cepat.

"Aaahh! Aaaahh! Ja...ngaan... lepaskan... lepaskan..." Aku mulai mendesah. Aaaakh! Ini menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau mendesah, aku tidak menyukai Giotto. Aku harus marah!

"Uuu—!"

Tapi hati dan tubuh bertindak lain. Semakin aku merasa marah, semakin kencang gerakan tangan Giotto, dan rasa nikmat mulai mendatangi tubuhku.

"Aaaahh! Nngghhh!" masa aku harus diperkosa lagi?

Sial, tenaga Giotto saat ini jauh di atasku. Gerakan tangannya di alat vitalku semakin kencang.

"Aaaah... aaaahh! Nngghh!"

Aku mencapai klimaksku. Aku keluar di tangan Giotto. Hanya satu yang ada dibenakku. Hal ini menjijikan. Diriku menjijikan, kotor, bisa keluar di tangan seorang pria.

...lemas sekali. Seluruh tubhku lemas sekali. Tubuhku sedikit merosot, tapi Giotto menahannya.

"Kamu tahu..." bisiknya di telingaku.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu setahun lalu, Tsunayoshi."

Perlahan, kurasakan benda padat yang mengenai kulit di dekat lubangku.

"Uuu! Jangan bilang kamu mau melakukannya berdiri?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" dia tersenyum nakal.

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup dengan yang kemarin! Aku tidak bisa jalan nanti! Aaaah!" kurasakan benda itu beradu dengan lubangku. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Giotto— uukhh.. khh! Sakit, bodoh! Lepaskan!" aku tidak mampu melawan. Tanganku dikuncinya dibelakang. Kakiku mati rasa karena dia memasukkan alat vitalnya kedalam lubangku yang masih sakit.

"Uuuhh... khhh... Aaaahh!" sudahlah, kuterima nasibku. Kurasakan bagian ujung alat vitalnya sudah memasuki diriku.

"Aaah... haaa..." napasku mulai teratur. Mulai terbiasa dengan ukurannya. Giotto melepaskan tangannya yang mengunci tanganku sedari tadi. Dia tahu aku sudah tak ada tenaga lagi untuk melawannya. Tanganku menjuntai kebawah. Tidak mungkin dia berhenti menyerangku. Ini pasti akan berlanjut lama. Dia memegang pinggangku, lalu mulai mengeluar-masukkan alat vitalnya. Agar aku terbiasa dengan ukurannya.

"Uuuhh!" aku terus mengerang. Kutaruh tanganku di dinding, berusaha menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh. Dan tentu menahan rasa aneh yang timbul dari serangan Giotto agar tidak terbawa arus.

Keluar. Masuk.

Keluar. Masuk.

Keluar. Masuk.

Itulah yang kurasakan...

Giotto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Kurasakan bibirnya mengecup lembut leherku dan bahuku, terkadang menjilatinya.

"A-aahh... ahh..." aku mendesah semakin kencang.

Giotto mulai memegang alat vitalku lagi. Kembali menggerakkan atas-bawah.

"Mmmnn! Aaahh!"

Aku terus mengerang, gerakan tangannya yang nikmat, dan dorongannya memasuki tubuhku sangat enak. Aku kesal mengakui hal itu, tapi tak mungkin bisa berbohong dalam situasi seperti ini, kan?

Perlahan, cairan-cairan mulai keluar dari ujung kemaluanku. Kudengar Giotto tertawa kecil, "Kamu mulai basah." Bisiknya.

"Ya, gara-gara siapa?" kubalas begitu, dia malah tertawa dan mencium punggungku.

"Uuh.. Mmmnn... Giotto..." tak kusangka aku mengerang namanya.

Eranganku barusan membuatnya semakin bersemagat melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Gerakannya memasuki tubuhku semakin kencang, dan akhirnya menabrak spot yang memberiku kenikmatan luar biasa.

"Aaahh! Aaah! Giotto... Giotto!"

"Hm? Aku mengenai 'tempat'mu ya?" dia tersenyum nakal. Dia keluarkan sebagian alat vitalnya lalu langsung memasukkannya begitu saja. Menabrak tempat yang sama.

"Aaaahh! Nnggghhh!"

"Hentikan... bodoh... Aaah! Aaah! Kalau kamu terus menabrak tem...pat... itu... Aku akan kelu- aaahh!"

"Kalau begitu keluarlah."

"Mana mung— aahh!"

...aku keluar. Lagi-lagi tubuhku lemas bukan main. Tapi aku terpaksa tetap berdiri karena lelaki brengsek ini belum keluar. Terpaksa kutahan tubuhku.

"Uuuh... aahh!" aku mengerang keras. Sementara Giotto hanya mengeluarkan desahan kecil saja saat akhirnya dia keluar di dalam tubuhku.

Kami bernapas berat. Perlahan, dia mengeluarkan alat vitalnya dari dalam tubuhku. Keseimbanganku langsung goyah, dengan sigap, Giotto menangkap lenganku dan memutar balik tubuhku. Kini kami berdiri berhadapan. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"...apa?" kutanya geram.

"Aku belum puas." Jawabnya langsung.

"HAH? Jangan bercanda, kamu! Sudah cukup 2 kali aku membiarkanmu-mnn!" Giotto memotong ucapanku dengan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Lidahnya memasuki mulutku, mencicipi semua rasa dalam lorong kecil yang basah itu. Lidah kami bertemu. Dia memaksaku untuk melawannya. Tapi aku tidak berpengalaman di bidang ini, tidak seperti dia. Akhirnya dia mendominasi mulutku. Tangannya yang nakal memegang dadaku. Lalu memijat benda kembar berwarna pink kemerahan di dadaku. Dengan cepat, kedua benda itu mengeras. Sama seperti benda yang menggantung di selangkanganku. Entah kenapa tangannya bisa bergerak begitu cepat, dia mengangkat kedua kakiku, bagaikan menggendongku. Tanpa sadar, tanganku sendiri merangkul lehernya, tidak mau jatuh.

Kami masih berciuman, dan diam-diam, dia mulai memasukkan alat vitalnya lagi ke dalam lubangku.

"Mmnn!" Aku mendesah di tengah-tengah ciuman itu.

Kupukul punggungnya, tapi tidak ia hiraukan. Dia masih berusaha memasukkan si Giotto junior ke dalam tubuhku. Entah bagaimana caranya karena kami sama-sama berdiri. Terlebih, dia mengangkat tubuhku. Tapi kenyataannya, perlahan, benda laknat itu mulai memasuki tubuhku lagi.

"Mmmmnn! Aaahh! Ngghh!" Aku mengerang, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Akhirnya Giotto melepaskan ciumannya di saat yang tepat, saat aku mulai kehabisan napas. Tapi lelaki yang tak pernah puas ini melahap leherku, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Tentu saja aku mendesah. Argh, ini menyebalkan! Dia mulai menjilati dan mengulum tonjolan di dadaku. Sial. Terasa nikmat.

"Aaah... Giotto... Uukh!" Aku terus mendesah.

Ketika ia selesai mencicipi benda itu, ia kembali menatapku dengan bola mata birunya yang jernih itu. Ia tersenyum lalu bilang,

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ap-..." wajahku terasa panas tepat saat dia bilang begitu. Melihat reaksiku yang polos seperti itu, ia tersenyum lagi, lalu mengulang pernyataannya berkali-kali. Tepat di telingaku.

"Cinta."

"Hentikan! Aaah!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan ucapkan itu berulang-ulang terus! Aaaahh!"

"Aku mencintaimu Tsunayoshi."

"Hentikan Giotto... Aaaaahh!"

-000-

(07:24 PM, kamar Giotto)

Aku baru saja selesai mandi (dimandikan oleh Giotto). Dia menggendongku lalu menidurkanku di ranjangnya. Akhirnya satu hari ini kami habiskan dengan melakukan hubungan badan. Menyebalkan. Dia baru melepaskanku ketika room service datang untuk membersihkan kamar. Terbirit-birit, kami langsung memakai baju. Wanita yang datang pada awalnya, matanya berubah menjadi hati saat dia melihat Giotto membukakan pintu. Tapi mungkin langsung merasa jijik begitu melihat sprema dimana-mana. Di ranjang, di lantai, di dinding... yah, begitulah. Wanita itu keluar terburu-buru sesudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Setelah menutup pintu, Giotto melihat kearahku yang duduk di kursi lalu tertawa, dia bilang, "Tadi itu reaksinya lucu sekali ya." Tawanya yang polos ketika itu membuatku tersenyum juga. Rasanya aku sudah melupakan amarahku padanya ...secepat itukah aku memaafkannya? Setelah itu, Giotto memesan sarapan untuk diantar ke kamar. Tentunya dia yang bayar. Selesai makan, di mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh, "Mau jalan-jalan kemana?" spontan aku menjawabnya kasar, "Aku tidak bisa jalan, bodoh! Duduk di kursisaja butuh bantuanmu!" dia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meminta maaf. Tapi ternyata rasa maafnya cuma di mulut. Dia bilang padaku, "kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan lagi." Dia menggendongku dan membawaku ke ranjang. Rontaanku tidak dihiraukannya. Akhirnya kami melakukan tiga kali lagi.

SIAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL.

Setelah tiga kali itu, aku tertidur karena kelelahan, dia juga. Kurasakan dia memeluk tubuhku dengan lembut lalu mencium mataku yang kupejamkan. Sebagai tambahan, dia membisikkan sesuatu,

"Aku mencintaimu."

...sial, jantungku berdebar-debar.

Kemudian kami tertidur. Terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Giotto sudah bangun lebih dulu dariku. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku mau mandi. Mau tak mau, kami mandi bersama karena aku butuh bantuannya.

Yang membuatku tambah kesal, setelah melakukan seks berkali-kali, dia tidak bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi sebaliknya, dia bersikap sangat lembut. Merawatku hati-hati, seakan-akan aku seperti sebuah permata yang mudah pecah. Aku senang karena sikapnya baik. Tapi karena itu juga aku kesal. Karena aku jadi tak bisa marah padanya.

"...aku mau tidur di kamar yang sudah kupesan." Ucapku.

"Kamu tidak mau tidur bersamaku?" tanya Giotto.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau kamu memaksaku melakukan seks lagi."

"Padahal kalau kamu minta tidak mau melakukannya, aku berhenti kok..."

"BERAPA KALI AKU MENYURUHMU BERHENTI TAPI TIDAK KAMU HIRAUKAN, HAH?"

"Ahahaha... maaf, maaf. Habis kamu terlihat cantik sekali sih. Aku jadi tidak bisa menahan nafsuku."

"Ah iya deh, terserah apa katamu." Balasku dingin.

Hening sejenak.

"...baiklah kalau begitu, kuantar kamu kembali ke kamarmu."

...eh? aku tidak salah dengar?

Aku menepuk lengannya pelan, "Daritadi dong."

Giotto malah tersenyum padaku.

Akhirnya dia memapahku ke kamarku. Untung aku memesan kamar di lantai yang sama, hanya kamarnya di lorong sebelah kiri. Dan Giotto di sebelah kanan. Giotto memapahku sampai memasuki kamarku. Dia menggendongku lalu menidurkanku di ranjang. Kutahan mulutku saat mau protes karena dia seenaknya saja menggendongku, karena intinya, dia kan melakukan hal yang membantuku. Setelah menyelimutiku, dia mengambil HP, laptop dan remote TV lalu ditaruh ke dekatku.

"Biar tidak bosan kalau kamu belum mau tidur." Katanya masih dengan senyum yang itu-itu juga.

"Terimakasih..." ucapku lirih.

"Sama-sama." Giotto mengelus rambutku lalu mencium keningku.

"Selamat tidur, Tsunayoshi."

"...selamat tidur, Giotto..."

Giotto mematikan lampu utama kamarku. Langkah kakinya terdengar semakin jauh, pintu dibuka, lalu ditutup (auto lock). Dan suara langkah kakinya lenyap dari telingaku. Aku menyalakan lapotopku. Mengecek beberapa kerjaan lalu menyelesaikan yang belum sempat kukerjakan. Selesai itu, kulihat jam di laptop menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

...

Giotto sudah tidur belum ya?

Kuraih handphoneku dan melihat contact list. Kucari nama Giotto lalu kutekan tombol 'call'. Muncul nada sambung. Tak lama, telepon itu diangkat.

"Bukannya kita satu lantai?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh.

"pintunya auto lock. Aku tidak bisa jalan untuk membuka pintu." Jawabku.

"begitu.. ahaha. Lalu kenapa kamu meneleponku?"

...

Haruskah kujawab 'bosan' atau 'tidak bisa tidur'?

"Tsunayoshi?" panggil Giotto diseberang telepon.

"...tidak ada kerjaan lain sih." Jawabku asal.

"Hahaha. Begitu ya... sampai tadi aku juga hanya menonton TV sih. Kamu?"

"Menyelesaikan kerjaanku."

"Oh... Boss Vongola memang sibuk ya.."

"Memang kamu tidak?"

"Aku sudah bekerja keras untuk mengambil hari libur ini."

"Oh... begitu."

Akhirnya kami mengobrol banyak hal. Pekerjaan, hal-hal bodoh yang eprnah dialami, kenalan-kenalan sesama mafia, dll. Kulihat jam di laptopku sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 kurang. Mengobrol dengan Giotto sangat menghabiskan waktu. Aku menguap.

"Sudah mau tidur?" Tanya Giotto.

"Um.. ya..." aku menjawabnya sambil mengusap mataku.

"Kalau begitu selamat tidur."

"Ya. Selamat tidur Giotto."

"Ah tunggu, Tsunayoshi."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

BLUSH!

"A-apa-apaan sih? Sudah ah."

"Eh tunggu~"

"Apa lagi?"

"Cium aku dong."

Tuut.. tut.. tut...

Semenit kemudian, datang SMS dari Giotto, isinya: _'Kok diputus sih? Ya sudah. Aku saja deh yang menciummu. _(spasi 1 baris)_ cup. _(spasi 1 baris)_ selamat tidur sayangku.'_

Langsung kubalas: _'Aku bukan 'sayangmu'! selamat tidur.'_

Balasannya datang lagi: _'Ahaha, iya deh cintaku. Buonanotte.'_

Sms itu tidak kubalas...

* * *

.

Ahahaha.. aku sangat mesum dan Giotto juga sangat mesum. Karena baru chapter dua tapi sudah ada adegan smutty :p

Maaf kalau ada typo, ketiknya ngga konsen sih. Hotel 101 betul-betul ada di Taiwan. tapi untuk kondisi di dalamnya, aku ngga tahu itu benar atau tidak. aku belum pernah kesana. cuma pernah dengar-dengar saja... :)

Oke deh, aku ngga banyak omong kali ini. Mungkin update-an chapter tiganya bakal lebih lama daripada ini.

Oh ya, jangan pertanyakan kenapa Giotto dark version tidak muncul. Belum saatnya dai muncul... kuhehehe.

Oke, review yaa :)

Makasih udah baca.


	3. Chapter 3: An Answer

**Ch. 3: An Answer

* * *

**

(Sebulan kemudian, Vongola Headquarter)

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak liburanku di Taiwan bersama Tsunayoshi. Dua hari kedepan waktu liburan kami itu dihabiskan dengan jalan-jalan bersama, karena ternyata Tsunayoshi lumayan bisa jalan. Kami mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata disana, mencoba makanan China di berbagai tempat, membeli oleh-oleh, dan lain-lain. Tapi Tsunayoshi sama sekali tidak menjawab pernyataan cintaku.

...bahkan saat kami berpisah di bandara, dia tidak memberiku pelukan atau ciuman. Kalau aku mau melakukannya, Chrome si Mist Guardian Tsunayoshi selalu membuat ilusi untuk menipuku.

...bukannya aku tidak tahu kalau itu ilusi sih... yaa, kurasa Tsunayoshi memang butuh waktu untuk soal ini.

Tapi satu bulan tanpa menghubungiku sama sekali kan keterlaluan.

Karena itu, saat aku mendapat jam istirahat, aku langsung menyuruh Vito untuk menyetir ke Vongola Headquarter.

Dan sekarang, disinilah aku berada. Di dalam ruang tamu yang megah di Vongola HQ. Menunggu kedatangan Tsunayoshi tercinta yang katanya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Segelas teh sudah disediakan untukku. Sedangkan Vito... dia hanya kusuruh untuk mengantarku saja. Lalu menjemputku saat aku sudah selesai disini. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, sudah enam tahun dia terus melayaniku, tapi tanpa ekspresi dan emosi. Hanya menyanggupi tugas saja. Yaa, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sifatnya yang seperti robot sih.

BRAK!

Pintu ruang tamu dibuka. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu dengan senyum terlampir di mulutku, tapi yang masuk bukan Tsunayoshi. Orang lain. Pria. Lumayan tinggi. Sepertinya melebihiku sedikit. Rambut dan bola matanya hitam, tatapan matanya tajam. Dengan intuisiku, bisa kurasakan dia seorang yang suka bertarung. Dia berjalan mendekatiku... tapi ternyata berbelok ke arah rak tempat menaruh koran-koran harian.

"Eng... selamat siang." Sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"...ya." balasnya pendek. Hm, kenapa rasanya dia mirip seseorang ya? Gaya bicaranya yang pendek dan... aura membunuhnya. Meski tipis, tapi tetap bisa kurasakan. Dia sedikit mirip orang yang kukenal, sayang aku lupa siapa.

Setelah melihat sekilas koran-koran itu, dia merapihkannya kembali dan langsung menatapku, "Siapa kamu dan ada urusan apa kamu disini?"

Aku tersenyum, "Borgia Decimo, Giotto del Borgia. Aku datang untuk menemui Tsu-, Vongola Decimo."

"Apa urusanmu menemui Boss kami?"

"Urusan pribadi." Jawabku masih sambil tersenyum, "Boleh aku tahu siapa kamu?"

"Aku tidak suka memperkenalkan diriku pada orang lain yang tak jelas urusannya mencari Boss kami."

"Kan sudah kujawab. 'Urusan pribadi'."

"Aku tidak bisa menerima jawaban seabstrak itu."

"Oh?"

"Heh. _Kami korosu_, Herbivo—"

BRAAAKK!

Pintu ruang tamu dibuka, padahal baru saja pemuda itu memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerangku. Aura membunuhnya berangsur-angsur lenyap ketika melihat orang yang membuka pintu itu. Aku juga melihatnya dan langsung tersenyum.

"Lama tak berjumpa Tsunayo-"

"Hibari-san!" pekik lelaki yang muncul di pintu itu. Tsunayoshi. Boss ke-10 keluarga Vongola. Orang yang belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku. Garis bawahi yang terakhir tadi.

Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria itu, lalu berbicara dalam bahasa... Jepang? Untung saja aku bisa bahasa Jepang.

"Kapan kamu kembali kesini?" tanya Tsunayoshi dalam nada kuatir.

...cih. harusnya kamu menyapaku dulu, Tsunayoshi.

"Baru saja." Jawab 'Hibari-san' pendek.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tugasmu di Jepang? Kudengar kamu terluka? Kamu tidak apa-apa Hibari-san?"

Oh. Pantas Tsunayoshi cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil. Omong-omong... siapa dia?" 'Hibari-san' menatapku tajam.

"Ah, dia ini—" Tsunayoshi memakai bahasa Italia, "Perkenalkan, Boss kesepuluh keluarga mafia Borgia, Giotto del Borgia. Dia... ehh... **kenalanku**."

Hanya '**kenalan**'mu sajakah setelah kita berciuman dan melakukan seks berkali-kali, Tsunayoshi?

"Lalu, Giotto, dia ini Hibari Kyouya. Cloud Guardianku."

Oh...

"Selamat siang Hibari." Sapaku ramah, "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Karena jarak kami berdiri cukup jauh, tentu aku tidak mengulurkan tanganku. Tapi Hibari sama sekali tidak tersenyum padaku.

"Aku pergi, Herbivore." Katanya dalam bahasa Jepang lalu berjalan menjauhi Tsunayoshi.

"E-eh? Iya. Hati-hati Hibari-san."

"Aku bukan bayi yang harus kau perhatikan."

Lalu sosoknya yang seperti serigala kesepian pun hilang dari ambang pintu.

"...aku tidak tahu kamu punya banyak panggilan oleh Guardianmu." Kataku dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Ah ya... begitulah. Haha— KAMU BISA BAHASA JEPANG?"

"Bisa. Kenapa?" aku sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Tsunayoshi.

"...tidak... hanya sedikit kaget saja..." Tsunayoshi menghela napas.

"Tadi kamu sudah tahu kalau Hibari sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Begitu aku dapat kabar, aku langsung kemari dari ruang kerjaku."

"...sedangkan aku tamumu, tidak kau hiraukan ya..."

"Bukannya tidak kuhiraukan. Tapi maaf, aku memprioritaskan keluargaku."

"Oh begitu."

Hening sejenak. Aku terduduk di kursi sofa. Tsunayoshi diam saja. Kemudian dia berjalan ke sofa di depanku lalu duduk.

"Sekarang aku istirahat dulu dari pekerjaanku sebagai boss. Jadi ada perlu apa kamu, tamuku?"

Aku melebarkan mataku sambil menatapnya, "Jadi sebagai _Sawada Tsunayoshi_, kamu memprioritaskan tamu_mu_?"

"Kedatanganmu kemari kan bukan urusan pekerjaan Giotto." Dia tersenyum padaku.

Mendengar jawabannya, aku tertawa kecil, "Ya. Aku ada 1-2 hal yang mau kubicarakan denganmu Tsunayoshi."

"Apa itu?" dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku bingung.

...imut.

"Sudah satu bulan sejak pertemuan kita di Taiwan dan kunyatakan perasaanku padamu..."

Kulihat Tsunayoshi bergidik sedikit.

"Aku mencintaimu Tsunayoshi. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kulihat matanya melebar dan perlahan, wajahnya memerah.

...manis.

"E-eh... A-aku... perasaanku..." ucapnya gagap.

...lucu sekali.

"...aku sudah tidak marah karena secara sepihak kamu memaksaku... melakukan hubungan badan, tapi aku hanya tidak suka karena kamu melakukannya tanpa ijinku."

Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, soal hubungan kita..."

Kutajamkan telingaku.

"Kurasa... di-dicoba dulu tidak apa-apa..." katanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Aku langsung tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah sayangku."

"Pa-panggil nama sajalah! Jangan pakai kata-kata aneh!"

"Itu bukan kata-kata aneh kok. Tapi kata-kata cinta..."

"Uuuuh! Iya deh terserahmu, sekarang apa maumu? Urusanmu kan sudah selesai. Memang kamu tidak mau kembali kerja?"

"Aduh. Dingin sekali Tsunayoshi ini. Ya, yang penting aku sudah dapat kepastian tentang hubungan kita."

"...kenapa kamu bisa terus tersenyum seperti itu sih...?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Mungkin itu kelebihan pribadiku."

"...ya sudahlah. Sudah jam 1 siang. Kamu tidak kembali ke pekerjaanmu?" tanya dia.

"Eh? Kamu segitu inginnya berpisah denganku?" kutanya balik sambil mengerutkan keningku.

"A-" mulutnya menganga. Dia membuang napas sebentar, "Iya. Karena kita sama-sama sibuk."

...itu sedikit sakit... meski dia benar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kukeluarkan handphoneku dari saku celana lalu kutelepon Vito, memberi tahunya kalau aku sudah selesai. Lagi-lagi dibalasnya dengan frase yang sama, "Baik. Giotto-sama."

"Kamu mau mengantarku nanti?" kutanya Tsunayoshi.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai Boss Vongola tentunya." Jawab dia. Kenapa aku merasa dia menekankan bagian 'boss'nya ya?

"Kenapa tidak sebagai kekasih saja? Sekarang kan kita pasangan?"

...

Perlahan, segaris kemerahan muncul di pipi Tsunayoshi. Alisnya berkerut. Tangannya dikepalkan, dia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal.

Kamu tetap terlihat imut, sayangku...

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau. Disini saja." Ucapku.

"Hah? Disini?"

"Iya, salam perpisahannya," aku tersenyum lebar... kok dia malah mengambil langkah mundur ya? "Bukan yang aneh-aneh kok. Disini saja." Lanjutku sambil menunjuk pipi kananku.

Tsunayoshi menghela napas, "Baiklah. Di pipi ya." Dia berjalan mendekatiku.

Kami berdiri berhadapan, pipinya merona lagi. Tapi lalu dia mulai menjinjitkan kakinya, matanya pun perlahan-lahan menutup. Dengan lembut, Tsunayoshi mengecup pipiku.

"..."

"...boleh aku memelukmu?" tanyaku.

"Hah? Bo-boleh..." jawabnya sedikit ragu.

Aku langsung melingkarkan lenganku di punggungnya.

"Gi-Giotto- aku tidak bisa bernapas!" kata Tsunayoshi kepayahan. Sepertinya aku terlalu erat memeluk tubuh mungil dia.

"Maaf." Sedikit kulonggarkan pelukanku.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Tsunayoshi langsung membalikan badannya dan kulepas pelukanku.

"Ma-masuk." Katanya sambil berjalan maju. Kuikuti saja dia dari belakang.

Seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam membuka pintu itu.

"Decimo-sama, jemputan untuk Borgia Decimo-sama sudah tiba."

"Oh, baik. Terimakasih Chiara," Tsunayoshi membalikan badannya melihatku, "Mari saya antar, Borgia Decimo." Senyuman bisnis dilontarkannya.

"Ya. Vongola Decimo." Kutanggapi akting bisnisnya.

Sesaat, dia tersenyum padaku. Aku bingung kenapa dia selalu bisa tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Ya, rasanya berbeda sekali dengan aku yang sebenarnya. Kami berjalan bersama keluar dari ruang tamu, wanita yang bernama Chiara itu menutup pintu. Sambil berjalan, aku dan Tsunayoshi membicarakan beberapa hal tentang bisnis. Mendekati pintu utama Vongola Headquarter, aku mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kamu sudah pernah ke Thailand?"

"Belum. Kenapa?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Kuharap kita bisa berlibur bersama disana, entah dalam waktu dekat ini atau kapan." Kataku sambil tersenyum nakal.

Ekspresi wajah Tsunayoshi langsung berubah. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ka-kamu jangan bercanda!" dia memukul pundakku pelan.

"Aku tidak bercanda kok," kubungkukkan badanku sedikit, kemudian aku berbisik padanya, "Nanti malam kutelpon."

Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Nah, terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai sini, Vongola Decimo." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... iya. Sama-sama Borgia Decimo. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu."

Aku membalikan badanku dan melihat ke arah mobil lamborghini hitam di depanku. Vito sudah berdiri dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku berjalan memasuki mobil itu. Setelah duduk dengan aman, Vito menutup pintu. Kulihat dia sedikit membungkukkan badan ke arah Tsunayoshi. Setelah itu barulah dia berjalan ke arah pintu pengemudi. Tak lama, Vito segera mengendarai mobil ini dan keluar dari kediaman Vongola HQ.

(Di tengah perjalanan)

"Bagaimana dengan Vongola Decimo, Boss?" tanya Vito.

"Yah... dia itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau aku punya maksud tersembunyi mendekati dia. Sungguh orang yang sangat polos di dunia mafia." Jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Begitu. Sampai kapan Boss mau melakukan sandiwara ini?"

"...sampai semua tujuanku tercapai."

"Semoga hal itu segera terjadi."

"...'semoga' ya..."

Aku tidak suka kata 'semoga'. Kalau semuanya cepat terjadi, aku tak'kan bisa menikmati semua permainan ini. Aku ingin memanfaatkan kegunaan Vongola Decimo dalam dunia bisnis mafia perlahan-lahan. Dengan manis dan kejam. Menghisap seluruh kegunaannya...

"Vito,"

"Ya Boss?"

"...hal ini akan jadi semakin menarik."

* * *

.

ternyata aku lebih menikmati membuat segreto utk beberapa waktu ini... tapi swap sensation bakal aku update bulan depan kok... doain aja smoga cepet di update... hehe.

review please? arigatoo xD


	4. Chapter 4: The Case

Ch. 4: The Case

* * *

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak aku menjawab perasaan Giotto. Sebetulnya dalam waktu dua bulan ini, aku jarang bertemu dengan dia. Dalam satu bulan kira-kira aku hanya berjumpa dengan Giotto sebanyak empat kali. Sisanya kami tenggelam dalam pekerjaan masing-masing. Memang setiap hari kami saling mengirim sms atau menelepon. Tapi, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku jadi merasa semua itu tidak cukup.

Dengan mudahnya hatiku terasa resah bila tidak bertemu dengan Giotto. Aku jadi cepat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dan entah kenapa, meskipun aku dikelilingi banyak orang termasuk para Guardian-ku, aku merasa sepi. Hatiku terasa hampa.

Aku ingin bertemu Giotto lebih sering, lebih lama. Aku ingin menyentuh dan merasakan hangat tubuhnya.

Aku bertanya pada Yamamoto perasaan seperti itu disebut apa. Awalnya dia tampak sedikit tidak percaya aku _bisa_ bertanya seperti itu, tapi lalu dia tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"_Itu namanya rindu, Tsuna."_

"_Orang yang kamu sukai beruntung sekali karena kamu sangat menyukai dia sampai merasa rindu seperti ini."_

...aku merindukan Giotto? Awalnya aku sendiri tidak percaya, sampai akhirnya ketika dia meneleponku suatu malam. Perasaan tidak enak itu langsung lenyap begitu aku mendengar suaranya. Hatiku langsung terasa berbunga-bunga ketika dia menanyakan apa yang sedang kulakukan.

(Flashback)

"Aku ingin ketemu..." nada Giotto di seberang telepon terdengar sangat tersiksa.

Tapi saat itu aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya aku diam.

"...kenapa kamu diam saja?" suaranya pelan. Pilu sekali.

"...aku..." jujur, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Hening sesaat.

"...kamu sedang apa? Sudah mau tidur, belum?" Giotto mengalihkan topik begitu saja.

(End of Flashback)

Kuingat-ingat lagi, beberapa hari setelah itu, Gokudera-kun kembali dari tugasnya di Russia. Setelah memberikan laporan tugas padaku, aku bertanya padanya.

(Flashback)

"Gokudera-kun, apa 4 bulan di Rusia membuatmu merindukan Yamamoto?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Wajahnya langsung memerah, "E-eh? Apa maksud Juudaime?"

"Kamu kangen Yamamoto karena tidak ketemu dia selama 2 bulan?" ulangku sambul menatap lurus bola matanya.

"I-itu... aku..."

Gokudera-kun menundukkan kepalanya, setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dia menatapku.

"Iya, Juudaime. Aku merindukan dia. Karena itu setelah ini aku akan menemuinya."

Dan jawaban lurus itu langsung mengenai hatiku.

Gokudera-kun begitu mencintai Yamamoto. Kepergiannya selama dua bulan ke Rusia membuat dia jadi sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Memang hubungan jarak jauh itu menyakitkan. Membuat hati sedih karena tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang dicintai.

...jadi begitu ya, aku mengerti. Ternyata aku sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada Giotto. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat merindukannya. Tapi aku tidak berani menyatakan isi hatiku –lebih parah, aku bahkan tidak sadar dengan arti perasaan ganjil itu sebenarnya-. Gokudera-kun begitu jujur dan berani mengutarakan isi hatinya. Apabila Yamamoto mendengar hal itu, dia pasti bahagia sekali. Kalau kukatakan pada Giotto bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengan dia, apa dia akan merasa bahagia juga?

Apa Giotto akan tersenyum dan menjawab _[Ayo kita bertemu] _?

Apakah dia akan berkata begitu?

"Go, Gokudera-kun, menurutmu bagaimana perasaan Yamamoto kalau kamu menemuinya? Apa kamu tahu?" tanyaku sedikit kencang.

"...itu sesuatu yang harus kupastikan sendiri, Juudaime." Gokudera-kun tersenyum menatapku, "Aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan merasa senang seperti aku saat menemuinya nanti. Aku akan mendapat jawabannya ketika melihat wajah dia nanti."

Aku kagum pada Gokudera-kun. Dia bisa mengakui perasaannya begitu bebas. Meskipun biasanya di depan Yamamoto dia berlagak cuek, tapi perasaan aslinya tetap tidak dia ingkari. Aku juga ingin begitu. Aku akan mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada Giotto. Harus!

"Baiklah Gokudera-kun, terima kasih ya. Kamu bisa kembali sekarang." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Baik Juudaime. Permisi."

Setelah Gokudera-kun menutup pintu, aku langsung meraih handphoneku di atas meja, kucari nomor Giotto di contact list-ku lalu meneleponnya.

_Angkat Giotto... cepat angkat!_

"—Halo? Tsunayoshi?"

"Giotto! ...ah... eeeng.. kamu sedang apa?"

"Aku baru selesai mandi... kamu?"

"Aku... bekerja."

"Oh... kamu tidak istirahat dulu saja?"

"I-ini aku sedang istirahat. Hahaha."

"Oh... ada apa kamu meneleponku?"

_Deg!_

_A, aku harus mengatakannya! Kalau aku ingin... aku ingin.._

_Ingin bertemu dengan Giotto..._

"Aku..."

Giotto terdiam di seberang telepon.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Giotto..."

...

"Tsunayoshi,"

"...ya?"

"Datanglah ke hotel Frandell pukul 9 malam ini. Hubungi penerima tamu untuk ke kamarku. Aku menunggumu."

(End of Flashback)

-000-

(Hotel Frandell, 9 PM, kamar 2810)

Kami berdua berdiri saling berhadapan. Laki-laki dan laki-laki. Antara memandang saling rindu, cinta, sedih dan gembira. Aku melihat sebersit penyesalan di bola mata beningnya. Entah karena apa, aku tidak tahu. Tapi menurutku itu karena dia menyesal tidak bisa menemuiku... sama seperti aku tidak bisa menemuinya.

Tangan Giotto terangkat naik, mendarat di pipiku. Telapak tangannya yang besar mulai mengelus pipiku. Hangat. Telapak tangannya sangat hangat. Aku terbuai dalam ketenangan ini. Merasa bagai terbang di langit saking bahagianya.

Polos.

Ya, aku sungguh polos. Belaian Giotto saja sudah membuatku begini tenang dan gembira. Apakah karena sudah begitu lama dia tidak menyentuhku maka sekarang aku merasa begitu bahagia dan cepat sekali terangsang?

Aku tidak tahu kapan Giotto menggendongku, langkahnya membawa kami ke arah kamar tidur. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia meletakkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang, dan aku tidak tahu kapan dia menanggalkan seluruh pakaianku hingga sekarang aku tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Aku terus menatap matanya. Tidak sedetik pun kulepaskan pandanganku dari sepasang warna langit yang terlukis di kedua bola mata itu. Terpesona pada keindahan yang tiada habisnya. Terperangkap dan terhanyut begitu dalam pada permata biru itu...

Sebelum memulai semuanya, dia memberiku satu ciuman.

_Ciuman yang lembut..._

-000-

Jam 11 malam lewat 23 menit.

Lampu kamar tidak menyala.

Tirai tidak ditutup, cahaya di gedung-gedung pencakar langit diluar terpantul ke jendela kamar hotel ini. Suasana malam hari di luar sana sangat indah, ditambah dengan suara hujan yang membasahi kota ini.

Suhu AC yang rendah serasa membekukan ruangan. Ditambah dengan udara dingin hujan di malam ini.

Tik... tik... tik...

Terdengar suara jarum jam yang bergerak.

Entah kenapa suara jarum jam itu terdengar lebih keras di telingaku daripada suara tetesan air hujan dan petir di luar.

Tapi suara_nya_ tidak terdengar.

Yang ada hanyalah hembusan napasnya. Tepat di telingaku.

Tangannya membungkus tubuhku dengan aman. Kehangatan badannya tidak membuatku merasa kedinginan. Tercium wangi parfum yang dikenakannya dari lehernya. Dada bidangnya menyentuh pipiku.

_Deg. Deg._

...detak jantungnya terdengar, selalu stabil, tak pernah kudengar jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dan aku hanyut menghitung debaran jantungnya. Sekedar mengisi waktu karena aku terbangun dari tidurku. Di balik selimut, tubuh kami yang tanpa memakai selembar pakaian pun saling bersentuhan. Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba tidur sekali lagi sambil tetap menghitung debaran jantungnya.

_20...21...22...23..._

_24...25...26...27..._

"Ngh..." gumamnya. Perlahan, dia membuka matanya dan menatapku.

Aku menghentikan hitunganku dan membalas tatapan matanya.

"Kamu tidak bisa tidur?" tanya dia sambil tersenyum.

"...aku terbangun." Jawabku.

"Hmm, kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu tertidur~?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Hihihi." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Mm~ apa yang kamu tertawakan~? Beritahu aku~"

"Kamu lucu, Giotto." Kataku.

Giotto sedikit melebarkan matanya, "Oh ya? Bukannya terbalik ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamu yang lucu, Tsunayoshi... sudah, ayo tidur. Besok kamu ada acara dari pagi kan?"

"Memangnya kamu tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku ada. Mana mungkin aku tidak punya pekerjaan besok dari pagi."

"Oh ya? Apa saja?"

"Membangunkanmu, memandikanmu, menciummu, memanjakanmu, dan—"

"Tak ada seks untuk besok." Aku memotong ucapan Giotto.

"Lho kenapa?" dia kecewa. Terdengar sekali dari nadanya.

"Besok aku ada pertemuan sore hari dengan keluarga Cavallone. Kamu tidak mau aku bersikap aneh saat bertemu dengan Dino-san besok, kan?"

"Ahh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo tidur."

"Um... cium aku."

Mata Giotto melebar, "Sejak kapan kamu jadi berani begitu?"

"Kan kamu yang mengajarkannya padaku, Giotto."

Giotto memandangiku sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia mencium keningku, "Baiklah. Ayo tidur."

"Iya. Selamat tidur Giotto."

"_Buona notte_, Tsunayoshi."

Tidak kusangka aku langsung jatuh tertidur ketika itu. mungkin karena terbuai dengan wangi parfum Giotto. Kehangatan tubuh Giotto. Suasananya. Semuanya. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal buruk ketika itu. terlintas sekalipun di benakku tidak.

Tapi bukankah hal buruk muncul tanpa diduga? Dan itulah yang terjadi. Giotto tidak tidur. Dia terdiam sambil menatap wajah Tsunayoshi. Entah tatapan seperti apa yang dilontarkannya. Sampai saat ini dia sendiri tidak tahu. Antara senang dan sedih. Menyesal dan menertawakan. Membenci dan menyayangi.

Giotto tidak tahu...

Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Dan besok adalah waktu yang tepat untuk semuanya. Sudah setengah tahun ia menjalani perannya sebagai kekasih dari boss ke-10 keluarga Vongola. Bahkan sudah lebih dari satu tahun ia menaruh mata pada Sawada Tsunayoshi. Menyusun segala rencananya. Dan kini, waktunya telah tiba. Giotto sudah menunggu hal ini sejak lama. Jadi tak mungkin dia mengambil langkah mundur, bukan?

Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sedikit berat...?

_Apakah Tsunayoshi sudah mempengaruhiku?_ Batin Giotto.

Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab...

-000-

Esok paginya, aku terbangun karena mendengar ringtone handphoneku. Tanganku mencoba meraih benda mungil itu di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Tapi bukannya menemukan benda elektronik itu, aku malah mendapatkan selembar kertas.

Dengan malas, aku bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang. Pertama-tama, aku menoleh ke sebelah untuk melihat Giotto. Tapi ternyata Giotto sudah tidak ada di sana. Kosong. Hampa. Seprainya dingin. Berarti Giotto sudah lama pergi dari ranjang ini. Dalam sekejap, aku langsung merasa ketakutan. Aku bingung. Sampai-sampai tak kusadari telepon yang tersambung ke handphoneku sudah menjadi missed call. Tapi aku tetap teringat dengan kertas yang ada di meja, aku segera mengambil dan membacanya.

"_Selamat pagi Tsunayoshi. Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu pagi ini. Aku ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus segera kutangani. Maafkan aku ya. Aku mencintaimu Tsunayoshi._

_Dari Giotto."_

Aku langsung menghela napas lega. Tapi sedih juga karena Giotto tidak membangunkanku dan langsung pergi.

_Drrt. Drrt. _

Handphoneku bergetar. Sesaat kemudian terdengar ringtone HP-ku. Telepon lagi. Aku segera mengambilnya dari atas meja. Kulihat nama penelepon yang tertera di layar HP-ku.

_Gokudera-kun_.

Ada apa dia meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?

"Halo?" kuangkat telponnya.

"Juudaime! Anda ada di mana? Ah, maaf aku mengganggu Juudaime pagi-pagi begini. Tapi terjadi masalah di headquarter kita." Sahut Gokudera-kun dari seberang telepon.

"Apa? Baiklah. Aku segera kesana. Jelaskan padaku masalah yang terjadi dalam sms saja Gokudera-kun." Aku membalasnya panik.

Telepon itu segera kumatikan. Aku langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Kuhiraukan rasa sakit yang menyerang daerah pinggangku ke bawah. Sekarang, masalah keluarga Vongola lebih penting daripada apapun. Aku harus bertindak cepat. Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan apapun, dan siapapun lagi...

-000-

Sesampainya di Vongola HQ, aku langsung disambut oleh semua guardianku. Kecuali... Mukuro. Segera kutepis pikiran itu, karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan dia. Gokudera-kun dan Guardianku yang lain mendekatiku.

"Juudaime, selamat datang. Gokudera-kun memang tidak bisa meninggalkan formalitasnya padaku. Tapi tetap saja nada suaranya tidak berbohong, nadanya terkesan cemas. Mungkin karena dia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan masalah ini.

"Gokudera-kun, betul kau mendapat informasi itu?" tanyaku.

"Betul Juudaime, aku dan Yamamoto sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali. Dan benar keuangan kita menurun dalam lima bulan ini. Pertamanya memang tidak terlalu kentara karena pengeluarannya tidak begitu besar. Tapi entah kenapa sejak itu keuangan kita sangat merosot."

"Boss," panggil Chrome, "Lima bulan itu sejak Reborn-san menugaskan Gokudera-san ke Rusia untuk menyelidiki rekan keluarga Vongola, Moretto Famiglia."

"Jangan-jangan..." aku tidak mau menduganya, tapi...

"Laporan Gokudera Hayato benar. Boss Moretto pasti mengambil uang kita untuk melakukan perdagangan narkoba itu." sela Hibari.

"Hibari-san..." aku menatap Hibari-san. Haruskah aku percaya pada semua hal ini? Tapi dari laporan yang diberikan Gokudera-kun, semua tentang Boss Moretto punya hubungan dengan masalah ini.

"Dan itu berarti, dari dalam Vongola sendiri juga ada yang berkhianat untuk menyuntik dana ke herbivore itu." lanjut Hibari.

"..." aku terdiam.

"Sawada, apa yang mau kamu lakukan setelah ini? Langsung menangkapnya?" tanya Ryohei.

"...kurasa kita harus bertindak cepat, Tsuna." Kata Yamamoto.

Aku menghela napas. Aku betul-betul tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi... "Kita tangkap Boss Moretto."

* * *

.

Waaa~ akhirnya Segreto update juga. Maaf ya udah buat kalian semua nunggu, udah gitu chap kali ini juga pendek lagi T-T

Di chap ini mulai muncul masalahnya. Memang kelihatannya ngga terlalu berat, tapi yang terbayang di benakku waktu aku tulis ini di buku, ya itu persoalannya. Hehehe.

Oh iya, aku dapat link game dari salah satu temanku (dan juga pembaca fic-ku. Hehe)

tadinya mau kupasang di sini. tapi entah kenapa ngga bisa. jadi kuganti taruh di profile saja... ehehe.

Buat yang penasaran kemana Mukuro, ada apa sama dia, dll dst dsb, itu bakal aku jawab nanti. tunggu saja di chap-chap berikutnya~ *udah lama ga update masih pake rahasia-rahasiaan/plak!*

Oke, makasih sudah baca. Review yaaa~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Act

Hai Reader-sama, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku (berhasil) update Segreto juga~ horee~ (padahal ulangan dan tugas menumpuk). Sepertinya banyak pembaca yang bingung dengan hubungan keluarga Vongola dengan keluarga yang lain. Jadi akan kuberi tahu disini.

Keluarga Vongola itu adalah keluarga yang paling disegani di kalangan mafia Italia.

Keluarga Moretto adalah rekan keluarga Vongola dan beberapa keluarga lainnya.

Keluarga Borgia, Bossnya adalah Giotto. Giotto memiliki dua tangan kanan, Alvito (Vito) dan Abelardo (Abel).

...kira-kira segini aja ya? Ahaha. Enjoy reading, everyone! :)

.

* * *

**Ch. 5: The Second Act

* * *

**

Tidak seperti biasanya hujan turun begitu deras seperti di malam ini. Rasa nyaman bercampur dengan cemas. Rasanya seperti menunggu sesuatu yang tidak jelas kapan akan muncul. Takut kalau-kalau sesuatu itu malah rusak sebelum sempat bertemu atau dipakai. Melihat ke luar jendela, hatiku berdebar-debar. Entah karena rasa semangat atau takut. Sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikannya untuk datang ke rumahku. Entah dimana gerangan, Tsunayoshi-ku tercinta...

Tadi sore dia meneleponku, katanya ingin bertemu. Nada suaranya memang tidak enak, terkesan lesu. Tapi karena aku sedang sibuk, aku tidak banyak bertanya. Hanya memintanya ke rumahku bila dia mau untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Lama baru ia menyanggupi hal itu. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Kemana kamu, Tsunayoshi?

Dari kamar, aku berjalan ke ruang tamu. Hatiku lebih tenang menunggu di tempat ini, biar kalau Tsunayoshi datang, aku bisa cepat menyambutnya.

"Boss."

Terdengar suara Vito memanggilku, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah lelaki itu. Kulihat dia turun dari tangga bersama Abelardo. Belakangan ini mereka sering berdua, padahal sebelumnya hubungan di antara keduanya seperti anjing dan kucing (sekarang pun masih, terkadang).

"Ada apa Vito, Abel?"

"Ada kabar dari Mist Guardian Vongola, katanya Boss mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi." Jawab Vito.

"Begitu? Sudah cukup lama aku menunggu. Baiklah, yang pasti tingkatkan penjagaan, Vito, Abel."

"Baik Boss." Jawab mereka berdua.

-000-

(09:12 PM)

Suara kendaraan terdengar dari pintu gerbang. Terus memasuki jalan melalui taman hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di pintu utama. Aku berjalan menyambut kedatangan kekasihku dengan senyum seperti biasanya. Namun yang keluar dari mobil bukanlah Tsunayoshi yang biasanya tersenyum lembut, wajahnya kini murung sekali. Dia keluar diikuti dengan seorang perempuan berambut ungu. Mist guardiannya. Chrome Dokuro, kalau aku tak salah ingat.

"Ayo masuk." Ucapku sambil sedikit merangkulnya. Dia diam saja membiarkanku bersikap seperti itu di depan orang lain.

Tanpa basa-basi, langsung kubawa dia ke kamarku. Sebelumnya Tsunayoshi sudah bilang pada Chrome supaya gadis itu menunggunya di ruang tamu saja, dan jangan pernah lengah sedetik pun. Hee... rasanya dia sedikit berubah, jadi lebih waspada dari sebelumnya.

Di kamarku, kusiapkan segelas air mineral untuknya, tapi dia tidak meminumnya. Gelas itu dipegangnya terus erat-erat. Bahunya yang kecil bergetar. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku tahu dia menahan emosinya.

"Raut mukamu parah, Tsunayoshi." Ucapku.

Kulihat dia menengadah menatapku. Tertarik dengan perkataanku rupanya.

"Ada apa? Kamu mau cerita?" tanyaku lembut.

"..." diam.

Namun perlahan kulihat bola matanya berkaca-kaca. Bola-bola kristal mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya itu.

"...Giotto..." suaranya terdengar parau, "Dengan tangan ini..."

"...aku telah membunuh... mantan rekanku."

-000-

"_Boss Moretto menyelundupkan narkoba di keluargaku. Entah darimana dia berhasil mengetahui jaringan sosial keluarga Vongola. Lalu dia mulai menjual narkoba pada anggota dalam Vongola."_

"_Itu berlangsung sudah sekitar dua-tiga bulan ini... sejak dia pergi ke Rusia. Rupanya dia mengontrol semuanya dari jauh."_

"_Saat dia kembali ke Italia, saat aku akhirnya mengetahui semua tindakannya... aku pergi ke rumahnya."_

"_Tadinya kukira aku dan dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini secara baik-baik. Tapi ternyata tidak..."_

"_Dan aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat kusesali... amarah menguasai aku..."_

"_Lalu dia... kubunuh..."_

Entah dengan wajah yang seperti apa dia mengucapkan semua kalimat itu tadi... wajahnya sukar dilihat. Setelah menghapus air mata, dengan tenang namun penuh beban, kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya yang mungil. Padahal, pembunuhan adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di dunia mafia. Mulai sekarang keluarga Moretto akan lenyap dari dunia ini. Tapi dosa yang ditanggung Tsunayoshi tak akan hilang... Seharusnya dia senang, karena untuk sekarang ini tak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu Vongola. Tapi kenapa dia menyesal sekali?

Tsunayoshi...

Malaikat di tengah-tengah gelap dan kotornya dunia ini...

Namun akhirnya malaikat itu sudah mengotori tangannya.

Semua karena satu orang.

Aku.

Akulah penyebab semua ini.

Aku yang merencanakan dan membuat agar perlahan-lahan keluarga Vongola hancur... dengan begitu Keluarga Borgia-ku akan naik menjadi keluarga mafia yang paling terkemuka.

...

Kini aku senang.

Tsunayoshi akan berubah.

Dari dia yang polos dan murni, mulai kini dia akan menjadi Tsunayoshi yang lebih waspada dan menantang.

Permainan ini akan semakin menarik, rivalku akan memberi perlawanan padaku. Hal ini membuatku jadi sangat bersemangat. Tsunayoshi akan meninggalkan dunia tentramnya. Dia akan memasuki kegelapan mulai kini. Dia akan memasuki kegelapan mulai kini. Masuk ke kegelapan. Ke kegelapan. Mulai kini. Mulai kini. Mulai kini...

Dan akulah... yang akan membuatnya hancur tak bersisa...

Akulah yang akan tertawa di akhir nanti...

Akulah yang akan melihatnya meringis, memohon padaku dengan tangis di matanya...

Akan kubuat dia memelas di bawah kakiku.

Tsunayoshiku... yang manis...

Sebaiknya aku mulai meluncurkan rencanaku yang kedua. Ahh, ini akan jadi sangat, sangat, sangaaaat menarik!

Tsunayoshi... disaat kau menemukanku dari semua kegelapan ini, saat itu sudah terlambat...

Kau akan jatuh

.

.

.

Di dalam perangkapku...

.

.

.

-000-

(07:00 AM)

Pagi hari yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pagi ini entah kenapa sangat tenang, aku tak mendengar kicauan burung satupun. Mungkinkah mereka bersembunyi karena tidak mau terlibat? Heh. Burung memang binatang yang lemah. Hanya sanggup terbang melarikan diri. Pagi ini, aku akan menjalankan rencana keduaku. Vito dan Abel sudah kuberitahu, mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Satu titahku, dan mereka akan mulai permainan kedua ini.

Tsunayoshi... aku tidak sabar menanti reaksimu saat kau tahu babak kedua ini berjalan.

Saat kau mulai berusaha melawan balik pion-pionku, ekspresimu, detak jantungmu dan denyut nadimu yang meningkat...

Aku ingin merasakan itu semua...

Kukeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanaku, kutekan nomor ponsel Vito.

"Selamat pagi, Boss." Salamnya seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Vito. 'Pemimpin boneka' itu sudah siap di tempat?"

"Sudah, Boss. Saya sudah menjelaskan semua hal kepadanya sejak bulan lalu untuk bersiaga. Dan dia sudah menyanggupinya. Kapan saja Boss mau memulai babak kedua ini, dia pun sudah siap."

"Bagus, bagus sekali... Baiklah. _Jalankan_, Vito."

"Baik, Boss."

Kuputuskan hubungan komunikasi kami.

"Khukhukhu... hahaha... Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tsunayoshi... mari kita lihat... siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan kedua ini..."

-000-

(Suatu tempat di pinggiran Italia)

Hujan membasahi lapangan kosong itu. Jarang sekali hujan turun dengan deras di tempat kering ini. Terlebih di pagi hari. Membuat suasana jadi tidak enak saja. Para rakyat miskin yang menjemur pakaian mereka terpaksa memasukkan kembali semuanya ke dalam rumah mereka yang kumuh dan sempit, sangat tidak terurus. Anak-anak kecil diteriaki oleh ibu mereka untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan para ayah enak-enaknya bersantai di rumah, tidak memikirkan anak dan istrinya.

Tepat di seberang lapangan itu, ada sebuah rumah kecil yang terpisah dari rumah-rumah kumuh lainnya. Rumah itu sendiri tidak begitu bagus. Kecil, sederhana. Tidak istimewa. Dan ternyata seseorang hidup di rumah itu. Sudah sekitar satu tahun dia hidup di tempat itu seorang diri. Sengaja memisahkan dirinnya dari anggota keluarganya yang lain. Namun akhirnya, sudah lama pula dia menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk muncul kembali di hadapan keluarganya.

Namun sekarang ini dia tidak muncul sebagai kawan. Bahkan sedari dulu pun, dia tidak pantas disebut kawan bagi keluarganya.

Dia tersenyum membaca perintah yang dikirimkan ke ponselnya. Lelaki itu bersiap-siap. Mengganti pakaiannya, menyelesaikan sarapannya, membawa sebuah koper berisikan senjata. Dimasukkannya ponsel hitam miliknya pribadi ke saku celananya, lalu dia mengambil jas hitamnya yang diberikan oleh Bossnya dulu. Terakhir, kunci rumah. Pria itu keluar dari rumah mungilnya dan mengunci pintu.

Tak perlu berjalan, sebuah mobil sudah menunggunya di depan rumah. Terlihat sesosok pria yang sedikit lebih tua darinya duduk di kursi supir. Pria itu Abelardo.

Orang yang berdiri itu tersenyum pada Abel. Hanya sekedar ramah tamah saja Abel membalas senyumnya.

"Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, Rokudou Mukuro."

Mukuro tetap tersenyum, dia tidak menjawab kalimat Abel. Tapi toh, lelaki itu tetap berjalan memasuki mobil yang dikendarai Abel itu.

"Boss senang sekali saat kamu menyetujui rencana kami." Ucap Abel.

"Ini kulakukan bukan untuk Bossmu, keluarga Borgia. Tapi juga untukku sendiri. Jadi jangan besar kepala." Balas Mukuro.

"Heh. Iya, iya. Pemuda naif yang menjadi boss Vongola sekarang ini masih percaya kalau kamu menghilang sejak kejadian 'itu'?"

"Bukan hanya dia. Tapi semua dari Vongola. Mungkin mereka pikir aku juga sudah mati."

"Begitu..."

Lama setelah itu, tidak ada percakapan lagi. Keduanya bisu di dalam mobil. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Borgia. Keduanya berjalan ke ruang kerja sang boss. Setelah terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu dan diijinkan masuk, maka barulah mereka membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan yang megah itu.

"Selamat datang." Sambutku kepada Mukuro dan Abel sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa membawaku kemari? Sebaiknya kau langsung menyuruh bawahanmu ini mengantarku ke Vongola." Ucap Mukuro kasar.

"Tunggu, Mukuro... aku tahu kau tak sabar ingin memulai semua ini. Tapi aku ingin memastikan kalau kau masih ingat dengan tugasmu dan tidak akan berbelot dariku."

"Tugas? Aku sudah hafal di luar kepala semua itu. tapi kalau berbelot... entahlah. Tergantung dari kesenangan yang kutemukan di Vongola nanti."

"Kau—!" Vito bersiap mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya, tapi segera kutahan.

"Tenang, Vito."

"Tapi Boss—"

"Apa? Kau berani menembak dia maka rencanaku akan gagal total sampai akhirnya. Jaga emosimu, bodoh."

"...baik." kudengar Vito berdesis. Aku tahu dia kesal sekali dengan sikap Mukuro. Tapi sekarang ini memang hanya dia yang bisa kupercayakan untuk melakukan serangan kedua ini.

"Baiklah kalau kamu sudah tahu. Lakukan saja sesukamu apa yang kamu inginkan di keluarga itu, asal tetap ingat dengan tugas itu."

"Hm. _Arrivederci_."

Mukuro melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku tahu meski gayanya tampak tidak peduli, tapi setidaknya dia tidak akan melupakan tugas yang kuminta padanya. Dia adalah bidak terpenting di rencana keduaku ini. Rencana ini tidak boleh gagal. Sesungguhnya rencana yang pertamapun juga tidak gagal. Hanya saja akhirnya Boss Moretto mati.

Yah...

Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku lagi.

Keluarga itu sudah lenyap tanpa pemimpinnya. Anggotanya pasti tidak berani melawan Vongola saat ini.

Karena itu, yang bisa menyerang Vongola hanyalah...

Lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Rokudou Mukuro...

* * *

.

Waaa, chapter kali ini pendeknya ngga tanggung-tanggung. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membuat lebih dari ini. Habis porsinya sudah kutetapkan segini sih. Meskipun pendek, tapi di chapter ini sudah menjelaskan tujuan sebenarnya dari Giotto.

Yang jadi pokok utama selain itu adalah, kemunculan Mukuro! Ngga ada angin, ngga ada hujan, tiba-tiba dia muncul seenak jidat. Ahaha. Mungkin reader-sama bingung ada apa sih yang terjadi, kenapa Mukuro jadi ikut Giotto, atau kok Giotto jahat sama Tsuna dll.

Tapi ngga ada satupun dari pertanyaan itu yang bisa kujawab. Gomenne~

Pokoknya semua itu pasti tejawab di chapter-chapter depan. Dan maaf bagi yang mengharapkan adegan romantis G27 atau pairing yang lainnya, aku ngga bisa munculin adegan love-love mereka. Hahaha. Tapi tentu aja di chapter-chapter depan ada... hohoho. *dasar author pervert* Daaaann, maaf kalau ada typo.

Okelah segini aja, makasih udah baca ^^ review please~? Arigatou~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Mist Guardian

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya aku bisa update Segreto... makasih untuk semua reader yang udah baca dan me-review (yang tidak review juga) ^^. Aku senang membaca review dari kalian semua.

Enjoy reading, minna!

* * *

**Ch. 6: Mist Guardian

* * *

**

Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri disaat seperti ini. Aku terus memikirkan kejadian kemarin yang begitu mengiris hatiku. Membunuh orang karena telah menodai keluargaku, padahal harusnya aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya secara baik-baik... tidak. Tidak bisa. Aku sudah mencoba menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik, tapi karena waktu itu Boss Moretto melakukan perlawanan, mau tak mau aku melawan balik. Tapi tetap saja. Aku sudah membunuh orang.

Karena melakukan hal yang sangat kuhindari itu, malam setelah aku pulang dari rumah Giotto, aku langsung jatuh sakit. Dan ini pagi setelah aku terkapar kemarin malam. Jatuh sakit karena stress, sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang boss mafia. Entah apa sesungguhnya yang menjadikan aku boss Vongola. Terkadang aku masih tidak mengerti.

Sekarang ini, di kamarku, kuhabiskan satu hari yang membosankan. Tanpa ditemani siapapun karena semua sibuk mengurus kerugian yang timbul atas masalah narkoba itu. Gokudera-kun menggantikan pekerjaanku sementara ini, Reborn membimbingnya. Yamamoto pasti menemami Gokudera-kun. Kalau Onii-san, dia sedang mengambil cuti karena ada pertandingan tinju di Hawaii. Lambo? Dia masih di sekolah bersama I-pin. Kalau Hibari-san... seharusnya dia sedang bertugas. Tapi kemarin ini dia sudah menyelesaikan beberapa tugas jangka pendeknya. Mungkin dia sedang beristirahat atau, yah... aku tidak tahu. Sedangkan Chrome, kujamin Gokudera-kun memberinya tugas membantu dia membereskan masalah ini.

Seandainya ada yang bisa menemaniku. Aku bosan sekali. Sudah sakit, tidak bisa tidur karena sudah terlalu banyak tidur, tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak ada yang menemaniku.

Aku kesepian...

Tiba-tiba saja melesat wajah Giotto di otakku. Spontan mukaku terasa makin panas. Seandainya dia bisa menemaniku saat ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Keluarga Borgia merupakan keluarga mafia terkemuka. Posisinya ada di nomor dua, setelah keluarga Vongola. Giotto pasti sibuk. Tapi sesekali dia masih menyempatkan untuk menelepon atau mengirimiku sms. Aku suka membaca sms darinya berulang kali. Kekhawatirannya begitu terpancar.

Kulihat di luar jendela, langit biru yang terang membentang. Udara di luar sepertinya begitu sejuk. Andai aku sehat, aku pasti sudah menyegarkan diri di luar headquarter ini. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Ah, disaat seperti ini, aku jadi rindu dengan keluargaku yang ada di Jepang. Entah ayah dan ibu sedang apa sekarang. Aku jarang bisa meluangkan waktu dan mengobrol di telepon dengan mereka. Serindu apapun aku dengan keluargaku.

Tapi detik berikutnya, yang kubayangkan bukan wajah kedua orangtuaku. Tapi lelaki _itu. Rokudou Mukuro_.

Biasanya aku segera menepis pikiranku tentang Mukuro, tapi kali ini tidak. Mungkin karena aku sedang kesepian, jadi aku terima saja membayangkan dirinya. Kuhembuskan napasku, membayangkan wajahnya yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan. Rambut biru tuanya yang halus, bola mata merahnya yang membara, sedangkan yang satu lagi, biru dingin menusuk tulang. Dulu, entah berapa banyak ia menatapku dengan penuh amarah dan ketidakpedulian.

Mukuro selalu bertindak semaunya sendiri. Memang dia masih menyanggupi tugas-tugas yang kuberikan dulu. Tapi bukan berarti dia setuju dengan cara kerjaku secara keseluruhan.

Bila ada musuh, atau orang-orang yang dikiranya mencurigakan, dia akan segera menyelidiki tentang mereka dan memberitahu aku. Dengan semangat, dia meminta izinku untuk menghabisi mereka, tapi aku selalu melarangnya. Aku tidak mau menimbulkan pertikaian bila mengingat hubungan yang sudah terjalin antara keluarga Vongola dengan keluarga yang lain. Aku selalu mencari cara untuk menemukan jalan keluar yang terbaik, tanpa perlu mensia-siakan nyawa seorangpun. Tapi ternyata tidak bagi Mukuro.

Aku mengerti kalau dia memang lebih menyukai tindak kekerasan. Tapi kalau bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik, kenapa tidak begitu saja? Daripada membuat lelah, belum lagi terluka. Aku tidak mau anggota keluargaku ada yang terluka. Rasanya sedih melihat mereka kesakitan.

Dulu Mukuro sudah begitu tidak tahan dengan cara kerjaku yang lembek. Dia naik pitam dan berkata ingin keluar dari Vongola. Aku mencegahnya, bagaimanapun dia tetap salah satu guardianku yang begitu berharga. Tapi perkataanku tidak digubrisnya. Sejak itu dia tidak pernah datang ke headquarter Vongola lagi. Sampai akhirnya beberapa bulan berlalu, dia muncul di hadapanku dengan tampang yang sangat dingin. Aku tidak bertanya apa yang selama ini dilakukannya sejak 'menghilang'. Aku hanya menemaninya di kamar sambil menyediakan segelas kopi hangat.

Aku ingat sekali kejadian itu. Kejadian sebelum Mukuro meninggalkan Vongola untuk selamanya...

(Flashback)

Aku duduk di atas ranjang Mukuro, di sampingnya. Kami berdua terdiam, tanpa niat bercakap-cakap sama sekali. Mukuro meminum kopi yang kubuat sampai habis. Beberapa kali kulihat dia melirik ke luar jendela, memperhatikan hujan di luar dan petir yang membahama.

"Istirahatlah. Tentu kau lelah." Ujarku sambil berdiri dan mengambil gelas dari tangan Mukuro. Kuletakkan gelas itu di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"...Tsunayoshi-kun," panggilnya dengan suara lemah.

"Ya?" aku menjawab tanpa menoleh karena menutup tirai jendela. Dan tiba-tiba saja kurasakan nyeri yang amat menusuk tulang di punggungku.

Dengan pelan, kuraba punggungku, mendekati pinggir pinggang, kurasakan benda tajam menusuk kulitku. Darah segar keluar dari tancapan pisau itu. Aku berbalik badan, kutatap mata Mukuro. Aku mulai kepayahan berdiri. Lebih parah, aku tidak sedang membawa pil _hyper dying will_ dan sarung tanganku. Kulihat wajah Mukuro. Tidak tersenyum, tidak menyeringai. Begitu dingin tatapan matanya. Detik itu juga aku mengerti. Sebegitu bencinya kamu padaku karena pikiran kita tidak bisa sejalan. Kamu begitu ingin aku lenyap dari dunia ini. Kenapa? Agar Vongola bisa berubah, seperti yang kamu inginkan?

Kutanyakan hal itu padanya. Tapi lelaki itu tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaanku. Ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan kosong. Mulutnya bergumam tidak jelas, aku tidak bisa mendengar sedikitpun apa yang diucapkannya. Suaranya terlalu pelan. Tapi bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menghindar dari Mukuro? Aku tidak membawa ponsel, aku tidak membawa alat bertarung. Dan aku terpojok. Luka yang dibuat oleh Mukuro juga menghambatku untuk melakukan perlawanan. Dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Kulihat dari tangannya muncul _trident_ kebanggaannya. Mengilat seperti biasa. Darah yang menetes dari tubuhku semakin deras. Aku mulai kehilangan kendali tubuhku. Disaat itulah, Mukuro mengayunkan _trident_nya kearahku.

BRAK!

"Juudaime!" seru Gokudera-kun di luar ruangan. Samar-samar kulihat dia membawa berkas-berkas pekerjaan, kurasa dia baru selesai menyelidiki kasus yang kuberikan padanya. Wajah Gokudera-kun memucat saat melihat Mukuro.

"KAU!" Gokudera-kun berjalan mendekati Mukuro, "Dari mana saja kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Juu—" Gokudera-kun berhenti saat melihat tetesan darah di lantai tempatku berdiri. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia segera meninju Mukuro tepat di pipinya. Mukuro jatuh begitu saja, Gokudera-kun segera mendekatiku kemudian mendudukkanku. Meskipun sakit masih terasa, tapi aku merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Dengan cepat Gokudera-kun mengeluarkan _box_nya, menyerang Mukuro tanpa ampun. Mukuro ketika itu sedang lengah, dia tidak bisa bertindak secepat Gokudera-kun yang dikuasai amarah. Lubang besar terbentuk di dinding yang terkena hantaman _box_ Gokudera-kun.

Mendengar suara kehancuran yang begitu besar, banyak orang segera mendatangi kamar Mukuro. Yang pertama kulihat adalah Yamamoto, diikuti Onii-san lalu Reborn dan mafioso yang lain. Wajah mereka langsung berubah melihat kedatangan Mukuro setelah beberapa bulan; kaget, senang, bingung, tak percaya, semua menjadi satu. Tapi tatapan mata mereka ketika menemukanku tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang masih mengucur membuat amarah menguasai mereka.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yamamoto segera masuk dan menarik pedangnya, Onii-san berlari ke arahku dan mencabut pisau yang menancap di pinggangku. Sakit serasa meluluhlantakkan sekujur tubuhku. Tapi Onii-san dengan sigap segera menyembuhkan aku. Perlahan, aku berangsur-angsur pulih. Kubisikkan 'terima kasih' pada Onii-san, lalu dia segera mengeluarkan _box_nya. Terjadi perlawanan dari Mukuro. Tiga lawan satu. Bagaimanapun itu tidak sebanding, terlebih mereka masih satu keluarga. Mereka semua _guardian_ku. Reborn dan mafioso yang lain segera mendatangiku. Dia mengecek raut mukaku yang berangsur-angsur membaik. Segera diulurkannya benda yang kucari-cari. Sarung tangan dan pil HDW.

Aku segera memakai sarung tangan bercorak 27 itu lalu meminum pil HDW. Dalam sekejap, muncul api di kening dan kedua tanganku.

"Kalian semua berhenti!" aku berseru sekencang-kencangnya. Seketika itu juga, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto dan Onii-san langsung berhenti melancarkan serangan mereka. Kulihat ketika itu Mukuro sudah kepayahan. Dan muncullah Chrome dari balik kerumunan orang yang menonton. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Boss! Mukuro-sama!" wajahnya pucat melihat semua kekacauan ini, dia segera berlari ke arahku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chrome." Kutenangkan dirinya. Kemudian Chrome beranjak mendekati Mukuro yang terkapar di atas ranjang. Chrome naik ke atas ranjang, membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di rambut dan baju Mukuro. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku roknya, mengusap wajah Mukuro yang tertutup serpihan cat dinding yang mengering. Mukuro terluka di sana-sini. Tentu saja. Dilawan tiga orang kuat sekaligus. Aku segera mendekati Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto dan Onii-san. Kutampar wajah mereka satu per satu. Aku tidak peduli. Sekalipun Onii-san lebih tua dariku, meskipun Gokudera-kun tangan kananku, walaupun Yamamoto sahabatku. Tapi aku sangat tidak suka tindakan mereka yang kelewatan seperti ini. Namun bukan berarti aku memperlakukan Mukuro istimewa, kudekati dia. Kulihat tubuhnya berdarah-darah di sana-sini. Kupikir, kutampar dia nanti setelah dia tidak terluka lagi.

"Onii-san, tolong." Ucapku.

Onii-san dengan segera berjalan, namun saat dia mau menyentuh lengan Mukuro, Mukuro menepisnya. Aku membelalakkan mataku, tidak percaya dengan yang dilakukannya.

"Apa lagi maumu? Diamlah, Mukuro!" perintahku.

Tapi dia malah memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dari ranjang. Tidak mendengarku sama sekali. Dia berjalan mendekati jendela. Membuka tirai. Di luar masih hujan, petir menggelegar seperti merobek muka bumi. Aku dan Chrome berdiri dari ranjang, dengan intuisiku yang di atas rata-rata, bisa kurasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi. Aku sudah menduganya, tapi saat itu menyangkalnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Mukuro? Ke-kembalilah." Ucapku dengan nada khawatir.

Tapi kemudian, seperti yang sudah kukira. Dia memecahkan kaca jendela itu dengan _trident_nya, hawa dingin langsung merasuk ke dalam kamar ini. Aku makin panik. Sementara bola mata Chrome mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mukuro-sama!" pekiknya, "...jangan pergi..."

Sesaat, kulihat Mukuro memandang Chrome dengan tatapan sayang. Tidak seperti tatapannya ketika menyerangku. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke mataku.

"...kenapa, Mukuro?" pertanyaan itu melesat begitu saja dari mulutku.

Kulihat Mukuro tersenyum padaku. Senyuman lembut. Namun detik berikutnya, Mukuro sudah melompat dari jendela itu.

Chrome segera berlari, dia menjerit, "MUKURO-SAMAA!" namun begitu melongokkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Di luar sudah terlalu gelap. Ditambah hujan dan petir. Chrome tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya di tengah kegelapan itu. Aku juga melihat keluar jendela. Namun sama seperti Chrome. Hasilnya nihil.

"...Mukuro..."

(End of Flashback)

Sejak saat itu, topik mengenai Mukuro dihindari. Entah kenapa tidak ada yang mau membahas mengenai dia lagi. Sudah setahun lebih lamanya dia menghilang sejak kejadian itu. Kamarnya berada di tingkat empat. Dan di bawah adalah pagar besi dengan ujung meruncing. Bagaimanapun, harusnya Mukuro tidak selamat. Namun jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan. Bahkan ketika dilakukan pengecekan esok harinya, di atas tanah berlumpur tidak terlihat sama sekali jejak sepatu. Entah kemana hilangnya Mukuro.

Hal itu menjadi beban dalam hidupku, berkali-kali aku berusaha melupakannya. Namun bayangan tangannya yang menusukku selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Senyuman terakhirnya begitu pedih, namun lembut. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan senyuman itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Mukuro tersenyum padaku kala itu. Begitu lama aku berusaha melupakan kejadian pahit tersebut. Namun semuanya sia-sia. Selama ini aku tidak pernah bisa melenyapkan keberadaan Mukuro dari benakku. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu Giotto. Hari-hariku mulai berubah. Aku mulai bisa menerima kenyataan dan menghadapi hidup. Soal Mukuro, aku memang berusaha tidak memikirkan dia, tapi bukan melupakannya.

Kalau dulu, bila kuingat kejadian lama itu, aku akan segera terusik. Tidak bisa konsentrasi, kepalaku akan terasa pening sekali. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Sepertinya Giotto membawa perubahan dalam diriku. Perubahan yang mengarah ke hal positif. Diam-diam kuucapkan terima kasih untuknya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

"Oya. Kau sakit?"

Perlahan, kubuka mataku. Rasanya aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal tapi... _itu tidak mungkin. _

"Sudah setahun lebih kutinggalkan bangunan ini, tapi sepertinya bagian dalamnya tidak ada yang berubah, syukurlah."

Dari arah jendela, kulihat bayangan wajahnya. _Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi. _

"Tsunayoshi-kun, apa yang membuatmu sakit seperti ini?"

Tidak. Ini bukan bayangan. Ini asli. Nyata. Berwujud. Berbentuk. Beraga. Dan bernyawa.

Bola matanya yang menyala memandang lurus padaku. Tak pernah habis lembaran bagiku untuk memuja indahnya warna bola mata lelaki ini. Sejak dulu aku memang mengagumi warna matanya yang begitu berbeda. Aku tertegun untuk beberapa saat, tidak mampu bergerak. Tidak mampu berkata-kata. Lidahku kelu, jantungku berdegup lebih kencang, hanya sanggup menatap matanya dalam debar dada. Bahkan napaspun terasa sangat sulit.

Dia yang baru saja kupikirkan. Dia yang baru saja kukenang. Dia yang selama ini... sesungguhnya sangat ingin kutemui.

"Kenapa? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja. Tidak ada apapun di belakangku, kan?" ia tersenyum, angin berdesir memasuki ruangan, memberi kesegaran baru di kamarku. Dan akhirnya tubuhku mau bergerak, mau diajak kerja sama.

Kuambil satu selopku dari lantai, lalu langsung kupukul ke kepalanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aduh! Tsunayoshi-kun! Sakit, tahu!" serunya padaku, "Kenapa kamu langsung main pukul sih? Dan lagi itu kan kotor!"

"MUKURO BODOH!" aku menyahutinya, "Apa-apan kamu, kemana kamu selama ini? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Aku benci kamu!" aku memukul Mukuro dengan selop yang sama. Mukuro menangkis seranganku, tapi kemudian dia segera menangkap kedua tanganku. Aku diam, terengah-engah. Rasanya suhu tubuhku meningkat.

"...maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan.

"Minta maaflah pada Chrome. Semuanya juga." Suaraku mulai bergetar. Aku tidak bisa menutupi perasaanku yang meluap-luap bertemu dengan _Mist Guardian_ku yang sangat kusayang.

"Iya, tapi aku ingin kamu memaafkanku lebih dulu." Mukuro melepaskan genggamannya dan mengambil selop dari tanganku.

"...akan kumaafkan dalam satu kondisi." Ujarku.

"Katakanlah."

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan Vongola lagi. Untuk selamanya."

"...ya."

Aku langsung tersenyum lebar, tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan bahagia yang sudah terbendung selama ini. Aku segera memeluk Mukuro erat-erat. Pertamanya Mukuro tidak membalas pelukanku. Dia hanya mengusap-usap kepalaku. Tapi setelah itu, tangannya mulai turun ke punggungku. Untuk beberapa saat, kami berpelukan. Aku yang lebih dulu melepaskan sentuhan itu. kutatap matanya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya kuucapkan,

"Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu selama satu tahun ini. Aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung."

Mukuro tersenyum. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi pemimpin yang suka menuntut?"

Sejenak, aku berpikir, "Mungkin karena ini bawaan dari orang yang kusayangi."

"Hee. Ditinggal satu tahun ternyata sudah cukup untuk membuatmu berubah ya."

"Mungkin. Yang penting, sekarang ceritakan padaku. Semuanya."

Mukuro tertawa kecil melihat kesungguhan, kegigihanku memaksanya untuk bercerita. Dia membelai kepalaku sekali lagi. Aku jadi berpikir, apa selama ini dia tinggal bersama kucing atau anjing? Kenapa dia jadi suka sekali membelai kepala orang lain? Yang lebih penting dari itu, aku baru ingat. Ada sesuatu yang harusnya kuberitahu dia.

"Mukuro."

"Ya?"

"Selamat datang." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Mata Mukuro sedikit melebar, tapi dia segera membalas senyumku dan berkata, "Aku pulang, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

.

Mukuro's back! Haaauu, akhirnya semua pemeran sudah muncul. Meski beberapa masih mendapat porsi yang sedikit sih. Aku akan berusaha untuk memperbanyak dialog mereka _

Di chapter kali ini, Giotto tidak mendapat peran. Sang 'hero' berganti jadi Mukuro (hehehe).

Tidak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan di chapter kali ini, selain perkembangan ceritanya yang melambat. Sangat lambat malah. Tapi kupikir kalian juga tidak mau membaca cerita yang begitu panjang dengan menatap layar komputer lama-lama. Karena aku sendiri suka lelah mengetik satu chapter (kalau panjang banget).

Yang pasti, makasih udah baca :). Review please? ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Slut

**Ch. 7: Slut

* * *

**

"Hm... ya."

Aku mengangguk mengerti menanggapi laporan yang diberi tahu Mukuro melalui telepon.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kedatangannya di Vongola. Tsunayoshi menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tentu saja aku berpura-pura tidak tahu dan ikut senang atas Mist Guardiannya yang 'baru' ditemukan kembali. Tsunayoshi juga menceritakan padaku betapa hebohnya seluruh anggota keluarga Vongola saat bertemu dengan Mukuro. Terutama Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardiannya. Aku terkekeh mendengar suaranya yang bersemangat ketika menceritakannya padaku.

Ada yang cukup mengharukan. Chrome Dokuro, pasangan Mukuro dalam menjalani posisi sebagai Mist Guardian sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat sosok yang begitu dikaguminya ada di depan matanya. Masih bernapas. Sehat. Tersenyum sayang padanya dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang tidak pernah berubah, 'Chrome-ku yang manis'. Begitu kata Tsunayoshi. Lalu Chrome dikatakan berderai air mata dan langsung memeluk Mukuro. Dasar wanita...

"Lalu sudah sampai sejauh mana kamu memengaruhi mereka semua?" tanyaku.

Sejujurnya, meskipun aku tahu Mukuro bisa dipercaya, tapi aku tetap tidak 100% mengakui rasa percaya itu. Karena Mukuro itu angin-anginan. Meskipun dia punya tekad untuk menghancurkan Vongola, tapi bisa saja dia berbalik dariku. Meninggalkanku dan membuat rencananya sendiri. Karena itu aku tetap mengontrolnya dengan ketat. Aku tidak peduli kalau Mukuro sadar dengan maksudku yang mengontrolnya. Toh dia juga tidak terkesan keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Teruskan saja seperti ini. Meskipun kalau lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik."

Aku mendengar sepotong kalimat terakhir dari Mukuro. Lalu tersenyum setelahnya. "Entahlah." Sahutku tidak menyangkal, tapi juga tidak menganggap hal itu benar. Aku segera memutuskan hubungan telepon itu. Tidak memedulikan lagi apa yang mungkin ingin diucapkan Mukuro padaku.

"_Kau orang yang tidak sabaran ya."_

_...sejak bertemu dengan _dia_._

_Mungkin._

-000-

Satu hari yang tenang di mana aku bisa melupakan tugas-tugasku yang menumpuk. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menyediakan satu hari luang ini. Banyak hari-hari yang kuhabiskan dengan lembur hingga terkadang kurang tidur. Tapi akhirnya semua terbayar dengan satu hari ini. Hanya tadi pagi saja sebelum memulai semuanya aku mengingatkan Mukuro. Supaya dia tahu dia masih terikat denganku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan dia. Melupakan dia. Karena dia kunciku menjalani rencana yang kedua ini.

Aku membaca koran dengan santai. Disertai kopi hitam dan roti panggang diolesi mentega. Sudah lama rasanya sejak mencicipi sarapan yang tenang seperti ini. Kalau diingat-ingat, aku juga sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan ke kota. Terkadang aku perlu melepaskan stress dengan bepergian. Satu hari ini aku habiskan di taman saja. Membawa perangkat untuk menggambar sepertinya bagus juga. Sudah sekian lama aku melupakan khayalanku dalam dunia seni.

Segera kulahap habis sarapanku, lalu beranjak ke arah studio seni pribadi. Kubuka pintu kayunya yang berat, menghasilkan bunyi derit yang memekakkan telinga. Aku memang tidak menyukai bunyi pintu ini. Tapi aku suka pemandangan di dalamnya. Meskipun ditumpuki debu. Meskipun penuh sarang laba-laba. Tapi, di sana aku menemukan banyak sekali kanvas-kanvas yang penuh dengan hasil karya para boss Borgia. Para pendahuluku, beberapa di antaranya banyak juga yang menyukai bidang melukis. Termasuk aku. Aku bisa melihat lukisan mereka dari zaman ke zaman. Garisan yang tertoreh di atas kanvas yang menguning itu memang tampang kering, dan nyaris habis dimakan umur. Tapi juga terkesan begitu indah. Aku tidak ingin memanggil mafioso atau pelayan lain ke dalam ruangan ini, kecuali untuk membersihkan. Kalau aku mau menggambar, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya sendiri.

Kubuka lemari kayu yang berisikan alat-alat gambar. Lengkap. Dari pensil warna, krayon, cat air, cat minyak, car akrilik, tinta China, semuanya ada. Bahkan dengan berbagai merek. Tapi aku jamin beberapa di antaranya sudah mengeras, mengering. Karena jarang sekali kugunakan. Namun ternyata aku salah. Bahkan aku baru sadar. Lemari itu tidak berdebu sama sekali. Paling bersih dari yang lainnya. Cat-cat itu tidak mengering. Semua masih baru. Setumpuk kuas yang terdapat di dalam lemari ini juga bersih total. Halus seperti baru. Kenapa bisa begini? Siapa yang melakukannya?

Langsung muncul wajah seseorang dalam benakku. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukan ini. Hanya dia yang mengatur semua ini. Sudah hafal di luar kepala tentang kebiasaanku. Alvito. Dia pasti sudah mengganti semua yang lama dan tak terpakai dengan yang baru. Aku tertawa kecil atas perhatiannya. Vito memang berbeda dari yang lain. Seharusnya dia kuberikan beberapa hari untuk beristirahat juga. Segera kuambil perangkat-perangkat yang kuperlukan untuk melukis. Aku membawa satu buku sketsa, kanvas besar dan sekantung cat minyak beserta kuas dan platnya. Kemudian aku kembali ke kamarku, mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi ke garasi.

Di lorong, kebetulan aku berpapasan dengan Abel.

"Boss. Anda mau ke mana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Abel, rahasiakan ini dari Vito. Aku ingin pergi ke taman dekat sini, melukis. Sudah lama tidak melakukan hal itu." jawabku sambil bergegas.

"Eh? Lho? Boss, Anda pergi sendiri?"

"Benar. Sampai nanti Abel."

"Tu-tunggu, Boss! Saya tidak bisa membiarkan Anda pergi sendirian. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?"

Aku tidak mendengarkan kalimat Abel. Aku segera berlari dari tempat itu, tanpa peduli dia mengejar. Selama bersekolah, nilai olahragaku bagus. Mungkin Abel tidak bisa mengejarku. Tanpa peduli mafioso-mafioso lain melihatku berlarian di dalam rumah yang besar ini dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya, di dalam hatiku, aku merasa sangat lega sekali. Entah sudah berapa lama aku melupakan hal-hal seperti ini. Yang ada di otakku hanya masalah mafia, Tsunayoshi. Masalah mafia, Tsunayoshi. Masalah mafia, Tsunayoshi. Terus berkutat di situ. Tidak pernah tergantikan. Hari ini adalah hari spesial. Aku akan melupakan semuanya. Kembali menjadi seorang lelaki biasa.

-000-

Sampai di taman terdekat, yang entah apa namanya, aku tidak tahu. Tidak penting apakah taman itu bernama atau tidak. Yang kuutamakan suasananya. Dan ini adalah taman dengan suasana terbaik. Pohon-pohon besar yang rindang, sinar matahari yang cerah menembus daun-daun pohon dan semak-semak, danau besar yang biru, biru jernih dan banyak sekali ikan di dalamnya. yang lebih bagus lagi, di taman ini tidak banyak anak-anak kecil. Aku tidak terlalu suka berurusan dengan anak kecil, karena mereka berisik. Menghancurkan _mood_-ku saja. Ditanam pula bunga-bunga dengan berbagai jenis sesuai musimnya. Memberikan kesan yang berwarna. Cerah. Menyenangkan. Berbeda total dengan kepribadianku. Ada kursi-kursi taman yang terbuat dari kayu dan batu. Lampu-lampu taman yang bergaya zaman 80-an. Sangat sempurna. Sesuai dengan seleraku.

Aku memilih tempat yang nyaman untuk melukis. Di pinggir danau. Kukeluarkan sekotak alat tulis. Mulai kucari pensil yang akan mengubah khayalanku menjadi goresan di atas lembaran buku sketsa. Kulihat danau itu sekali lagi. Dan aku mulai menggambar.

_Aku menyukai alam _

_Aku mendalami setiap sentuhanku dengan bumi_

_Namun entah sudah berapa lama kulupakan_

_Hangatnya tanah, sejuknya angin_

_Birunya langit dan cerahnya matahari_

_Tanganku menjadi kuasa imaji_

_Kuasku menorehkan sejuta warna di atas kanvas_

_Kuubah khayal menjadi raga_

_Kubentuk sebuah seni_

Kulihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Sudah enam jam lamanya aku di taman ini. Keasyikan menggambar membuatku lupa waktu. Kupalingkan pandanganku sekali lagi ke hasil karyaku. Aku tersenyum puas. Rupanya bakatku belum hilang. Kubereskan alat-alat gambarku. Dan saat itu kurasakan seseorang datang menghampiriku. Dari langkah kakinya yang perlahan, dan menurut intuisiku yang kuat, orang itu perempuan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Hingga sekarang, aku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik dengan seorang perempuan.

"Selamat siang." Sapa perempuan itu.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap wajahnya. Aku memperhatikan dirinya dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Seorang perempuan, kira-kira setinggi Chrome Dokuro. Kulitnya gelap, mengingatkanku pada Vito. Matanya berwarna hijau halus, seperti daun. Senyuman yang terukir di bibir mungilnya yang memerah sangat menawan. Hidungnya mancung dan mungil. Poninya yang membingkai bentuk wajahnya begitu cocok. Rambut coklat tuanya yang panjang bergelombang terurai dan terkena sapuan angin semilir. Baju terusan tak berlengan berwarna putih yang dikenakannya begitu indah. Cocok sekali dengan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Membuncah di dada, mengecil di pinggang. Tungkai kakinya yang panjang terhiasi sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna senada. Perempuan itu sungguh cantik. Sesaat, aku merasakan suatu perasaan berdesir di dadaku. Untuk sekejap, waktu berlalu begitu lama bagiku. Terpesona menatap perempuan yang hadir di depanku ini.

"...selamat siang," ucapku setelah sukses mengendalikan diri, "sedang berjalan-jalan?" tanyaku.

"...begitulah." perempuan itu tersenyum pedih. Matanya beralih ke kanvas dan buku sketsaku yang terbuka, "Itu gambarmu? Indah sekali! Boleh kulihat?" tanyanya bersemangat sambil duduk di sebelahku. Aku sedikit kaget, kemana hilangnya raut muka yang memelas tadi itu? Perempuan memang mudah berubah.

"Silahkan. Hati-hati. Catnya masih belum kering." Aku mengopernya benda yang dia minta. Sesaat dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyuman manis. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, wanita itu membuka buku sketsaku dan menelusuri helai demi helai lembaran yang ada di dalam buku. Mengagumi seni yang telah kubuat selama enam jam ini. Meskipun tidak begitu banyak. Setelah selesai, dia menutup buku itu pelan. Meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Kemudian dia beralih ke kanvas. Bola mata hijaunya yang jernih menelusuri setiap warna yang membentuk karya itu. Begitu tertarik dengan campuran warna yang terhasilkan.

"Mengapa langitnya berwarna terang, sedangkan di bawahnya gelap?" tanya perempuan itu.

Aku tersenyum, "Ini lukisan Magritte. Lukisan di mana langitnya terang, namun muka buminya malam hari. Gelap. Aku menyukai lukisan seperti ini." jelasku.

"Oh...," wanita itu memandangnya berkali-kali, "indah sekali." Tambahnya sembari tersenyum.

Sekali lagi kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Dadaku berdesir melihat senyuman manisnya. Namun segera kutepis perasaan itu. Aku tidak percaya dan sedang tidak dalam suasana hati untuk menjalin hubungan romantis. Namun sialnya, aku dan dia berada di tempat yang tepat untuk itu.

"Ini. Terima kasih." Kata wanita itu sambil mengembalikan buku sketsa dan kanvasku, "Gambarmu indah sekali."

Aku mengambilnya, "Terima kasih atas puji—..." aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Mulutku tidak bisa bergerak. Melihatnya tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. Setetes. Dua tetes. Lalu kemudian berderai. Seperti untaian mutiara, jatuh ke atas rerumputan. Kemudian wanita itu tertunduk. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Apa yang terjadi?

-000-

Aku membawanya ke sebuah restoran pasta terdekat. Memesan makan siang untuk kami berdua. Aku memilih tempat duduk di pinggir ruangan, sebelah jendela. Untungnya restoran ini cukup sepi pengunjung. Rasanya leluasa sekali. Wanita itu sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi matanya masih memerah. Sesungguhnya aku penasaran. Apa yang terjadi dengan perempuan ini sampai dia menangis? Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi dia. Pantaskah aku bertanya? Jawabannya jelas, tidak. Wanita itu menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Terima... kasih..." ucapnya pelan.

"...sama-sama." sahutku datar.

"Kamu tidak mau menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kalau kutanya, kamu mau menjawabnya?"

Wanita itu terdiam. Mungkin merasa tersinggung.

"Maaf. Cara bicaraku buruk." Aku menghela napas dan mengganti arah pandangan, bola mataku mengarah ke jendela sesaat, memerhatikan arus lalu lintas yang tidak begitu ramai dan pertokoan di depan sana. Hari liburku yang berharga... aku memang menghabiskan waktu ke taman dan kota, tempat di mana aku biasa menghibur diri ketika libur. Tapi tidak bersama dengan orang yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Secantik apapun perempuan di hadapanku, aku tetap tidak bisa menolerir bila dia mengganggu hari liburku. Namun sayang. Aku tidak bisa mengusir perempuan ini. Entah kenapa. Tapi instingku tidak menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari hadapanku. Dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa mengusirnya.

"Ceritalah kalau kamu mau meringankan bebanmu. Meskipun itu pada orang yang tidak kamu kenal seperti aku." Ucapku mengalah padanya.

Akhirnya dia kembali menegakkan kepalanya, memandangku dengan tatapan penuh arti lalu tersenyum menawan, "Altea."

"Namaku Altea, salam kenal." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku (terpaksa) mengulurkan tanganku, dan menjabat tangan wanita itu sekenanya, lalu cepat-cepat kulepas. Entah kenapa. Tapi aku tidak mau bersentuhan dengan dia lama-lama, "Giotto." Di hari libur seperti ini, aku tidak perlu mengucapkan nama lengkapku. Toh, kujamin ini hanya akan menjadi pertemuan sehari yang kemudian terlupakan.

"Dengan begini, kita sudah berkenalan. Aku menjadi temanmu." Wanita itu tersenyum.

_...wanita murahan. Atau wanita yang mudah berteman?_

"Aku baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihku di taman tadi." Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba saja dia mulai bercerita. Seorang waiter datang mengantarkan minuman yang kami pesan. Air mineral untukku dan jus jeruk untuk Altea. Pelayan itu membalikkan badannya, pergi ke arah dapur. Aku meraih gelasku, meminum air. "Seorang pria paruh baya. Sudah punya istri dan anak." Lanjut Altea. Dan aku langsung tersedak mendengarnya. Untung saja berhasil kutahan.

"Aku tahu dari awal hubunganku dengannya tidak bisa bertahan lama. Tapi aku tetap menyayangi dia. Namun ternyata dia tetap memilih keluarganya. Padahal hari ini aku sudah berdandan secantik mungkin, terlebih memakai baju dengan warna kesukaan dia. Kukira dia mengajakku bertemu untuk membawaku kabur dari sini, lalu hidup berdua. Tapi ternyata bukan itu. Nasibku buruk." Dia menghela napasnya.

"..." aku diam. Kurasa juga tidak perlu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aaah. Orang yang kucintai selalu lepas dariku. Mungkin aku belum beruntung. Lain kali aku akan mencari pasangan yang sesuai untukku."

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri." Hanya satu kalimat itu yang meluncur dari mulutku menanggapi ceritanya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku merasa simpati padanya atau tidak.

Altea menatapku dalam-dalam, dia tersenyum lagi, "Terima kasih, Giotto. Aku senang kamu sudah mau meluangkan waktumu untukku."

Aku hanya membalas senyumannya.

Altea meminta nomor ponselku. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan dia tahu atau tidak. Setiap telepon atau SMS bisa kuputus dan kuhapus dalam satu malam. Kuberi tahu saja apa yang dia inginkan, lalu dengan seenaknya dia memasukkan nomor ponselnya ke dalam nomor ponselku. Baiklah. Rasanya aku mengerti kenapa dia tidak beruntung dalam urusan cinta. Tapi semangatnya mencintai orang lain sesungguhnya tidak boleh kucela. Dia begitu bersemangat mencari pasangan hidupnya. Setidaknya, aku tidak boleh mengejek hal itu.

Setelah selesai makan siang, sebagai seorang pria, aku terbiasa mengantarkan perempuan sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Tapi Altea menolak hal itu. Aku juga tidak memaksanya, lagipula hari masih siang. Tentu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kunaiki lamborghini Murciélago LP640 Versace-ku dan melesat begitu saja dari sana. Dari kaca spion, bisa kulihat Altea memerhatikan mobilku dengan sebuah senyum. Perempuan itu sedikit melambaikan tangannya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kujamin seratus persen, Altea adalah seorang perempuan murahan. Terlihat dari caranya menatapku dan tersenyum. Juga seleranya memilih pria. Meskipun dia bercerita seperti itu, kurasa dia hanya berpura-pura saja tampak seperti wanita tegar dan sederhana. Tapi sesungguhnya dia mengincar uang setiap lelaki. Tidak terkecuali aku. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia menanyakan nomor ponselku setelah menikmati berkendara di mobil di atas harga berlian ini?

-000-

Malamnya, Tsunayoshi meneleponku. Menceritakan satu kejadian hari ini di Vongola HQ. Dia menceritakan suatu kejadian kecil yang sudah kunanti-nanti sejak dulu. Sejak mengirim Mukuro kembali ke tempatnya. Dikatakannya bahwa di kalangan mafioso Vongola, terjadi sedikit kekacauan. Entah itu luka ketika menjalankan tugas, atau luka yang 'tidak sengaja' didapat di dalam HQ. Dan para mafioso ada yang menyalahkan satu sama lain. Keadaan para pengikut Vongola mulai menegang.

Aku senang. Namun sebagai 'kekasih', aku harus menenangkannya. Tsunayoshi berkata bahwa dia iri dengan keadaan keluarga Borgia yang senantiasa tenang. Tentu saja. Karena aku mengatur semuanya untuk bisa bekerja sama menggulingkanmu dari posisi pertama dunia mafia. Sudah selama 10 generasi Vongola berdiri di puncak kekuasaan. Masyarakat bosan. Jenuh. Rasanya tidak ada tantangan baru kalau sejarah mafia di Italia ini tidak berubah. Dan karena banyak sekali tipe-tipe manusia sampah yang mau memajukan keluarganya tapi tidak berani melawan Vongola, aku jadi membenci mereka. Rasanya melihat para pemimpin keluarga seperti itu sangat menjijikkan. Hanya bisa berharap tanpa melakukan apapun.

Aku ingin mengubah semua ini.

Itulah keinginanku.

Itulah tujuanku.

Itulah ambisiku.

Dan aku akan berhasil menggapai semua itu. Tunggu saja, Tsunayoshi... akan segera tiba saat di mana kamu menyaksikan kehancuran Vongola.

Kututup ponselku. Kemudian menghela napas. _Kerja bagus, Mukuro. _

Baru saja aku ingin memejamkan mataku untuk beristirahat, tiba-tiba kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Ada SMS. Kubuka kembali ponselku dan melihat pesan yang tertera di sana.

'_Waktunya untuk orang dewasa tiba. Kau mau menjelajahi malam bersama? Kutunggu di taman tempat kita bertemu tadi._

_Altea.'_

...pelacur...

* * *

.

Segreto chapter 7 selesai. Terima kasih udah baca ^^. Akhirnya salah satu tokoh kunci muncul, yaitu Altea. Tokoh yang muncul sekali di chapter pertama. Mulai kini Altea akan lebih sering muncul (mungkin). Nantikan saja sampai saat-saat dia bertemu dengan Tsuna. Hehe.

Magritte: René François Ghislain Magritte (21 November 1898 – 15 August 1967) adalah seorang pelukis yang berasal dari Belgia, alirannya surealis.

Lamborghini Murciélago: Ada beberapa seri dari mobil sport dengan merek bergengsi ini. Salah satunya Murciélago. Itu sendiri masih dibagi seri-seri lainnya. Yang kupilih untuk Giotto adalah LP640 Versace yang limited edition dari LP640, pertama kali keluar di tahun 2006, Paris Motor Show.

Sumber dari wikipedia . com :D (Aku bukan cowok yang doyan mobil, jadi harus cari-cari info dulu).

Yang pastiii, makasih udah baca dan me-review ^^

Review lagi yaa di chapter ini. Ehehe.

Selamat tahun baru juga! (Maaf telat) -_-


	8. Chapter 8: Accident

**Ch 8: Accident**

* * *

"HENTIKAN!"

_PRANG!_

Aku berseru sekencang-kencangnya dan melempar vas bunga. Aku sudah muak! Betul-betul muak! Semua ini menjijikkan! Menyebalkan! Aku sudah tidak tahan. Napasku berderu kencang. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san dan Mukuro segera berhenti bertarung dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku. _Akhirnya. _Aku segera memakai sarung tanganku, beralih ke hyper dying will mode. Dengan cepat, aku mendatangi mereka satu per satu, dengan tanpa ampun aku membanting mereka. Biar saja mereka merasa sakit, karena aku jauh lebih merasa sakit. Putus asa rasanya kalau mau mendamaikan mereka secara baik-baik.

"Padahal kalian satu keluarga! Kalian sesama rekan! Tapi kenapa kalian tidak pernah mau mengerti dan terbawa amarah? Bahkan tiga lawan satu! Aku..."

Aku sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku. Kuberitahu berapa kalipun, mereka susah untuk mengerti. Benci sekali rasanya melihat sesama anggota Vongola bertarung seperti ini. Terlebih bila mengingat persoalan yang menyulut semua ini...

Aku menutup mata dengan kedua tanganku. Berjalan terhuyung keluar dari aula HQ Vongola yang kini sudah hancur lebur. Peduli setan siapa yang mau memberesi semua ini. Biar saja kalau Gokudera-kun mau menanggung semuanya. Biar saja Reborn mengamuk padaku. Biar saja mafioso lain kerepotan. Aku sebaaal! Aku benci semua ini! Dan tidak ada satupun yang mengejarku. Baguslah. Aku butuh waktu sendiri. Sendirian di tempat yang tenang. Hanya satu tempat yang pas. Taman di belakang HQ ini.

Kakiku segera berlari ke arah tersebut. Setelah sampai, aku segera membuang napas berat. Menenangkan pikiran. Merilekskan semua ototku. Kemudian aku mengarah ke kolam yang hampir penuh dengan bunga melati. Yang mengatur semua ini adalah Chrome. Dia suka dengan bunga melati, sehingga dia sering memesannya dan menumpahkannya di kolam jernih ini. Kulihat bayangan mukaku di air. Hah. Memalukan sekali. Boss mafia dengan tampang biasa saja, kini pun semakin jelek karena mengerut, terbawa amarah tadi. Kusiram mukaku dengan air kolam itu. Kugosok berkali-kali. Tapi ternyata tak ada hasil. Aku tetap sedih. Hatiku tetap kacau. Wajahku berantakan. Kacau balau.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulutku. Aku terbaring di sebelah kolam itu. Memejamkan mata pelan-pelan. Terbayang kembali di benakku, pertengakaran di aula tadi.

Sesungguhnya penyebabnya sendiri bukan hal sepele. Melainkan hal yang memang sudah mengganggu pikiranku beberapa waktu ini. Gokudera-kun marah pada Mukuro karena menduga dialah dalang dari kekacauan dalam Vongola beberapa minggu ini. Memang sejak kedatangan Mukuro, banyak anggota Vongola yang terlibat dengan hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Antara gagal dalam menjalankan tugas, nyaris mati dalam kecelakaan, terluka berat dalam tugas, dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Tapi aku tidak langsung menuduh Mukuro yang melakukan semua itu. Aku ingin memercayai dia. Karena dia adalah guardianku. Sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Maka dari itu... aku... aku ingin memercayai dia. Bahwa dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang menimpa Vongola sekarang ini.

Tapi Gokudera-kun tidak sabaran. Dia segera meluapkan amarahnya pada Mukuro karena tidak tahan lagi terhadap kekacauan yang sedang terjadi kian bertambah. Maka dari itu dia menyerang Mukuro. Yang membuatku tak habis pikir adalah, Yamamoto dan Onii-san sampai terlibat. Yamamoto jarang sekali membiarkan dirinya terbawa emosi. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini. Mungkin dia sendiri juga jengah dan menitikberatkan pelaku pada Mukuro. Dan tiba-tiba saja langsung bergabung. Bahkan tanpa menenangkan Gokudera terlebih dulu. Kemudian Onii-san. Begitu datang, dia bermaksud menghentikan mereka, tapi Mukuro malah menyerangnya. Makanya Onii-san membalas Mukuro.

"Uuh... Gokudera-kun menyebalkan! Yamamoto menyebalkan! Onii-san menyebalkan! Mukuro... MUKURO BODOOOOH!"

Aku tahu mereka mengkhawatirkan Vongola, tapi apakah harus sampai seperti itu? Kenapa pikiran mereka tidak bisa sedikit lebih dingin? Aah! Aku benci! Kesal! ...tapi, aku lebih sebal pada diriku yang seperti ini... menjelek-jelekkan rekanku sendiri... "Aku benci..." gumamku.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat ke atas, kukira aku akan melihat langit yang luas. Tapi ternyata sudah ada... Hibari-san di sana. Menghalangi pandanganku.

"...ada apa, Hibari-san?" ucapku parau.

Hibari-san terduduk di sampingku. Mengeluarkan tissue dari sakunya, melemparkannya padaku, "Hapus air matamu."

Kuraba pipiku. Basah. Ternyata dari tadi aku menangis? Aku baru sadar. Tapi tunggu. Sejak kapan Hibari-san jadi perhatian begini? Rasanya sejak kedatangan Giotto, dia jadi menjauhiku. Benar... saat Giotto datang ke Vongola HQ pertama kalinya, memastikan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya. Sudah berapa lama ya, itu berlalu?

"Terima kasih, Hibari-san." Kuusap mataku perlahan dengan tissue itu.

Hibari-san terus diam sambil menatapku. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Apa Hibari-san ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Seperti minta cuti, begitu? Yah kalau begitu boleh juga. Biar tidak tambah pertikaian nantinya. Dan lagi sudah lama juga Hibari-san tidak berlibur. Aku harus memikirkan dia juga... Thailand pasti tempat yang tepat untuk berlibur. Dulu Giotto pernah mengajakku ke sana. Tapi karena sama-sama sibuk, sampai sekarang tidak pernah terjadi...

"Tsunayoshi."

...apa aku baru mendengar Hibari-san memanggilku dengan nama kecilku saja? Aku menengok menatap dia. Ketika itu angin bertiup lumayan kencang. Kulihat Hibari-san bergumam sesuatu sambil menatapku.

"Ya Hibari-san?" tanyaku.

.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Hibari-san pendek, "Kemarikan kepalamu."

"Heh?" aku bingung, tapi menurut saja. Aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke Hibari-san, saat itu mendadak kurasakan tangannya yang besar memegang kepalaku lalu mendorong hingga akhirnya kepalaku mendarat di pangkuannya.

"E-eh? Hi-Hibari-san?" aku panik. Bingung. Tidak percaya. Ada apa ini? Hibari-san bersikap baik padaku? Tidak mungkin! Besok pasti turun salju!

"Sudah diam saja." ucap Hibari-san, "Tidur dan lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi. Biarkan saja semuanya, Tsunayoshi."

Mataku melebar begitu saja mendengar kalimat Hibari-san. Aku senang. Senang sekali. Sudah lama tidak ada yang menenangkanku seperti ini. Kehilangan kontak dengan Giotto selama beberapa minggu karena sibuk bekerja membuatku kesepian. Belum lagi masalah yang terjadi, semuanya menumpuk menjadi satu. Aku butuh tempat untuk mencurahkan semua stress. Dan Hibari-san yang saat ini ada di sisiku mengambil peran itu.

Aku senang. Dan lagi-lagi air mataku meleleh. Terenyuh karena kebaikan Hibari-san ini. Tapi yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah Giotto. Apa Giotto akan marah kalau melihatku seperti ini dengan Hibari-san? Tapi aku hanya butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Lagipula aku dan Hibari-san kan tidak ada perasaan apa-apa. Hibari-san hanyalah Cloud Guardianku. Orang yang kukagumi dan kusayangi. Jadi tak apa, bukan? Ini toh, bukan selingkuh atau yang lainnya...

"Terima kasih, Hibari-san." Ucapku pelan.

Mata kami bertemu, dan aku tersenyum padanya. Hibari-san membalas senyumku. Bukan senyuman dingin seperti biasanya. Tapi lembut. Menenangkan hatiku. Perlahan, dia mengusap kepalaku. Begitu hangat sentuhannya. Membuatku melupakan semua masalah yang terjadi. Dan akhirnya aku terlelap di pangkuan Hibari-san.

"...Tsunayoshi."

Hibari menundukkan kepalanya, menatap mata Bossnya yang tertutup. Senyumannya berubah. Dia terdiam. Melihat ke arah bibir Tsuna. Hibari menarik napas. Sambil memejamkan mata, dia meninggalkan sebuah ciuman di atas bibir merah itu... kecupan yang singkat. Tapi membuat seluruh tubuhnya bagai terkena aliran listrik. Sakit. Namun menggairahkan. Membuat ketagihan. Hibari tersenyum.

"...secepatnya..."

"Aku ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku..."

-000-

Mukuro berjalan menelusuri lorong berpilar marmer di bawah sinar bulan malam itu. Pertarungannya dengan trio bersemangat dari Namimori itu terhenti karena ketiganya langsung kaku melihat Tsuna yang begitu marah. Termasuk Mukuro sendiri, sebetulnya. Tapi pria dingin itu terbiasa tidak menampakkan emosinya di depan umum. Sudah dari dulu dan tidak akan pernah berubah, bukan?

Koridor menuju kamarnya di headquarter Vongola cukup panjang. Terkadang membuatnya lelah berjalan. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, telah berdiri mantan ketua komite disiplin SMP Namimori. Hibari Kyoya sudah menunggunya di sana. Tidak dengan senyuman sinis seperti biasanya, namun melontarkan tatapan membunuh yang menggigit tulang. Mukuro membalasnya dengan senyuman dingin.

"Oya, oya. Ada apa dengan Hibari Kyoya, malam dingin begini berdiri di depan pintu kamarku?" tanya Mukuro.

"..." Hibari diam. Tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, bisa tolong menyingkir? Aku ingin masuk."

"..." Hibari masih kaku, bahkan tidak menyingkir satu mili pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mukuro menghela napas, "Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membuatmu menyingkir dari tempat itu, Hibari Kyoya."

"Kau," ucap Hibari akhirnya, "Apa maksudmu kembali ke tempat ini lagi?"

.

Mukuro diam sesaat. Tangannya yang semula bergerak memegang kenop pintu perlahan-lahan turun. Menatap mata Hibari Kyoya dalam-dalam. Mukuro tahu kalau Hibari sudah menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Mukuro. Tentu saja. Di antara anggota Vongola yang lain, hanya Hibari yang memiliki sensor paling besar. Hibari seorang yang bisa menebak hal tersembunyi yang ada di balik permukaan.

Mukuro menyeringai dingin, dengan suara setipis ular dia berkata, "Menghancurkan Vongola."

Sepasang tonfa dengan api berwarna keunguan menebas udara di detik saat Mukuro selesai berbicara. Dengan kecepatan itu pula Mukuro berhasil menghindari serangan mendadak dari Hibari. Dengan tenang. Dan tanpa suara. Hibari menatap bengis Mukuro. Amarahnya tidak lagi tersimpan di dalam hatinya, namun sudah meluap ke alam nyata.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat boss kesayanganmu terbangun kan?" Mukuro memegang tonfa yang tepat berada di sebelah pipi kirinya, "Jangan mengundangku ke permasalahan macam ini. Aku bukan lagi Rokudou Mukuro yang dulu."

Hibari menarik mundur tonfanya. Setelah memastikan Mukuro memang tidak ada niat untuk berbuat apa-apa lagi, dia mulai menghilangkan hawa membunuhnya. Mukuro tersenyum sekali lagi, "Terimakasih atas pengertianmu." Mukuro pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Menutup rapat-rapat pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

-000-

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak dapat menerima panggilan masuk. Harap menunggu beberapa saat atau tinggalkan pesan Anda setelah bunyi berikut ini."_

Aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku ke Giotto. Sudah beberapa hari ini kami tidak saling bertukar kabar. Kalaupun iya, hanya mengirim SMS. Itu pun kadang tidak dibalas karena masing-masing dari kami sama-sama sibuk. Aku bingung. Rasanya semakin hari Giotto semakin jauh dariku. Padahal sewaktu pertama kali, dia begitu erat dan tidak mau berpisah dariku... kenapa aku merasa seperti gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali pacaran ya? Ukh, memang ini pertama kalinya aku pacaran. Tapi bukan pertama kalinya aku menyukai orang. Kyoko-chan adalah cinta pertamaku.

Yang penting sekarang, aku ingin tahu di mana dia. Sedang apa dia. Sedang bersama siapa. Pakaian apa yang ia kenakan. Hal apa yang membuatnya tersenyum, semuanya... aku ingin tahu... Kemana kau pergi, Giotto?

Kuhela napasku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Saat itu kudengar suara orang berlari. Sepertinya terburu-buru sekali. Pintu ruang kerjaku dibuka bahkan tanpa diketuk lebih dulu. Kulihat Gokudera-kun berdiri di sana dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Juudaime," ucapnya dengan napas putus-putus, "Yamamoto, dia..." sambung Gokudera.

"Ada apa dengan Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun?" tiba-tiba saja perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin tidak kuakui.

"Mobil yang ia kendarai saat kembali dari tugas... kecelakaan."

-000-

Di rumah sakit umum Palermo, aku dengan Gokudera-kun terburu-buru memasuki rumah sakit itu. Kami sudah tahu di mana kamar Yamamoto. Tidak perlu buang-buang waktu lagi. Ada baiknya aku segera melihat keadaan Yamamoto. Begitu membuka pintu ruangan VIP itu, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Begitu banyak selang yang dipasang di tubuh Yamamoto. Dia sampai dipasangkan alat bantu pernapasan. Kulihat denyut jantungnya di monitor. Lemah sekali. Kedua matanya yang tertutup dengan kening dibalut perban. Leher, lengan, kaki, rasanya seluruh anggota tubuhnya terluka begitu dalam. Separah apakah kecelakaan yang terjadi? Aku belum melihat kondisi mobilnya. Aku baru menerima laporan tentang bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi. Padahal Yamamoto bukan tipe yang mengendarai mobil dengan tidak teratur.

Padahal pagi ini kami masih sempat sarapan bersama. Lalu sebelum dia pergi, kami masih bisa mengobrol seperti biasa. Bercanda seperti saat-saat SMP dan SMA. Lalu kenapa sekarang... kenapa sekarang dia terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang itu?

Aku keluar ruangan. Gokudera-kun baru masuk setelah itu. Kalau aku saja sudah se-syok ini, apalagi Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto adalah segalanya bagi dia. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak lebih terguncang daripada aku?

"Decimo," sapa salah satu mafioso yang mengendarai mobilku ke RS ini, "saya membawakan laporan mengenai kecelakaan Yamamoto Takeshi yang Anda minta." Pria bertubuh kekar itu mengulurkan beberapa lembar kertas padaku. Kuterima dengan lemas.

Kubaca berulang kali laporan itu. Dengan teliti. Lebih cermat. Siapa tahu aku melewatkan informasi penting. Berulang kali kubaca, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan suatu hal yang mengganjal. Saat Yamamoto kembali dari tugasnya, dia menyetir dengan kecepatan standar. Namun karena jalan diblokir, dia terpaksa memutar balik kemudian melewati jalan lain yang lebih panjang. Ketika mobil Yamamoto menyebrangi perempatan, saat itulah mobil lain dari arah kirinya tidak memerhatikan lampu lalu lintas. Kemudian dia menabrak mobil Yamamoto. Pengendara itu mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Menabrak mobil Yamamoto kencang. Mobil Yamamoto terdorong hingga menabrak sebuah gedung bank. Sekarang pun yang menabrak Yamamoto juga terluka parah. Dirawat di rumah sakit ini, di lantai yang berbeda.

Kuputuskan untuk mendatangi orang yang menabrak Yamamoto itu bersama tiga orang mafioso lain. Seorang pria. Sepertinya hampir seumuran denganku. Kulihat keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari Yamamoto. Dia juga masih belum sadar diri. Terpaksa aku kembali ke lantai tempat Yamamoto dirawat. Saat itu melesat dalam pikiranku, aku harus cepat membuat orang yang menabrak Yamamoto sadar. Segera kutanya salah satu perawat di sana, siapa gerangan dokter yang merawat pria itu. Setelah perawat itu memberitahu, aku meminta nomor telepon dokter tersebut dari resepsionis. Setelah berbincang-bincang di telepon dengan dokter itu, dia berjanji akan cepat menyembuhkan pria itu.

Kubaca sekali lagi laporan tentang kecelakaan itu. Mataku melebar sesaat ketika membaca kalimat _"Pengendara itu mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi." _Dia tahu jalan itu perempatan. Seharusnya dia sudah mengurangi kelajuannya. Tapi kenapa... kenapa dia masih bisa menabrak Yamamoto?

BENAR. Semua keputusanku benar. Aku betul-betul harus menanyakan semua hal pada pria itu. Ada kemungkinan pria itu berhubungan dengan semua kejadian yang menimpa Vongola belakangan ini. Bagaimanapun, aku harus mengetahui semuanya. Hanya pria itu yang bisa membantuku. Hanya pria itu yang menjadi kunci bagiku untuk mengetahui semua hal ini. Kali ini aku tidak tahan lagi. Yamamoto sudah menjadi korban. Aku harus segera menuntaskan masalah ini.

Apapun yang terjadi.

Apapun yang dibutuhkan.

Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bisa mengakhiri semua ini.

* * *

.

Lamaaaaaaaa sekali rasanya aku tidak update Segreto. Updatenya I Need terus. Hehehe. Habis entah kenapa aku menggebu-gebu sekali saat membuat I Need. Tapi nanti setelah I Need mencapai chapter 8, saatnya itu istirahat. Aku akan memusatkan perhatianku di Segreto :) Ah, maaf kalau typo =x=

Bagaimanapun Segreto harus kubuat lebih dulu dan kuselesaikan lebih dulu.

Hm. Di chapter ini memang tidak ada G27, tapi ada 1827. Ahaha. Buat yang mendukung G27, tidak apa kan membaca 1827 yang kuselipkan sedikit di sini? Hehe. Jangan tanya kemana perginya Giotto. Chapter depan dia yang jadi tokoh utama kok. Memang chapter kali ini pendek, tapi setelah ini akan ada perkembangan cepat. Baik di pihak Giotto, maupun di pihak Tsuna.

Baiklah segini dulu. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya :) makasih udah baca. Review yaa. Hehehe. Buat balasan review, maaf ngga bisa balas satu-satu T-T harap sabar buat dibalas.


	9. Chapter 9: Guilty

**WARNING**: Rated scene. Siap-siap sakit hati [?].

Chapter 9: Guilty

* * *

Aku mengendarai mobilku sendiri menuju suatu pub tempat Altea mengundangku. Akhirnya aku tidak jadi menjemputnya di taman tempat kami bertemu pagi itu. Kusarankan untuk bertemu langsung di suatu tempat. Dia menyebutkan nama pub yang cukup terkenal. Aku segera mengendarai mobil tanpa penjagaan sama sekali menuju tempat itu. Tidak berlebihan kan? Aku sudah berumur 24 tahun. Seperti lelaki pada umumnya, aku suka menghamburkan uangku untuk menikmati cocktail di pub. Ditemani wanita secantik Altea membuatku senang. Semua mata tentu akan melihat iri padaku. Bahagia rasanya menjadi pusat perhatian dan berhasil memiliki seorang wanita di sampingku. Entah berapa ratus pasang mata yang akan kubuat merenggut.

Sampai di pub itu, aku segera memarkir mobil. Mengunci dan memastikan semuanya aman, kemudian aku berjalan memasuki pub itu. Seperti pub pada umumnya. Dentuman musik yang begitu keras dan menggema, membuat badan ingin bergoyang. Asap rokok bertebaran. Wangi parfum semerbak tercium. Nuansa pub ini memang bagus. Interiornya begitu futuristik. Dipenuhi dengan kursi-kursi metalik berwarna hitam pekat, meja-meja berwarna silver. Lantai yang sebagian terbuat dari kaca, begitu pula dindingnya. Panggung kecil namun memuat band yang membawakan musik yang membangkitkan semangat. Suasana gelap membuatku sulit mencari orang yang mengundangku ke tempat ini. Tapi sebaliknya, aku tahu semua mata menatapku.

Setelah berjalan hingga dalam, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan wanita menawan itu. Wanita itu sedang duduk ditemani bartender. Rambutnya diurai seperti tadi pagi. Memakai _strapless dress _berwarna oranye. Terlihat menyala sekali dengan kulit coklatnya. Kursi di sebelahnya kosong. Sudah tentu dia memesankan tempat untukku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya sendiri seperti itu.

Kuambil langkah mendekatinya. Tepat ketika aku sudah sampai di sampingnya, dia menoleh. Membiusku dengan tatapan mautnya. Memang wanita adalah makhluk yang begitu cantik. Begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau telat." Ucapnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Sulit untuk keluar seorang diri." Sahutku.

Aku segera duduk di sebelahnya tanpa aba-aba. Dia memerhatikanku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Setelan Armani koleksi musim panas." Ujarnya mulus. Tepat sekali. Tidak salah, aku memang menyukai merk ini, "Ditambah dengan parfum Clive Christian No.1. Kau ingin menjadi pria tampan misterius yang kutemui malam ini?"

"Menurutmu?" kutanya balik wanita itu.

Altea tersenyum kembali, wajahnya mendekatiku. Jarak kami sedikit demi sedikit terhapuskan. Kukira dia akan menciumku, namun salah. Dia mengarahkan bibir merahnya ke telinga kananku. Dengan suara yang manja namun membangkitkan gairah lelakiku, dia berkata, "Aku ingin hingga pagi."

Setelah itu Altea kembali pada posisi semulanya. Dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak berubah. Haus akan diriku. Dan ingin menunjukkan padaku bahwa dia begitu hebat di atas ranjang.

Aku terkekeh kecil, "Ayo ikut aku."

"Sekarang juga?" tanya Altea.

"Tak kan ada lagi kesempatan kedua mendekati seorang kepala keluarga mafia seperti aku, Altea."

-000-

Aku memesan skamar suite di sebuah hotel. Kugenggam tangan Altea yang mungil. Dalam lift, kami bercerita sedikit tentang keseharian kami hari ini. Aku tertawa kecil. Dia juga. Sampai di depan pintu kamar, kubuka pintunya. Aku mempersilakan dia untuk masuk lebih dulu. Pintu segera kukunci begitu kami berdua masuk. Altea mengamati ruangan megah itu. Tata ruangnya bagus. Tidak rugi aku membuang-buang uang untuk kamar seindah ini. Altea melihat ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan aku mulai melepaskan jas hitamku. Selesai wanita itu menjelajahi isi kamar ini, dia menghampiriku yang sedang menuang wine.

"_White wine or red wine_?" tanyaku.

"_Red wine_." Balas Altea.

Kutuang _red wine _ke dalam gelas kaca. Aku bersulang dengannya lalu meminum wine itu. Wine yang sangat nikmat. Semakin membangkitkan diriku. Altea tidak selesai meminumnya. Dia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja kecil. Wanita itu mendekatiku perlahan. Menatap matanya, aku pun meletakkan gelas itu.

Detik berikutnya, aku langsung memeluk wanita itu. Kulahap bibirnya tiba-tiba. Mungkin Altea sedikit terkejut. Tapi dengan mudah dia mengimbangiku. Dengan cepat, dia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidahku menelusuri terowongan gelap dan basah itu. Lidah kami saling bertemu. Saling bertarung. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini saat bersama Tsunayoshi. Altea betul-betul memberiku kenikmatan. Dia tidak hanya pasrah, tapi juga tahu caranya memberi kenikmatan untuk lawan mainnya.

Dalam ciuman yang bergairah itu, kami sembari berjalan hingga akhirnya kakiku menyentuh ranjang. Aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak jatuh. Tapi Altea ingin aku ambruk, dia ingin berada di atasku. Kuikuti saja cara mainnya. Kujatuhkan tubuhku hingga wanita itu berada di atasku. Kami masih tetap berciuman. Semakin lama, dia semakin liar menciumku. Nikmat sekali. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah dengannya. Kubalikkan tubuhku secara tiba-tiba, hingga dia kini jatuh di bawahku. Kujilat lidahnya, bibirnya, nikmatnya. Perlahan pun aku turun ke lehernya. Tercium wangi tubuhnya. Begitu mendalam, memberi kesan tersendiri. Aku semakin bernafsu menyerang wanita cantik ini. Kuturunkan resleting pakaiannya. Kuraba kulitnya yang halus. Kulepaskan pakaiannya. Kutanggalkan semua kain yang membalut di tubuh wanita itu. Hingga ia telanjang bulat di hadapanku. Kucium dadanya. Kuelus pahanya. Kurasakan kenikmatan saat menembus kehormatannya.

Aku tenggelam dalam kecantikan Altea yang sangat. Malam itu kuhabiskan dengan bersetubuh bersamanya.

.

Saat itu, wajah Tsunayoshi tergambar dalam kepalaku.

Raut mukanya yang menangis.

Air matanya yang bederai.

Apakah ini perasaan bersalah?

Aku?

Merasa bersalah terhadap Tsunayoshi...?

-000-

Pagi hari begitu aku terbangun, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi. Membilas habis-habisan tubuhku. Setelah selesai, aku memesan sarapan melalui _room service_. Altea masih tertidur nyenyak. Semalam memang kami melakukan hal itu terus-menerus. Kurasa dia tidak akan ada tenaga untuk melalui hari ini. Kecuali kalau dia sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Selesai sarapan, kutinggalkan pesan di atas meja. Kusertai juga uang bayaran untuknya.

Entah apa aku akan menemuinya lagi atau tidak. Aku masih belum pasti untuk melepas wanita itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku padanya. Bukan hanya dari kecantikannya. Tapi pribadinya. Dan rasanya dia mirip dengan... Borgia Nono. Ah, hentikan. Aku tidak mau mengingat orang itu lagi. Borgia Nono adalah masa lalu. Dia tidak ada sekarang. Aku sudah menang darinya. Orang yang mati tidak akan bisa kembali menyerang yang masih hidup, kan.

Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju parkir mobil. Kunaiki Lamborghini hitamku itu lalu kukemudikan dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau mendengar ceramah Vito dan Abel. Jarak dari hotel ini menuju kediaman Borgia hanya setengah jam. Kira-kira aku akan sampai jam 8:30. Masih sempat untuk bersiap-siap dan sebagainya.

Selama perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya aku memikirkan Altea. Aku harus menyelidiki latar belakang wanita itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku ragu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kuketahui darinya. Ah, ini pasti hanya perasaanku saja. Altea bukanlah siapa-siapa. Akan kusuruh Vito untuk menyelidiki wanita itu.

-000-

Kediaman Borgia

Memasuki pintu gerbang kediamanku, aku sudah bisa melihat Vito dan Abel berdiri di pintu utama. Dengan wajah cemas dan berkerut, mereka melihat kedatanganku. Kuberhentikan mobil tepat di pelataran depan. Setelah aku keluar dari mobil, dengan santai kusapa mereka.

"Selamat pagi."

"...selamat pagi, Boss." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Suaranya berat sekali. Kujamin mereka tidak tidur semalaman karena tidak kukabari. Kurasa mereka sudah mencoba mencariku ke tempat-tempat yang sering kudatangi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka pasti tidak mengira aku pergi ke pub malam-malam. Memang aku nyaris tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti itu.

"Apa aku terlambat dengan jadwal hari ini?" tanyaku sambil memasuki gedung.

"Hampir. Anda sudah—" Vito berhenti berbicara saat aku melintasinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"...setidaknya kabari kami kalau Anda ingin bermain dengan wanita." Balas Vito.

"Apa parfum wanita itu masih tercium? Padahal aku sudah mandi."

"Tentu karena Anda tidak mengganti pakaian Anda." Ujar Vito.

"Sebaiknya Anda segera mengganti pakaian Anda, Boss. Pagi ini ada acara temu muka dengan kepala keluarga Verro." Abel menambahkan.

"Egh. Wanita sok tahu itu? Aaah, baiklah, baiklah." Sahutku malas.

Aku yang berjalan lebih dulu tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di belakang. Raut muka Vito yang berubah tidak juga kusadari. Kepalan tangannya begitu keras hingga darah menetes dari telapak tangannya...

-000-

10:28 PM 

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Hari yang sangat melelahkan. Vito dan Abel membenahi meja kerjaku, sedangkan pelayan wanita melepaskan sepatuku. Aku terduduk lalu melonggarkan dasiku. Melepas kemeja kerja kemudian menggantinya dengan kemeja tidur. Pelayan wanita sudah keluar. Mereka memang tidak kuperbolehkan berada di kamarku saat aku sedang mengganti baju. Vito dan Abel meneruskan pekrjaan mereka tanpa melihatku sama sekali. Selesai mengganti pakaian, aku segera berbaring di ranjang. Dengan handphone di tangan, aku mencari nama 'Tsunayoshi' di daftar kontakku.

Kutelpon dia, namun yang terdengar hanya suara operator. Tumben sekali, ada apa dengan dia?

"Kami permisi, Boss." Ucap Vito dan Abel.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Pikiranku kini penuh dengan Tsunayoshi. Padahal sudah beberapa hari aku tidak meneleponnya. Lalu kenapa sekarang hanya terdengar suara operator? Tidak mungkin dia terluka atau semacamnya. Kalau itu terjadi, Mukuro pasti sudah memberi kabar padaku. Mungkinkah Tsunayoshi masih bekerja? Memang Vongola adalah keluarga mafia peringkat utama. Tapi biasanya di jam segini Tsunayoshi akan mengangkat telepon dariku.

Aku menghela napas. Padahal malam ini aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Tapi nampaknya dia tidka bisa kuganggu. Apa kuundang Altea? Tidak, itu akan memperkeruh suasana. Aku tidak mungkin memanggil wanita jalang itu kemari. Terlebih setelah menghabiskan malam bersamanya kemarin. Aku tidak boleh bersikap mengejar-ngejar wanita itu, kalau tidak nanti dia akan keenakan. Kuhela napasku sebelum sekali lagi mencoba menelpon Tsunayoshi. Sayangnya masih dijawab dengan suara operator.

Apa boleh buat. Hari ini aku menyerah. Toh, sudah malam dan aku lelah sekali. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja.

-000-

Vito memerhatikan layar komputernya. Dia sudah ditugaskan untuk mencari latar belakang Altea. Vito menemukannya. Secara lengkap. Tidak ada satu pun yang luput. Jaringan informasinya memang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Saat itulah Abel keluar dari kamar mandi. Kamar mereka memang sengaja digabung, namun diberi dinding pembatas di tengah ruangan. Dinding pembatas itu tingginya hanya sedada Abel. Jadi mereka masih bisa melihat aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan masing-masing. Abel melihat Vito yang menatap tajam ke layar monitor.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Abel penasaran.

"...tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab Vito.

"Sudah menemukan yang disuruh Boss?"

"Sudah."

"Benarkah? Coba kulihat." Abel berjalan mendekati Vito. Pria berambut coklat terang itu membaca keterangan mengenai Altea.

"Uwah... cantik sekali orangnya. Dengan wajah seperti ini dia bisa menjadi model atau artis. Kenapa malah bekerja jadi penari di pub? Seperti wanita murahan saja." komentar Abel.

"Tipe seperti ini bukan hanya satu atau dua saja." Vito membalasnya seraya melepas kacamata dan mengarah ke kamar mandi.

"Maksudnya kau sudah banyak menghabiskan malam bersama wanita-wanita seperti dia?" Abel duduk di tempat Vito, meneruskan membaca biodata Altea.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah." Jawab Vito.

"...hah? Alvito, kamu belum pernah?"

"Iya. Aku masih perjaka."

Mata Abel terbelalak lebar mendengar pengakuan spontan rekannya itu, "HAAAAH?" rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya. Alvito yang serba bisa. Berwajah tampan, berbadan tegap dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang memesona. Dia yang seperti itu, masih perjaka? Sangat tidak Abel percayai. Abel saja sudah pernah melakukannya sewaktu masih sekolah, bersama mantan kekasihnya. Tapi seorang Alvito, yang terlihat seperti pria yang suka menghabiskan malam bersama wanita, ternyata masih perjaka?

Abel meneguk ludah. _Aku tidak bisa memercayai hal ini..._

_-_000-

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun seperti biasa. Vito langsung menyerahkan padaku biodata mengenai Altea. Semua latar belakangnya. Seorang wanita berusia 24 tahun, seumur denganku. Anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Ayahnya seorang pria yang kasar. Sering sekali menyakiti ibu dan dirinya sendiri. Ibu Altea meninggal karena perlakuan kasar ayahnya. Sementara akhirnya ayahnya pun meninggal karena kebanyakan merokok dan minum minuman keras. Adiknya tidak lama meninggal karena kekurangan gizi. Altea pun tinggal seorang diri, tidak melanjutkan sekolah dan memilih untuk bekerja di pub temannya hingga sekarang. Sudah banyak berkenalan dengan laki-laki. Sekarang tinggal bersama temannya di pub tempat dia bekerja.

"Jadi hidupnya tidak jauh dari yang namanya hancur ya..." gumamku.

Tak lama kurasakan handphone-ku bergetar. Kulihat siapa yang menelponku. Nama Tsunayoshi berkedap-kedip dia layar. Segera kuangkat telpon itu.

"Halo."

"...Giotto..." sapanya lemas.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi?" tanyaku berusaha terdengar kuatir.

"Tidak apa... sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu. Kemarin aku sudah tidur. Jadi tidak tahu kamu menelponku."

"...Tsunayoshi."

"Ya?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tsunayoshi diam, tidak menjawab. Jeda yang terjadi ini sedikit membuatku merasa canggung padahal di telepon, "Kamu sudah sarapan?" tanyaku berusaha memecah ketidaknyamanan ini.

"Su-sudah. Giotto sudah?"

"Belum."

"Eh? Kalau begitu sarapan dulu saja."

"Menu sarapannya Tsunayoshi boleh tidak?" aku sedikit tertawa saat bertanya itu.

"Ap— apa-apaan itu? Memang ada yang seperti itu?" tanyanya panik di seberang telepon. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kubayangkan wajah imutnya yang langsung memerah saat itu.

"Malam ini boleh aku ke tempatmu?" tanyaku langsung.

"Hee? Um... rasanya... aku tidak bisa. Aku ada pekerjaan sampai subuh."

"...baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ya. Aku mencintaimu."

"U-um. Aku... juga... sudah, sana sarapan dulu."

"Iya, iya. Aku cinta kamu."

"...aku juga, Giotto."

Telepon itu kumatikan. Kuhela napasku habis-habisan. Entah kenapa aku merasa lelah dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Mungkinkah aku merasa bersalah pada Tsunayoshi, tapi juga senang karena bisa mendengar suaranya? Tapi aku tidak mau mengakui kalau aku merasa bersalah. Sejak awal memang ini sudah kurencanakan, jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa salah jalur seperti ini. Aku merasa daritadi Vito memandangiku. Saat mata kami bertemu, Vito hanya menunduk sedikit.

Aku berdiri dari ranjang kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Vito mengikuti di belakang. Rasanya hari ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Vito. Tidak, sejak kemarin rasanya ada yang berbeda darinya. Aku tidak tahu apa, entah kenapa aku merasa dia sedikit lebih tertutup dari biasanya.

"Vito, suruh Rokudou Mukuro mempercepat rencana berikutnya. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan semua ini." Aku melihat kalender sesaat, "Kemudian, kalau Mukuro sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, suruh Abel untuk menjemput Altea di pub tempat wanita itu bekerja." Sambungku.

"Baik Boss."

-000-

Dalam seminggu, Mukuro sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Menghipnotis seseorang untuk menabrak Yamamoto Takeshi yang sedang bertugas. Kabar itu langsung kudapat dari Mukuro langsung. Kini Tsunayoshi sedang meneliti siapa gerangan biang keladi di balik kecelakaan Yamamoto. Selama seminggu itu pula aku tidak menghubungi Tsunayoshi. Namun dari berita yang kudapat melalui Mukuro, sepertinya kondisi tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Hanya hatinya kini terbakar amarah untuk menuntaskan masalah ini.

Carilah sampai mati, Tsunayoshi. Semoga kau bisa menemukan siapa biang keladi di balik kecelakaan yang menimpa Vongola.

Begitu kau tahu, aku sudah menyiapkan semua hal untuk membuatmu semakin terkejut.

Malam itu, Altea datang dijemput Abel. Wanita itu diantar Vito dan Abel ke kamarku. Mata kami saling bertemu saat itu. Setelah pintu ditutup, aku mengulang malam yang pernah kami lalui bersama di atas ranjangku kini.

-000-

"Masih belum ada kabar dari Tsunayoshi?" tanyaku gusar pagi itu.

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak kecelakaan Yamamoto Takeshi. Kenapa Tsunayoshi lama sekali mencari latar belakang biang keladi itu? Bukan aku mau dia segera tahu kalau kekasihnya sendirilah yang membuat skenario menyedihkan ini, tapi aku ingin melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu terpuruk. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa membuat anak itu dibawahku. Karena aku suka menjadi yang pertama.

"Belum, Boss." Jawab Abel.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Dia terlalu lama menyelidiki hal ini. Cara kerja orang yang tidak tahu harus kerja cepat di dunia mafia." Aku mendengus kencang.

"..." Vito diam saja sambil menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang harus kubaca.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai, segera tinggalkan aku. Aku butuh ketenangan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini." Perintahku.

"Baik Boss." Kedua bawahanku menjawabnya.

Vito meletakkan dokumen-dokumen itu di atas meja kerjaku. Lalu dia dan Abel segera berjalan keluar. Kuperhatikan sosok mereka yang membelakangi diriku, kemudian kuberalih kearah kertas kerja yang menumpuk. Egh. Ini pekerjaan paling menyebalkan. Harus duduk berjam-jam hanya untuk membaca laporan dan menyetujui laporan ataupun tidak menyetujui laporan itu. Pekerjaan yang tidak membutuhkan tantangan. Membuatku paling benci dengan hal ini.

Tapi ini salah satu jalan untuk menjadi boss mafia yang terbaik. Aku harus tahan dengan semua hal ini. Kukerjakan semua hal yang ada di atas mejaku itu. begitu lama. Begitu menjemukan. Hingga rasanya tangan dan punggungku mati rasa. Pekerjaan itu selesai kira-kira 5 jam kemudian. Lumayan cepat untuk menyelesaikan ini. Biasanya sampai 7 jam lebih. Kulihat jam dinding di kamarku, sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Saatnya mencari makan siang. Aku keluar dari kamarku, mendapati Vito dan Abel berdiri di samping pintu.

"Boss." Sapa mereka.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kalian boleh ambil pekerjaan itu lalu pilah mana yang kusetujui, mana yang tidak. Aku pergi keluar untuk makan siang." Ujarku cepat.

"Boss, kami tidak bisa membiarkan Anda pergi seorang diri." Ucap Vito.

"Aku tak akan kenapa-napa. Kamu sudah kuberi pekerjaan, kerjakan saja tugasmu. Aku pergi."

Aku segera beralih dari tempat itu. Berjalan ke arah garasi kemudian segera mengemudikan mobil kesayanganku keluar dari kediaman Borgia. Rasanya hatiku sangat tidak tenang. Dadaku sakit. Entah kenapa. Aku ingin Tsunayoshi segera menyadari semua hal itu. Kemudian dalam keterpurukannya, aku akan mengambil semua kejayaan Vongola. Menggulingkan Vongola dari peringkat satu. Aaah, kenapa hal itu tidak segera terjadi? Aku ingin sekarang juga! Aku betul-betul frustasi memikirkan semua hal itu.

-000-

Malam harinya, tanpa kuduga, Tsunayoshi menelponku. Kukira dia akan menanyakan kebenarannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Kami mengobrol seperti biasa. Hanya saja nada bicara Tsunayoshi kelelahan. Kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri telepon itu agar dia bisa beristirahat. Sebelum telpon itu kumatikan, Tsunayoshi berkata sesuatu.

"Andai aku... bisa merangkulmu."

Aku tertegun dengan kalimatnya, "...bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, Tsunayoshi?"

"Tidak. Andai aku bisa merangkulmu, Giotto..."

"Kurasa kamu sudah terlalu lelah malam ini. Sebaiknya kamu tidur, ya?"

"...baiklah."

Tsunayoshi aneh. Ada apa gerangan sampai dia bisa bicara seperti itu? Bukankah harusnya dia memintaku untuk menenangkannya? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia bersikap seperti akulah yang sedang dalam masalah? Aku memang tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran orang Jepang. Barat dan Timur begitu berbeda. Kuhela napasku. Lagi-lagi kurasakan dadaku sakit. Di saat seperti ini, aku butuh seseorang bersamaku.

Kuraih kembali handphone-ku, kutekan nomor Abel di sana.

"Ada apa Boss?" tanyanya di seberang telepon.

"Jemput Altea. Sekarang juga. Cepat." Titahku. Langsung kumatikan telpon itu begitu aku selesai berbicara. Rasanya aku betul-betul ingin melampiaskan ketidaknyamanan ini pada seseorang. Tidak bisa pada barang. Dan Altea sudah menjadi objekku beberapa kali. Mungkin wanita itu sadar kalau dia hanya kugunakan, dia juga tidak pernah menganggap serius. Karena kalau tidak, dia tidak akan mengambil uang yang kuberikan.

Dalam waktu kurang lebih 30 menit, Altea sudah sampai di kediaman Borgia. Kuhitung-hitung, sudah tiga hari berturut-turut dia datang. Antara kupanggil atau dia sendiri yang meng-SMS ingin kemari. Dan bodohnya, kenapa aku selalu mengizinkannya datang? Ah, nasi sudah jadi bubur. Lagipula keberadaannya ada juga sebagai pelarianku.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu terus setiap hari. Meski hanya malam hari seperti ini saja." ujar Altea di atas ranjangku.

"Hm. Jangan besar kepala." Sahutku seraya meminum _wine_.

"Tapi buktinya kamu juga memanggilku kan?"

"Kamu kugunakan hanya untuk melampiaskan stressku saja, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Mengerti?" ucapku dalam nada dingin.

Altea terlihat merenggut. Kubiarkan saja wajahnya jadi jelek seperti itu.

"Ya sudah. Toh, kita sama-sama dapat keuntungan. Aku uangnya, kamu nikmatnya. Ah, aku juga dapat kenikmatan sih, karena kamu pandai." Altea tersenyum, "Dari mana kau belajar?"

"Aku tidak belajar."

"Bohong! Teknikmu enak sekali, ah, atau kamu sering melakukannya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak serendah itu. Banyak wanita yang merelakan tubuhnya padaku. Tanpa meminta balasan apapun."

"Dasar boss mafia arogan."

"Baru tahu?"

Kami sama-sama tersenyum. Bukan senyum bahagia tentunya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan semua itu. Hari ini, hibur aku." Ucapku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Altea membuka resleting celanaku, menurunkan pakaianku, kemudian memulai pekerjaannya. Kubiarkan dia berlaku seenaknya, apapun yang dia inginkan. Namun lagi-lagi. Di tengah-tengah keadaan seperti ini, bukan rasa nikmat yang mendominasi otakku. Namun wajah Tsunayoshi. Setiap kali aku melakukan hubungan badan dengan Altea, Tsunayoshi selalu muncul dalam benakku.

Apakah aku sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah?

Karena apa?

Karena aku mencintainya... kah?

Membenci sekaligus mencintai orang di saat yang bersamaan... mungkinkah itu terjadi?

-000-

Pagi itu aku terbangun, entah kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit sekali. Bagai ditusuk-tusuk. Entah apa penyebabnya. Altea masih tertidur di sampingku. Kepalaku sakit bukan main. Ingin mandi, tapi rasanya tidak ada tenaga. Kulihat handphone-ku. Mataku sedikit melebar saat melihat ada 13 missed calls dari Tsunayoshi. Ada apa, kenapa dia meneleponku sampai begitu banyak? HP-ku memang kuatur dalam kondisi silent semalam, tidak mau terganggu. Tapi kenapa sampai Tsunayoshi meneleponku begitu banyak?

Apa ada masalah?

Atau... apa dia sudah mengetahui semua hal yang kuperbuat?

"Mmh... kamu sudah bangun?" Altea terbangun dari tidurnya.

"...ya." ucapku seraya memakai celana.

Tak lama, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Setelah itu, pintu tersebut terbuka dan Vito masuk.

"Selamat pagi Boss, maaf saya mengganggu. Baru saja kami menerima kabar dari Boss Vongola. Beliau bilang akan mendatangi kediaman kita pagi ini."

"Hah? Sekarang? Kenapa—"

Kalimatku terputus saat melihat Vito mengangkat ponselnya, "Ya?" ucap Vito kepada si penelepon.

"Baik. Ya." Vito mematikan ponselnya, "Boss, Vongola Decimo sudah sampai. Beliau menunggu di ruang tamu."

_Ah. Benar sudah. Dia sudah mengetahui semuanya._ "Suruh dia kemari saja." ucapku santai.

"Eh? Tapi..." Vito melirik ke arah Altea.

"Tak apa, biarkan saja, biarkan..."

Vito terlihat sedikit ragu, namun tidak banyak bicara dia pun mengangguk dan mengatakan baik. Memang cara kerja bawahan yang bagus. Tidak menentang atasannya. Aah, kini aku tinggal menunggu dia datang dengan membawa kenyataannya.

Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki di lorong, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, kayu itu sudah dibuka dari depan dengan kasar. Aku yang terduduk di kursi segera bangun dan melihat_nya_. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat dia. Terakhir kali kubertemu dengan dia, dia memakai setelan putih. Sama seperti sekarang. Serba putih. Rasanya dia terlihat begitu bersih, tidak bercela. Napasnya terengah-engah. Raut mukanya berantakan, tidak percaya dengan kenyataan.

"Selamat datang, Tsunayoshi." Ucapku dingin.

Tsunayoshi menggigit bibirnya. Melihatku kemudian beralih ke Altea. Kulihat dia sedikit gemetar. Dengan pelan, dia melangkah maju. Beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di depanku. Wajahnya tertunduk. Namun sesaat kemudian, mata kami bertemu. Tatapannya tajam bagai hewan karnivor yang mengincar mangsa. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan sakit melanda pipiku. Dia menamparku.

Kertas-kertas yang dibawanya dilemparkan padaku. Kulihat sedikit, sepertinya tentang bukti-bukti gerakanku.

"...kamu dan Mukuro..." ucapnya lirih.

"Kamu dan Mukuro, bahkan jauh lebih rendah dari binatang."

_Deg._

Sakit. Dadaku sakit mendengar kalimatnya. Namun lebih parah, rasanya seluruh tubuhku tercabik-cabik saat melihat matanya yang bulat itu mulai berkilat, dipenuhi air yang kemudian tumpah bagai permata. Begitu indah. Cantik. Namun menyakitkan.

Aku mengambil selangkah mendekatinya. Namun dia mundur dua langkah. Mata kami bertemu dalam emosi yang tidka bisa digambarkan. Perlahan, Tsunayoshi membalikkan badannya, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamarku.

_Ah, semuanya... semuanya kini hancur._

Aku terkekeh. Membayangkan semua kebersamaanku dengan Tsunayoshi. Rasanya, rasanya itu semua kini tidak berarti lagi.

"Kamu tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Altea.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja. Oh ya, mulai besok, jangan datang kemari lagi, Altea."

"Apa?" pekik wanita itu.

"Kuberikan uang seberapa banyak pun yang kamu mau. Dengan itu, jangan pernah kamu memasuki kediaman rumahku lagi. Mengerti?"

Altea tampak menyumpah serapahiku diam-diam. Kubiarkan saja. Dia segera memakai bajunya kemudian menulis nominal uang yang diinginkannya.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu besar untuk wanita jalang sepertimu?" aku tersenyum menyindirnya.

"Aku sudah melayanimu, tuan arogan. Serahkan saja uang sebesar itu padaku secepatnya. Lewat rekening bank juga boleh. Selamat tinggal."

Altea kemudian pergi dari hadapanku. Wanita itu menghilang dari hidupku. Tapi menyuruhnya pergi saja tidak cukup. Dia bisa menyebarkan gosip bahwa aku pernah bermain bersamanya. Itu akan menjadi pamungkasnya mengeruk uangku. Hal itu tentu tidak bisa kubiarkan. Kutelpon Vito dan kusuruh dia untuk membunuh Altea secara "bersih". Tak lama Vito menelponku kembali dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memberesi semuanya. Dia juga bilang, Tsunayoshi sudah dijemput oleh Hibari Kyoya. Ya, aku memang melihat mobil ferrari hitam memasuki kediaman ini. Itu pasti mobil Hibari Kyoya.

Kulihat kamarku. Rasanya kamar ini begitu luas. Begitu kosong, begitu sepi. Perlahan, aku tertawa tanpa alasan. Hanya sampai sini sajakah? Tentunya tidak. Meskipun Tsunayoshi sudah mengetahui bahwa akulah dalang dibalik kesialan yang menimpa Vongola, bukan berarti setelah ini aku akan melepasnya. Justru sebaliknya. Aku akan semakin menyiksanya.

Kulihat langit biru di atas, "Meskipun semua kejahatanku sudah kamu ketahui, bukan berarti hubungan kita berubah, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

.

Yaaa. Akhirnya semua terungkap. Ahaha. Tapi rasanya di chapter ini, penjabaranku tidak terlalu bagus. Dikebut waktu sih. Jadi maaf kalau agak aneh di penjabarannya.

Di chapter ini kembali ke chapter satu. Dan mulai chapter berikutnya, barulah cerita Segreto yang sesungguhnya dimulai (yah, ngga juga sih, sebenernya udah mulai dari dulu).

Yaaa, yang pastii, makasih udah baca ^^ review yaa. Hehehe. Buat balasan review, masih sama, aku harus menunggu waktu kosong...

Maaf kalau ada typo.

P.S: Selamat paskah juga yaa. Hehehe.


	10. Chapter 10: Anger

Ch. 10: Anger

* * *

Malam itu aku mengetahui semuanya. Dari yang terkecil hingga yang terbesar. Berkali-kali kubaca ulang semua dokumen, semua bukti foto, pernyataan, semuanya. Segalanya cocok dengan jati dirinya. Betapa besarpun aku tidak mau mengakui bahwa dialah dalangnya, tapi tetap saja... kenyataannya dialah yang melakukan semua ini. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab dia berbuat hal seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin tahu kenapa. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanku sepenuhnya.

Besok. Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya.

-000-

"SIAPA WANITA ITU?" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di dalam kamarku.

"Setelah semua yang kamu lakukan untuk menghancurkan Vongola, kamu masih menyakitiku dengan kehadiran orang lain!" kusambar gelas lalu kubanting hingga pecah, berserakan di lantai. Tanganku teriris, darah mulai bercucuran. Kubiarkan sakit mendominasi, aku hanya ingin melampiaskan amarah ini.

"Yamamoto tidak sepantasnya menerima perlakuan seperti itu!" seruku dalam suara yang nyaris habis.

Dalam pikiran yang kalut, aku memakai sarung tangan Vongola, menelan pil Dying Will, dengan segera kulancarkan serangan kemanapun. Lantai, tembok, lemari, kaca, semua.

"AAAAAARRRGHH!" seruku di saat memukul secara membabi buta.

Rasanya lama sekali, aku melampiaskan kekesalanku itu. Anehnya aku tidak merasakan sakit secara fisik, namun semakin lama aku memukul, kurasakan hatiku bagai teriris. Setiap pukulan membuat lukanya tambah dalam. Tambah besar. Begitu merobek dadaku. Perlahan, aku mulai kembali ke keadaan normalku. Terduduk di lantai. Kuperhatikan kamarku. Tidak ada satu barang pun yang luput dari seranganku. Sekarang kondisi kamarku begitu berantakan. Hancur. Sama seperti hatiku...

Baru setelah itu aku merasakan mataku sakit. Pipiku basah. Ternyata sudah dari tadi air mataku mengucur keluar.

_Mengapa... Giotto?_

-000-

"..na..." panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Tsuna..."

Kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Suaranya semakin jelas. Telingaku bisa mendengar dengan baik, namun mataku tidak mau terbuka.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, kutendang perutmu yang terluka."

Ucapan yang sadis sekali. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin ada orang setega itu kan?

BUK! Orang itu sungguh menendang perutku. Dalam sekejap, mataku terbelalak lebar, merasakan nyeri yang sangat di bagian perut. Dengan susah payah aku melirik ke atas, ke arah orang yang memanggilku sedari tadi.

"Re... born..." panggilku lemas.

Lelaki jangkung dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan topi fedora hitam, tutorku yang dulu berpenampilan seperti bayi, kini sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya. Namun kesadisannya tidak berubah. Malah mungkin, dia lebih sadis dari sebelumnya. "Hal bodoh macam apa yang kau lakukan semalam sampai ruangan ini bagai kapal pecah?" tanya Reborn langsung.

Perlahan, aku mencoba duduk. Saat kulihat sekeliling, ternyata kamarku sudah berubah dari kondisi mengenaskan menjadi seperti sedia kala, tanpa cacat sedikit pun, "...apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamarku kembali seperti semula?" Aku baru tersadar, aku tertidur di atas ranjang, dengan kening, tangan, perut, kaki terbalut perban, "Siapa yang merawatku?"

"Gokudera yang mengurus semuanya. Dia juga mengambil alih pekerjaanmu hari ini. Tidur jam berapa kau semalam? Baru bangun "sepagi" ini? Dan coba jelaskan alasanmu, kenapa kamu bisa terluka seperti itu, semuanya, secara lengkap."

"...semalam..."

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Reborn. Dari awal, Reborn sudah tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Giotto. Jadi aku langsung menceritakan ke inti permasalahan. Reborn hanya diam dan mengangguk saat aku membeberkan apa yang terjadi selama ini. Bagaimana caranya anggota tubuhku terluka, dan lain sebagainya. Saat aku mengulang semua hal itu, air mataku keluar tanpa bisa kutahan. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Suaraku lama-lama tidak bisa keluar. Tertahan di dalam.

"...aku punya kabar baik." Ucap Reborn tenang, "Yamamoto Takeshi keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Namun dengan kondisimu yang sekarang ini, jangan harap kamu kuperbolehkan keluar kamar. Mengerti, Dame-Tsuna?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kusuruh Guardianmu yang lain untuk mengurus pekerjaan. Ah, jangan lupa berterima kasih pada Hibari."

Aku mendongak, menatap Reborn dengan bingung. Memang kemarin Hibari-san menjemputku dari rumah Giotto, menuntunku keluar dari mobil, mengantarku ke kamar, lalu... aku sendirian di kamar hingga akhirnya membabi buta menghancurkan kamarku sendiri.

"Dia yang merawatmu, bukan Gokudera. Gokudera hanya membereskan kamarmu saja. Untuk pekerjaanmu kemarin juga, sebagian Hibari yang ambil alih. Untuk hari ini, Gokudera dan yang lainnya akan menangani semuanya. Sudah, sekarang sebaiknya kamu istirahat. Akan kusuruh pelayan untuk membawakan makanan." Reborn membalikkan badannya, berjalan menjauhiku menuju pintu kamar. Sesaat sebelum dia menutup pintu aku berkata, "Terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku Reborn."

Seulas, rasanya aku melihat senyum Reborn yang seperti biasanya sebelum pintu tertutup.

Kuperhatikan luka-luka yang sudah dibalut di tubuhku, terbayang wajah Hibari-san dalam benakku. Hibari-san yang melakukan semua inikah? ...kuharap aku bisa segera bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya. Ah, begitu juga untuk Gokudera. Rasanya aku sudah sangat merepotkan orang lain beberapa hari ini...

Tiba-tiba saja terbayang wajah Giotto dalam kepalaku. Segera kuusir bayangan itu jauh-jauh. Sekarang, dia adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin kupikirkan. Sekarang, dia adalah orang yang paling ingin kulupakan. Ironis sekali. Dia yang begitu kucintai. Begitu ingin kulupakan...

-000-

Malam hari saat kurasa semua orang di Vongola menyelesaikan tugas mereka hari ini, kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk. "Masuk." Ucapku pelan.

Tak lama pintu dibuka, muncul Gokudera dan Onii-san dari sana. Dengan wajah lega mereka segera menghampiriku.

"Gokudera-kun, Onii-san." Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku, oleh karena itu mereka yang berjalan mendekat.

"Juudaime, syukurlah Anda baik-baik saja. Pekerjaan Anda saya ambil alih untuk hari ini, saya sudah membaginya ke Guardian dan mafioso lain. Untunglah bisa terselesaikan tepat waktu." Jelas Gokudera-kun.

"Apa ada laporan yang penting?" tanyaku.

"Beberapa. Tapi saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada Anda, karena Anda harus beristirahat sepenuhnya dulu."

"Sawada, Kyoko menanyakan kabarmu. Sudah kubilang bahwa kamu baik-baik saja, namun sepertinya dia tidak percaya. Kamu harus cepat sembuh dan membuktikan kalau kamu baik-baik saja pada adikku ya?" ucap Onii-san.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Terima kasih Gokudera-kun, Onii-san. Ah, bagaimana kabar Yamamoto?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Aku tidak membiarkannya untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat, Juudaime."

"Hm... baiklah. Bagaimana dengan Chrome, Lambo dan Hibari-san?"

"Hibari keluar. Ada tugas. Lambo dan Chrome..."

"Ah. Mereka masih menahan Mukuro ya?"

"Benar." Onii-san mengangguk, "Tapi hari ini aku bergantian jaga dengan Chrome. Jadi setelah ini dia bisa menjengukmu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Mereka tersenyum.

Setelah berbincang-bincang beberapa saat, Gokudera-kun dan Onii-san undur diri. Aku juga tidak mau menahan mereka lama-lama di kamarku. Mereka juga butuh istirahat. Benar, tak lama Chrome muncul dari balik pintu. Menjelaskan kondisi Mukuro hari ini. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Kalau soal Mukuro, seharusnya Chrome-lah yang paling sedih. Orang yang begitu disayanginya mengkhianatinya untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan cara yang lebih kejam. Chrome tidak banyak bicara selain soal kondisi Mukuro. Kurasa dia masih sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Begitu pula aku. Meskipun aku sendiri yang menyuruh untuk menangkap Mukuro setelah mengetahui semua hal dibalik kecelakaan Vongola.

Selesai membicarakan tugas, Chrome pun undur diri. Aku sendirian lagi di kamar yang luas. Reborn tidak datang malam itu, tapi dia mengirimiku SMS. Dia mengingatkanku untuk segera beristirahat. Aku tersenyum membaca SMS darinya. Meskipun bahasanya dalam SMS itu terdengar seperti memerintah, tapi aku tahu itu artinya dia mengkhawatirkan aku. Senang sekali dikelilingi perhatian seperti ini. Rasanya begitu aman dan nyaman.

Bosan karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan tidur, kuputuskan untuk mendengar lagu melalui ponselku sambil memejamkan mata. Siapa tahu tidak lama aku bisa tidur. Setelah beberapa lagu diputar, pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka. Tanpa diketuk lebih dulu. Hanya ada dua orang yang bisa melakukan ini. Reborn atau...

"Hibari-san!" pekikku melihat mantan ketua komite disiplin Namimori itu hadir di kamarku.

"..." dia diam saja sambil berjalan mendekatiku (setelah menutup pintu tentunya).

Seperti biasa, dia memakai kemeja berwarna ungu dengan jas, celana dan sepatu hitam. Aku penasaran, berapa koleksi kemeja ungu yang dia punya? Dia menarik kursi di meja dekat ranjangku, kemudian memosisikannya tepat di samping ranjang. Dia duduk dengan tenang sambil memerhatikanku.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku. Kalau dia sampai mengambil kursi dan duduk, berarti dia akan membicarakan hal yang cukup banyak. Kumatikan lagu dari ponselku.

Lelaki itu diam saja, tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Namun matanya bergerak menelusuri tubuhku. Mungkinkah dia memerhatikan luka-lukaku?

"...Sawada Tsunayoshi." Panggilnya.

"Y-ya?" entah kenapa, aku jadi tergugup.

"Pernahkah kamu kehilangan seseorang?" tanya Hibari-san.

"...tidak. Belum pernah..." jawabku pelan.

"...selama ini aku tidak pernah merasa kehilangan. Untuk selamanya kupikir aku tidak akan merasa kehilangan apapun. Karena di dunia ini nyaris tidak ada apapun yang kuanggap berharga."

_...kenapa Hibari-san tiba-tiba menceritakan ini padaku? _Batinku bingung.

"Kemarin aku membuka paksa pintu kamarmu yang kau kunci. Aku terkejut sekali melihat semua yang ada di kamar ini tidak seperti biasanya. Terutama kamu."

Aku diam saja mendengarkan omongan Hibari-san. Ternyata semua ini mengenai aku?

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa panik. Pertama kali dalam hidupku. Melihatmu dalam kondisi yang begitu mengenaskan. Terluka di seluruh tubuh. Menangis tak henti-henti... aku panik."

Hening. Aku tidak menyangka Hibari-san bisa berkata seperti itu. Lidahku kelu, tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Hibari-san menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Perlahan dia menggenggam tanganku lembut. Sentuhannya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"Di tengah kepanikan itu, aku tidak sanggup berpikir apapun kecuali ingin segera menyelamatkanmu. Membuatmu sehat kembali secepat mungkin. Melihatmu tersenyum sekali lagi."

Kurasakan tangan Hibari-san semakin erat menggenggam tanganku. Namun masih tidak terasa sakit. Di lubuk hatiku, aku malah merasa nyaman.

"Saat kamu dinobatkan menjadi Vongola Decimo, kamu memberi perintah pada semua Guardianmu untuk tidak terluka dalam kondisi apapun. Kamu ingin kami semua kembali secara sehat selesai melaksanakan tugas. Kini, aku melihatmu melukai dirimu sendiri. Padahal kamulah yang memberikan perintah seperti itu."

"...aku memang salah, aku tahu itu... maafkan aku..."

"Bukan itu maksud pembicaraanku. Aku ingin kamu berjanji, janganlah melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyawamu sendiri. Karena kalau itu terjadi, aku..."

Hibari-san diam. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku penasaran apa lanjutannya, tapi tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku hidup lagi." Lanjut Hibari-san.

Kedua mataku melebar perlahan. Rasanya tidak bisa kupercayai. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hibari-san sangat diluar dugaanku. Apakah ini Hibari-san yang sungguh kukenal? Dia yang begitu dingin dan tidak peduli? Dia yang lebih mengutamakan tindakan daripada berkata-kata, dia yang begitu sadis selama ini, seperti kembaran Reborn?

Betulkah Hibari-san yang seperti itu mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu menyentuh seperti tadi?

"Maukah kamu berjanji?" tanya Hibari-san.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, semua kata-kata lenyap dari mulutku. Namun tubuhku bisa menjawab. Kuanggukkan kepalaku pelan. Sesaaat kulihat Hibari-san tersenyum. Detik berikutnya dia menepuk kepalaku.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku juga masih ada pekerjaan."

"A-ah Hibari-san," panggilku mendadak saat dia berdiri, "Terima... kasih..."

Hibari-san tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum sedikit, senyuman khasnya, "Tidurlah. Kumatikan lampunya."

"Selamat beristirahat, Hibari-san. Ja-jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bekerja."

Lampu dimatikan. Pintu dibuka. Terlihat cahaya dari lorong diluar. Kulihat sosok Hibari-san berjalan keluar, sesaat sebelum menutup pintu dia berkata, "Selamat beristirahat Tsunayoshi."

Malam itu aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, aku bisa bermimpi. Begitu bangun esok pagi, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa mimpiku. Namun aku tahu, itu mimpi yang menyenangkan.

-000-

Seminggu berlalu hingga akhirnya aku sembuh total. Seminggu aku merasa bahagia. Seminggu Giotto tidak menghubungiku. Kini aku malah merasa lega dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa rencananya untuk menyerang Vongola lagi, tapi kalau sampai itu terjadi untuk kali berikutnya, aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung melawannya. Seminggu ini Hibari-san menemaniku setiap kali ia pulang kerja. Rasanya senang sekali ada seseorang yang bersamaku di saat-saat terberatku. Memang Guardian yang lain bergantian menjengukku, namun tidak dalam waktu yang lama seperti Hibari-san.

Hibari-san tampak begitu lembut selama seminggu ini. Meski terkadang kami membicarakan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya naik darah, tapi aku tidak merasa adanya tanda-tanda dia akan melampiaskan emosinya. Aku betul-betul menyukai sisi Hibari-san yang seperti itu.

Sekarang, aku akan menangani masalah Mukuro. Aku memerintahkan semua rekanku untuk menangkapnya begitu aku mengetahui tindakan di balik senyumnya selama ini. Mukuro sama sekali tidak melawan saat ditangkap dalam kamarnya. Mungkin dia sudah tahu. Atau mungkin itu bagian dari rencananya. Apapun itu, yang pasti aku tidka membiarkan penjagaannya lengah. Dan aku yakin Mukuro yang kutangkap adalah Mukuro yang asli. Bukan ilusi.

Aku hanya menempatkan Mukuro di sel yang sudah diberi anti genjutsu oleh Fran. Pemberian makan, minum dan sebagainya dilaksanakan secara berkala dengan pengawasan yang ketat. Kondisi Mukuro yang kulihat di depan mataku sekarang ini sama seperti aku terakhir kali melihatnya. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

Di ruang bawah tanah headquarter Vongola, dengan suhu yang lebih dingin, kulihat Mukuro terduduk dalam selnya. Dijaga ketat oleh Onii-san dan Yamamoto yang juga sudah kembali sehat. Aku berdiri tepat di depan sel. Memandang Mukuro dengan seksama. Tatapan Mukuro sendiri begitu dingin padaku. Kami saling menatap dalam diam.

"Puas, Mukuro?" tanyaku tenang. Dalam hati, rasanya aku masih dipenuhi amarah. Emosiku menggebu-gebu. Namun setelah beristirahat selama seminggu... aku bisa menahan amarah itu.

Mukuro tersenyum perlahan, "Tanyakan saja pada Borgia Decimo."

Tepat saat itu, kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Kulihat siapa gerangan yang menelpon. Orang yang tidak kuduga sama sekali. _Giotto. _Apakah dia bisa melihat keadaanku dan Mukuro sekarang?

Aku ragu antara ingin mengangkat atau tidak. Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya, aku ingin tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkannya sekarang. Aku tidak mau mendengar suaranya. Kalau kudengar suaranya sekarang, aku takut aku tidak bisa keluar dari "dunianya". Ponselku terus bergetar. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Padahal ini hanya sebuah telepon. Tapi kenapa aku begini ragu?

"Angkatlah, Tsunayoshi-kun." Ucap Mukuro.

Kutatap matanya sekali lagi. "Itu pasti dari kekasihmu kan?" dia berkata seolah begitu yakin. Memang benar, tapi Giotto bagiku bukan lagi kekasih. Dia adalah Borgia Decimo. Sesama mafia. Yang entah ada urusan apa meneleponku.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengannya saat ini." Ujarku seraya mematikan hubungan telepon. Aku segera mematikan ponselku, mengeluarkan baterainya, "Perkara selesai, sekarang kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kamu sudah puas dengan semua perbuatanmu?"

Pelan-pelan Mukuro tertawa. Dari sayup hingga keras. Aku diam melihatinya. Setelah dia tenang, sambil menunduk dia berbicara, "Tidak sampai kau mati."

Mendengar satu kalimat itu, kurasakan dadaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Begitu dalam hingga sakitnya tidak tertahankan. Tanganku bergetar. Pikiranku kalut dipenuhi dengan amarah, kekecewaan dan ketidakpercayaan. Ternyata selama ini Mukuro menganggapku seperti itu. Mukuro yang sudah 7 tahun ini menjadi Mist Guardianku. Ternyata dia begitu membenciku. Begitu ingin aku lenyap dari dunia ini.

Tapi aku tidak akan kalah, "Tertawalah terus. Aku tidak akan mati lebih dulu daripada kamu."

Aku segera membalikkan badanku, kemudian beralih dari ruangan itu.

_Hibari-san._

_Aku butuh Hibari-san di sisiku._

-000-

"Juudaime, setelah ini Anda diharapkan menghadiri jamuan makan malam yang dilaksanakan Famiglia Clarance. Kabarnya Clarance Settimo ingin membicarakan masalah kampanye yang dilakukan masyarakat Palermo terhadap eksistensi mafia." Gokudera-kun menjelaskan jadwal kerjaku di dalam mobil. Kami baru saja kembali dari membeli beberapa peralatan penyerangan. Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan kekejaman macam ini. Namun sebisa mungkin, aku masih menekan tindakan yang terlalu keji.

"Belakangan ini komunitas anti mafia semakin banyak di Palermo. Apakah kita perlu menindaklanjuti hal ini?" tanya Gokudera-kun.

"..." aku masih terdiam, "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Clarance Settimo malam ini. Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke rumahnya."

"_Si. Il mio Capo_." Ucap Gokudera-kun mantap. Aku hanya tersenyum membalas ucapannya.

Selama perjalanan, anehnya aku tidak bisa henti-hentinya memikirkan telepon dari Giotto. Apa yang mendasarinya untuk menelponku? Setelah seminggu tidak ada kabar, bahkan aku tidak bertemu dengannya sama sekali untuk masalah pekerjaan, tapi kini tiba-tiba dia menelponku. Apa maksudnya? Aaah. Aku sungguh tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini, membuatku pusing sendiri. Padahal apa yang bisa kudapatkan dengan frustasi memikirkan semua ini? Yang ada malah mempercepat rambut coklatku memutih!

Aku menghela napas dalam. Gokudera-kun mengira aku kelelahan, "Anda ingin tidur Juudaime?"

"Eh? Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bingung memikirkan pekerjaan."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Anda."

"Iya... terima kasih, Gokudera-kun."

Kini Gokudera-kun yang membalasku dengan senyuman.

...kalau Giotto menelponku kembali... apakah aku bisa mengangkatnya? Apakah aku bisa berbicara dengannya secara normal? Sanggupkah aku menahan tangisanku? Karena kurasa kalau mendengar suaranya menyebutkan namaku, aku akan kembali luluh. Jatuh dalam genggamannya. Betapapun aku tidak mau. Betapapun otakku menolak. Namun tubuhku merespon Giotto. Ternyata sudah sedalam itukah ikatanku dengan Giotto? Begitu dalam hingga tidak bisa lagi kembali ke atas?

-000-

Sesampainya di kediaman Clarance, aku segera menemui kepala keluarga yang sekarang. Clarance Settimo, Francesca Clarance. Seorang wanita berusia paruh akhir 20-an. Namun kecantikannya masih terhampar di permukaan. Namun jangan pernah tertipu penampilan luarnya. Di dalamnya Clarance Settimo adalah seorang yang tidak pernah mempunyai keraguan untuk bebuat sadis. Dia menyambutku dan Gokudera-kun dengan senyum.

"Selamat malam Vongola Decimo bersama Storm Guardiannya. Selamat datang di Famiglia Clarance. Kami sudah menunggu kehadiran Anda untuk bersantap malam bersama kami. Mari saya tuntun ke ruang makan." Ujar signora Fransesca.

Aku mengangguk tapi segera kusadari kalimatnya, "Tunggu sebentar signora Francesca, apa tadi Anda bilang 'kami'?"

Signora Francesca menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan ruang makan, "Benar." Pintu dibukakan oleh pelayann-pelayan, "Kami sudah menunggu Anda."

Terkuaklah apa yang ada di dalam ruang makan itu. Orang yang paling tidak kumengerti di dunia ini, berdiri di sana. Di depan mataku. Dengan penampilan gagahnya yang tidak pernah berubah. Aku memaki diriku sendiri yang masih bisa memujinya meskipun dia sudah menyakiti hatiku. Giotto del Borgia. Sampai kapan kau berencana untuk hadir dalam hidupku?

Gokudera-kun tampak terkejut. Signora Francesca hanya tersenyum. Giotto del Borgia... tersenyum seakan tidak ada apa-apa di antara aku dengannya. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rupaku sekarang. Dan aku tidak mau tahu.

"Silakan duduk signor Tsunayoshi." Ucap signora Francesca. Ternyata dia sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke arah kursinya. Aku menghela napas sesaat sebelum berjalan menuju kursiku. Gokudera-kun tidak akan ikut duduk. Dia ada untuk menjagaku dari serangan yang dimungkinkan akan terjadi. Terlebih aku baru saja sembuh. Kini kami bertiga sudah duduk dan menyantap makan malam. Berbincang-bincang mengenai masalah mafia Italia. Kupaksa untuk bersikap biasa saja di depan Giotto.

"Vongola Decimo, kurasa Anda sudah tahu kalau masyarakat Palermo belakangan ini mulai berani menunjukkan sikap anti mereka terhadap mafia. Mereka menggelar kampanya di mana saja, mengadakan pertunjukkan dan lain sebagainya di kota kita ini. Kurasa tindakan mereka cukup menyebalkan. Kudengar tidak lama lagi mereka akan menggela acara _dance show_ sebagai bentuk anti terhadap mafia di Piazza san Lorenzo. Kita langsung ke inti saja. Aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk menghabisi mereka yang berani-beraninya menentang mafia Palermo."

"..."

"..."

Aku dan Giotto terdiam. Meski aku bisa segera memberikan jawaban, namun aku tidak ingin terburu-buru kali ini. Entah kenapa, aku ingin mendengar Giotto yang menjawab lebih dulu. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Gokudera-kun berdering.

"Maafkan saya. Saya permisi sebentar." Ucap Gokudera-kun meminta ijin dariku.

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku.

"...Hibari Kyoya, Boss."

Aku memberinya tanda membolehkannya untuk menjawab telepon itu. Segera Gokudera-kun keluar ruangan dan menjawab telepon dari Hibari-san. Aku bingung, tumben sekali Hibari-san menelpon Gokudera-kun. Terlebih di jam makan malam seperti ini.

"Jadi bagaimana jawaban Anda?" tanya signora Francesca.

Sepertinya Giotto tidak berniat untuk menjawab, jadi terpaksa aku duluan yang menjawab.

"Maafkan saya signora Francesca. Saya tidak berminat membantu Anda kali ini. Menurut saya, meskipun masyarakat protes pada kalangan mafia, bukan berarti mereka akan mampu melawan persenjataan kita bukan?"

"Hm. Seperti gosip, naif sekali Vongola Decimo." Signora Francesca menyindirku.

"Aku tidak menyangkal hal itu."

"Kalau kita biarkan mereka terus, bukankah suatu saat mereka akan menyatukan kekuatan mereka kemudian menyerang kita? Nanah kecil harus segera dikeluarkan bukan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk mengganggu mereka melaksanakan kegiatan yang mereka adakan. Itu saja."

"...kalau Anda, Borgia Decimo?"

Giotto masih diam. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Biasanya dia akan segera menjawab semua tawaran yang diberikan. Entah itu positif atau negatif. Tapi kali ini dia terus diam seperti batu. Apakah otaknya mulai bermasalah sekarang? Aku bingung dengan makhluk yang satu ini.

"Aku menolak, signora Francesca. Belakangan ini aku sendiri sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam tugas. Aku terpaksa menolak ajakan Anda. Jika Anda berkenan memaafkanku, tentunya." Giotto dengan halus mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Huh. Dasar _lady killer._ Biseksual. Bodoh. Kejam. Jahat. Menyebalkan. Baiklah, kenapa aku jadi mengumpatnya begitu?

Tapi tunggu, apa dia baru menolak tawaran signora Francesca? Rasanya aku makin tidak percaya. Giotto yang dulu, kujamin akan menerima tawaran itu. Dia yang begitu menyukai segala sesuatu yang menantang, tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Iya kan? Kenapa aku jadi ragu begini?

"...begitu ya. Ternyata kalian berdua menolak tawaranku. Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian. Pengawal, tolong kawal kedua orang ini. Urusan kami sudah selesai."

"Ah, signora Francesca, bolehkah kupinjam toilet Anda sebentar?" tanya Giotto blak-blakan.

Signora Francesca tampak terkejut, tidak menyangka orang seperti Giotto akan bertanya seperti itu. Shock, namun dia berusaha tenang dan mengangguk pelan.

"Grazie, signora." Ucap Giotto lembut.

Giotto segera beralih dari ruang makan keluar. Tentunya dia dikawal oleh pengawal signora Francesca. Aku bingung. Aku ingin mengikutinya, tapi...

"Aku juga, signora Francesca." Aku segera mengikuti Giotto keluar. Gokudera-kun yang menunggu di luar ruangan terlihat bingung melihatku yang mengejar Giotto. Kubilang padanya aku hanya ke toilet sebentar. Tidak akan terjadi apapun di antara Giotto dan aku. Sesaat setelah aku beranjak, rasanya Gokudera-kun ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak memerhatikannya.

Aku hanya ingin segera mengejar Giotto.

Bukan berarti aku ingin menerimanya kembali, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat ini. Alasan dia menolak tawaran Francesca. Lalu... kenapa dia berniat untuk menghancurkan Vongola... aku ingin tahu. Untuk itu aku mengejarnya.

-000-

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Giotto yang sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

Aku terdiam. Hanya berdiri dengan memandangi punggungnya, "...kenapa kamu menolak tawaran signora Francesca?"

"Aku sudah jelaskan alasannya tadi di ruang makan. Janganlah menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu." Jawab Giotto dingin.

"..." aku kembali diam, "Apakah signora Francesca yang mengundangmu kemari?"

"Bukan. Aku mendengar kabar dia mengundangmu kemari. Aku menyuruh Vito untuk mengatur semuanya agar Francesca bisa mengundangku."

"...jadi kamu ingin menemui aku?"

"Benar."

Hening. Aku betul-betul tidak menduga jawaban seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut Giotto. Dia melihat ke arah kaca. Tidak tahu bayangan siapa yang diperhatikannya. Tidak lama dia membalikkan badannya ke arahku.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"...kenapa kamu ingin menghancurkan Vongola?"

Giotto mendekatiku. Jarak kami semakin mengecil seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Tepat ketika dia berdiri di depanku, tangan kirinya dihentakkan ke dinding. Membatasiku agar tidak bisa berjalan kemanapun, "Kamu sungguh ingin tahu alasannya?" bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Ukh. Tidak bisa. Aku harus menahan diriku sendiri. Yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah orang yang sangat kubenci saat ini.

"Karena dengan begitu keluargaku akan menjadi peringkat pertama dalam jajaran mafia Italia."

PLAK! Aku segera menamparnya dengan kencang. Namun Giotto tidak bergeming sama sekali. _Tenang, Tsunayoshi_. Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. _Jangan tunjukkan emosimu_. _Jangan menangis di hadapannya. Jangan tunjukkan kalau kamu itu lemah, karena sesungguhnya kamu kuat. _

"Minggir. Aku mau pulang." Kutepis tangan kirinya. Saat aku baru berjalan, Giotto menarik tanganku dan mendorongku ke dinding. Punggungku yang terluka merasa sakit. Sakit sekali. Detik berikutnya Giotto langsung mencium bibirku. Mataku terbuka lebar, tidak memercayai apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Detik ini. Napasku tertahan saat itu.

Tangan kirinya mencengkramku kuat. Sedangkan yang lainnya meraih wajahku. Membantu menciumku semakin dalam. Semakin lama. Aku ingin melawan. Tapi aku masih begitu shock. Namun kutahan mulutku agar tidak terbuka, meskipun mulai kehabisan napas. Giotto menggigit bibir bawahku. Sakit sekali. Mau tak mau mulutku terbuka mendadak. Lidahnya langsung meresap masuk bersamaan dengan udara. Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Tak lama, Giotto melepaskan ciumannya.

Aku masih shock. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, saat itu sekali lagi dia meraih wajahku, berniat menciumku kembali. Spontan kudorong dadanya, namun dia masih bisa bertahan. Dia mulai mengeluarkan tenaganya, sekali lagi secara paksa dia mendorong kepalaku, mencium bibirku. Aku tidak suka ini. Aku tidak mau ini. Aku benci dia yang memaksakanku seperti ini.

"Nnngg!" erangku. Aku menolak habis-habisan. Mencoba melepaskan bibirnya dariku. Namun yang ada dia malah semakin dalam menciumku, sampai akhirnya...

"Lepaskan Tsunayoshi sebelum kulubangi kepalamu."

Aku kenal suara itu.

Hibari-san. Hibari-san datang...

Perlahan Giotto melepaskan ciumannya. Dia dan Hibari-san saling bertatap mata. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat Hibari-san yang sudah mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Giotto. Giotto betul-betul tidak seperti dulu. Dulu dia pasti sudah menyadari Hibari-san dengan hawa membunuhnya, tapi kini... dia malah membiarkan semua itu. Aku menggosok-gosok bibirku cepat. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal remeh seperti ini. Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Tsunayoshi, cepat keluar." Perintah Hibari-san.

Aku hanya diam sambil mengikuti kalimatnya. Aku keluar dari tempat itu, segera berjalan menjauhi orang yang begitu ku... entah harus kusebut apa perasaan ini. Hibari-san mengikutiku di belakang. Dengan cepat kami segera masuk ke mobil. Aku masuk ke mobil Hibari-san karena Hibari-san menyuruhku. Sementara Gokudera-kun mengendari mobilnya seorang diri.

Terdiam, aku bingung harus mulai menjelaskan dari mana.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan mengikutimu." Gumam Hibari-san.

"..."

"Bagaimana caranya Hibari-san tahu?" tanyaku.

"Kucari tahu saja tentang keseharian dan anak buahnya." Jawab Hibari-san datar, "...lain kali sebaiknya kau teliti dengan baik apakah makhluk itu ada atau tidak di setiap pertemuanmu."

"...ya..." jawabku lemas. Aku ragu apa aku memang harus meneliti sampai sedetil itu. Hatiku bingung, meski tidak ingin kuakui, tapi... aku tidak membenci ciuman Giotto.

Aku membiarkan diriku dipenuhi dengan pikiran tentang Giotto. Begitu dalam. Begitu rumit. Membuatku tak sadar dengan tatapan Hibari-san yang begitu membara...

* * *

.

update update update~ *padahal lagi sakit xD* *padahal banyak tugas sekolah*seperti biasa, maaf kalau ada typo =x=; daaaann.. balasan review yang (lagi-lagi) belum sempat dikerjakan. sabar yaaa. aku berterima kasih sama review'' kalian yang tentunya bikin semangat melanjutkan fic ini :) tapi karena keterbatasan waktu.. aku ga bisa balas review langsung T-T

yah, intinya makasih udah baca ^^ jangan lupa review yaa. ehehe :)


	11. Chapter 11: Loving You

**WARNING**: R scene. Entah sakit hati atau ngga.

Ch. 11: Loving You

* * *

Cermin yang digantungkan di kamar mandiku begitu besar. Dengan ukiran detail sebagai piguranya yang berwarna keemasan. Lantai marmer yang berkilat menampilkan bayangan orang yang menapakkan kakinya. Chandelier yang tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di beberapa tempat diletakkan lilin-lilin aroma terapi. Jubah mandi yang sudah tersedia. Lagu yang diputar melalui gramofon. Wine yang disediakan di _dressing table_. Semua kemewahan yang kudapat ini hasil jerih payahku sendiri. Namun setiap kali kupandang refleksi diriku di kaca, bukan aku yang ada di sana. Orang lain.

"...Alfredo..."

—_Borgia Nono..._

-000-

Menyandang titel Borgia Decimo bukanlah hal yang terlalu berat. Aku cukup bertindak sebagai kepala keluarga mafia yang bertanggung jawab terhadap keluarganya sendiri. Dingin, kejam dan tidak tersentuh. Aku berbeda dari yang lain. Karena akulah yang terunggul. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menyamai seluruh kemampuanku. Sudah sering kutemui banyak penjilat dan kumanfaatkan mereka habis-habisan, membangun kembali _famiglia_ Borgia yang cukup hancur ketika dipegang Borgia Nono menjelang kematiannya.

Kukira aku sudah merasa puas setelah kematiannya, namun ternyata kepuasan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat...

Di saat-saat seperti ini aku selalu memikirkan Tsunayoshi. Entah kenapa dialah yang selalu muncul dalam benakku. Namun kini hubunganku dengannya sudah merenggang. Memang tidak ada yang memutuskan hubungan. Kami masih berstatus sebagai kekasih. Tapi tanpa berhubungan sama sekali. Kubiarkan dia kabur untuk beberapa saat untuk menata pikirannya. Barulah kuperkirakan kira-kira kapan dia akan kembali kuat dan mulai mendekatinya kembali.

Yang di mana itu berlangsung kemarin malam, di jamuan makan malam _signora_ Francesca. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan bibirnya yang halus. Berbeda dari bibir Altea. Wanita memang mempunyai kehalusan di kulit tubuhnya, termasuk bibir merah mereka. Tapi yang dipunyai Tsunayoshi berbeda. Bibir mungil itu terasa begitu nikmat ketika melekat bersama dengan bibirku.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Sudah lama aku tidak meminta 'hak'ku sebagai kekasih padanya.

-000-

Pukul 11 siang, Vito masuk ke ruang kerjaku bersama Abel. Mereka membawakan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan yang harus kutangani. Sebagian besar isi dokumen itu hanyalah laporan-laporan dari para pekerja. Ada juga undangan-undagan dari keluarga mafia lain. Laporan pekerjaan kuselesaikan lebih dulu. Vito dan Abel yang membereskannya. Sementara untuk undangan, kubaca baik-baik dan kupilah mana yang mungkin didatangi Tsunayoshi. Undangan membicarakan pemasokkan narkoba ke Italia... tidak. Vongola tidak berkaitan dengan narkoba. Jamuan makan malam pernikahan putra keluarga Verro... masih 50 banding 50. Hubungan keluarga Vongola dengan Verro sedikit tegang. Ah, banyak sekali undangan tidak penting. Sampai akhirnya mataku tertuju pada suatu amplop berwarna merah dengan aksen keemasan.

Kubuka amplop itu dan kubaca undangannya. _Bingo. Inilah yang pasti didatangi Tsunayoshi. _Keluarga Cavalonne mengadakan jamuan makan malam sebagai bentuk persahabatan. Tidak mungkin Vongola yang hubungannya begitu erat dengan Cavalonne bisa tidak hadir. Waktunya akhir bulan ini, yaitu 2 minggu lagi. Hm. Kurasa aku perlu membeli setelan terbaru untuk bertemu dengan Tsunayoshi.

Tinggal 2 minggu lagi hingga aku bisa memenuhi 'hak'ku itu padanya.

-000-

2 minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku keluar dari mobil lamborghini-ku. Berdiri di depan bangunan mewah keluarga Cavalonne. Pukul 6 sore lewat. Tidak terlalu terlambat. Kujamin masih banyak boss mafia lain yang terlambat. Aku masuk bersama Abel dituntun pelayan di pintu masuk. Pelayan itu membawa kami ke aula di lantai satu. Sampai di aula, kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Aula yang begitu luas. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kepunyaan Borgia. Abel memerhatikan orang-orang dengan seksama. Siapa tahu ada yang berniat buruk padaku. Hal itu bisa kupercayakan pada Abel. Dia tidak kalah dari Vito. Namun aku juga tidak merendahkan pengawasanku pada beberapa orang yang mencurigakan.

Hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah menyapa Dino Cavalonne. Begitu banyak boss mafia yang membawa _bodyguard_-nya membuatku jadi susah melihat. Para wanita berkeliaran berusaha mencari perhatianku. Tidak sadarkah mereka kalau mereka sudah punya gandengan lain? Mungkin mereka bangga kalau bisa menaklukan semua pria di muka bumi ini. Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita murahan yang tidak bisa berpikir matang.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan, akhirnya kutemukan juga pria yang dijuluki kuda jingkrak itu. Terlihat begitu kuat namun juga bersahaja. Umurnya yang sudah mencapai 30 tahun tidak terlihat memudarkan ketampanannya. Dia sedang berbicara dengan beberapa boss mafia lain. Tubuhnya menutupi seseorang yang tidak begitu tinggi. Kuhampiri mereka.

"Selamat sore Cavalonne Decimo." Sapaku.

Dino Cacalonne segera memalingkan mukanya padaku sejenak. Dia tersenyum dan membalas sapaanku, "Selamat sore Borgia Decimo. Baru saja tiba?"

"Ya. Jalanan tidak terlalu padat. Aku langsung kemari setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Aku melihat pria-pria lain yang tentunya boss mafia juga, "Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore Borgia Decimo." Sapa mereka kembali. Saat itu _signor_ Dino mengambil langkah mundur setapak, membuatku melihat orang yang ada di baliknya. Orang yang tidak begitu tinggi. Seorang kepala keluarga mafia nomor satu se-Italia. Tsunayoshi Sawada.

_Kekasihku..._

"Selamat sore Vongola Decimo." Sapaku normal.

"...selamat sore Borgia Decimo." Tsunayoshi tampak sedikit menunduk selesai menyapaku.

Untuk beberapa saat kami berbincang-bincang layaknya rekan bisnis. Namun tidak berapa lama _signor _Dino meninggalkan kami karena harus menyambut tamu penting lainnya. Boss mafia yang lain pun undur diri dan memilih kembali ke wanita-wanita lacur mereka. Tinggallah aku dan Tsunayoshi berdua. Diam tanpa percakapan.

Datang seorang pelayan membawakan minuman pada kami. Kuambil dua gelas. Untukku dan Tsunayoshi. Dia menerima gelas itu saat kuberikan padanya.

"Kau... sehat?" tanyaku.

Tsunayoshi mengangguk. Tidak bertanya kembali.

"Banyak pekerjaan?"

Kembali dia mengangguk.

"Merindukanku?"

Dari sudut mataku kuperhatikan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat itu kurasakan hatiku bagai tertusuk-tusuk. Sakit sekali. Tapi aku berusaha menahan emosiku.

"...aku merindukanmu."

Saat itulah Tsunayoshi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mataku. Tatapan mata kami saling mengunci satu sama lain. Entah apa maksud tatapan yang kuberikan padanya. Aku juga tidak mengerti arti tatapan matanya. Kami saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya...

"Tsunayoshi." Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Aku menengok ke arah asal suara itu. Kyoya Hibari.

Pria bertatapan tajam itu menatapku sengit, setelah kemudian beralih ke orang di bawahnya, "Tidak baik berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka seperti ini. Kamu bisa terkena flu. Kemari." Hibari merangkul pundak Tsunayoshi. Aku tidak mencegahnya. Namun sesaat kulihat Tsunayoshi membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihatku.

Aku menatap dalam mata coklatnya.

Dia membalas tatapan itu di mata biruku.

Bayangan kami terefleksikan di bola mata masing-masing.

Tsunayoshi yang lebih dulu menghancurkan sambungan itu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan bersama Hibari. Aku menghela napas sesaat. Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah. Malam masih panjang. Acara ini baru saja dimulai. Masih banyak waktu yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengambilnya.

Tak lama Abel muncul di hadapanku. Dia melaporkan di daftar tamu undangan tidak ada keluarga mafia yang mencurigakan atau yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Borgia, kecuali Vongola yang memang mempunyai hubungan khusus denganku.

"Tidak apa Abel. Malam ini tidak akan terjadi kekerasan pada siapapun. Yang akan terjadi adalah sebaliknya."

"...Boss..."

-000-

Satu setengah jam berlalu dan acara sudah dimulai. Tidak tampak adanya tamu yang pulang. Malah semakin bertambah. Tempat ini semakin sesak meskipun aulanya begitu luas. Abel tampak bercengkrama dengan anggota mafia lain. Mencari informasi penting untuk mengeliminasi mana yang bisa dijadikan teman Borgia dan mana yang tidak. Sedangkan aku memutuskan untuk berlalu ke taman belakang Cavalonne. Mencari angin segar malam hari itu sangat menenangkan pikiranku.

Saat itulah aku melihat Tsunayoshi sedang terduduk di pinggir kolam.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Langkah sepatuku terdengar di jalan batu. Mungkin Tsunayoshi sudah menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya di taman ini. Aku berjalan hingga tepat di belakangnya. Kuperhatikan tubuhnya. Rasanya dia semakin kurus. Di tengkuknya kulihat ada perban.

"...kenapa dengan tengkukmu?" tanyaku mendadak.

Tsunayoshi membalikkan badannya. Rupanya dia sedikit terkejut menyadari kehadiranku, "Bukan apa-apa. Kenapa kamu kemari?"

"Di aula terlalu sesak, aku mencari angin segar. Alasan yang sama denganmu, benar?"

"...um." dia mengangguk sedikit.

Aku berjalan ke sampingnya kemudian terduduk. Kuperhatikan raut wajahnya dari samping. Tidak berubah. Selalu tampak begitu lembut dan menawan. Dia mampu membuatku memikirkan tentang dirinya seharian. Laki-laki yang tidak terduga. Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil seperti ini... dia sudah berhasil merenggut hati banyak orang.

"Kenapa kamu terus memerhatikanku?" tanya Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba.

"Kau tampak kurus. Apa makanmu teratur?" aku membalikkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Teratur... hanya stress dengan pekerjaan."

"...kamu kan bisa menghubungiku untuk melepas stressmu." Ujarku santai.

Tsunayoshi diam sesaat sebelum melihatku dengan tatapan yang jauh berbeda dari tadi. Tatapannya begitu kesal. Begitu marah.

"Kamu pikir aku mau menghubungimu lagi setelah apa yang sudah kamu lakukan padaku?"

Dingin. Ucapannya sungguh dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan semua perbuatanmu dan memaafkanmu begitu saja, Giotto. Kuanggap hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang kita tidak lebih dari sekedar sesama mafia. Pemimpin keluarga masing-masing. Perasaanku padamu... sudah habis."

Jauh di dalam diriku, kurasakan hatiku remuk. Hancur berkeping-keping mendengar kalimatnya. Tidak mau kupercayai apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Itu tidak seperti Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi-ku tidak mungkin mengucapkan kalimat yang seperti itu. Tsunayoshi-ku adalah seorang yang pemaaf dan menerima diriku apa adanya. Tsunayoshi-ku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia tidak akan bersikap seperti itu padaku... tidak akan. Aku harus membuatnya kembali menjadi seperti Tsunayoshi-ku yang dulu. Ya, yang dulu.

Dia berdiri dan mulai melangkah menjauhiku. Saat itulah kugenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Lepaskan tanganku Giotto."

_Sejak kapan nadanya ketika mengucapkan namaku menjadi sedingin itu? sekasar itu? Dia berubah. Dia bukan lagi Tsunayoshi yang dulu. Aku tidak terima hal ini. Aku tidak terima!_

Aku berdiri kemudian langsung menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Kubiarkan rintihannya dan semua yang diucapkannya. Memintaku untuk melepaskannya? Tidak akan. Tidak akan kulepaskan. Tsunayoshi adalah milikku dan tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku menggiringnya hingga ke pelataran parkir, mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan membuka pintu di samping kemudi kemudian mendorongnya masuk. Kututup pintu itu kencang-kencang dan aku segera beralih ke kursi kemudi. Aku mengunci pintu, menyalakan mobil dan segera menyetir keluar dari tempat itu.

"Giotto, apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat putar arah, kembali ke kediaman Cavalonne!" teriak Tsunayoshi.

Tidak kuhiraukan teriakan itu. Beberapa kali dia mencoba untuk mengganggu konsentrasiku menyetir, namun aku tidak terpengaruh. Kukemudikan mobil itu terus, tidak lagi kupikirkan bagaimana dengan Abel, Hibari, atau yang lainnya. Sekarang yang kuinginkan hanya satu: melihat Tsunayoshi yang dulu.

-000-

Aku memberhentikan mobilku di sebuah hotel mewah yang cukup jauh dari rumah kami masing-masing. Tsunayoshi membuka pintunya, aku berbicara pada petugas di sana untuk parkir secara valet. Setelah memberikannya tip dia segera mengendarai mobilku. Aku menarik tangan Tsunayoshi yang masih kebingungan ke dalam hotel megah itu. Memesan kamar di sana secara cepat. Aku sadar Tsunayoshi mulai bersikap aneh. Mulai memikirkan segala cara untuk kabur dariku. _Tidak akan kubiarkan._

Aku menggiringnya ke lift kemudian masuk ke sana dan menekan tombol lantai. Di ruang tertutup itu aku hanya berdua dengannya. Kudorong dia ke dinding. Kutatap bola matanya yang coklat itu dalam-dalam. Di sana terhampar penuh keraguan, kebingungan, kesal, semuanya tercampur menjadi satu.

Aku segera meraih kepalanya dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Tsunayoshi begitu kaget. Jeritannya tertahan. Kukunci mulutnya dengan mulutku.

"Uuu—!"

Kumasukkan lidahku di dalam mulutnya. Saliva kami saling tercampur. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Aku hanya ingin Tsunayoshi. Sekarang juga. Aku terus menciumnya, membuatnya kehabisan napas dan terus-terusan membuka mulutnya. Memberikan angin padaku untuk semakin mendominasi bibir kecil itu. Tidak berapa lama kami sampai di lantai teratas dan aku segera menariknya keluar.

"Tunggu Giotto! Jangan, kumohon, jangan lakukan ini!" dia memohon. Tapi tidak kudengarkan. Aku mencengkram tangannya begitu kuat. Segera kubuka pintu kamar dan kudorong dia masuk ke sana. Pintu tertutup. Terkunci secara otomatis. Waktu yang sudah lama kunantikan. Malam yang sudah lama kudambakan.

Kini semua itu ada dalam genggamanku.

Aku berjalan mendekati Tsunayoshi, sementara dia mengambil langkah mundur.

"...Giotto, kumohon... jangan..." dia berhenti saat sadar punggungnya sudah menyentuh kaca jendela. Dia yang penuh kebingungan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa berusaha pergi dari tempat itu, namun segera kutahan dengan tanganku. Kutarik lengannya sehingga ia berada dalam pelukanku. Tubuhnya begitu hangat. Pelukan yang erat itu kuhentikan dengan meraih dagunya kemudain mencium bibirnya. Tsunayoshi memberontak. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, berusaha mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang memohon padaku untuk berhenti. Bukannya mengikutinya, aku malah semakin bersemangat menguasai bibir mungil itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dengan susah payah Tsunayoshi mendorong tubuhku. Kami terpisahkan dengan jarak yang dibuatnya. Aku melihat ekspresi mukanya yang kacau. Hampir menangis.

"...apa maumu, Giotto?" Nada suaranya goyah.

_Jangan panggil namaku dengan nada sedingin itu._

"Seberapa besar kamu mau mempermainkanku?" Tubuh mungilnya gemetaran.

_Aku tidak mempermainkanmu._

"Aku... AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan tangisan yang deras. Tsunayoshi terengah-engah. Air matanya yang menetes begitu indah. Namun perasaanku disakitinya. Dia membenciku...

Tsunayoshi menghapus air matanya, kemudian dia merapikan pakaiannya sesaat lalu berjalan lunglai melewatiku. Saat itu aku tidak bisa bereaksi hingga...

"...bohong..." gumamku.

Aku membalikkan badanku, mengejar Tsunayoshi yang membuka pintu. Cahaya di lorong luar yang mulai tampak membuatku merasa kalau tidak sekarang mengejarnya, aku tidak akan mendapatkannya kembali. Tepat saat Tsunayoshi berniat keluar, tanganku segera mendorong pintu itu kembali kuat-kuat. Pintu tersebut kembali tertutup.

"...kau bohong..." ucapku pelan.

"Aku tidak... berbohong." Sahut Tsunayoshi masih dengan suara yang parau, "Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku mau pulang. Aku tidak mau melihat mukamu lagi."

"Kau bohong... kamu tidak membenciku."

"Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu Giotto. Aku sangat membencimu."

"KAMU TIDAK MEMBENCI AKU!" Aku berusaha mengatur emosiku namun gagal. Amarah sudah begitu meluap di dalam otak dan hatiku. Kubalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan denganku. Tsunayoshi tampak begitu terkejut mendengarku yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Dia menggigil. Matanya mulai berair.

_Tapi aku tidak peduli. TIDAK PEDULI!_

Kubuka paksa jasnya lalu kurobek kemejanya.

"Jangan!" dia berusaha menutupi tubuhnya, namun tanganku bergerak lebih cepat. Kedua tanganku menggenggam tangannya erat. Mendorongnya ke pintu. Sekali lagi kurebut ciuman dari bibirnya. Melumat habis-habisan. Menggigit bibirnya pelan hingga dia terpaksa membuka bibir itu dan membiarkan lidahku mendominasi mulutnya.

"Uuuu!" Tak habis-habisnya dia memberontak. Namun aku buta akan semua itu. Salivanya bercucuran keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Aku tidak memedulikan hal itu. Tanganku mulai bergerak ke arah celananya. Saat itulah Tsunayoshi benar-benar melawanku. Dia menggigit bibirku kencang. Membuatku terpaksa melepaskan ciuman kami.

Keheningan melanda di antara kami, Tsunayoshi segera membalikkan badannya lalu meraih gagang pintu, kali ini kutahan dia dari belakang. Aku menutup matanya dengan tanganku. Mendekapnya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk pergi?" tanyaku dalam nada yang begitu dingin.

Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat di bawahku, "Aah... uuu... aku..." susah payah dia merangkai kalimat namun mungkin rasa shocknya begitu besar hingga dia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari tempat ini. **Tidak akan**, Tsunayoshi..."

Kutarik lengannya dan kugiring dia ke tempat tidur, kujatuhkan badannya di atas ranjang. Dia merintih sedikit. Aku segera naik ke atasnya. Membuka jas dan dasiku perlahan.

"Gi—! Jangan, jangan, Giotto, kumohon..." suaranya semakin melemah.

"Tsunayoshi..."

Aku membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Namun kenapa... _kenapa dia menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan seperti itu?_

"Jangan pergi dariku."

Aku menyambar lehernya, menciumnya di titik-titik tertentu, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuatku makin kehilangan akal. Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Aku begitu menginginkan dia saat ini. Sekarang juga. Kulepaskan resleting celananya dan melepaskan semua busana yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Giotto apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!"

Tidak kuhiraukan suaranya. Aku meraih alat kelaminnya dan mulai meraba benda itu. Kurasakan dia bergejolak merasakan semua ini.

"Uuuuu! Giotto hentikan! Aaaaahh jangaaaan!" rintihnya.

"Hm? Hentikan? Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti Tsunayoshi? Kamu bereaksi secepat ini. Rasakanlah. Ketika kusentuh kamu di sini..."

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, "Bukankah tubuhmu terasa panas dan bergairah?" kujilat telinganya.

"...tidak... tidak..." Tsunayoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bohong. Buktinya kamu badanmu bereaksi pada sentuhanku. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukan hal ini? Terakhir kali aku menyentuhmu sudah lewat beberapa bulan." Aku melepaskan genggamanku. Aku menunduk dan mencium pahanya.

"Kalau sungguh-sungguh tidak menyukai hal ini, lawan aku Tsunayoshi."

Aku menjilat alat kelaminnya yang mulai basah. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Tidaaaak! Giotto—! Uuuuu! Aaaahh! Aaaahhhh!"

Aku berusaha memasukkan beberapa jari ke dalam lubangnya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Jangaaaann! Nnngghhh!"

Saat itu entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Suara Tsunayoshi terdengar samar-samar di telingaku. Mungkin dia berteriak kencang, tapi tidak kusadari. Aku buta akan segala hal yang ada di sekelilingku. Aku hanya fokus pada satu tujuanku, menginginkan tubuhnya. Kubelai rambutnya, wajahnya, dadanya, pahanya. Kucium bibirnya, lehernya, tidak satupun kulewatkan. Aku tak ingin dia melupakanku. Aku tak ingin dia meninggalkanku.

"Tsunayoshi..."

Aku tahu dia menangis. Aku tahu dia ketakutan terhadapku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti...

"—a... AAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Tsunayoshi sekencang-kencangnya saat kumasukkan milikku ke dalam lubangnya.

"Hentikan Giotto, hentikan! Keluarkan! Sakit, sakiiitt! Giotto— uuuuuhhh!"

"Lepaskan aku Giotto! Sakiiit! Henti— Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Semakin dia berteriak, semakin kasar aku memperlakukannya. Kurasakan pinggiran kulit kelaminku sakit memaksa masuk lubang Tsunayoshi yang kecil –apalagi Tsunayoshi sendiri–. Tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak mau menghentikan semua ini. Jauh di lubuk hatiku aku merasa puas. Sangat puas. Namun di saat yang bersamaan aku merasa akulah...

"Nnnnggghhh!"

_Makhluk terendah di dunia ini..._

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

-000-

_Tsunayoshi._

_Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku sudah sadar sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Dirimu yang terlihat begitu menawan di pesta dua tahun lalu dalam sekejap telah merenggut hatiku. Namun aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Harga diriku merasa tidak pantas untuk menyukaimu, kepala keluarga mafia yang seharusnya menjadi lawanku. _

_Namun seiring waktu aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku. Kuputuskan untuk membunuh perasaan itu dengan menyusun rencana jahat bagimu. Kupikir dengan melihatmu yang sengsara aku akan merasa terbebas dan berhasil meninggalkan perasaan ini. Namun ternyata hal yang terjadi malah sebaliknya._

_Aku mencintaimu. _

_Aku mencintaimu. _

_Aku mencintaimu. _

_Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. _

_Aku begitu mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku begitu membencimu._

_Aku begitu membencimu hingga aku melakukan hal yang diluar akal sehatku._

_Tindakan yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan padamu sebagai kekasih malah kulakukan dengan santainya. Dengan senangnya. Gembira membuatmu bersedih. Kupikir sekarang, apa bedanya aku dengan Alfredo? Dia yang telah merenggut kehidupanku yang dulu dengan aku yang merenggut kehidupanmu sekarang. Ternyata aku juga seorang pria yang begitu rendah seperti dia._

_Namun Tsunayoshi, aku mencintaimu. _

_Sangat_

_Sangat_

_Sangat mencintaimu._

_Tapi dari apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan._

_Selamanya..._

_Biarlah dengan ini jadi yang terakhir. _

_Maafkan aku Tsunayoshi._

_Maafkan aku._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Biarlah aku mengingat kenangan ini selamanya. Biarlah aku merasakan sentuhanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarlah kau yang kudekap ini abadi dalam benakku. _

_Suaramu tak'kan pernah berhenti menggema dalam telingaku. _

_Senyumanmu tak'kan pernah terhapuskan dari hatiku._

_Aku mencintaimu Tsunayoshi_

-000-

Kubelai rambut coklatnya yang lembut. Kutatap wajahnya yang tertidur dengan senyum. Kutinggalkan sebuah ciuman di pipinya. Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan beranjak pergi. Sesaat sebelum menutup pintu kamar aku melihat sosoknya yang masih terlelap sekali lagi.

Betapa aku ingin mengulang semua yang telah terjadi.

Betapa aku ingin merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku sekali lagi.

Betapa aku ingin melihat senyumannya yang begitu hangat padaku sekali lagi...

Namun sekarang aku tidak punya hak untuk itu. Aku tidak bisa muncul di hadapannya lagi.

Selamat tinggal, Tsunayoshi.

* * *

.

Chapter 11 keluar di tengah-tengah waktu aku ulangan umum. Dasar anak bandel. hehehe. Tapi berhubung hari ini aku lagi senang, makanya ku-publish saja. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan tanggapan para pembaca setelah membaca chapter ini. Kalau kalian sudah selesai baca, tolong beri pendapat/ tanggapan/ dll., dsb., semuanya deh. hehehe.

Mungkin nuansa cerita ini sudah sangat mengalir ke arah drama. Tapi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan lebih men-drama lagi xD

Siapa itu Alfredo? Hm. Tidak lama lagi dia akan muncul kok. Hehehe. Yang pasti statusnya adalah sebagai Borgia Nono. hubungannya dengan Giotto? tunggu tanggal mainnya. *plak*

Baiklah, semoga kalian senang dengan chapter ini (kalau ngga ya ngga apa-apa...) review please? :) makasih ^^


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye, Giotto

Ch. 12: Goodbye, Giotto

* * *

Aku tahu matahari sudah beranjak dari arah timur. Namun entah sekarang jam berapa aku tidak tahu. Giotto sudah menghilang dari sisiku. Meninggalkanku begitu saja. Seperti barang yang hanya digunakan untuk memuaskan dirinya saat dia ingin saja. Bukan karena dia butuh atau mendambakan. Namun hanya sekedar nafsu belaka. Tanpa cinta. Tapi sekarang hatiku tidak terasa sakit memikirkan hal itu.

Ponselku cukup jauh dari ranjang. Entah bagaimana caranya menghubungi kediaman Vongola sementara aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sendiri. Reborn pasti marah karena aku menelantarkan pekerjaanku. Gokudera-kun pasti cemas bukan main. Yamamoto, padahal dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi tidak adanya aku di Vongola tentu membuat dia bingung. Lambo, entah bagaimana dengan anak itu. Untunglah dia masih bersekolah jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan aku.

Bagaimana dengan Hibari-san?

Dia yang menemaniku selama aku di rumah Dino-san semalam.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat. Hanya mampu terbaring tanpa daya di atas ranjang seperti ini. Seluruh tubuhku sakit bukan main hingga detik ini. Saat seperti ini rasanya aku ingin mengutuk Giotto atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya padaku. Tapi aku menemukan diriku tidak bersikap seperti itu. Sekalipun wajah Giotto melintas dalam bayanganku, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Benci? Tidak. Marah? Tidak. Nampaknya aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi menyangkut tentang dirinya. Kosong. Hampa.

Saat itu kudengar suara kunci pintu dibuka dari luar. Kartu otomatis. Apakah Giotto kembali? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Kalau begitu pasti pekerja yang ada di hotel ini. Aku mengubah posisi kepalaku agar bisa melihat ke arah pintu. Di sana berdiri dua orang. Satu memakai setelan hitam seperti para mafia dan satunya lagi berpakaian seperti pengurus hotel. Pengurus hotel itu berdiri di depan pintu sementara yang berpakaian seperti golongan mafia itu berjalan memasuki ruangan. Perlahan dia semakin mendekatiku kemudian berhenti tepat di samping ranjang. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya berhubung tidak mampu mengangkat kepalaku.

Pria itu terduduk di atas ranjang. Membungkukkan badannya hingga kini aku bertatap mata dengannya.

"Susah sekali menemukanmu." Ucapnya.

_Hibari-san. Ternyata Hibari-san._

"Hei," Hibari-san memanggil pengurus hotel itu, "Siapkan satu setel pakaian untuk boss mafia di sini. Segera."

"Baik Tuan." Pengurus hotel itu segera pergi dan menutup pintu.

Hibari-san menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Kulihat matanya merah dengan sedikit kantung mata kehitaman. Hibari-san pasti mencariku semalaman tanpa tidur. Aku ingin meminta maaf karena merepotkannya tapi mulutku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Rasanya suaraku tertahan di tenggorokan. Hanya bisa berkomat-kamit lemah.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu kalau lelaki brengsek itu yang membawamu kemari secara paksa. Untung saja dia melakukan pembayaran dengan kartu sehingga bisa terlacak."

_Jadi begitu caranya Hibari-san menemukanku._

"Kamu bisa bergerak?"

Bahkan aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan semudah itu.

Hibari-san diam, namun detik berikutnya dia mengubah posisiku yang tertidur. Padahal aku telanjang bulat. Tapi Hibari-san nampak tidak peduli. Aku sendiri hanya bisa diam ditangannya. Kini aku terduduk di atas ranjang. Dengan menyandarkan punggung ke tumpukan bantal. Hibari-san menyelimutiku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Setelah itu barulah dia bangkit dari ranjang dan mengarah ke lemari kaca tempat disimpan minuman. Hibari-san menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas. Dia segera membawanya ke arahku.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Hibari-san. Aku menurutinya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu pun meminumkanku air putih tersebut. Rasanya tenggorokanku begitu lega.

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Sampai Hibari-san membuka mulutnya.

"Tolong jangan pergi lagi."

Selesai satu kalimat itu, suasana kembali terdiam. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Hibari-san. Kutatap kedua bola matanya yang hitam dan dalam. Tatapan yang diberikan Hibari-san padaku begitu serius. Begitu peduli. Begitu... indah. Aku tidak sadar Hibari-san sudah menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari hadapanku lagi, Tsunayoshi. Jangan kautinggalkan diriku saat kita sedang bersama. Kemarin saat kau hilang, aku merasa begitu sesak. Mencarimu seperti orang gila. Kemanapun kucari hasilnya selalu nihil."

"Beban yang kau tanggung sudah terlalu banyak, Tsunayoshi. Saatnya meninggalkan semua itu dan memulai sesuatu yang baru. Bisakah kau lupakan dia jika kuminta?"

"Aku berbeda darinya. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu sepertinya. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Tsunayoshi?"

Rasanya jantungku seperti dibungkus suatu benda yang begitu lembut. Menerimaku apa adanya. Membuatku merasa tentram. Nyaman. Aman. Apakah Hibari-san baru saja memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? Sungguhkah dia mengucapkan hal itu?

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bercanda."

Ternyata benar. Dia tidak main-main. Tapi apakah aku bisa? Sekarang otakku dipenuhi berbagai macam pikiran. Begitu berkecamuk. Kontras antara satu dengan yang lain. Memang aku merasa begitu senang mendengar ucapan Hibari-san. Tapi bukankah itu hanya karena aku baru saja disakiti oleh Giotto, sehingga kalau sesuatu yang lembut datang di hadapanku, aku akan merasa senang atau semacamnya? Aku tidak merasa aku akan bisa menerima semua hal ini. Aku takut kalau nanti aku tidak bisa bersikap apa adanya di hadapan Hibari-san. Aku juga takut kalau terjadi perselisihan di antara aku dengan Hibari-san.

"Kau pasti bingung. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh. Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku hanya sekali mengucapkan hal ini," Hibari-san menghela napas, "Aku mencintaimu Tsunayoshi."

_...bukan 'suka' yang diucapkannya. 'Cinta' yang keluar dari bibirnya... bisakah aku memercayai hal itu? _

"Tidak perlu kaujawab sekarang. Sudah cukup asal kau tahu. Sekarang pejamkan matamu."

Aku mengikuti ucapan Hibari-san. Kututup mataku perlahan. Yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah sepasang tangan memelukku dengan begitu erat. Begitu penuh kasih. Wajahku jatuh di bahu Hibari-san. Aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya melalui lehernya.

"Tsunayoshi..."

Panggilan yang begitu lembut. Sudah lama, lama sekali aku tidak mendengar namaku dipanggil selembut itu. Bahkan oleh orang yang kusebut 'kekasih'. Tapi itu hanya masa lalu. Giotto bukan lagi orang yang kusayangi. Hibari-san begitu lembut. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun sebelum ini. Satu hal yang hanya pernah diperlihatkannya padaku. Tanpa kusadari aku menangis di dalam pelukan Hibari-san yang hangat. Menumpahkan segala bebanku di dadanya yang lebar.

_Apakah boleh seperti ini? Apakah boleh aku menerima segala kebaikan dari Hibari-san sementara aku tidak bisa memberikannya apapun? _

_...tidak. Justru mulai sekarang, aku akan mulai memberikannya segala yang kumiliki. Sudah cukup dengan Giotto. Sudah cukup dengan semua kenangan pahit. Aku hidup untuk menatap masa depan. Dan Hibari-san ada di sana. Aku sudah tidak akan menengok ke belakang lagi._

_Selamat tinggal, Giotto._

-000-

Sejak saat itu hari-hariku berjalan begitu mulus. Tidak pernah kulewati hari dengan menangis seperti di masa lalu. Kerugian dan segala hal yang berpengaruh buruk pada Vongola sudah berhasil kuselesaikan. Namun Mukuro masih kukurung untuk beberapa bulan. Sampai akhirnya dalam rapat besar Vongola kami memutuskan untuk mencabut jabatannya sebagai Mist Guardian generasi kesepuluh Vongola. Mukuro dibuang ke sebuah tempat dengan penjagaan yang begitu ketat. Setiap sebulan sekali pihak penjaga di sana memberi kabar mengenai Mukuro. Tidak banyak perubahan yang berarti. Dia hanya jadi pendiam lebih dari biasanya.

Sesungguhnya hatiku cukup sakit saat memutuskan untuk membuangnya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya pada Vongola. Lagipula masih ada Chrome. Meskipun aku tahu hal ini berat bagi gadis itu. Namun demi melindungi Vongola, apapun akan kulakukan. Aku tidak akan menjilat ludahku sendiri. Apa yang sudah kuputuskan tidak akan kutarik kembali.

Selama berbulan-bulan aku melalui kehidupan yang begitu damai. Tidak adanya perlawanan dari pihak manapun. Semua tugas berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses tanpa adanya kegagalan sekecil apapun. Terlalu tenang. Tenang yang terkadang membuatku senang sekaligus takut. Takut jika ada hal membahayakan yang terjadi tiba-tiba.

Di saat aku memikirkan hal itu, wajah Giotto langsung terbayang dalam benakku. Entah kenapa, mungkin aku dendam padanya hingga kalau memikirkan hal buruk pikiranku langsung mengarah padanya. Tapi bila kutanya pada diriku sendiri apakah aku dendam pada Giotto, hatiku serasa kosong. Tidak ada perasaan. Atau mungkin tidak ada kata untuk mendeskripsikannya?

Aneh.

Namun sepertinya hatiku terikat dengan Giotto.

Pikiranku kerap terganggu saat melihat Hibari-san memasuki kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu. Aku akan melemparkan senyuman padanya. Dia tetap memasang air muka yang dingin. Namun aku tahu hatinya hangat. Hibari-san yang seperti itu sudah menyelamatkanku. Mengangkatku dari keterpurukan. Dan sekarang Hibari-san adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku memeluk Hibari-san lebih dulu darinya. Detik berikutnya Hibari-san akan merentangkan tangannya lalu mengusap kepala dan punggungku. Begitu nyaman.

Saat berpelukan seperti itulah kemudian Hibari-san akan mengangkat daguku dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di atas bibirku. Aku bahagia. Namun aku belum bisa memberikan tubuhku pada Hibari-san. Rasanya tanganku akan bergetar saat Hibari-san melepaskan dasi dari kerah kemejaku. Dan saat itulah aku berkata "maaf" padanya. Hibari-san tidak pernah memaksaku, bahkan aku sendiri merasa hal itu aneh. Karena biasanya dia adalah orang yang akan memaksa segala sesuatu berjalan sesuai kehendaknya. Tapi tidak padaku. Entah kenapa.

Aku menyayangi Hibari-san. Sangat menyayanginya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan tubuh ini padanya. Apakah aku trauma dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Giotto? Setiap kali kutanya hal itu pada diriku sendiri, aku merasa jawabannya bukan itu. Ada hal lain yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukan hubungan badan dengan Hibari-san. Memang Hibari-san mengerti untuk menunjukkan cinta tidak perlu dengan melakukan hubungan badan, dan Hibari-san juga tidak memaksaku. Tapi... aku tidak tahu apa nama perasaan ini bila berhadapan dengannya.

Terkadang aku iri melihat Yamamoto dan Gokudera-kun yang begitu akrab. Mereka terlihat cekcok di depan, namun di dalam kamar, siapa yang tahu? Yamamoto yang kerap kali menceritakan padaku betapa imutnya Gokudera-kun, betapa manis dan menawannya dia di mata Yamamoto. Aku iri. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu dengan Hibari-san. Tidak, aku tidak bisa seperti Yamamoto yang dengan bangga dan senang hati menceritakan kisahnya bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Jika aku ingin menceritakan tentangku dan Hibari-san, kepada siapa? Yamamoto dan Gokudera-kun bukan orang yang tepat kurasa. Namun selain itu siapa lagi yang bisa kuceritakan? Aku ingin bisa bersenang-senang seperti mereka. Tapi hal-hal menyenangkan yang kulalui bersama Hibari-san hanya sebatas makan bersama. Berjalan-jalan bersama. Bergandengan tangan. Berpelukan. Berciuman. Memang itu hal yang wajar dan aku senang menjalani semua hal itu.

Tapi dada ini merasa masih ada yang kurang. Masih ada yang tidak tepat di hubunganku dengan Hibari-san. Aku tidak tahu apa itu... tidak tahu...

Betapa egoisnya aku, padahal sudah memliki Hibari-san. Padahal Hibari-san sudah memberikan segala dari dirinya untukku. Namun aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Betapa aku menyayanginya namun... tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Saat kudiskusikan hal itu dengan Hibari-san, Hibari-san tersenyum padaku. Dia bilang agar aku tenang saja. Hal itu bukan suatu yang aneh karena sebelumnya dengan Giotto aku begitu mencintainya kemudian disakiti. Hingga itu berdampak pada perasaanku sekarang. Semua itu pasti akan berubah. Itulah yang diucapkan Hibari-san padaku. Kemudian dia membenamkanku dalam pelukannya. Malam itu kami tidur bersama di kamar Hibari-san. Aku jatuh tidur terlelap. Tidak tahu kalau Hibari-san memandangku dengan tatapan penuh perasaan sedih.

Esok paginya kami menjalani hari seperti biasa. Lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Mungkin ini efek kalau bersikap jujur dan mendiskusikan segala sesuatu dengan jawaban yang jelas. Perlahan aku mulai bisa melupakan semua hal itu. Mulai bisa menerima bahwa hanya ada satu orang dalam hidupku, Hibari-san. Hanya Hibari-san. Cukup Hibari-san.

...itulah pikirku sebelum malam itu datang.

-000-

Sekitar 5 bulan sejak aku terakhir bertemu Giotto, saat aku sedang memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan tumpukan salju di luar sana. Ya, sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Aku sendirian di dalam kamar sesudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di hari itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Aku sedang memikirkan Hibari-san dengan pekerjaannya. Dia dengan sendirinya memutuskan mengambil pekerjaan yang begitu banyak dan cukup beresiko. Aku tidak tahu apakah hari ini bisa selesai atau tidak.

Saat itulah pikiranku terganggu dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat Hibari-san berdiri di sana. _Panjang umur. _Batinku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sudah selesai semua?" tanyaku sambil berjalan.

"Sudah. Dan aku butuh istirahat. Pinjamkan pangkuanmu." Jawab Hibari-san.

Aku tersenyum dengan sikap manjanya. Aku terduduk di atas ranjang yang kemudian diikuti Hibari-san. Dia langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas pahaku.

"Lain kali jangan mengambil pekerjaan yang terlalu berat."

"Berisik. Aku suka membuktikan bahwa diriku sanggup melakukan semua hal yang kupilih."

Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Kubelai kepala Hibari-san sambil memandang bulu matanya yang cukup panjang. Saat itu Hibari-san membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Aku sedikit terkejut. Dia menarik kepalaku hingga nyaris bersentuhan dengan kepalanya. Aku memejamkan mataku mengetahui dia berniat menciumku. Dan seperti itulah kejadiannya. Secara alami kami berciuman dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum di tengah-tengah ciuman itu.

Hibari-san terbangun dan langsung memelukku, "Kenapa kamu terlihat begitu menawan saat ini..." ucapnya pelan.

"E-eh?" pipiku memerah mendengar kalimat itu.

Hibari-san melepaskan pelukannya dariku, "Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi." Ujarnya sambil berdiri.

"Hee?" aku memandang punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dariku.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tahu kamu masih belum bisa melakukan hal itu denganku. Sudah, jangan paksakan dirimu. Tidurlah malam ini. Aku juga ingin tidur."

Hibari-san tersenyum padaku, aku membalas senyumannya juga, "Terima kasih Hibari-san. Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur Tsunayoshi."

Saat Hibari-san berniat membuka pintu, pintu itu diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Gokudera-kun di sana.

"Hibari? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada sebal.

"Apa urusanmu? Aku juga sudah menyelesaikan urusanku." Hibari mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa Gokudera-kun?" tanyaku menengahi mereka.

"Aah, Juudaime. Ada tamu untuk Anda. Bawahan dari Giotto del Borgia, Abelardo. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa ada hal sangat penting yang perlu dibicarakannya dengan Anda." jelas Gokudera-kun.

Aku tahu pasti kuping Hibari-san panas mendengar nama Giotto. Aku sendiri bingung. Kenapa bawahan _dia_ datang kemari? Aku berjalan mendekati Hibari-san.

"...bolehkah?" tanyaku pelan.

Hibari-san memandangku dengan tatapan yang cukup dingin, "...terserahmu." dia segera berlalu dari kamarku. Aku tidak bisa melihat punggungnya lagi saat dia berbelok ke arah lorong menuju kamarnya. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke Gokudera-kun.

"Aku akan menemuinya. Sampaikan padanya aku akan turun setelah merapikan pakaianku."

"Baik Juudaime."

-000-

Saat aku membuka pintu menuju ruang tamu, kulihat seorang pria sedang terduduk dengan kepala yang menunduk. Rambutnya yang berwarna kekuningan mengingatkanku pada Giotto. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada perlu apa bawahan dari Giotto del Borgia kemari?" tanyaku dengan nada tajam.

Abel segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tiba-tiba saja berlutut di hadapanku. Aku cukup kaget.

"Saya mohon, Vongola Decimo. Bisakah Anda ikut bersama saya ke kediaman Borgia? Pemimpin keluarga kami nyawanya sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Saya tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya. Saya butuh bantuan dari keluarga lain, dan yang bisa saya pikirkan hanya dengan meminjam kekuatan dari keluarga Vongola." Jelas Abel dengan nada yang begitu terburu-buru.

Tunggu. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Dia bilang Giotto kenapa?

"Giotto... kenapa?" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada terguncangku di sana.

_Deg deg._

_Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang. Rasanya mendadak sakit sekali. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari leherku. Perasaan takut mulai menggeluti tubuhku._

"Saya malu menceritakan hal ini pada Vongola Decimo, saat ini terjadi pemberontakan di dalam keluarga Borgia. Boss kami terjebak dalam keadaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengabari siapapun. Saya mohon, Vongola Decimo," Abel menaikkan nada suaranya, "Semakin lama waktu yang kita lalui di sini, semakin lama pula kita bisa menolongnya. Beliau benar-benar dalam keadaan yang terdesak!"

_Pandangan sekelilingku menyempit. Rasanya hanya Abel yang ada dalam pandanganku. _

"Kenapa... aku harus... menolongnya?" ucapku terbata-bata, "Dia... sudah melakukan hal yang sama... padaku..."

"Saya mohon Vongola Decimo! Beliau saat ini tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa untuk bertumpu, Beliau sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat terdesak. Saya mohon, bantu kami untuk saat ini!"

_TIDAK. AKU TIDAK MAU._

_Tapi jantungku berdebar kencang. Cemas mendominasi pikiranku. Aku tidak ingin Giotto kenapa-napa. Mengapa begini? Padahal aku sudah punya Hibari-san. Tapi... _

"Saya mohon Vongola Decimo," suara Abel mulai bergetar, "Mohon bantu kami."

-000-

Aku bersama Abel segera keluar dari mobil saat mencapai kediaman Borgia. Begitu memasuki ruangan, yang bisa kulihat hanyalah tumpukan mayat. Darah dimana-mana. Aku sangat terkejut. Apa yang terjadi di tempat ini? Mengapa... mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Separah apakah pemberontakan ini? Bagimana dengan Giotto? Giotto... Giotto! Sesaat kulihat Abel. Dia juga tampak begitu kaget.

"Apa ketika kamu pergi suasana sudah seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil berlari bersamanya menuju kamar Giotto.

"Tidak, belum. Suasananya masih seperti biasa. Rekan-rekanku sedang makan, minum, mengobrol seperti biasa." Jawab Abel.

Aku teringat dengan pembicaraan kami di mobil tadi. Abel bercerita bahwa Giotto sempat menghubunginya dengan tombol darurat tersembunyi yang ada di kamarnya. Tombol itu berguna untuk menyuruhnya mencari bantuan yang sangat dipercaya. Harus di luar keluarga Borgia. Saat itu Abel hanya tahu sesuatu yang gawat terjadi pada Bossnya. Dan kalau dia menerima pesan itu, hal tersebut berlangsung di kamar kerjanya dengan Giotto berada di ujung tanduk. Kode keluarga Borgia cukup banyak. Saat itu hanya Abel seorang yang mendapat pemberitahuan seperti itu. Sedangkan Alvito, entah di mana dia. Abel tidak menyempatkan diri mencari Vito. Yang dicarinya langsung adalah aku.

"Di ujung lorong itu kamar Borgia Decimo!" seru Abel.

Aku mempercepat lariku dan sampai di depan pintu, segera kubuka dengan kencang. Napasku terengah-engah bersama Abel. Di sana aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah kubayangkan. Pemandangan yang begitu menghancurkan hatiku. Pemandangan yang begitu merusak perasaanku dan menghancurkan air mataku.

Kondisi ruangan tetap seperti biasa. Namun kaca jendela pecah. Jejak sepatu di lantai. Dan... hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini; darah.

Abel melangkah masuk lebih dulu dengan air muka ketidakpercayaannya. Dia berlari ke arah jendela yang pecah.

Aku berjalan mendekati orang yang pertama kali menjadi kekasihku. Aku terduduk di sampingnya. Merasakan darah yang mengucur dari arah dadanya. Darah segar dengan jumlah yang begitu banyak. Apa ini... Giotto? Bukan orang lain? Tidak. Ini benar-benar Giotto. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Siapa yang tega? Aku...

Aku tersadar untuk segera menelpon ambulans. Aku langsung merobek kemejaku dan berusaha membalut lukanya, menghentikan pendarahannya. Pikiranku kacau. Otakku tidak bisa tenang. Napasku terburu-buru. Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang. Rasanya sesuatu dalam perutku ingin melompat keluar. Begitu mual. Begitu menderita.

Giotto... kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

"...Giotto?" panggilku.

"Giotto?" suaraku mulai bergetar.

"Giotto, buka matamu..." air mata mulai jatuh dari pipiku.

Semakin kencang suaraku memanggilnya, tidak satupunkah terdengar di telinganya? Kemana kamu Giotto? Terkapar di tempat seperti ini, kulihat tidak memakai sarung tangan sebagai senjatamu, apakah kamu tidak melawan orang yang berbuat sekeji ini padamu? Kenapa tidak kaulawan, Giotto? Jika kutanya apakah akan kaujawab? Apakah orang itu membuatmu tidak sempat mengeluarkan senjata? Atau bagaimana?

"...jawab aku Giotto..."

"GIOTTOOO!"

.

.

.

Aku

Hanya bisa berseru

Memanggilnya dengan hati berkecamuk

Dengan jantung berderu

.

.

.

Namun di tengah keputusasaan itu

Tak satupun suaranya menjawabku

Namaku tak dipanggilnya

Suaraku tak sampai di telinganya

Dadaku seperti dirobek melihatnya

.

.

.

_Apakah 'selamat tinggal' yang kuucapkan untukmu berlaku untuk saat ini?_

_Apakah kita akan berpisah selamanya dengan ini?_

_Jawab aku..._

_...Giotto..._

* * *

.

Apa yang terjadi smaa Giotto? Tidaaaaaaaak. xDDD enggalah ya. jelas aku tau Giotto kenapa. hohoho. Silakan marah kalo mau karena kaget Gio dalem keadaan sekarat, apa yg terjadi dengan keluarga Borgia? tunggu chapter berikutnya yaa. hohoho xD

ga byk ngomong deh, makasih udah baca ^^ review please? *berharap* makasiiihh :))


	13. Chapter 13: Giotto del Borgia

Ch. 13: Giotto del Borgia

* * *

Sejak aku melepas Tsunayoshi, meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian di kamar hotel itu, aku mulai bermimpi. Mimpi tentang segala hal yang telah kulakukan selama hidupku. Yang paling sering membuatku terbangun di tengah malam adalah mimpi mengenai malam itu. Malam di mana Borgia Nono ku... bunuh.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari sekujur tubuhku. Perasaan ngeri menguasai kalbuku. Alfredo. Altea. Kedua orang yang kubunuh dengan mudahnya. Berlaku untuk setiap musuh, namun kenapa untuk mereka berdua aku merasakan suatu hal yang berbeda? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepas rasa takut setelah membunuh kedua orang itu?

_Mengapa?_

-000-

Secangkir kopi hangat diletakkan di atas meja kerjaku malam itu. Aku mendongak, mengira salah seorang pelayan yang membawakanku kopi itu. Ternyata yang kutemui di sana adalah Abel dengan senyum di bibirnya. Tangannya memegang berkas yang kuminta diselidiki.

"Letakkan saja." ujarku datar.

Abel meletakkan berkas itu di samping dokumen yang sedang kuteliti. Tampaknya dia sedikit menguatirkan kondisi badanku. Jelas saja. Berat badanku turun setelah berpisah dengan Tsunayoshi. Melampiaskan semua hal ke pekerjaan. Bekerja seperti orang gila. Tidak cukup istirahat. Tidak cukup makan. Namun aku selalu memaksakan diriku dengan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa Abel. Kalau sudah selesai kamu boleh kembali."

Abel menghela napas mendengar kalimat ampuhku, "Baik Boss." Dia undur diri begitu saja.

Setelah melihat pintu tertutup, aku menghela napas. Melempar kertas yang sedang kubaca. Mataku sudah terasa berat sekali. Memang ingin tidur, namun aku tidak mau terbangun dengan mimpi buruk menghantuiku. Kuminum kopi itu untuk membuatku sedikit terjaga. Kubuka lemari kecil di meja kerja, mengeluarkan sebatang korek api dengan _lighter_. Entah sudah berapa lama aku mulai melalui malam dengan nikotin seperti ini. Asap rokok bertebaran di pandanganku sambil terkadang aku membayangkan Tsunayoshi. Bagaimana kabarnya aku tidak tahu. Makan apa dia hari ini, aku tidak tahu. Pakaian apa yang dikenakannya, aku tidak tahu. Di mana dia berada pun... aku tidak tahu.

Apa kamu sehat?

Apa kamu sedang sakit?

Apa kamu sedang bahagia?

Apa kamu sedang sedih dan menangis?

Apa yang kamu lakukan sepanjang hari ini?

Apa yang membuatmu tertawa hari ini?

Apa pekerjaanmu lancar?

_Aku ingin mendengar suaranya. _

_Aku ingin melihat matanya._

_Aku ingin merasakan harum tubuhnya._

_Aku ingin mencium bibirnya._

_Aku begitu ingin menyapa dan mengucapkan 'halo' dengan senyum kuberikan padamu. Dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. Memakai setelan jas yang rapi. _

_Ah... tidak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang. Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada Tsunayoshi. _

"Apa yang sedang dirisaukan oleh Borgia Decimo kita?"

Aku tersentak. Aku tidak menyadari kapan pintu dibuka. Kapan seseorang masuk ke kamarku, terlebih suara itu. Aku kenal suara itu. Perlahan aku terbangun dari kursiku, berdiri dengan air muka tidak percaya melihat kenyataan yang ada di hadapanku. Seorang wanita yang membuka pintu kamarku. Berdiri dengan senyuman licik di ujung pintu. Wanita itu perlahan berjalan mendekatiku. Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya dia ada di sini. Karena bagaimanapun, bagaimanapun...

"...Altea...?"

Wanita berambut coklat panjang bergelombang itu tersenyum. Berhenti tepat di depan meja kerjaku. Dengan bola mata hijau yang dingin dia memandangku. Memakai _turtleneck shirt_ ketat berwarna hitam. Celana pendek hitam. Sepatu _knee boot_ hitam. Bertolak belakang dengan pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan penuh percaya diri. Otakku bingung. Tidak mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah...

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku setelah berhasil mengatur pola pikir yang kacau.

"Karena aku ada janji di sini." Jawab Altea mantap.

"Bukankah kamu seharusnya sudah..." Altea segera memotong ucapanku sebelum aku selesai.

"Mati maksudmu?" wanita itu tersenyum, "Memang kamu sudah lihat buktinya?"

"Bukankah Vito sudah—"

"Vito? Alvito maksudmu? Hihihi." Altea tertawa kecil, "Dia tidak mungkin membunuhku, Giotto del Borgia."

"Vito, masuklah." Panggil Altea.

Dari luar kamar, pintu yang masih terbuka semenjak Altea masuk itu, kulihat Vito berdiri di sana. Memakai pakaian serba hitam juga. Berjalan mendekati aku dan Altea dengan aura yang berbeda darinya selama ini. Vito berdiri di samping Altea. Diam menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"...apa yang kaulakukan pada Vito, Altea?" tanyaku dengan nada menahan amarah.

"Hm? Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Vito." Jawabnya santai.

"JANGAN BOHONG! Vito tidak mungkin melalaikan tugas yang sudah kuberikan!" bentakku.

"Oh sungguh? Lalu bagaimana kalau kukatakan sikap loyalnya padamu selama ini hanyalah akting?"

_Deg!_

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"...ada hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu Giotto del Borgia. Ah, sebaiknya kusebut saja Giotto. Karena nama Borgia terlalu bagus untukmu." Altea berjalan mengitari meja kerjaku.

"Dulu aku punya keluarga yang sempurna. Ayah yang baik, ibu yang lembut dan seorang adik yang manis." Altea tersenyum, "Kami hidup bahagia hingga aku berumur 8 tahun. Ibuku memergoki ayah berselingkuh. Begitu depersi hingga akhirnya ibu bunuh diri. Ayah mulai tidak memedulikan aku dan adikku lagi. Dia lebih suka berkeliaran bersama pelacur-pelacur yang dibelinya tiap malam. Tak lama pun ayah menganggap aku dan adikku sebagai beban. Dia membuang kami begitu saja. Aku dan adikku berusaha bertahan hidup dan kami bertekad untuk kembali pada ayah dan membuktikan bahwa kami adalah anaknya yang tidak pantas dia buang dulu. Karena kami kuat. Kami berhasil bertahan hidup sesuai dengan ajarannya. Namun saat kami memutuskan untuk kembali, yang kutahu adalah... Alfredo del Borgia sudah meninggal. Dikarenakan penyakit. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku jamin ada sesuatu di belakang itu. Aku dan adikku berusaha menyelidiki semuanya hingga akhirnya aku tahu."

Altea berhenti di sampingku.

"Giotto... kamu kan yang membunuh ayahku, Borgia Nono?"

"..." Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Begitu bencinya aku mengetahui lelaki brengsek itu sudah tiada. Dibunuh seorang yang ternyata diangkat anak olehnya. Segampang itu dia melupakan kami dan mengangkat orang lain jadi anak. Aku yang seharusnya membunuh dia, bukan kamu. Karena itu aku dan adikku merencanakan satu hal. Adik laki-lakiku akan membuang identitas lamanya dan menjadi tangan kanan dari Borgia Decimo. Aku akan mendekatinya sebagai wanita biasa."

"Tidak kusangka semua itu semudah ini."

Senyuman Altea membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Lalu adikmu adalah dia, Alvito?" tanyaku.

"Benar. Karena adikku tersayang sudah membuang dirinya yang lama demi mendekatimu, kamu tidak pernah mendapatkan informasi yang tepat mengenai dia kan? Selain itu Vito bertindak seperti mesin. Tidak pernah menolak. Menjalankan sesuatu dengan beres dan sempurna. Makanya dengan mudah dia kaujadikan tangan kananmu, kan? Nah, sudah tiba waktu kami membalas dendam ini padamu, Giotto."

Sial. Sial sekali. Di laci aku tidak menyimpan senjata. Di celana pun aku tidak menyimpan senjata. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengeluarkanku dari hal ini. Kulihat Vito mengangkat tangannya. Pistol sudah diarahkan kepadaku.

"Selamat tinggal Giotto." Ucap Altea dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

_DOR!_

-000-

Tubuhku jatuh. Dengan kesadaran yang putus-putus aku melihat senyuman Altea. Melihat wajah Vito yang dingin, lebih dingin dan keji dari biasanya. Dadaku terasa panas. Sakit mulai menguasai tubuhku. Napasku... napasku. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku. Saat ditembak seperti ini yang harus kutangani adalah untuk tidak syok. Atur napas. Atur napas.

"UKH!"

Vito menendang perutku.

"Matilah kau. Pria busuk." Ujarnya.

Setelah itu... semua gelap di mataku...

-000-

Entah kenapa

Aku selalu merasa ada lubang besar di hatiku

Lubang itu begitu besar dan dalam

Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang berani menimbun lubang itu dari dasar hatiku

Terlebih, tak ada seorang pun yang mau memasuki hatiku

Kalaupun ada, mereka selalu punya maksud tersembunyi

Sama seperti aku yang selalu melakukan hal itu

.

.

.

.

.

_Bangunlah..._

Suara lembut memanggil dari kejauhan

_Bangunlah, Giotto..._

Suaranya terdengar samar-samar

_Bukalah matamu..._

Entah kenapa aku merasa ada tetesan air jatuh ke mukaku

_Kumohon, buka matamu Giotto, tatap aku..._

_._

_._

_._

Suaranya terdengar sangat pilu

Aku ingin membuka mataku

Tapi rasanya begitu berat.

Aku tidak sanggup...

Aku...

.

.

aku...

.

.

.

.

.

(Flashback, 17 tahun lalu)

Di pinggiran kota Sisilia, terdapat sebuah panti asuhan yang tidak begitu besar. Panti asuhan yang sederhana. Biasa-biasa saja. Namun tawa dari anak-anak yang tinggal di tempat itu setiap harinya selalu membawa keceriaan di daerah sekitar. Di belakang panti asuhan itu ada halaman yang cukup luas dan rindang. Biasanya para perawat di panti asuhan membawa anak-anak yang masih kecil, yang tidak bersekolah bermain di tempat itu. permainan apapun bisa dilakukan. Berlari. Bermain boneka. Bermain bola. Kejar-kejaran. Dan lain sebagainya. Kalau ada orang yang melintasi panti asuhan itu, semua ikut tersenyum melihat keaktifan anak-anak kecil yang ada. Padahal mereka semua tidak mempunyai orangtua.

Anak-anak di panti asuhan itu sangat menyukai matahari pagi. Bermain sampai puas di halaman, bermandikan sinar sang surya. Setelah itu pulang dan makan siang. Belajar bersama para perawat. Pelajaran-pelajaran dasar dan iman, agama. Yang mendukung psikologis anak diajarkan oleh para perawat. Hingga malam pun tiba. Satu per satu mandi, makan malam, dan tibalah saatnya untuk tidur. Meskipun mereka menyukai matahari, tapi bulan tetap teman mereka yang ada di setiap saat mereka ingin beristirahat. Mereka suka malam hari, dimana para perawat akan memasuki kamar-kamar mereka lalu menceritakan dongeng hingga anak-anak itu tertidur. Lelap. Nyenyak.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan kebahagiaan. Sampai akhirnya di suatu malam musim dingin yang ganas, panti asuhan itu menerima seorang tamu. Seorang pria tinggi berkulit gelap memohon untuk tinggal di panti asuhan itu, dengan alasan berlindung dari salju yang membekukan tubuhnya. Perawat di sana dengan terbuka menerima tamu itu, mengizinkannya menghangatkan diri di ruang makan, menyalakan perapian, menyediakan makanan dan minuman untuk pria tak dikenal itu. Pria itu berbincang-bincang dengan pemilik panti asuhan cukup lama. Dari percakapan yang terdengar oleh para perawat, percakapan itu menyangkut masalah sosial, anak-anak dan sebagainya.

Para perawat mengira, ada kemungkinan orang ini mempunyai status sosial yang baik di kalangan masyarakat kota. Mereka berdoa pada Tuhan agar orang itu membantu panti asuhan ini dengan memberikan bantuan dana. Agar panti asuhan itu bisa bertahan.

Namun ternyata tamu itu bukanlah seorang yang mereka kira.

Saat pria itu berkata ingin melihat anak-anak yang ada di panti asuhan itu, sang pemilik dengan senang hati memanggil para perawat dan meminta mereka memanggil anak-anak yang mereka kasihi seperti darah daging sendiri. Para perawat dengan gembira memasuki kamar anak-anak itu, berkata bahwa ada seorang tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Anak-anak yang penurut itu pun keluar dari kamar mereka dan berjalan menuruni tangga, tapi ada satu yang sudah terlelap. Jadi perawat itu tidak mau membangunkannya. Sampai di ruang tamu. Setelah semuanya lengkap, pria itu melihat anak-anak yang ada di sana. Memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang yang bekerja di bidang hukum.

Anak-anak itu terlihat tertarik dengan perkenalan diri pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba pria itu merogoh sakunya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke kepala pemilik panti asuhan.

Dengan tenang, pria itu melepaskan pelatuknya.

_Dor. _Kepala pemilik panti asuhan berlubang, darah segar keluar dari lubang yang terbentuk. Semua anak dan perawat langsung menjerit histeris. Kepanikan melanda panti asuhan itu. tapi tetap dengan tenang, pria itu menembakkan pistolnya ke perawat-perawat. Ada beberapa anak yang juga terkena tembakannya. Tangis dan jeritan menguasai panti asuhan. Tapi seruan tolong mereka tak terdengar. Di luar sedang terjadi badai salju. Sekencang apapun suara mereka, tangis mereka, usaha mereka, tak ada yang membuahkan hasil.

Pria itu menembaki satu per satu anak-anak yang dilihatnya. Dihitungnya jumlah yang sudah ia bunuh. Ada 11 anak. Sedangkan para perawat, yang jumlahnya lima orang, mayatnya hanya ada empat. Kemanakah satu orang lagi? Pria itu dengan senang menjelajahi panti asuhan itu. Ruang tamu. Ruang makan. Kamar perawat. Kamar pemilik. Ruang kerja pemilik. Kamar mandi. Semua yang ada di lantai satu telah ditelusurinya. Tapi tak ada hasil. Dia melihat ke tangga kayu. Dinaikinya tangga kayu itu. Derit yang terhasilkan ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya amat menyayat telinga.

Terlihat ada lima ruangan di lantai dua. Tiga diantaranya adalah kamar tidur. Dua yang lain sepertinya ruang membaca dan ruang mencuci. Pria itu mengecek dari ruang mencuci. Yang terlihat ketika dia membuka pintu hanya beberapa mesin cuci putih. Galah-galah untuk menjemur pakaian. Tumpukan kain-kain dan pakaian di keranjang. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Dia juga tidak merasa ada tanda kehidupan di tempat itu. Ditutupnya pintu kayu yang membatasi ruangan tersebut dengan lorong kamar. Di sebelah ruang mencuci adalah ruang baca. Pintu dibuka. Dia melihat ke dalam. Dimasukinya ruang baca itu. Rak-rak kayu yang berjejer cukup tinggi dan penuh dengan buku-buku. Buku kuno dan modern. Buku untuk anak-anak dan orang dewasa ada di tempat itu.

Pria itu mengecek dengan teliti, tapi dia juga tidak menemukan perawat yang diburunya. Dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan beralih ke ruangan di sebelahnya. Kamar tidur. Tapi kali ini dia juga tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Kesabarannya mulai menurun, dia langsung menembakkan pistolnya ke dinding. Yang ternyata membawakan hasil.

Ketika dia menembakkan isi pistol itu, terdengar sayup-sayup rintihan seseorang. Wanita. Di kamar itu. Dan pria itu tahu dari mana asalnya suara tersebut. Dia membalikkan badannya. Melihat ke arah lemari kayu yang cukup besar. Perlahan, dibukanya pintu lemari itu. Di dalamnya, ia menemukan yang dia cari.

Seorang perawat yang berlinang air mata.

Pria itu tersenyum bengis, _"Kutemukan."_

_Dor._

Dalam hitungan detik, perawat itu telah meninggalkan dunia ini. Tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Ternyata di balik badan perawat itu tadi, ada seorang anak kecil. Pria itu tidak melihat anak ini sebelumnya ketika dia memperkenalkan diri. Pria itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke kening anak kecil itu, namun ketika dia melepaskan pelatuknya, tidak ada yang mati lagi kali ini. Pelurunya sudah habis. Pria itu berdesis. Bocah itu beruntung.

Tapi yang menarik perhatian pria itu bukan keberuntungan bocah tersebut, melainkan raut mukanya. Kosong. Tanpa ekspresi. Bola matanya gelap. Tidak mencerminkan apapun. Raut mukanya yang datar, anak kecil itu telah menarik perhatian pria itu. Dan lagi, anak itu baru menyaksikan adegan dimana perawat yang sudah merawatnya selama tujuh tahun hidupnya ini dibunuh.

Pria itu memegang tubuh anak kecil itu. Tidak gemetaran. Menandakan dia tidak terkejut ataupun takut dengan hal yang melanda perawatnya. Sekali lagi pria itu tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke anak itu. Tapi anak itu tidak menerimanya. Dia menepis tangan itu lalu berusaha turun sendiri dari lemari kayu tersebut. Berdiri di atas lantai yang berdarah, dilihatnya tubuh perawat itu. Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke mata sang pembunuh. Tatapan tajam dilancarkannya. Lekat-lekat. Dia benci. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak berdaya melawan pria di depannya ini. Dan lagi bila dia nekat melawan, yang ada hanya membawanya ke bibir kematian.

Pria itu tertegun menyaksikan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Dia tertarik dengan anak kecil ini. Meskipun masih muda, tapi dia begitu kuat dan teguh. Berbeda dengan anak-anak yang telah dia bunuh sebelumnya.

"_Kamu ingin hidup?"_ tanya pria itu.

Anak itu masih ingin hidup. Demi perawat yang telah melindunginya.

"_Ya."_ Jawabnya singkat.

"_Beritahu aku namamu, bocah."_

Anak itu terdiam. Sekali lagi menatap mata pembunuh. Perlahan mulutnya yang mungil terbuka. Sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi yang menggetarkan.

"_Giotto."_

-000-

Sejak itu Giotto kecil diangkat oleh pembunuh itu. Pria tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Alfredo del Borgia. Otomatis nama Giotto menjadi Giotto del Borgia. Giotto kecil tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Alfredo untuk mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Giotto tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Dia juga tidak mau memikirkannya. Alfredo memberi tahu Giotto bahwa dia adalah Borgia Nono. Kepala keluarga mafia Borgia kesembilan. Saat itu Alfredo berkata bahwa dia sedang mencari penerus. Dan dalam diri Giotto, terdapat sifat dan pola pikir tipikal penerus yang diinginkannya. Meskipun masih kecil, tapi Giotto bisa memposisikan dirinya untuk berpikir selangkah lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya. Sikapnya lebih tenang dan tidak kekanakan seperti anak-anak lain yang sebaya dengannya. Dalam tubuhnya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun itu, terdapat sikap seorang remaja yang hampir matang. Betapa Alfredo ingin mempunyai penerus seperti itu. Betapa dia ingin Giotto menjadi Borgia Decimo. Tapi bukan berarti Alfredo memanjakannya meski dia menyukai sikap Giotto.

Giotto mempunyai tingkat kepintaran yang tinggi, IQ-nya di atas rata-rata untuk anak seusianya. Berdasarkan hasil tes itu, Alfredo mendidik Giotto dengan keras, lebih keras dari orang lain. Giotto harus menjadi pribadi yang sempurna. Giotto harus selalu unggul. Giotto tidak boleh kalah, dia selalu menang. Akhirnya terbentuklah pribadi yang diinginkan Alfredo. Di usia Giotto yang ke-17, sepuluh tahun setelah dia mengangkat Giotto menjadi anaknya, dia melihat Giotto telah mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi pemimpin sebuah keluarga mafia. Memang selain mempelajari pendidikan biasa di sekolah, Alfredo juga mencekoki Giotto dengan pendidikan bisnis, semua yang berkaitan dengan dunia mafia.

Giotto dididik sedemikian rupa oleh Alfredo, hingga terlahirlah seorang Giotto yang baru. Giotto yang berbeda dari Giotto yang dulu berumur tujuh tahun. Begitulah yang dipikir Alfredo.

Sebagiannya memang betul, tapi sebagiannya lagi tidak. Giotto tidak pernah membunuh rasa dengkinya ketika malam itu, malam dimana Alfredo membunuh semua kawan dan orang yang dikasihinya di panti asuhan. Terlebih perawat yang melindunginya sampai merelakan nyawanya.

Tapi Giotto mahir menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia pandai berakting. Pandai menipu.

Giotto pandai menarik hati para mafioso di keluarga Borgia, begitu pula dengan pelayan dan pekerja lain di headquarter itu. Apabila Alfredo membawanya menemui rekan-rekan mafianya, Giotto dengan mudah mengimbangi pembicaraan mereka dan merebut hati mereka. Alfredo bangga dengan kreasinya tersebut. Tapi sebetulnya dai tidak tahu kalau Giotto sedang merebut kepercayaan rekan-rekan Alfredo ke dirinya.

Alfredo semakin tua. Giotto semakin dewasa. Alfredo semakin lemah. Giotto semakin matang. Alfredo mulai memberi Giotto keleluasaan untuk membantunya dalam bekerja. Giotto pun tampak senang membantu ayah angkatnya itu. Tentu saja, karena dengan begitu semua orang akan lebih mematuhi Giotto dan menganggap pergantian kekuasaan akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Hingga akhirnya di suatu malam, di mana Alfredo sedang sibuk memikirkan masalah yang menimpa keluarga Borgia, Giotto datang ke kamar kerja ayah angkatnya itu. Setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu kamar. Giotto membawa segelas air mineral dengan obat sakit kepala. Diberinya minuman dan obat itu pada ayahnya. Alfredo tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya menyuruh Giotto untuk meletakkan minuman dan obat itu di atas meja kerjanya. Giotto menurut.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Giotto melihat ayahnya tetap bekerja di malam hari. Padahal sebelumnya lelaki itu selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum jam 7 malam. Tak terkecuali bila ada pekerjaan mendadak. Bila dihitung-hitung, sudah banyak Alfredo bekerja seperti ini. Giotto tahu bahwa sebetulnya keluarga Borgia sedang dalam bahaya. Dan inilah yang akan menjadi batu loncatannya membalas dendam.

Saat itu musim dingin. Badai salju sedang terjadi begitu ganas di luar. Giotto melihat raut muka ayahnya.

"_Mau kubantu?" _tanya Giotto tenang.

Alfredo menghela napas. Tampaknya dia sendiri sudah lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan meminum air yang dibawakan Giotto. Ditenggaknya obat sakit kepala yang diberi Giotto. Giotto duduk di kursi ayahnya itu. Ayahnya terduduk di kursi sofa, memejamkan matanya. Kemudian Giotto memulai percakapan.

"_Ayah, kapan Ayah mau memberiku titel Borgia Decimo?" _

"_Belum. Belum saatnya. Kamu masih terlalu muda."_

"_Bukankah juga ada yang pernah menjadi boss mafia di usia remaja? Apa aku belum mencukupi untuk menggantikanmu?"  
"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa kamu? Tanpa aku, kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Pengalamanmu masih kurang, Giotto."_

"_...begitu ya. Baiklah... kurasa sebaiknya Ayah istirahat saja."_

"_Ya... kamu benar. Aku lelah sekali."_

"_Kemarilah Ayah, kubantu berjalan ke kamar Ayah." _Giotto berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah sofa tempat Alfredo terduduk lemas. Dipapahnya Alfredo. Lelaki itu berdiri lemah. Padahal usianya baru diawal 50-an. Mungkin akibat karena terlalu sering meminum minuman keras dan merokok. Dia jadi selemah itu.

Giotto membantunya memasuki kamar tidur. Alfredo menaiki ranjangnya tanpa mengganti baju. Dia segera memejamkan matanya. Giotto kembali ke ruang kerja Alfredo dan membawa gelas dan obat itu ke kamar Alfredo.

"_Ayah, minumlah sekali lagi. Biarkan rasa sakitmu hilang."_

Alfredo meminum minuman yang disodorkan Giotto. Setelah tenang, dia tidak memejamkan matanya. Dilihatnya Giotto dengan tatapan yang selama ini belum pernah diperlihatkannya. _Kasih sayang._

"_Terima kasih, anakku." _

Giotto diam. Namun perlahan dia tersenyum. _"Ayah tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sekarang, beristirahatlah. Untuk selamanya."_

Giotto mengeluarkan sarung tangannya dari saku celana. Sarung tangan yang sangat disayanginya. Sebagai bentuk dia memperoleh kekuatan yang lebih. Hasil jerih payahnya mengembangkan kekuatan dan kemampuannya dalam bertarung. Sarung tangan yang bercorak 'I'. Giotto memakai sarung tangan itu. Dilihatnya Alfredo yang tertidur. Tangannya menjalar ke leher Alfredo. Giotto mencengkram leher Alfredo. Mencekik lelaki tua itu. Tidak berdaya melawan Giotto, tidak sanggup melakukan apapun, Alfredo tak lama tewas di tangan Giotto. Padahal tenaga yang dikeluarkan Giotto tidak begitu besar. Dilihatnya leher Alfredo. Tidak terlalu membekas. Hanya sedikit sekali, samar-samar kemerahan. Dan itu akan menghilang dengan mudahnya.

Giotto menyeringai. _"Kejadiannya, Alfredo del Borgia stress memikirkan masalah dalam keluarganya. Meminum banyak obat penenang. Hingga akhirnya... mati."_

Dengan santai, Giotto keluar dari kamar Alfredo. Di malam yang dingin itu, tak ada seorang pun yang melewati lorong kamar sang boss kesembilan.

Kini Giotto telah membalaskan dendam teman-temannya dan perawat-perawat di panti asuhan dulu. Dia sesungguhnya sudah tidak punya urusan apapun lagi dalam dunia mafia. Tapi karena telah diangkat anak, Giotto sekedar menjalani apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dan sejak pimpinannya, keluarga Borgia menjadi keluarga yang makin terkemuka. Posisinya ada di urutan ke-2 keluarga mafia terkemuka Italia. Yang pertama adalah Vongola. Yang sejak zaman dulu tak pernah bergeser. Padahal Vongola masih dipimpin oleh Timoteo, seorang kakek tua. Giotto ingin segera menyingkirkannya. Agar dia bisa menjadikan Borgia sebagai yang utama. Dia terobsesi dengan kata 'nomor satu'. Apapun akan dilakukannya selama dia bisa menjadi nomor satu.

Namun kemudian terdengar berita menghebohkan. Vongola Nono berencana memilih seorang remaja dari Jepang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo. Sejak mendengar berita itu, Giotto tidak mengerti. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Vongola Nono, siapa sesungguhnya Sawada Tsunayoshi itu, mengapa dia yang masih remaja bisa ditunjuk oleh Timoteo? Terlebih Tsunayoshi ketika itu masih berusia 13 tahun. Baru saja memasuki SMP. Hanya satu yang ada di otaknya, bahwa Tsunayoshi adalah orang yang seperti dirinya. Sempurna. Perfeksionis. Dan kejam.

Rasa penasaran yang teramat membawanya hingga memutuskan untuk melacak keberadaan Tsunayoshi. Karena jaringan informasi yang kuat, Giotto dengan mudah menemukan Tsunayoshi. Tapi begitu Giotto tiba di Jepang, mengamati kehidupan remaja baru itu, dia sangat tidak percaya. Sawada Tsunayoshi sungguh bertolak belakang dengannya.

Mempunyai keluarga yang hangat. Tidak pintar. Tidak pandai olahraga. Tidak mengerti tentang mafia. Tidak mau menjadi mafia. Dan... berhati hangat...

Entah apa, tapi sesuatu bergejolak dalam hati Giotto. Dia memutuskan untuk mengurus masalah Tsunayoshi belakangan, namun tetap tidak melupakannya. Biar saja Giotto tunggu sampai Tsunayoshi benar-benar matang, menjadi Vongola Decimo. Setelah itu baru dia akan melancarkan serangannya, demi menjadikan keluarga Borgia sebagai yang utama.

Giotto kembali ke Italia dan menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Satu tahun berlalu. Dua tahun. Hingga akhirnya enam tahun berlalu. Giotto sudah menyempurnakan rencananya menyerang Vongola. Di usia ke-23, dia bertemu dengan Tsunayoshi... berkenalan dengannya, berpura-pura sebagai orang baik. Menjadi kekasihnya. Kemudian semua itu berlalu...

Hingga akhirnya kini dia mendapat karma. Dendam akan terus berkelanjutan. Alfredo yang membunuh keluarganya di panti asuhan, Giotto membalas dendam mereka. Lalu kini, Giotto diserang oleh bawahannya yang terpercaya. Yang ternyata anak asli dari Alfredo, Alvito.

Ya... seharusnya Giotto tahu, sejak pertama bertemu dengan Vito, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mirip dengan Alfredo. Meskipun sudah mencari informasi selengkapnya tentang Vito, tapi dia tidak menemukan kenyataan bahwa Vito adalah darah daging Alfredo. Bukti hubungan darah mereka dalam hitam di atas putih memang tidak pernah ada. Tapi kenyataannya, Vito memang anak dari Alfredo. Anak yang dibuangnya...

Alfredo. Altea. Alvito.

Seharusnya dari nama, Giotto bisa menyadarinya...

Selain membalas kematian ayahnya, Vito juga membalas karena Giotto telah menyetubuhi Altea. Orang yang begitu dibencinya menyetubuhi kakak yang begitu disayanginya. Vito begitu menyayangi Altea, kakak perempuannya. Karena itu, menembak Giotto dilakukannya tanpa ragu...

Tapi kini semua sudah berlalu... Giotto sudah lelah... dia ingin beristirahat. Merelakan semua yang telah terjadi. Orang-orang yang ingin ditemuinya juga sudah tidak ada.

Tidak, kalaupun ada...

Orang itu hanya satu.

Dia. Dia seorang...

Dia yang membuat Giotto lupa segalanya.

Dia yang tidak pernah meminta, yang selalu memberi.

Karena itu Giotto yang terbiasa bersikap sempurna jadi lupa akan jati dirinya.

Tsunayoshi.

Dia memberikan kehangatan dan menerima diri Giotto apa adanya. Tsunayoshi tidak pernah memaksa Giotto untuk memberinya sesuatu. Tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa. Hanya memberi. Dan terus memberi. Semua yang sesungguhnya selama ini dicari-cari Giotto sampai dirinya putus asa.

Kehangatan.

Waktu untuk menjadi manusia yang tidak sempurna. Menjadi manusia apa adanya.

Cinta...

_Tsunayoshi..._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

(End of flashback)

* * *

.

Aku kaget. Baru kali ini fanfic yang kubuat menembus angka 4000 kata. Ahaha. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih, karena yang baca juga pasti lelah karena ini terlalu panjang (egh). Yah, yang pasti, pertama-tama, makasih sudah baca sampai sini dan makasih untuk semua review. Di chapter ini masa lalu Giotto terbongkar. Hubungan Altea dan Alvito juga terbongkar. Siapa mereka sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi semuanya akhirnya ketahuan juga. Aku sudah menunggu waktu untuk mem-publish chapter ini. Akhirnya bisa juga.

Setelah ini, kurasa aku akan susah meng-update karena sebentar lagi akan masuk sekolah. Terlebih aku punya rencana membuat satu original fic kolaborasi dengan teman. Fic itu aku prioritaskan lebih dulu karena aku sulit berhubungan dengan dia. Jadi bagi yang sangat-sangat menunggu Segreto di-update... ehm, kuusahakan secepat mungkin.

Sampai sini dulu. Makasih sudah baca. Jangan lupa di-review ya? Hehe.


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions

Ch. 14: Confessions

* * *

Hibari-san dan aku berdiri berseberangan. Terpisahkan jarak yang tidak begitu jauh. Kepalanya tertunduk. Aku melihat rambutnya yang tertiup hembusan angin di taman rumah sakit merasa hal itu begitu indah. Hei, Hibari-san... kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat matamu? Apa kau menghindariku? Atau aku yang menghindarimu? Untuk apa jarak ini ada? Aku kah yang membuatnya? Atau kau yang mengambil langkah mundur?

Hibari-san...

Sayup-sayup kudengar sepotong kalimat dari Hibari-san sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya. Akhirnya kami bertemu mata. Hibari-san merentangkan tangannya sedikit.

_Bolehkah?_

_Pantaskah aku?_

Aku tidak peduli dengan hal-hal itu. Aku hanya ingin segera berlari. Berlari mendekatinya. Memeluknya dengan segenap perasaanku selama ini. Hibari-san. Hibari-san. Hibari-san.

"Maafkan aku, Hibari-san." Ucapku di tengah-tengah isakan tangis.

Hibari-san menepuk kepalaku, "Sampai kapanpun kurasa kau akan sulit merubah sikap cengengmu ini."

"Maaf... maafkan aku." Kupererat pelukanku pada Hibari-san.

"Sudahlah, Tsunayoshi..." tangan Hibari-san masih membelai rambutku, "sudahlah..."

-000-

(Seminggu sebelumnya)

Dinding bercat putih. Langit-langit putih. Seprai dan selimut putih. Di atas ranjang rumah sakit itulah Giotto terbaring. Sudah dua minggu dia tidak sadarkan diri sejak dirawat di sini. Aku bersyukur nyawanya masih bisa terselamatkan, meski dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Setiap hari kuusahakan menjenguknya. Membawakan bunga yang berbeda. Membawakan buah tangan. Namun seberapa lama aku menunggunya, dia tak kunjung membuka mata.

Setiap hari aku duduk di sampingnya. Melihat wajahnya yang pucat. Jarum infus yang menembus tangannya, masker pernapasan, denyut jantungnya yang terdengar melalui alat... entah kenapa semua itu terlihat indah. Namun menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan.

Apa selamanya kau akan tertidur?

Apa tidak ada kesempatan kedua di mana aku bisa melihat kedua bola matamu lagi?

Mendengar suaramu lagi?

Merasakan detak jantungmu dari dekat sekali lagi?

Mencium wangi tubuhmu untuk terakhir kalinya saja?

Apa aku berharap terlalu banyak?

Apa kau tidak memaafkanku atas apa yang kubuat padamu?

Apa aku tidak bisa merangkul segala tentang dirimu, baik dan buruk?

Apa kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan segala hal yang selalu kulakukan padamu dulu, saat kita berdua begitu saling mencintai satu sama lain?

Apa aku bisa mendengar jawabannya darimu Giotto?

Apa aku hanya akan melihat kekosongan setiap kali memasuki ruangan ini?

Air mataku yang jatuh tanpa kusadari sudah membasahi lantai.

Selalu, setiap hari, setiap jam, menit dan detik.

Pagi. Siang. Malam.

Apa yang dulu kulakukan padamu, apa yang dulu kaulakukan padaku, bagiku sekarang hal itu tidak penting lagi. Aku memaafkanmu. Bahkan aku tidak butuh kamu meminta maaf. Hanya kehadiranmu saja yang kuharapkan. Di sini. Terbangun. Di sisiku. Membalas genggaman tanganku. Tersenyum padaku.

Aku merindukanmu Giotto. Aku sudah terlalu merindukanmu.

Sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanmu hingga aku tidak mampu, tidak mau meninggalkan sisimu yang tertidur kini.

Apa yang sedang kau lihat di alam tidurmu Giotto?

Apa kamu bermimpi?

Apa kamu tersesat?

Apa yang menyebabkanmu tidak sadarkan diri selama ini?

Aku hanya ingin melihatmu membuka mata.

Sesaat saja. Sekejap saja.

Lalu panggil namaku seperti yang pernah kaulakukan dulu.

Eratnya genggaman tanganku tidak mengendur meski sudah kubanjiri dengan air mata. Kapan kau akan membuka matamu, Giotto?

Aku menanti.

Menanti.

Terus menanti...

-000-

Sore itu Reborn memasuki kamar tempat Giotto dirawat. Tidak sendirian. Dia bersama Abel. Aku menengok ke arah mereka.

"Dua minggu berlalu dan dia masih belum sadarkan diri? Payah sekali." Komentar Reborn, "Tsuna, kamu sudah menelantarkan sebagian pekerjaanmu dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk merawat pria itu di sini."

"Aku tidak menelantarkan. Aku bekerja sambil merawat Giotto." Sahutku lemas sambil melirik ke arah laptop yang kuletakkan di meja.

"Tapi kamu tidak menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan."

"Itu bisa diurus Gokudera-kun."

"Memang kamu bosnya, tapi sebagai bos, apa hal itu patut dilakukan?" sindir Reborn.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Vongola Decimo," sela Abel, "saya tidak berhasil menemukan lokasi Alvito hingga saat ini. Namun dari penyelidikan yang tengah dilakukan, ada kemungkinan dia melarikan diri ke luar negri bersama saudarinya, Altea." Jelas Abel.

Telingaku langsung terasa panas mendengar nama wanita itu, "Letakkan saja semua informasi yang kaudapatkan di meja kerja Giotto. Aku akan memeriksanya nanti malam."

"CUKUP!" seru Reborn.

Aku dan Abel tersentak. Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan.

Reborn berjalan mendekatiku yang ada di seberangnya, dia segera menarik tanganku, membawaku keluar dari ruangan dan menyeretku ke luar gedung rumah sakit. Meski aku memberontak melawan, aku tidak bertenaga. Genggaman Reborn begitu kuat. Hingga kami keluar dari komplek rumah sakit barulah dia berhenti dan melihatku. Tanganku masih digenggamnya, kini diangkat cukup tinggi.

"Dua minggu yang kauhabiskan di sini justru berpengaruh buruk pada dirimu! Tidak sadarkah kamu dengan merawat lelaki itu kamu justru membuat dirimu sakit? Kamu sama sekali tidak memerhatikan pola makanmu dan tidak cukup istirahat. Apa kamu mau jadi seperti golongan mafia yang kamu sendiri tidak suka cara kerjanya? Aku tahu jawabanmu tidak. Tapi buktinya apa sekarang? Kamu memaksakan dirimu, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"...lalu kenapa?" tanyaku dalam nada yang begitu sayup, "...aku ingin merawat Giotto. Aku ingin jadi yang pertama di sampingnya ketika dia membuka mata. Aku ingin mengetahui alasan apa yang dilakukan Alvito dan Altea pada orang yang begitu kucintai!"

"KAU PIKIR DIA MAU MELIHATMU YANG SAKIT?" bentak Reborn.

"Sudah cukup dua minggu aku diam. Tapi tidak sekarang. Kau harus pulang ke kediaman Vongola dan beristirahat. Biar Yamamoto atau Hibari yang urus soal Alvito dan Altea. Sekarang yang penting bukan Giotto, namun dirimu!"

"Hibari-san...?" aku terhenti sesaat, "Jangan... jangan Hibari-san! Aku... aku tidak bisa..."

"Semua itu terserahku. Kamu yang sekarang tidak bisa melarang apapun yang kukatakan." Reborn menarik tanganku sekali lagi. Dia membawaku ke mobilnya dan memasukkanku secara paksa. Reborn sendiri segera masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mesin lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kami tidak berbicara sama sekali di dalam mobil. Reborn mengendarainya dengan cepat. Tidak berapa lama kami sudah sampai di kediaman Vongola.

Dia menurunkanku secara kasar dan lagi-lagi menyeretku. Dia membawaku ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah tersedia banyak sekali makanan. Aku melihat Lambo dan Chrome di sana. Aku tahu mereka memanggilku. Tapi suara mereka tidak terdengar di telingaku.

Reborn mendudukkanku di satu kursi. Mengambilkan makanan di atas piring lalu menyodorkannya di hadapanku. Namun tanganku tidak bisa bergerak menyendokkan nasi ke mulutku. Reborn yang gemas menggenggam tanganku dan menguatkan genggaman itu untuk mengambil sendok dan garpu lalu menyendokkan makanannya ke mulutku. Namun mulutku tidak mau terbuka sama sekali. Reborn berseru, aku tidak menangkapnya dengan jelas. Apa yang dikatakannya tidak kutangkap. Dan setelah itu, aku merasa tubuhku begitu berat. Tidak berapa lama aku terjatuh dari kursi. Ingatanku selesai sampai di sana.

-000-

"_Tidak ada masalah yang terjadi selama ini. Jadi kurasa kita bisa tenang, Reborn-san. Untuk saat ini memang sebaiknya Juudaime dilarang pergi. Juudaime harus mengembalikan kesehatannya yang hilang selama merawat Borgia Decimo."_ Aku mendengar suara Gokudera-kun sedikit samar.

"_Si bodoh satu ini memang suka membuat dirinya repot dan tidak memikirkan akibat yang akan diterimanya. Dasar bodoh."_ Suara Reborn menyahuti ucapan Gokudera-kun.

"_Tsuna, kamu harus cepat sembuh ya."_ Aku merasa keningku disentuh tangan yang dingin. Yamamoto kah itu?

"_Baiklah. Sementara Sawada beristirahat di sini, bukankah lebih baik kalau ada gadis yang merawatnya? Akan kutelepon Kyoko untuk kemari."_ ...apa itu Onii-san? Kenapa dengan Kyoko? Kenapa denganku?

"_...Bos, aku tetap akan menaruh perhatian pada Mukuro-sama. Tidak akan kubiarkan Mukuro-sama mengambil kesempatan di saat Bos sedang sakit."_ Chrome? Siapa yang sakit? Aku kah?

"_Sulit sekali membayangkan dia yang sekarang bisa sakit... sewaktu kecil aku tidak pernah melihatnya terkapar seperti ini."_ Suara itu... Lambo?

"_Sudah, kita harus keluar. Biarkanlah saat ini dia beristirahat. Hibari, kamu mau menjaga di sini atau tidak?" _Reborn bertanya pada... Hibari-san...? Hibari-san ada di sini?

"_...aku di sini."_ Kurasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku, _"Kalian kembali saja."_

"_Hibari ingat! Jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh pada Juudaime!"_ suara Gokudera-kun terdengar semakin jauh.

"_Sudah, sudah, Gokudera... biarkan saja Hibari menjaga Tsuna di sini. Titip Tsuna ya Hibari."_ Suara Yamamoto juga semakin menjauh...

Tidak berapa lama kudengar suara pintu yang menutup. Suara-suara para Guardianku juga semakin menjauh. Aku mulai menata semua hal yang kudengar. Aku tidak bisa membuka mata saat ini. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu berat. Baiklah. Sepertinya aku sakit. Aku terbaring di kamarku sendiri, aku jamin. Lalu berdasar apa yang kudengar dari Gokudera-kun, tidak ada masalah yang terjadi di Vongola. Syukurlah. Mukuro juga... sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari hal-hal itu. Tapi Hibari-san...

Mengapa Hibari-san ada di sini?

Mengapa Hibari-san memutuskan untuk menjagaku seperti ini?

Malam itu aku meninggalkannya dan menemui Giotto yang terkapar. Aku merawat Giotto. Meninggalkan Hibari-san.

Lalu kenapa Hibari-san masih di sini, di sampingku?

Semakin kupikir aku semakin tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Rasanya kepalaku pening sekali. Tidak menemukan jalan keluar sama sekali. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan cukup basah beradu dengan kulit keningku. Sepertinya kompres. Berarti aku sakit panas. Menyebalkan sekali. Ini menghambat pekerjaanku untuk menyelesaikan masalah tentang Giotto.

"_Kau kejam." _

Suara Hibari-san menggema di telingaku.

"_Kamu sangat kejam, Sawada Tsunayoshi." _

Apa yang dibicarakannya mengenai... Giotto?

"_..."_

Kudengar suara kursi yang tergeser. Apa itu mendekat atau menjauh dari ranjangku, tidak bisa kubedakan. Tidak berapa lama, kurasakan sesuatu yang sedikit tajam menyentuh wajahku. Sepertinya helaian rambut. Hibari-san kah?

.

.

.

Rasa tajam yang menyapa wajahku menghilang. Hibari-san sudah menjauh dariku. Kudengar suara langkah kaki. Suara saklar lampu dimatikan. Pintu terbuka. Tertutup. Suara langkah kaki di lorong luar yang menjauh. Semakin jauh. Jauh. Jauh...

Lenyap.

.

.

.

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Tangan kananku awalnya seperti mati rasa. Namun perasaan itu segera menghilang. Aku menyentuh keningku. Benar. Ada kompres yang menempel di sana. Tanganku beralih ke mata... hidung... bibir. Berhenti di bibir. Aku sedikit tidak bisa membedakannya karena sakit serasa mematikan seluruh indraku.

Saat itu... apa Hibari-san menciumku?

-000-

Entah sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak aku terkapar di atas ranjang. Para Guardian dan bawahanku silih berganti menjenguk. Untungnya penyakitku tidak bertahan lama. Hanya sekitar 2-3 hari. Reborn menyuruhku agar tidak memforsis diriku agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan lagi. Kali ini aku menurutinya. Memaksa diriku bekerja hingga sakit malah menghambat penyelesaian kasus Giotto.

Sementara aku sakit, Abel terus menyelidiki keberadaan kedua orang itu. Dengan bukti hilangnya barang-barang Vito di markas Borgia, berarti dialah yang melakukan semua hal itu. Tidak habis pikir aku mengapa dia yang kutahu begitu loyal pada Giotto kini berbelot. Wanita di sampingnya, Altea, aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa di antara mereka. Tapi bukankah wanita itu pernah bermalam di rumah Giotto? Kenapa sekarang dia bersama Vito?

Aku berusaha mencari jawabannya dengan pemikiran yang terus berlanjut di benakku. Intuisiku merasakan sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Seperti sesuatu, ada yang mengikat mereka. Mereka sama-sama berkulit gelap. Rambut coklat yang lumayan ikal. Mata yang mengincar sesuatu... terbersit di benakku kata itu. 'Saudara'. Apa mereka saudara? Tapi kenapa... kenapa sampai mereka mengincar Giotto?

Aku tahu semua hal yang terlalu rumit di kepalaku ini akan terjawab bila aku sudah menemukan informasinya. Tapi susah sekali melacak kedua orang itu. Mereka kabur kesana-kemari membuatku pusing. Pengalaman bertahun-tahun Vito di dalam keluarga Borgia memang menghasilkan sesuatu. Menyebalkan. Semua kulakukan untuk melacaknya. Tapi mereka tidak pernah melakukan hubungan telepon pada siapapun. Ponsel mereka kurasa sudah mereka hancurkan sendiri. Kalau melalui jalan darat, mungkin saja mereka melalui jalan tol, atau terekam dalam kamera yang ada di jalanan. Atau mungkin di kereta. Kalau naik pesawat terbang, seharusnya dengan memeriksa paspor bisa diketahui. Tapi berurusan dengan orang pemerintah itu cukup memakan waktu. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Pikiranku terhenti ketika kurasakan ponselku bergetar di saku celana. Aku segera mengeluarkannya dan membaca siapa nama orang yang meneleponku di tengah pemikiran seperti ini. Rupanya Abel. Hal yang kunanti-nanti!

"Abel, bagaimana? Apa yang sudah kautemukan?" tanyaku terburu-buru.

"Vongola Decimo! Saya berhasil menemukan jejak mereka. Benar mereka telah pergi dari Italia. Saya menemukan informasi ini dari kerabat saya yang kebetulan berada dalam pesawat yang sama dengannya. Kerabat saya mengatakan bahwa Alvito dan Altea pergi ke Jepang tepat 7 hari yang lalu. Tujuan mereka Tokyo. Kerabat saya juga berada di sana dan dia berjanji akan membantu untuk mengamati kedua orang itu." jelas Abel panjang lebar.

Dadaku sesak tiba-tiba, "...ke mana... mereka?"

"Eh? Ke Jepang, Vongola Decimo. Oh, bukankah di sana tempat kelahiran Anda?"

"...benar." _Justru karena itulah._

_Kenapa harus di Jepang?_

Tanpa sadar aku mematikan hubungan telepon dari Abel. Kakiku tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Aku segera mencari kursi untuk diduduki. Pandangan mataku menerawang. Jauh. Jauh sekali. Bayang-bayang mulai bertumpuk di mataku. Langit-langit seperti tertutup ketika terhampar kenangan selama ini di sana.

Senyuman ibu.

Tawa ayah.

Betapa aku teringat hari saat aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan memilih menjadi Vongola Decimo. Melepas kepergianku di bandara. Ibu tidak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang sedikit sembap. Ayah hanya tersenyum menyemangatiku. Menaruh kepercayaannya di atas pundakku. Kenapa kini aku harus kembali di saat yang tidak tepat?

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, aku meraih ponselku kembali dan menekan nomor ponsel Gokudera-kun. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama baginya untuk mengangkat telepon dariku. Segera kukatakan sepotong kalimat pendek yang disambut dengan seruan terkejut darinya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Sungguh, Juudaime?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Tidak yakin.

"Ya. Aku akan pergi ke Tokyo kemudian pulang menemui Ayah dan Ibu."

-000-

Karena Gokudera-kun sedang bertugas, aku tidak memintanya untuk menyiapkan jet milik Vongola. Aku mengatur semuanya seorang diri. Aku tahu Gokudera-kun begitu ingin menemaniku pergi ke Jepang. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa melibatkannya. Aku menghubungi Abel, memintanya segera datang ke headquarter Vongola. Aku menyuruhnya menunggu sementara jet sedang disiapkan. Entah dari mana Reborn tahu bahwa aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Padahal aku tidak memberitahu seorang pun. Lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam beserta topi fedoranya tanpa basa-basi langsung memaksa ikut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakannya. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa menolaknya juga.

Dan akhirnya di sinilah aku. Bersama Reborn dan Abel. Sudah tiba di Jepang dan sekarang berada di base Vongola. Dengan perbedaan waktu tujuh jam dari Italia. Aku memeriksa laporan yang dicari dari bawahanku di Jepang tentang kedua orang itu dalam ruang kerjaku. Abel tampak berusaha menghubungi kerabatnya yang melihat Vito dan Altea. Reborn... entah kemana dia. Aku tidak mau tahu. Tidak peduli. Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya soal ini.

Selesai membaca semua laporan aku mencoba merilekskan badanku. Di saat yang bersamaan tampak Abel sudah siap dengan rentetan hal yang akan dijelaskannya. Aku tersenyum padanya sambil menyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dariku.

"Mereka menginap di hotel daerah ginza." Kata pertama Abel segera kupotong.

"Ya. Bawahanku juga melaporkannya padaku. Sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak berencana untuk pergi dalam waktu lama ini."

"Besok saya akan mendatangi hotel tempat mereka menginap."

"Seorang diri? Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Saya akan menemui Vito. Menanyakan semuanya pada dia. Begini-begini, kemampuan saya setara dengannya."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka dari luar. Di sana muncul Reborn dengan air muka dingin, "Tidak mungkin bisa. Justru karena kamu setara dengannya, dia sulit ditaklukan. Terlebih selama ini dia menjadi rekan kepercayaanmu kan? Apa kau yakin bisa menarik pelatuk padanya?"

"Saya—"

"Apa maumu memberitahu kami, Reborn?" rasanya darahku naik ke kepala. Kenapa lelaki ini suka sekali mengganggu pembicaraanku dengan orang lain?

"Saya yakin saya bisa. Karena dia telah mengkhianati bos dari keluarga Borgia. Tidak ada yang lebih parah dari itu. Saya ingin segera menjatuhkannya, dengan tangan saya sendiri!"

Saat itulah aku segera menyadari sesuatu. Reborn biasanya tidak begitu peduli kalau orang bisa melakukan segala sesuatu dengan sendirinya. Tapi kali ini dia bahkan menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk membantu Abel. Jangan-jangan dia menyadari sesuatu dari kedua saudara itu? Makanya dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Abel.

"Jangan Abel. Sebaiknya... sebaiknya kita hadapi bersama saja." Sergahku.

"Eh?" Abel tampak kebingungan.

"Ya, kalau kupikir-pikir, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berusaha seorang diri. Meskipun ini masalah internal Borgia. Tapi kita tidak tahu siapa lawan kita. Bisa saja selama ini Vito menipu kita dan berpura-pura menyesuaikan dirinya dengan keadaan di Borgia. Bukan maksudku kamu tidak bisa menanganinya seorang diri. Tapi sebaiknya kita berjaga-jaga. Kurasa, tidak mungkin Vito dan Altea tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah diikuti selama ini."

"Itu benar, tapi..."

"Kamu berani melawan pemimpin dari penggerak dunia mafia Italia?" tanya Reborn tajam.

"Reborn!" ah, aku tidak suka dengan ucapannya yang barusan. Bukan aku yang membuat Vongola, bukan aku pula yang menjadikannya peringkat pertama. Aku hanya meneruskan pekerjaan saja. Soal menjadi yang pertama atau tidak, bukan masalah bagiku.

Kulihat raut muka Abel yang semakin tertekan, namun tak lama pria berambut coklat terang itu menghela napas dan mengangguk, "Baiklah." Ia setuju.

"Kalau begitu, besok pagi kita datangi hotelnya. Aku sudah dapat informasi mengenai kamarnya. Kelihatannya mereka berdua tidak akan _check-out_ selama beberapa hari kedepan." Kataku semangat. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku begitu gembira bisa mendapatkan mereka berdua. Apakah aku begitu dendam pada orang yang sudah membut Giotto di ambang kematian? Sepertinya iya. Mungkin... ah, aku tidak tahu.

"Kita datang ke hotelnya langsung ke kamarnya saja. Tidak perlu buang-buang waktu menunggu salah satu dari mereka keluar." Ucap Reborn.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu apa mereka tidak memasang perangkap di kamar itu." Sahutku.

"Lebih baik ada sebagian yang berjaga di luar. _Mafiosi_ Vongola di base ini bisa membantu kan?" tanya Abel.

"Bisa, tapi, aku tidak ingin orang lain selain anggota inti mengetahui semua hal ini. Aku percaya dengan bawahanku, tapi aku tidak ingin mengundang mereka masuk ke persoalan internal seperti ini. Terlebih hal ini menyangkut keluarga lain. Bagaimana kalau di antara bawahanku ada yang berpikiran untuk memanfaatkan kelemahan Borgia di saat seperti ini?"

"Tsuna benar. Sebaiknya kauturuti saja apa yang dibicarakannya." Timpal Reborn.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi, jam tujuh aku mau kita sudah siap berangkat dari sini. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama menghadapi mereka berdua."

Setelah rencana dirampungkan, Abel undur diri dan tidur di kamar tamu. Reborn tidak keluar. Dia berdiri di depan lemari buku, mengambil satu buku _hard cover_ berwarna hijau tua. Kemudian lelaki itu duduk di kursi sofa di seberang meja kerjaku dengan santainya. Aku menghela napas melihatnya.

"Kenapa kamu masih ada di sini? Tidak mau tidur?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku menunggumu tidur." Jawab Reborn.

"Sekarang aku berniat untuk tidur." aku melepaskan dasiku.

Reborn menutup buku yang dibacanya, ditaruh di atas meja kemudian berdiri. Dia melepaskan topi fedoranya. Pria Italia itu berjalan mendekatiku. Mataku mengikuti seluruh gerakan yang dibuatnya. Sampai akhirnya dia menyudutkanku di depan meja kerja. Tangannya membatasi ruang gerakku. Jarak wajah kami terpisahkan beberapa senti. Bola matanya hitam seperti Hibari-san. Dengan tatapan yang tidak berbeda dari Hibari-san, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa takut.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku nyaris berbisik.

"..." Reborn tidak membalas. Diam memandangku.

Lama kami berdiri seperti itu, membisu satu sama lain. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Reborn malam ini. Lelaki di hadapanku ini sama sepertiku. Tidak bergerak, hanya memandang. Tidak mendekat, menjaga jarak. Apa yang akan dilakukannya, aku tidak tahu.

"Dengan intuisimu, apa yang kamu rasakan dalam keadaan seperti ini?" bisiknya di telingaku.

Saat itu baru kusadari. Suara Reborn cukup mirip dengan Hibari-san. Tingginya sama seperti Hibari-san. Postur tubuhnya juga mirip. Rambut hitam mereka, bola mata hitam mereka. apa yang berbeda dari kedua orang ini? Bahkan tatapan mata mereka sama. Aku melihat bayanganku di bola mata Reborn. Belum sempat aku menjawab, tangannya menyapa pipiku.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu memerah."

"A-Apa?" kontan aku kaget. Bagaimana tidak. Di bola mata Reborn tentunya tidak terlihat semburat merah itu. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa aku bereaksi terhadap DIA?

Reborn berjalan mundur. Menjauhi diriku akhirnya, "Bohong. Wajahmu tidak memerah."

"Heh?" aku segera berjalan ke arah kaca. Melihat bayanganku terpantul di sana. Tidak ada warna apapun selain warna kulit asliku, "Kamu!" seruku geram.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah Vongola Decimo." Ucap Reborn tersenyum padaku kemudian hilang di balik pintu.

"...apa sih... aku tidak mengerti dirinya..." ucapku pelan.

-000-

Esok paginya, seperti yang sudah kuharapkan, kami semua sudah siap setengah jam sebelum jam 7. Pergi lebih pagi lebih baik. Dengan begini aku yakin kedua orang itu masih terkapar di atas ranjang. Selama perjalanan yang sedikit jauh, aku terus melihat ke arah luar jendela. Membayangkan wajah kedua orang itu. Seperti apa air muka mereka ketika menarik pelatuk. Apakah menyeramkan? Membuat bulu kuduk bergidik? Atau tanpa ekspresi? Selama ini setiap kali melihat Vito, aku tidak pernah menemukan tatapan lain darinya. Selalu hanya seperti itu. Matanya saat itu terkesan begitu mengidolakan Giotto. Lalu mengapa? Apa alasan dari semua ini? Kenapa dia tega melakukannya pada Giotto?

Ketika sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap, aku bersama Abel dan Reborn segera turun dan menanyakan pada resepsionis mengenai keberadaan dua orang itu. Benar mereka masih ada di tempat ini. Belum _check-out_. Aku menanyakan kamar mereka. Dengan mudah aku mendapatkannya. Kami bertiga segera berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Di lantai lima, kamar keenam. Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. Segera kupakai sarung tangan bercorak '27'-ku, kemudian kuminum pil _dying will_. Sejurus kemudian, aku segera memasuki tahap _dying will_.

Aku tidak menyadari tanganku gemetar sedari tadi. Reborn yang menyentuh jemariku baru membuatku merasakan hal itu. Dia menyuruhku mundur. Entah kenapa aku menurutinya. Reborn mencoba membunyikan bel. Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin mereka masih tertidur. Sekali lagi Reborn menekan bel. Tidak ada jawaban juga. Akhirnya tutorku itu mencoba memutar kenop pintu. Tidak terbuka juga. Dan aku tahu di saat itulah Reborn habis kesabaran. Dia segera menendang pintu sekencang mungkin di bagian kenop. Dengan mudah kenopnya rusak. Jatuh bergulir di atas ranjang beserta serpihan-serpihannya. Kini aku tahu mengapa setiap kali dia menendangku, sebetulnya tidak serius. Meskipun rasa sakit atas ketidakseriusannya juga sudah di luar batas. Namun apalagi yang seperti ini. Pintu itu langsung rusak dalam satu tendangan. Kami bertiga memasuki ruangan. Kamar yang cukup luas. Begitu melewati kamar mandi di sisi kiri, aku bisa melihat satu ranjang _double-sized_. Dan astaga. Mereka. Kedua orang itu tampak langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Menyadari kehadiran kami bertiga. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Mereka. Lelaki dan wanita. Bersaudara. Di atas ranjang dan tanpa mengenakan benang sehelai pun di atas kulit mereka.

"—!" Vito tampak sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiranku dan Abel di sana. Baru kali ini kulihat ekspresinya seperti itu.

"Siapa kalian?" seru Altea. Ia segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

_Oh. Jadi ini wanita yang sudah membuat Giotto berpaling dariku? Berkulit gelap dengan rambut ikal. Cantik memang. Tapi... hatinya begitu busuk._

"Kalian..." aku berjalan mendekati mereka, "merebut orang yang paling berharga bagiku..."

Terbayang saat di mana aku menemukan Giotto terkapar berlumuran darah. Kedua orang inikah yang melakukannya? Hatiku bagai dibakar amarah. Rasanya menjijikan sekali. Aku benci. Benci. Benci! Ingin kuhanguskan. Ingin kucabik-cabik. Ingin kubunuh.

Sedetik sebelum aku melancarkan serangan dari kedua tanganku, Reborn menahannya.

"Kenapa Reborn? Lepaskan tanganku!" suaraku parau. Rupanya karena tangisan. Sejak kapan air mata ini meleleh?

"Ini masalah keluarga Borgia. Untuk itu Abel ada bersama kita."

Kalimat Reborn menyadarkanku. Di sampingku berdiri Abel yang segera menerjang ke kasur mereka, menahan badan Vito di atas ranjang, mengunci tangannya dengan dasinya sendiri, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Altea. Membuat wanita itu sulit bernapas. Hanya bisa memberontak namun tanpa perlawanan. Abel yang melakukan semua hal itu. Reborn kemudian mendekati Vito dan menyeretnya dari atas ranjang, menduduki punggungnya. Sementara Abel mengikat tangan Altea dengan ikat pinggangnya.

Kedua orang yang kami incar itu bernapas berat. Menyadari kekalahan mereka.

Aku menghapus air mata yang mengucur dari sudut mataku, "Beritahukan semuanya padaku. Dari awal hingga akhir. Kenapa kalian berencana membunuh Giotto. Semuanya."

-000-

Sore hari, menuju pukul tiga. Aku termenung memandang pepohonan yang ditanam di halaman belakang base Vongola di Jepang. Cahaya matahari menembus sela-sela dedaunan. Angin semilir menyapa kulitku. Lima jam yang lalu aku mendengar semua pengakuan dari mereka berdua. Aku cukup terkejut. Ternyata sedalam itu permasalahannya. Namun bukan berarti mereka berhak atas hidup orang lain, bukan? Giotto memang juga salah. Tapi dia tidak mengetahui keberadaan anak dari Borgia Nono. Aku sendiri juga pernah membunuh orang dengan kedua tangan ini. Aku tahu itu hal salah. Namun bagaimana aku bisa menjalankan peranku sebagai pemimpin mafia bila berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang harus kubunuh, tapi tidak bisa kulakukan? Aku hidup di dunia ini dengan memutuskan semua hal yang begitu berat. Meski ketika menjalankannya terasa begitu menyakitkan, tapi inilah tugasku. Itu pula yang dirasakan kedua orang itu. Tapi mereka betul-betul hanya motif karena dendam pribadi. Sementara Giotto membunuh Borgia Nono karena ia ingin mendapatkan titel Borgia Decimo. Menjadikannya sebagai pemimpin dunia mafia Italia. Namun aku yakin, masih ada hal lain yang disembunyikan Giotto padaku. Tidak mungkin dia membunuh hanya karena ingin menjadi Borgia Decimo. Aku akan tahu jawabannya setelah dia siuman.

Dalam hal ini, tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan benar atau salah. Yang ada hanyalah menang atau kalah.

Aku membuang napas berat. Kini persoalan Borgia telah selesai. Aku akan mengunjungi ayah dan ibu. Pergi ke Namimori yang telah kutinggalkan selama kurang lebih 3 tahun. Tidak memberi kabar pula. Apa mereka sampai sekarang masih menganggapku anak yang berbakti? Ah, aku jarang berbuat baik pada orangtuaku sendiri. Dan sekarang aku merasa menyesal. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu anak mereka satu-satunya telah menjadi seorang yang mencintai sesama jenis. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Segera aku pergi dari halaman belakang ke tempat pemarkiran mobil Vongola. Aku mengendarai salah satunya seorang diri. Tanpa diketahui Reborn dan anggota yang lain. Mungkin nanti mereka akan tahu kalau memeriksa kamera CCTV.

-000-

Tiba di Namimori hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit. Jalanan yang tidak padat membantuku. Di depan pagar rumah Sawada aku memarkir mobil. Keluar dari mobil itu kemudian berdiri di depan pintu. Bagaimana caranya aku memberi salam setelah tiga tahun? Ayah dan ibu memang sudah tahu aku bekerja sebagai kepala keluarga mafia. Meski ibu awalnya tidak setuju, tapi lama-kelamaan ibu bisa menerima hal itu. Mendoakanku agar selalu selamat. Ibu yang seperti itu... kini aku harus melukainya sekali lagi. Karena aku tidak bisa memberinya keturunan pada keluarga Sawada secara darah. Ibu tidak akan bisa melihat cucu yang didambakannya, yang di hari tua nanti akan diucapkannya bahwa cucunya begitu mirip denganku dulu. Tidak akan ada kenyataan seperti itu di masa depan nanti...

Aku meneguk ludah. Rasanya berat untuk mendorong pintu pagar ini. Dari dalam terdengar sayup-sayup suara TV. Mungkin ibu dan ayah sedang menonton. Ayah yang sudah tidak lagi menjadi _consigliere _Vongola memang menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah. Kupejamkan mataku sesaat, kemudian memantapkan hati dan mendorong pintu pagar itu. Aku yakin ayah dan ibu mendengar bunyi gesekan dari pagar tua itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama saat aku menekan bel pintu rumah hingga akhirnya dari dalam pintu itu dibuka. Jantungku bergedup kencang menyadari akan menghadapi semua kenyataan. Tapi setelah pintu terbuka lebar, terlihat sosok wanita yang melahirkanku berdiri di sana. Rambutnya tetap sama seperti ketika aku meninggalkannya dulu. Tangannya gemetar. Matanya terbelalak. Melihat anaknya berada di hadapannya. Detik selanjutnya, aku sudah berada dalam pelukan ibu. Ibu menangis terharu sambil memelukku. Berulang kali memanggil namaku. Mengucap namaku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Aku merasakan harum yang sudah lama tidak kucium, namun masih begitu lekat dalam ingatanku. Ibu. Inilah ibu. Kubalas pelukan ibu, tanpa kusadari air mataku sendiri menetes.

-000-

"Aku di rumah orangtuaku." Ucapku pelan menghadapi semburan lektur Reborn. Ya, aku tahu bahwa aku sudah salah karena meninggalkan _base_ begitu saja seorang diri tanpa pengamanan. Namun kekhawatiran Reborn semakin menjadi-jadi setiap hari. Terutama minggu-minggu sejak Giotto diserang.

"Aku tahu..." sahutku berusaha menenangkan orang di seberang telepon, "ya, ya, ya..."

"Hm... malam ini aku akan menginap. Aku kembali lusa."

Aku mendengarkan ocehan Reborn, "Ya. Aku mengerti... selamat malam..."

Dan akhirnya percakapan dengan tutorku sejak umur 13 pun berakhir juga. Ayah dan ibu tampak tertawa kecil menyaksikanku. Saat itu kami sedang menyiapkan makan malam hingga ponselku berdering. Makanan telah disiapkan di atas meja. Aku duduk memandangi ragam warna masakan Jepang yang telah lama kutinggalkan. Rasanya rindu sekali melihat sushi, telur gulung, makanan rumahan lain yang jarang sekali –nyaris tidak pernah- kulihat di Italia.

"Selamat makan." Kami bertiga serempak mengucapkan kalimat tradisi itu.

Sambil menikmati makan malamku, diam-diam aku memerhatikan wajah ayah dan ibu. Rambut ayah tidak berubah. Putih. Namun raut wajahnya semakin berkeriput. Ayah memang sudah memasuki usia 50. Namun aku belum bisa membuatnya senang dengan menikah dan memberikan cucu. Memang aku masih muda. Baru paruh awal 20-an. Tapi 6-7 tahun lagi, atau mungkin 8 tahun lagi, bukankah sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk menimang cucu?

Aku tidak bisa membicarakan hal seperti itu di saat sedang makan seperti ini. Sebaiknya kutunggu sampai selesai makan malam. Detik terasa berlalu begitu lama saat aku berbincang dengan kedua orangtuaku di sela-sela makan malam. Dalam hatiku, aku berperang. Di satu sisi, aku ingin segera mengutarakan semua kegalauan dalam diriku. Jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Tapi di sisi lain aku tidak ingin melihat wajah muram dari kedua orangtuaku.

Tapi aku lebih tidak bisa lagi...

Menghancurkan senyuman mereka dengan kebohongan.

-000-

"—apa?"

Ibu menatap mataku dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan. Ayah terdiam mendengar pengakuanku di ruang keluarga malam itu. Keheningan melanda ruangan dalam sekejap. Aku tertunduk, tidak berani menatap mata mereka berdua.

Sesaat aku melihat ayah mengerutkan kening, memijat-mijatnya. Ibu masih terdiam.

"...Tsu-kun, apa yang baru saja kaukatakan?" ibu bertanya padaku.

"..." aku terdiam sebelum menjawab, "aku, mencintai seseorang di Italia."

"Kurasa ayah tahu siapa dia. Borgia Decimo, Giotto del Borgia. Seorang pria yang begitu kharismatik. Begitu menawan. Begitu sempurna." Jelasku.

"...orang yang kaucintai itu... laki-laki?" ulang ibu.

Aku mengangguk. Mataku mulai terasa berat. Air mata sudah mulai membasahi kedua bola mataku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan getaran di lapisan merah itu.

"Aku tahu siapa orang yang kaumaksud, Tsuna." Ujar ayah.

Aku tetap tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku. Detik selanjutnya, aku segera duduk bersimpuh, kepalaku menyentuh tatami cukup keras.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu," ucapku dalam nada yang goyah, "aku tahu aku anak yang tidak berbakti. Tidak memberi kabar selama tiga tahun, dan ternyata begitu kembali aku hanya membawa kabar buruk bagi kalian. Aku tahu aku salah, aku tahu aku tidak bisa memenuhi impian kalian di hari tua nanti. Aku tahu aku begitu egois terhadap kalian. Tapi—"

Dengan air mata berderai, aku segera mengangkat kepalaku, melihat wajah ayah dan ibu, "Inilah hidupku. Inilah aku. Keputusan yang telah kutetapkan dan akan terus kujalani hingga aku mati nanti!"

Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Perasaan tenang karena telah jujur sedikit menghampiriku. Tapi tidak kurasakan lama. Air muka orangtuaku tidak bisa kuterjemahkan. Dan itulah yang semakin membuatku merasa di ujung tanduk. Jantungku semakin berdebar kencang menghadapi kenyataan ini. Karena tidak ada jawaban, aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Menundukkannya dalam-dalam. Habislah sudah. Ayah dan ibu tentu tidak akan menerimaku sebagai anak mereka lagi. Selesai sudah semuanya mulai sekarang. Aku tidak bisa lagi berhubungan dengan Giotto, semua rekan-rekanku dalam keluarga Vongola, Dino-san, semuanya sudah—...

"Angkat kepalamu, Tsuna." Terdengar suara ayah yang berat.

Suara ayah bahkan sudah seberat itu. Sebesar itukah ranjau yang kulemparkan pada mereka? Sesakit itukah ternyata rasanya?

Mau tak mau aku mengangkat kepalaku. Meski aku menahan tubuhku yang bergetar. Aku sudah membayangkan wajah kecewa ayah dan ibu. Bibir mereka yang tertekuk. Kening mereka yang mengerut. Tatapan mata yang penuh amarah. Ternyata semua bayanganku salah. Tidak ada air muka kelu, kecewa, marah di sana. Tatapan amarah yang kubayangkan digantikan dengan tatapan lembut seperti saat mereka memelukku ketika aku masuk ke rumah ini sore tadi. Bibir mereka tidak tertekuk, malahan mengukir sebuah senyuman di sana.

"Akhirnya kaukatakan juga hal ini pada kami." Ucap ayah.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tsu-kun, sebelum kamu datang kemari, Reborn memberikan kabar mengenai kamu pada kami setiap minggu. Perkembangan hidupmu di Italia diberitahukannya secara rinci. Kemunculan seorang pria bernama Giotto pun sudah kami ketahui dari dulu. Reborn pernah datang kemari menemui kami untuk membicarakan mengenai pria itu. Awalnya ibu tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Tapi seiring waktu, ibu mulai berpikir, kehidupanmu adalah milikmu. Ibu yakin kamu sempat tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menanggung semua hal ini seorang diri. Tentunya itu berat bagimu. Karena kamu anak kami, di saat kamu bingung, pada siapa lagi selain kami kamu bisa menumpahkan keresahanmu?"

"Tsuna, seperti apapun kamu, kamu tetap anak kami."

"Terimakasih sudah mengatakan hal ini pada kami, Tsu-kun."

Tanpa kusadari air mataku malah meleleh semakin banyak. Begitu pula dengan ibu. Pipi ibu sudah dibasahi oleh air matanya. Selanjutnya aku menghambur memeluk kedua orangtuaku. Menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan mereka. Kehangatan. Penerimaan. Pengakuan. Kejujuran. Semuanya membuat hatiku terasa begitu damai. Dengan ini tidak ada lagi masalah personal yang membebani diriku. Sisanya hanyalah persoalan Giotto. Hanya Giotto seorang. Setelah ini aku akan menjaganya, merawatnya. Mencurahkan perhatianku sepenuhnya pada dia.

Hibari-san.

Aku akan menjelaskan semua padanya.

-000-

(Italia, hari Senin berikutnya)

Pekerjaan hari ini kukebut habis-habisan. Semua selesai siang hari. Tidak perlu lelah-lelah menunggu pemasukan laporan atau penandatanganan laporan lagi. Hal-hal yang mendadak seperti itu akan kuterima melalui kiriman _e-mail_ dari Gokudera-kun. Aku menancap gas ke rumah sakit tempat Giotto dirawat. Masuk ke kamarnya dengan tangan penuh buket bunga, buah tangan dan laptop. Napasku terengah-engah begitu berdiri di depan ranjangnya. Begitu melihat ke sana, yang kutemui adalah pemandangan yang masih sama seperti seminggu yang lalu. Masih belum ada perubahan.

Aku menghela napas. Mendekatkan diriku ke ranjangnya. Meletakkan barang-barang bawaanku satu per satu di atas meja. Mengganti bunga di vas, mengupas buah dengan meminjam pisau rumah sakit, membuka laptop untuk mengecek _e-mail_. Tidak ada yang berubah. Giotto masih terbaring di sana. Tertidur tidak sadarkan diri. Sudah genap tiga minggu dia terkapar di atas ranjang putih ini. Meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Di tengah kesendirian itu aku mulai berpikir...

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu tidak kembali padaku?"

"Kamu tidak mau melihatku lagi?"

"Tidak mau mendekapku lagi?"

.

.

.

"...tidak akan memanggil namaku lagi?"

.

.

.

"Apa itu kemauanmu Giotto?" suaraku mulai tercekat di tenggorokan.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari kursi, mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Wangi seprai tercium, menggantikan wangi tubuhnya. Sesaat sebelum menutup mataku, aku melihat kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Bulu matanya panjang. Suara napasnya terdengar samar-samar. Kubaringkan kepalaku di atas dadanya. Detak jantungnya masih ada di sana. Terdengar debaran yang seirama denganku. _Padahal kamu hidup. Kamu hidup di sini. Tapi kenapa kamu tega meninggalkanku seorang diri seperti ini?_

Detik berikutnya aku mencium bibirnya. Satu hal yang belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya pada Giotto. Menciumnya sepenuh hati. Air mataku menetes di atas pipinya. Lama aku berdiam seperti itu. Hanya menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Setelah itu aku membentangkan jarak kembali. Tidak begitu jauh. Kubisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Kau sangat jahat karena sudah meninggalkanku seperti ini Giotto."

"...sangat jahat."

.

.

.

Aku berdiri tegak. Menghapus sisa air mataku. Saat aku berniat membuka jendela, aku merasakan sesuatu menahan tanganku. Begitu lemah. Namun sangat hangat.

Kurasa aku hanya membayangkan saja. Karena tidak mungkin di saat seperti ini, hanya ada aku seorang yang sadarkan diri di ruangan ini, ada yang memegang pergelangan tanganku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Perlahan aku membalikkan badanku menghadap ke ranjang. Melihat sesuatu yang nyaris membuat jantungku melompat keluar dari tubuhku. Mataku terbelalak lebar. Tidak percaya. Tapi aku yakin ini bukan mimpi. Bingung melihat kenyataan ini. Tapi air mataku mulai berderai. Derai tangisan karena bahagia.

"...Tsu... na... yoshi..."

Suaranya begitu lemah. Namun di pelupuk matanya pun mengalir tetesan kristal. Dia melepaskan genggamannya yang lemah. Aku langsung memeluknya. Mendekapnya. Erat. Hangat. Aman dan nyaman. Akhirnya.

"Sudah lama kutunggu." Ucapku di sela-sela tangisan, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi seperti ini. Jangan pernah kamu lalui semua kegelisahan seorang diri. Ada aku. Ada aku, Giotto!"

"Aku mencintaimu." Satu potong kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan membuat tangisanku semakin deras. Ya. Aku mencintainya. Begitu mencintainya. Sampai-sampai hati ini terasa sesak. Tidak butuh hal lain selain dirinya.

Giotto membalas pelukanku dengan lemah. Tangisanku membasahi pundak baju rumah sakit, tangisannya membasahi bajuku juga. Aku bersumpah setelah itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Giotto lagi. Tidak akan menghindarinya lagi. Tidak akan membencinya lagi. Aku akan selalu ada di sisinya. Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku mungkin tidak bisa memberikan barang-barang mewah seperti yang dilakukan orang lain terhadap kekasihnya.

Aku hanya punya hati.

Untuk mencintaimu

dengan sederhana.

Hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan.

Selamanya.

-000-

Setelah Giotto sadar, aku memanggil dokter dan suster untuk memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya. Syukurlah kondisinya membaik. Melihat perkembangan dari esok, kalau semakin baik, dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Tentunya masih harus tetap mengontrol ke rumah sakit. Bagaimanapun dadanya bolong karena peluru. Hatiku tersayat setiap kali melihat bekas jahitan di dadanya. Mengingat kebodohanku saat itu tidak bisa bersamanya.

Semua yang telah dilakukannya dulu sudah kulupakan. Aku menerima Giotto dua-duanya, baik dan buruk. Hanya satu yang masih menghantui pikiranku, kenapa Vito dan Altea mengincar nyawa Giotto. Tapi kusimpan pertanyaan itu untuk lain waktu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sakit jantung jika kutanyakan alasannya. Malam saat jam kunjung sudah habis, aku mengecup pipinya. Mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Giotto tersenyum padaku.

Andai aku bisa tinggal di sana. Dari pagi hingga malam. Tapi itu tentu tidak mungkin. Aku punya tanggung jawab menunaikan tugasku sebagai pemimpin Vongola.

Saat keluar dari rumah sakit, kulihat bulan begitu bulat dan terang. Angin kencang menerpa rambutku. Memainkannya dengan lembut. Di sanalah aku melihat seseorang berdiri. Tidak begitu jauh dariku. Mataku mulai melebar. Jantungku berdegup. Degupan yang membuatku menyesal. Menyesal sudah mengambil langkah yang kutolak sekarang.

"Hibari-san..."

Hibari-san berdiri berseberangan dariku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, tapi tidak mendekatinya. Kami terpisahkan jarak beberapa meter.

"Kudengar dia sudah sadarkan diri." Ucap Hibari-san. Suaranya. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar suaranya?

"Ya. Tadi sore, baru saja." Aku membalasnya pelan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan sebenarnya.

"..."

Kami berdua terdiam. Rasa penyesalanku pada Hibari-san menggeluti hatiku. Aku bersalah padanya. Sangat bersalah. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan kalau aku ternyata baru menyadari bahwa Giotto-lah yang kucintai sesungguhnya? Tidak peduli berapa kali dia menyakitiku...

"Apa kamu sempat merasa mencintaiku?" tanya Hibari-san tiba-tiba.

Bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak tergerak dengan perhatian Hibari-san. Dulu, dulu sekali. Saat masih remaja. Aku memang menaruh hatiku padamu. Tapi saat itu aku masih kecil. Tidak berani mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Dino-san.

"Sewaktu kita masih di Namimori. Dengan status sebagai kakak kelasku, aku begitu menyukaimu Hibari-san." Jawabku pelan, "Tapi sekarang, aku sudah mempunyai Giotto."

Mataku mulai basah.

Hibari-san tertunduk. Lama baru kudengar jawabannya, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan kami bertemu mata, "Baiklah. Aku melepaskanmu."

Entah kata apa yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku saat itu. Semuanya tercampur menjadi satu. Membuat hatiku gembira namun di saat yang bersamaan tercabik-cabik. Aku menyayangi Hibari-san. Menyayanginya dengan sangat. Tapi kini posisi itu telah tergantikan. Aku punya Giotto. Dan Hibari-san tentu akan bersama Dino-san. Saat itu aku lari menghampirinya. Memeluknya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

"Maafkan aku Hibari-san." Ujarku bersama derai air mata.

Hibari-san mengusap kepalaku, "Sudahlah Tsunayoshi..."

"Sudahlah..."

"_Sampai kapanpun kurasa kau akan sulit merubah sikap cengengmu ini."_

_...tidak, Hibari-san._

_Ini hari terakhir aku bersikap seperti ini._

_Tak akan ada lagi tangisan emosional dalam hariku._

_Karena aku akan menjadi lebih kuat. Lebih tegar. _

_Agar aku bisa melindungi Giotto dari apapun..._

* * *

_._

Satu bulan semenjak update-an terakhir. Cukup lama. Ahaha. Jadi seperti inilah chapter terbarunya. Puas atau ga puas semuanya kuserahkan pada pembaca. Terimakasih buat semua reviewnya sampai di sini. Kalau ada review yang belum kubalas, PM saja. Hahaha 8D Makasih juga buat yang udah baca sampai sejauh ini. Segreto tetap berlanjut hingga chapter terakhir.

Eee... aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, karena sudah sibuk sama urusan sekolah. Inipun chapter yang akhirnya selesai juga. Memang chapter kali ini menembus 7000 kata (dan aku senang) tapi cukup kuatir karena kalau baca chapter yang panjang, mata bakal lelah. Jadi aku was-was juga mem-publish chapter ini. Semoga disambut dengan baik. Haha.

Baiklah sampai sini dulu. Chapter selanjutnya kuharapkan bisa cepat keluar. Dan, aku akan menyelesaikan Segreto dulu baru setelah itu I Need kukerjakan. Habis, sudah kepalang tanggung sama yang satu ini, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya (entah bisa terjadi atau ngga).

Ya intinya, makasih buat semua review dan tentunya yang baca juga :) meskipun ga di-review tapi aku sudah bahagia tahu ada yang baca. Jujur, aku sih pengen dapet review. Ahaha. Karena itu santapan buatku. Hahaha 8DD

Baiklah sampai sini saja. Review yaa? Makasih :)


	15. Chapter 15: Afterwards

Ch. 15: Afterwards

* * *

_Dulu aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyimpan perasaan hangat dalam diriku._

_Dulu aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya memberikan hatiku pada orang lain._

_Dulu aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus menjaga orang lain. _

_Mendekapnya sepenuh hati. _

_Mencintainya seperti aku mencintai diriku._

"Tsu... na... yoshi..."

Ujarku lemah dengan mata yang basah.

_Apakah ini kenyataan?_

_Atau lanjutan dari mimpiku?_

_Dia berada di depan mataku. Pipinya sendiri telah dibasahi oleh kucuran air mata._

_Jangan menangis._

_Jangan menangis._

_Jangan menangis._

_Tersenyumlah._

_Betapa aku merindukan senyumanmu..._

-000-

Aku tersadar di minggu ketiga sejak penembakan oleh Vito dan Altea. Dokter belum membolehkanku pulang ke rumah. Aku masih harus mengikuti program perawatan. Namun bila kesembuhanku berjalan lancar, aku bisa dipulangkan lebih dini dari jadwal semula. Kini bekas jahitan tertancap di dada kiriku. Tepat di letak jantung. Tapi kini aku masih hidup. Ditemani Tsunayoshi. Meskipun Borgia hanya mempunyai Abel sekarang. Namun karena ada Tsunayoshi, aku sudah cukup menjalani hidup ini.

Setiap hari dia menjengukku membawa buah tangan dan buket bunga. Hari-hariku menjadi semakin cerah. Ditemaninya membuat hatiku terasa begitu tenang. Merasa aku bisa sembuh lebih cepat. Tidak peduli bahaya apa yang akan mendatangiku. Aku yakin aku bisa melaluinya.

Sekitar seminggu kemudian barulah aku diperbolehkan pulang. Abel menyetir mobil keluarga Borgia. Tsunayoshi duduk di sampingku di kursi belakang. Begitu sampai di kediaman Borgia, aku cukup terkejut melihat suasana yang masih sama seperti dulu. Seperti terakhir kali aku melalui malam di rumah ini. Perbedaannya hanya di pekerjanya. Aku hanya memiliki Abel sekarang. Aku berterimakasih pada Tsunayoshi, aku tahu dia menyiapkan semua hal ini secara diam-diam.

"Mohon berikan saya perintah pertama, Bos." Ujar Abel di lobi kediaman Borgia.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya, tersenyum menatap dia, "Abel, kau kuangkat menjadi pemimpin keluarga mafia Borgia kesebelas."

.

.

.

Abel dan Tsunayoshi serempak mengatakan, "Eh?"

-000-

Malam hari di kamar tidurku, aku dan Tsunayoshi duduk di kursi dengan nuansa yang sedikit tegang. Menurut Tsunayoshi, bukan menurutku. Sebotol wine menemani obrolan kami berdua malam itu. Tsunayoshi menatapku heran, tidak percaya. Aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan sudah melontarkan kalimat yang membuat jantung semua orang hampir copot. Sebetulnya siapa yang harus dirawat di rumah sakit, pikirku.

Siang tadi Tsunayoshi segera kembali untuk menyelesaikan urusan Vongola yang mendesak. Pembicaraan itu pun terputus karena Abel sendiri terlihat begitu syok hingga meminta ijin untuk pergi menenangkan pikiran. Dia bahkan belum kembali hingga selarut ini.

"Jadi," Tsunayoshi membuka mulutnya, "bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kamu berpikir untuk pensiun?"

"Jangan gunakan kata pensiun... aku belum tua." Balasku.

"Ya sama saja, kenapa kamu mencalonkan Abel menjadi bos Borgia yang baru, _Undicesimo_?" nada Tsunayoshi meningkat. Emosinya mulai dikeluarkan.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Entah sejak kapan aku jadi merasa begini damai dan tidak peduli pada apapun selain dirinya?

"Kuputuskan untuk tidak membuat kekasihku khawatir lagi terhadap pekerjaanku. Jadi aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai Borgia Decimo. Namun karena situasi masih tidak sempurna, aku akan mendampingi Abel memilih rekan-rekan yang hebat untuknya."

Tsunayoshi melebarkan matanya, "...bukan bawahan?"

"Tidak. Rekan-rekan." Aku tersenyum menjawabnya.

Tsunayoshi berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan ke depanku. Dia menundukkan badan sambil memelukku. Merangkulkan tangannya di leherku.

"Kamu berubah jauh sekali." Bisiknya pelan.

"Belajar dari pengalaman. Aku memilih untuk membuat kekasihku senang daripada menyakitinya."

Tsunayoshi memukul kepalaku pelan. Pertanda dia senang namun malu mendengarnya. Dia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauhiku. Terlihat semburat merah di pipinya. Cepat-cepat dia menutupinya dengan tangan kanannya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau hal itu membuatnya tampak begitu manis? Tsunayoshi berjalan ke depan televisi plasma lalu mengambil remote dan menyalakannya. Dia duduk di sofa dengan punggung tegak. Kujamin dia tegang sekali saat ini. Lagi-lagi aku menyeringai melihat tingkah lakunya. Aku berdiri, berjalan mendekatinya. Melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dari belakang. Kemudian kucium pipinya dengan lembut.

"Lagi-lagi kamu mempermainkan aku..." desah Tsunayoshi.

"Hm? Ini bukan mempermainkan. Ini menunjukkan cintaku padamu."

Detik selanjutnya aku mengunci percakapan kami dengan ciuman di bibir Tsunayoshi.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong..." ucapku di sela-sela ciuman kami.

"Ya?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Vito dan Altea ada di kediaman Vongola kan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka besok."

"...kenapa kamu bisa tahu mereka ada di tempatku?"

"Indra keenamku sangat hebat, kau tahu, aku menyebutnya intuisi super." Aku tersenyum pada Tsunayoshi, "Terutama mengetahui letak sensitifmu."

"Ap—? Hei, pegang apa tanganmu? Jangan sentuh itu— ah!"

"Giotto henti— uuuuh..."

_Aku bagai meleleh di sampingmu._

_Wajahmu yang bersemu membuat dadaku berdebar._

_Suaramu yang manis menenangkan seluruh jiwaku._

_Sampai pagi kautemani aku di sini._

-000-

Esok paginya aku melihat Abel yang sudah siap dengan mobil di pelataran mengantar aku dan Tsunayoshi ke kediaman Vongola. Wajahnya tampak lebih berwibawa dan tenang hari ini dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kujamin dia sudah berhasil menata hati dan pikirannya. Begitu menyelesaikan persoalan Vito aku akan langsung membahas perihal pengangkatan bos baru bersama Abel. Tidak perlu didatangi banyak orang. Cukup yang mengenal dan rekan baik keluarga Borgia saja.

(Kediaman Vongola)

Lorong menuju ruang tahanan yang terlihat begitu modern mendustai penampilan luar bangunan ini. Khusus untuk tahanan saja Vongola khusus mendesain bagian ini begitu maju. Pertahanannya sangat banyak. Dimulai dari sensor pola retina, suara sampai sinar laser yang mampu mendeteksi suara sekecil apapun. Memang tidak diragukan kenapa mereka selalu menduduki peringkat satu. Tsunayoshi menuntunku bersama Storm Guardian-nya, Hayato Gokudera. Aku berjalan di belakang mereka, sementara Abel menjaga punggungku. Memang tidak seharusnya aku waspada di rumah kekasihku sendiri, tapi ini dunia mafia. Apapun bisa terjadi di detik berikutnya. Lebih baik sedia payung sebelum hujan. Bukan aku meragukan Tsunayoshi, maksudku bila ada serangan dari keluarga lain, aku sudah siap menyerang.

Sepanjang lorong aku melihat bilik-bilik kosong melompong. Untuk apa dibangun tempat secanggih ini bila tak ada yang menghuninya, pikirku dalam hati. Tapi semakin dalam aku berjalan, aku semakin tahu alasannya. Inilah bukti Vongola tidak mau memanfaatkan kelemahan dari keluarga lain. Bila ada yang berusaha menjatuhkan Vongola, Tsunayoshi akan secara baik-baik menyelesaikannya. Tidak dengan menyanderanya.

Hingga akhirnya sampailah aku bersama yang lainnya di depan satu bilik kaca. Alvito del Borgia terduduk lemas di sana. Rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan kusut. Sepertinya dia kehilangan berat badan. Vito tampak begitu kurus.

"Dia sudah aman, kamu bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan kalau kamu mau." Ujar Tsunayoshi pelan.

Penjaga yang ada di sana menekan kode di pintu hingga terbuka. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ternyata tangan Vito diborgol. Aku diam menatapnya. Inikah orang yang menembakku dulu? Yang berakting loyal terhadapku namun ternyata menikamku dari belakang.

"Bertahun-tahun aku mengabdi padamu..." ucap Vito tiba-tiba. Suaranya parau, "pikiranku terbagi dua. Dendam atau iri padamu."

Vito mengangkat wajahnya, berbicara menatapku, "Altea mendesakku untuk membencimu karena kamu telah membunuh ayah kami. Tapi di satu sisi telah tumbuh rasa kagumku melihat sepak terjangmu menjadi pemimpin keluarga Borgia. Ketangkasanmu. Kharismamu. Aku iri dari segala poin yang kamu miliki."

"Begitu iri... hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menarik pelatuk itu ke dadamu."

Tangan Vito memeragakan menarik pelatuk. Hening sesaat, kemudian ia menarik kembali tangannya.

"Persetan dengan siapa pemimpin keluarga Borgia. Sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah memermasalahkan tampuk kekuasaan di keluarga itu. Hanya aku iri pada dirimu yang beruntung. Diangkat sebagai anak, menguasai seluruh Borgia. Aku iri..."

"—aku tidak beruntung, menurutku." Aku menyela kalimat Vito, "Semua saudaraku di panti asuhan dibunuhnya. Diangkat anak pun hanya karena kebetulan saja ketika dia ingin membunuhku isi pelurunya habis. Aku dididik begitu keras oleh laki-laki itu. Setiap hari kuamati dia pergi bersama wanita-wanita. Namun di malam hari ketika terbaring di ranjang, aku mendengarnya mengigaukan nama istrinya. Sesekali aku mendengar nama yang lain di tengah tidurnya, tapi tidak berhasil kutangkap siapa nama itu. Namun sekarang aku tahu. Itu adalah namamu dan nama Altea."

"Bisa kaubayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat dia mendidikku dengan keras namun tetap tidak menganggapku? Aku muak dengan semua sikapnya. Begitu muak hingga aku memutuskan untuk membunuhnya. Sebagiannya untuk membalas apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada saudaraku ketika di panti asuhan."

Aku dan Vito kembali diam. Tidak ada satupun yang berusaha memecah keheningan di antara kami. Aku menghela napas.

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi Borgia Decimo," ucapku tenang. Raut muka Vito segera berubah tak percaya, "Abel akan kunobatkan menjadi bos yang baru. Hanya ini yang mau kutanyakan padamu, apa kau mau menjadi tangan kanan Abel dan tidak menjatuhkannya seperti yang telah kaulakukan padaku?"

Selang beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dari ruangan itu, aku melihat Tsunayoshi dengan air muka cemas di wajahnya. Aku menepuk kepalanya, "Semua baik-baik saja. Dan aku akan mengambil Vito kembali."

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi dan Abel kaget.

"Yah, sesungguhnya dia tidak sungguh-sungguh menarik pelatuk ke dadaku." Jawabku pendek.

"Apa maksudmu Giotto? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Di mana Altea?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, dia ada di satu lantai di bawah ini. Ayo kuantar ke sana."

Tsunayoshi pun bungkam. Begitu pula Abel. Aku tahu mereka sudah sangat berniat melontarkan begitu banyak pertanyaan padaku. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang akan kujawab sekarang. Sebaiknya nanti saja, sambil menikmati teh di suatu kafe mungkin. Persoalan Vito sudah selesai. Kini saatnya mengurus Altea. Aku tidak tahu sesungguhnya harus bicara apa dengan wanita itu selain perihal Vito. Kujamin dia akan mencakarku atau menendangku. Tapi apakah mereka tidak diajak bicara dengan Tsunayoshi selama ini? Kurasa setiap tahanan akan diajak mengobrol dengan Tsunayoshi, kemudian mereka kembali berpikir jernih. Kecuali kalau memang bebal.

"Di sini Giotto." Tsunayoshi menunjuk ke satu ruangan kaca yang mirip seperti tempat Vito dikurung. Pintu sudah dibuka, aku tinggal melangkah masuk. Kondisi Altea tidak jauh berbeda dari Vito. Rambut coklatnya sendiri kusut. Bibirnya pecah-pecah. Pandangannya kosong. Bahkan setelah bertemu mata denganku pun tidak berubah.

"Jangan bicara dulu Borgia Decimo." Ucap Altea lebih dulu dariku, "Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Vito, anak itu... tidak sungguh-sungguh mengikuti kemauanku untuk membunuhmu. Aku memaksanya. Dan aku tahu... kamu pasti ingin merekrutnya kembali bukan, menjadi tangan kananmu?"

Aku melangkah mendekatinya, "Salah. Dia akan kujadikan tangan kanan bos Borgia kesebelas, Abelardo Mancini."

"...apa?"

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kamu setuju atau tidak. Ini keputusan adikmu, hidup adikmu, bukan kamu. Dan sekarang aku bertanya kepadamu, apa kamu mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga mafia Borgia?"

Dari luar kujamin Tsunayoshi kuatir melihat dialog yang kulakukan bersama Altea. Memang tidak ada yang main tangan atau kaki, tapi adu mulut kami memang tidak bisa tertandingi. Tidak berapa lama kemudian aku pun keluar dari ruangan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Aku menepuk kepala Tsunayoshi sebagai isyarat bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Ada hal yang harus kuluruskan padamu." Ucapku di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

"Apa?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Tentang Mukuro."

Detik itu wajah Tsunayoshi langsung berubah ekspresi. Seperti beban berat yang dilupakannya kini menimpanya langsung. Aku tahu dia merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tahu dia tidak begitu ingin membahas perihal ini. Tapi kenyataannya akulah dalang di balik semua hal ini. Aku harus bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan yang telah kuperbuat.

"Di-dia... ada di... lantai paling bawah..." suara Tsunayoshi bergetar.

"Ayo kita ke bawah kalau begitu. Aku akan meluruskan semua hal ini padamu."

Sesuai perkataanku. Begitu sampai di lantai terbawah kediaman Vongola aku melihat Mukuro yang dijaga dua guardian Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto Takeshi dan Hibari Kyoya. Tsunayoshi sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang Hibari kepadaku. Dan aku menerima hal itu. Namun masih saja ada rasa tidak enak di sudut hatiku bila melihat lelaki bermata tajam itu. Tampaknya Hibari cuek-cuek saja. Dia menyapa Tsunayoshi dan menanyakan kepentinganku di tempat itu seperti biasa. Begitu datar. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tsunayoshi juga menjawabnya seperti dia sedang mengobrol bersama Gokudera.

Mukuro dikurung dalam satu ruangan jeruji besi dengan tangan diikat. Dia terbaring lemas di lantai. Tsunayoshi memberi tanda bahwa aku boleh mendekatinya. Mengambil langkah maju ke arah Mukuro, aku siap untuk membongkar semua hal ini.

"Mukuro, semua sudah selesai." Ujarku tenang.

Terlihat Mukuro bergerak, berusaha berdiri. Kini aku bertatap mata selevel dengannya. Wajahnya kusam, matanya tidak lagi memancarkan ambisi, begitu lemas dia. Hati nurani terluka melihat dia yang seperti ini karena melakukan persetujuan denganku.

"Tsunayoshi, apa kamu sudah tahu kenapa dia melakukan rangkaian bencana di Vongola?" aku bertanya pada kekasihku. Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak disukai Tsunayoshi, kujamin.

"Ya. Kamu yang menyuruhnya, bukan? Dan Mukuro ingin aku bisa berkembang menjadi bos mafia selayaknya. Tidak lembek seperti sekarang ini..." jawab Tsunayoshi.

"Benar. Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat Mukuro menghilang dari Vongola, saat itu aku telah menyusun rencana ini. Aku butuh seseorang di dalam Vongola yang mau membantuku menghancurkan Vongola. Di saat itu aku bertemu dengan Mukuro. Dia mau membantuku, tapi bukan membawa kehancuran. Namun menjadikan mentalmu lebih kuat. Aku menjawabnya dengan santai bahwa aku yakin semua hal ini akan berujung di tanganku. Akulah yang akan menang, aku akan menghancurkan Vongola. Namun Mukuro tetap percaya padamu bahwa kamu bisa melalui segala rintangan. Oleh karena itu dia menyetujui rencanaku. Karena itu dia menghilang dan baru muncul kembali dengan maksud tersembunyi di punggungnya."

Aku melihat ekspresi wajah Tsunayoshi yang begitu terkejut. Begitu pula rekan-rekannya yang lain. Kini mereka tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Mukuro tidak berbelot dari mereka.

"Aku salah. Tapi _dulu_ itulah rencanaku. Karena sekarang kamu sudah mengetahui semuanya, aku yakin Mukuro bisa dibebaskan. Harusnya ini terjadi lebih cepat, seandainya Vito dan Altea tidak menyerangku."

Aku berjalan ke arah Tsunayoshi sambil menunduk, "...maafkan aku. Kurasa aku tidak pantas menjadi kekasihmu, karena aku telah banyak berbuat jahat padamu. Bahkan membuat anggota Vongola terluka. Maafkan aku..."

Tsunayoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, sudut matanya sudah tergenang air mata, detik berikutnya dia segera memelukku dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil.

"Tidak apa, Giotto... tidak apa..." bisiknya pelan di telingaku, "tapi kamu harus minta maaf pada Mukuro dan orang-orang Vongola yang telah kamu lukai."

"Iya... aku mengerti."

Aku membalas pelukan Tsunayoshi. Tidak kusangka. Aku yang seperti ini. Begitu kotor dan busuk, namun masih ada yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Baik dan buruk diriku. Pelukannya menentramkan hatiku. Kehangatannya meluluhkan air mataku. Kenapa aku dulu begitu berniat menghancurkan dia yang menerimaku apa adanya? Dia begitu sederhana. Namun berkilauan terang membuatku silau melihatnya. Kesederhanaannya yang membuatku bisa bersikap apa adanya, membuatku bersikap seperti manusia yang punya cela. Tidak lagi menutupinya dengan sikap dinginku sebagai Borgia Decimo. Hei Tsunayoshi, tahukah kamu betapa aku mencintaimu? Hanya kamu yang memberiku kesempatan untuk berubah. Bukan hanya sekali. Namun berkali-kali. Kamu yang menuntunku, memberiku arahan dengan sepenuh hatimu betapa aku sesungguhnya begitu berarti. Betapa aku masih bisa memerbaiki kesalahanku yang lalu dan menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi.

"Terima kasih..." desahku di tengah-tengah tangisanku.

Tsunayoshi membalasnya dengan mengelus rambut dan punggungku.

-000-

Aku duduk menunggu kedatangan Tsunayoshi di kamarnya. Dia sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai Vongola Decimo. Tidak berapa lama aku melihatnya memasuki ruangan. Dia segera melepas jas dan dasi hitamnya.

"Maaf, aku pasti membuatmu lama menunggu. Aku memang kurang cekatan dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas dokumen." Dia tertawa hambar menyadari kekurangannya, "Tunggu aku mandi sebentar. Kamu bisa nonton televisi atau melihat _laptop_-ku."

Tsunayoshi pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkanku sendiri lagi di kamarnya. Kuputuskan untuk menonton saja, melihat berita mengenai politik Italia. Ternyata tidak ada yang menarik. Para politikus masih saja mengomentari soal kriminal tanpa memberi tindakan yang jelas. Aku memindahkan chanel berkali-kali hingga akhirnya kumatikan lagi televisi itu. Tidak berapa lama Tsunayoshi keluar dari kamar mandi memakai jubah mandinya.

Aku berdiri sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku segera melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kamu wangi sekali." Jawabku sambil mencium wangi yang berhamburan di lehernya. Rambutnya masih basah, menetes di pipi dan hidungku.

"Boleh aku keringkan rambutku dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Kamu lebih terlihat menawan seperti ini."

Telinga Tsunayoshi memerah saat kukatakan kalimat itu. Dalam hati aku tertawa senang melihat reaksinya, "Kamu manis sekali."

"Berhenti memainku. Aku tidak suka." Sahut Tsunayoshi sambil berusaha memalingkan wajah dariku.

"Jangan bicara begitu," aku menarik tangannya, menuntunnya ke ranjang kemudian mendudukkannya di tepi ranjang, "Itu pujian, Tsunayoshi."

Selanjutnya aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak terkejut, namun semburat kemerahan masih mewarnai pipinya. Aku mendorongnya pelan hingga jatuh terbaring. Masih sambil kucium bibirnya. Berkali-kali. Lebih dalam. Rasanya memang sangat manis. Membuatku ketagihan. Saat aku mulai kehabisan napas aku baru melepaskan ciuman kami.

Melihat mata Tsunayoshi yang begitu teduh entah kenapa lagi-lagi aku merasa bersalah. Aku menarik mundur darinya. Terduduk di tepi. Tsunayoshi bingung mendekatiku, "Kenapa Giotto?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas menyentuhmu..." jawabku jujur.

"..." Tsunayoshi menggenggam tanganku. Dia meletakkan tanganku di letak jantungnya. Terasa sedikit debaran di sana, "bagiku kamu seperti yang ada di sini."

Lagi-lagi aku kalah darinya. Hanya dengan sepotong kalimat itu aku luluh, memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Tunggu Giotto— aku tidak bisa bernapas..." rintihnya susah payah.

"Ah— maaf." Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Tersenyum pada Tsunayoshi.

"...kenapa? Kamu terlihat tidak nyaman..."

Matanya mampu menembus ke relung hatiku. Benar. Aku memang merasa tidak nyaman. Aku belum menceritakan sesungguhnya _siapa_ aku pada dia.

"Tsunayoshi, aku akan menceritakan padamu siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Mengapa aku bisa ada di kediaman Borgia. Dari mana aku bisa mengenalmu. Semuanya. Seluruhnya. Tanpa menutupi apapun. Begitu aku selesai, kalau kamu mengubah persepsimu mengenai aku, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya. Menerimanya sepenuh hati."

Tsunayoshi duduk di sampingku, masih sambil menggenggam tanganku, "Ceritakanlah. Aku ingin mengenal dirimu."

Kemudian aku mulai membuka mulutku. Kuceritakan bahwa aku tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku yang sesungguhnya. Aku dipungut oleh perawat di panti asuhan. Menjadi anak didik di sana hingga berumur 7 tahun, sampai kedatangan Alfredo del Borgia. Kuceritakan seluruh pengalamanku di keluarga Borgia. Bagaimana aku membunuh Alfredo malam itu. Bagaimana aku diangkat menjadi Borgia Decimo hingga akhirnya berambisi untuk menjadikan Borgia sebagai keluarga mafia terkemuka di Italia.

"Di saat itu aku mendengar kabar mengenai Vongola Decimo yang berada di Jepang..." lanjutku setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Secara jujur aku menyampaikan bahwa aku tidak percaya bahwa ternyata orang seceroboh Tsunayoshi lah yang menjadi Vongola Decimo. Betapa aku kecewa mengetahuinya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan aku iri karena kehidupannya terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku. Keluarga yang hangat. Teman-teman yang bisa dipercaya. Betapa aku memimpikan semua hal itu...

Aku yang kembali ke Italia malah menyusun rencana untuk menggulingkan Vongola. Semua hal itu kujelaskan, bagaimana akhirnya aku bingung mengetahui bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu atau ingin menghabisimu. Siapa sesungguhnya Vito dan Altea. Apa yang kukatakan pada mereka saat di ruang tahanan tadi pagi. Semuanya.

"...begitulah aku. Kotor. Busuk. Menjijikan. Bagaimana Tsunayoshi? Apa kamu tetap ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita?"

Di sana aku mendapati Tsunayoshi yang sudah berderai air mata. Aku yang bingung berusaha menenangkannya. Kenapa dia jadi menangis aku tidak tahu. Di tengah isakannya itu dia mengatakan bahwa aku begitu menderita selama ini. Tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya, tidak ada orang yang bisa menjadi sandaranku selama ini. Hingga akhirnya aku mengekspresikannya menjadi kebencian. Tsunayoshi memelukku erat menyadari semua hal itu. Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu, bisiknya. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Giotto. Itu yang terus diucapkannya. Semua yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu. Yang kucintai adalah Giotto yang sekarang. Tidak peduli baik atau buruk masa lalunya, aku tetap mencintaimu. Akunya jujur di telingaku.

"...itu suatu pengakuan yang hebat." Ujarku tertawa kecil.

Aku senang. Tsunayoshi tetap menerimaku apa adanya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kamu memutuskan untuk pensiun? Kemarin kamu tidak memberiku jawaban yang tegas." Sela Tsunayoshi di ciuman kami.

"Kamu... di saat seperti ini kenapa kamu membahas soal itu?" aku berusaha menghiraukannya sambil mencium lehernya.

"Habis aku betul-betul penasaran. Kenapa kamu tidak mau jujur seperti tadi?"

Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku dan menatapnya, "Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hariku bersamamu. Memanjakanmu, mencintaimu, bertemu orangtuamu, semuanya. Aku ingin melakukan semua hal yang selama ini tidak bisa kulakukan denganmu. Selain itu aku merasa setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, aku tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin keluarga mafia lagi. Oleh karena itu sebaiknya aku mengundurkan diri dan meminta Abel menjadi penerusku."

"Hanya seperti itu alasanku, Tsunayoshi."

Dia menatapku tidak percaya, "Kenapa Abel, bukan Vito?"

"Berita mengenai penembakanku seharusnya tersebar di media massa. Tapi dengan koneksi Vongola, media massa tutup mulut bukan? Sementara ini aku membiarkan Vito tidak menjadi bos karena aku tidak mau nantinya dia dihujat oleh banyak orang. Menggulingkan Borgia Decimo berdua dengan kakaknya. Itu tidak baik didengar oleh keluarga mafia lain. Sebaiknya Abel yang menjadi bos... kecuali kalau Abel tidak mau."

"Begitu..."

"Ya, maka dari itu, semua pertanyaanmu sudah kujawab. Kini giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu malam ini. Bolehkah?"

Tsunayoshi memukul kepalaku, "Dasar mesum!" pekiknya.

Aku tertawa menanggapi reaksinya. Namun dia tidak menolakku. Aku menciumnya. Menanggalkan pakaiannya. Menghirup harum tubuhnya. Melihat tubuhnya yang begitu pasrah tanpa perlawan. Betapa aku mencintaimu. Bisikku di telinganya. Dan dia membalasku dengan kata-kata kejam, 'diam!'. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Lidahku mencicipi seluruh tubuhnya. Tanganku memberikan kenikmatan tak terhingga di tubuhnya.

Suaranya menggema di telingaku, membuatku bahagia. Desahannya membuatku semakin menginginkannya. Tangisannya membuatku semakin lembut menjamahnya. Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Berulang kali kupanggil namanya. Berulang kali pula dia membalas memanggil namaku. Hingga kami berdua sama-sama pecah, melebur bersama. Aku terbaring di sampingnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Sama seperti kondisinya sekarang. Namun kami bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Aku memeluknya erat. Mencium keningnya perlahan. Tidak lama kami berdua jatuh tertidur.

-000-

"Maaf Bos. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pengganti Anda."

Abel baru saja mengucapkan itu di hadapanku pagi ini. Di ruang kerja setiap pemimpin keluarga mafia Borgia. Dia menundukkan punggungnya hingga 90 derajat. Aku membelalakkan mataku mendengarnya. Baru kali ini perintahku dihantamnya.

"Aku merasa aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Anda. Selain itu, mengetahui latar belakang dan siapa sesungguhnya Alvito, aku tidak mau menjadi bos baru. Sebaiknya, sebaiknya titel Borgia Undicesimo diserahkan pada Alvito del Borgia. Karena memang seharusnyalah dia pemimpin keluarga ini. Dan lagi, aku merasa aku lebih cocok mendampingi Vito daripada menjadi pemimpin satu keluarga yang berada di peringkat kedua jajaran mafia Italia ini."

Aku menutup buku yang sedang kubaca, sambil menghela napas aku berdiri, "Baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu. Segera siapkan upacara pergantian kekuasaan, Abel. Ini tugasku sebagai Borgia Decimo."

"Baik Bos!" Abel tersenyum girang.

Sosoknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerjaku. Aku membuang napas sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi malas. Aku memutar posisiku hingga membelakangi pintu. Kini aku menghadap ke luar jendela sana. Di bawah kulihat taman keluarga Borgia, air mancur di tengah-tengah dan pohon-pohon yang tertata rapi. Jalan untuk kendaraan dan pintu gerbang. Aku mendongak, melihat langit biru di atas sana. Awan putih berarak melintasi langit. Terang sekali...

Apakah selama ini hariku pernah seterang ini?

Aku tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Yah, hari yang baik untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Sudah cukup. Titel Borgia Decimo akan kutanggalkan. Selamanya.

-000-

(Dua bulan kemudian, Namimori, Jepang)

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki, tidak, suara derap kaki dari lantai dua rumah keluarga Sawada pagi hari itu. Gemanya terdengar di satu rumah tersebut. Iemitsu dan Nana yang sedang duduk di ruang makan menghentikan aktivitas mereka sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Tidak lama kemudian suara gaduh itu beralih ke lantai satu, di lorong depan rumah tersebut. Nana dan Iemitsu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara itu.

"Selamat pagi Ayah, Ibu. Maaf, aku terlambat bangun." Aku, Giotto, sudah sejak satu bulan lalu bernaung di rumah ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Giotto, ayo kemari, sarapan sudah siap." Ujar Nana, maksudku... segera-menjadi-ibu-ku.

"Oooh. Giotto. Selamat pagi. Ayo makan dulu." Iemitsu, yang akan segera menjadi ayahku juga mengajakku masuk ke ruangan itu.

Dengan tersenyum aku mengikuti ucapan mereka. Aku duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dari Iemitsu.

"Hari ini... Tsuna kembali bukan? Jam berapa pesawatnya sampai di sini?" tanya Iemitsu, sementara Nana masih menata meja makan dengan beragam makanan yang disediakannya untuk menyambut Tsunayoshi hari ini.

"Ah, sekitar jam 11 siang. Selesai sarapan aku akan segera berangkat menjemputnya."

"Begitu, baiklah. Masih ada waktu. Jangan terburu-buru dulu. Ayo nikmati sarapannya."

"Ya. Selamat makan Ayah, Ibu."

Satu bulan yang lalu, selesai penobatan Vito menjadi bos Borgia yang baru, aku segera meninggalkan tanah air dan pergi ke Jepang. Sebelumnya aku sudah membicarakan hal ini bersama Tsunayoshi dan ia menyetujuinya. Bahwa aku akan tinggal di rumah keluarganya. Namun kini Tsunayoshi akan kembali ke Jepang. Dia memusatkan semuanya dari Jepang, oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pindah rumah bersamanya setelah ini. Satu bulan di Namimori membuatku tahu letak-letak strategis yang nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Meninggalkan dunia mafia dan memulai hidup baru seperti ini. Tidak ada yang salah dari semua itu. Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa kehidupanku sudah sangat terpenuhi sekarang ini. Dikelilingi senyuman setiap harinya. Dan aku akan bersama orang-orang yang kucintai setiap harinya.

Begitu tiba di Jepang aku memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai karyawan kantoran. Dalam sekejap, mengetahui latar belakang pendidikanku yang begitu tinggi, aku ditempatkan langsung menjadi manajer produk. Hanya dalam waktu satu bulan. Aku mensyukuri sifat ambisiusku. Memang itu terdengar mustahil. Namun kenyataannya dari dulu aku memang punya bakat di bidang bisnis. Untung saja pemilik perusahaan melihat cara kerjaku yang begitu efisien sehingga karierku menanjak mulus. Dengan penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup setiap bulannya, aku bisa menjadi tempat bersandar bagi Tsunayoshi.

Nana dan Iemitsu bangga terhadapku. Begitu dikenalkan Tsunayoshi sebulan yang lalu, mereka sampai menangis terharu karena sudah langsung memperbolehkanku untuk menjadi kekasih Tsunayoshi. Alasan kenapa aku memanggil Nana dan Iemitsu sebagai 'ayah' juga 'ibu' belum diketahui Tsunayoshi. Aku memberitahu orangtuanya lebih dulu. Hari ini lah harinya. Di mana aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan belahan jiwaku dan memeluknya kembali. Kemudian, memberinya satu kejutan yang manis.

* * *

.

Chapter 15 selesaaaii! Banzaaaai! Padahal aku sedang galau karena sehabis nonton ulang Code Geass dan nangis menlihat Lelouch mati di tangan Suzaku. Aaaaah, aku ngerti sih kenapa Lelouch harus mati. Tapi tetep aja, KENAPA? Padahal Lelouch ga sepenuhnya salah... tapi semua beban ditanggung diaaa.. kasiaaaan bangeet T-T

Ya, bukan waktunya bahas Code Geass, tapi Segreto. Jadi beginilah masalah diselesaikan. Kasihan Mukuro hanya muncul sedikit, tapi di chapter depan kan POV Tsuna, tenang saja, Mukuro yang sudah absen (cukup) banyak chapter akan muncul kok. Tapi mungkin tidak terlalu banyak juga. Chapter 16 akan mengupas semua yang bikin kalian penasaran, yang TERSISA loh ya. Seperti soal Mukuro, soal penobatan Vito dan bagaimana Borgia selanjutnya... lalu, lalu... tokoh favoritku di KHR: HIBARI KYOYA! Akhirnya aku bisa membuat kisahnya di chapter depan. Tapi tentu saja tidak terlalu banyak. Hahahha. Sebut aku kejam, karena memang cerita ini kan tidak fokus ke Hibari... mau bagaimana lagii...

Di akhir chapter ini rasanya Giotto tidak seperti Giotto bukan? Aku memang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu. Setelah apa yang selama ini perilakunya terbentuk pecah, dia bukan lagi Giotto yang sempurna dan dituntut untuk bisa segalanya. Tapi cuma manusia yang bisa melakukan berbagai kekonyolan, kebodohan, kemanisan dll... aku bicara seperti pembuatnya saja... dasar kurang ajar. =x=; *tolong jangan benci akuuu buat yg nge-fans Giotto*

Kenapa Giotto kubuat berhenti jadi Borgia Decimo? Naah, menurut komik aslinya, sejarah Vongola menyatakan bahwa Vongola Primo pensiun dan melanjutkan hidup di Jepang. Jelas sekali kalau kubuat dia sama seperti di komik. Mundur dari bos mafia dan mulai hidup baru di Jepang. Meski di sini bukan sebagai Vongola Primo. Apa ada yang tidak setuju melihat akhir Giotto seperti ini? Menurutku ini akhirnya yang terbaik. Hahahaha... baiklah, aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara *cerewet* langsung akhiri aja...

Aku hanya bisa bilang, makasih buat yang sudah baca sejauh ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Makasih juga buat semua review. Maaf belum bisa kubalas satu per satu. Hekh, waktu sekolah bener-bener menyita waktuu T-T

Sekali lagi, makasih sudah baca sampai di sini. Maaf kalau ada typo atau kawan-kawannya. Aku bahagia kalau kalian mau review. Satu-dua kata juga ga masalah... sebagai tanda aku tahu kalian ada dan baca fic ini... yah, intinyaa, aku berterima kasih ternyata Segreto bisa sampai di sini. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

...pst, kalau kalian tidak puas dengan adegan lemon yang hanya dua paragraf... tahan saja sampai aku berniat bikin satu yang benar-benar diekspos. ;p


	16. Chapter 16: Truths

Ch. 16: Truths

* * *

"Abel, kau kuangkat menjadi pemimpin keluarga mafia Borgia kesebelas."

...bukankah Giotto baru saja sembuh? Bukankah dia baru saja sadar? ...atau jangan-jangan otaknya yang kini... sakit? Ah, tidak. Giotto tidak mungkin bercanda. Jadi ini pasti aku yang salah dengar.

Giotto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bercanda. Kalian tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa bercanda."

.

.

.

Oh Tuhan. Rasanya sekarang aku butuh dirawat inap di rumah sakit.

-000-

Aku melotot melihat Giotto. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rasanya mulutku tidak perlu bergerak lagi untuk menjelaskan arti tatapanku ini. Giotto sudah terlihat paham, kok, dengan tatapan mataku. Sebotol wine yang disediakannya di atas meja tidak kusentuh sama sekali. Dia sudah tahu aku tidak tahan anggur, tapi masih menyuguhkan wine. Dan lagi aku jamin, pasti dia sengaja untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik besar yang dimulainya tadi pagi. Plus, aku jamin dia sengaja, Sengaja, dengan kapital 'S', agar aku bisa melemah kalau minum wine. Lalu dia bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan! Huf, rasanya aku sudah terlalu emosi di sini. Kalau begini caranya tentu tidak akan selesai pembicaraan kami.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kamu berpikir untuk pensiun?" tanyaku setelah sukses mengatur perasaan.

"Jangan gunakan kata pensiun... aku belum tua." Balas Giotto.

"Ya sama saja, kenapa kamu mencalonkan Abel menjadi bos Borgia yang baru, _Undicesimo_?" aku menaikkan nada bicaraku.

Rasanya cukup sebal karena Giotto hanya membalasku dengan senyuman. Tapi senyumannya begitu teduh. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya.

"Kuputuskan untuk tidak membuat kekasihku khawatir lagi terhadap pekerjaanku. Jadi aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai Borgia Decimo. Namun karena situasi masih tidak sempurna, aku akan mendampingi Abel memilih rekan-rekan yang hebat untuknya."

Jawaban Giotto membuatku terkejut. Apakah dia baru saja mengucapkan 'rekan-rekan'?

"Bukan 'bawahan'?" tanyaku dalam nada yang bergetar.

"Tidak. Rekan-rekan." Sahut Giotto dengan tersenyum.

Ah... aku tahu. Dia sudah berubah. Benar-benar berubah. Kini rasanya perasaan tidak nyaman telah lenyap tak berbekas di hatiku. Inilah Giotto yang seharusnya ada. Inilah Giotto yang seharusnya kutemukan dari dulu. Aku bangkit dari kursi kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. Kudekap dia dalam pelukanku. Hangat tubuhnya membuatku senang, dalam berbagai hal.

"Kamu berubah jauh sekali."

Aku mendengar desahan napas Giotto, "Belajar dari pengalaman. Aku memilih untuk membuat kekasihku senang daripada menyakitinya."

Aku senang sekaligus malu mendengar jawabannya. Kupukul kepalanya pelan. Untuk menghindari rasa malu, aku segera melepas pelukanku dan berjalan menjauhi Giotto. Di pantulan kaca yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku berdiri, aku melihat wajahku sudah memerah karena... Giotto. Tindakannya. Keusilannya. Godaannya. Meski aku senang. Terburu-buru aku beralih ke televisi plasma lalu mengambil remote dan menyalakannya. Aku segera terduduk di sofa. Sialnya tubuhku tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Saat aku gugup, entah bagaimana tubuhku pasti jadi kaku. Meski otak sudah menyuruh untuk melemaskan badan, tapi tetap saja. Seperti sekarang ini. Punggungku tegak. Kaku.

Kudengar langkah kaki Giotto hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di belakangku. Detik berikutnya terasa kehangatan menyelimuti leherku. Giotto baru saja melingkarkan lengannya di atas pundakku. Aku sedikit kaget saat merasakan bibirnya menyapa pipiku. Aku menghela napas.

"Lagi-lagi kamu memermainkan aku..."

"Hm? Ini bukan mempermainkan. Ini menunjukkan cintaku padamu."

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja Giotto berhasil menangkap bibirku dan menciumnya. Dengan dalam. Entah kenapa, sepertinya karena terlalu banyak syok dari hari ini, aku tidak sanggup melawan Giotto. Aku menerima saja perlakuannya. Apakah aku memang sudah merindukan semua hal ini darinya? Hingga aku tidak melawan begini... baiklah, sejak kapan aku jadi selalu memikirkan hal-hal kotor seperti ini? Ini gara-gara Giotto. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini.

Giotto tiba-tiba bertanya di tengah ciuman kami, "Vito dan Altea ada di tempatmu kan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka besok."

"...kenapa kamu bisa tahu mereka ada di tempatku?"

"Indra keenamku sangat hebat, kau tahu, aku menyebutnya intuisi super." Giotto tersenyum padaku, "Terutama mengetahui letak sensitifmu."

_JADI INI ARAH PEMBICARAANNYA!_

(Lagi-lagi) Giotto mendadak menyerangku. Dia mencium leherku begitu saja, tidak memberikanku waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Hei, tunggu, tungguuu. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melawan kan? Aku juga tidak ingin dia yang baru saja sembuh sudah melakukan hal seperti ini denganku. Aku cemas kalau-kalau dia terlalu bersemangat akan membawa pengaruh buruk pada lukanya.

...tunggu. Apakah itu logis? Kuharap logis. Agar aku bisa menghentikan Giotto dari serangannya i—

"Aaah!" spontan aku menjerit. Giotto menggigit satu tempat paling, PALING, sensitif di leherku. Dan dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat tangannya sudah berhasil membuka kancing kemejaku.

"Tunggu, tunggu!"

"Aku tidak akan menunggu. Sudah begitu lama aku menantikan hal ini." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

"Giotto—... aaaah... tunggu... tunggu! Kamu pegang apa? Hentikan! Aaaah..."

_Tertarik dalam dirinya_

_Jatuh dalam perangkapnya_

_Berenang dalam wangi tubuhnya_

_Tenggelam dalam dekapannya_

_Namun aku tidak mau naik ke atas sana_

_Ingin ada di sini, di sampingnya terus..._

-000-

Keesokan harinya aku menunggu kedatangan Giotto di kediaman Vongola. Aku sudah berjanji akan memertemukannya dengan Abel hari ini. Dan janji itu harus kutepati. Tepat pukul sembilan pagi Giotto tiba di depan pelataran bangunan Vongola. Dengan gagahnya dia turun dari mobil. Berhasil membuatku terpesona. Kutuntun dia menuju ruang bawah tanah, tempat Vongola menahan sandera... meskipun kukatakan seperti itu, tapi sel-sel tahanan di sini nyaris kosong. Aku memang tidak ingin menahan anggota mafia keluarga lain. Rasanya lebih baik kuselesaikan secara baik-baik, dengan langsung daripada bermain dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan. Aku memang naif. Tapi ini caraku bekerja, cara Vongola bekerja.

Tepat di depan ruang tahanan Vito kami berhenti. Aku memersilahkan Giotto untuk masuk kapanpun ia mau. Dari luar ruangan kaca itu, aku memerhatikan Giotto yang berdialog dengan Vito. Keduanya tampak serius. Gerakan tangan Vito yang seakan meragakan ingin menembaknya sedikit membuatku takut. Untungnya tangan Vito kosong. Tidak sedang memegang pistol. Aku menunggu percakapan mereka selesai. Ketika Giotto keluar dari ruangan itu aku segera menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Dan aku akan mengambil Vito kembali." Satu kalimat yang diucapkan Giotto kepadaku sambil menepuk kepalaku.

"Eh?" aku bingung. Kembali tidak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraannya.

"Yah, sesungguhnya dia tidak sungguh-sungguh menarik pelatuk ke dadaku." Sahut Giotto.

"Apa maksudmu Giotto? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Di mana Altea?" tanya Giotto mendadak. Aku segera teringat dengan sosok wanita yang menawan itu. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, aku segera menuntunnya menuju ruangan tempat Altea ditahan. Letaknya berada satu lantai di bawah tempat Vito ditahan. Sekali lagi aku menunggu di luar ruang tahanan. Percakapan Giotto dengan Altea sedikit lebih sengit daripada dengan Vito. Mungkin karena wanita lebih emosional.

Tidak berapa lama Giotto keluar dari tempat tahanan Altea. Dia tersenyum begitu bangga, bagai penuh kemenangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya di dalam sana, tapi kujamin setelah ini dia akan menceritakan selengkapnya padaku.

"Ada yang ingin kuluruskan denganmu. Masalah Mukuro. Bisa tolong antarkan aku ke sana?"

Aku mengangguk. Kurasakan bahuku bergetar. Tapi dengan penuh keyakinan aku mengantar Giotto ke tempat Mukuro. Ketika sampai aku melihat keadaan Mukuro yang tak jauh berubah dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Giotto berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mukuro, semua sudah selesai." Ujar Giotto pada Mukuro.

Perlahan Mukuro yang berbaring terbangun dan berdiri. Dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh aku melihat sorot matanya yang tidak lagi memancarkan ambisi. Namun sorot mata yang terlihat begitu lemah. Hatiku tersayat melihat kenyataan di depanku ini.

"Tsunayoshi, apa kamu sudah tahu kenapa dia melakukan rangkaian bencana di Vongola?"

"Ya. Kamu yang menyuruhnya, bukan? Dan Mukuro ingin aku bisa berkembang menjadi bos mafia selayaknya. Tidak lembek seperti sekarang ini..."

"Benar. Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat Mukuro menghilang dari Vongola, saat itu aku telah menyusun rencana ini..."

Giotto melanjutkan ceritanya. Perlahan mengungkap seluruh kebenaran yang disembunyikan. Begitu pula yang dibungkam Mukuro. Aku kaget. Tidak percaya bahwa ternyata semua yang Mukuro lakukan adalah untukku, untuk Vongola juga. Meski caranya kejam, namun tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh dia berniat mencelakai rekan Vongola yang lain. Aku nyaris mengeluarkan air mataku namun tertahan karena Giotto menyadarkanku bahwa aku sudah harus mengeluarkan Mukuro dari tempat tahanan yang dingin itu. Mukuro yang menjadi Mist Guardianku. Mist Guardian Vongola tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mengkhianati Vongola. Sebaliknya dia melakukan semuanya secara hati-hati. Seperti orang yang berperan di belakang panggung. Namun hasilnya membawa satu hal yang tidak bisa terelakkan hasilnya. Vongola yang sekarang dan perkembangan sifatku. Semua karena Mukuro.

Yamamoto dan Hibari-san yang menjaga sel Mukuro segera membuka kunci sel itu dan mengeluarkan Mukuro. Aku segera memeluk Mukuro. Menangis dan berterimakasih serta meminta maaf padanya. Kurasakan Mukuro membalasku dengan senyum khasnya seperti biasa.

"Tetap cengeng seperti biasa ya, Tsunayoshi-kun."

-000-

Mukuro segera dikirimkan ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya karena masih ada pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Sebagai gantinya Lambo dan Onii-san yang pergi. Chrome juga menyertai mereka begitu diberitahu kenyataannya. Gadis itu tampak sangat bahagia melihat Mukuro yang masih sanggup tersenyum dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nagi'. Yamamoto segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertahan karena mengawasi Mukuro. Gokudera-kun juga kembali pada pekerjaannya meneliti keluarga mafia lain. Giotto kembali ke kediamannya untuk memersiapkan proses pengangkatan Borgia kesebelas. Vito dan Altea dibawanya. Tinggal aku dan Hibari-san tersisa.

Aku ingin kembali ke ruanganku untuk mengecek tugasku yang cukup menumpuk. Namun Hibari-san menyuruhku untuk duduk di ruang santai ini sambil menikmati kopi. Memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Saatnya mengisi perut dengan cemilan kecil. Hibari-san terdiam di seberangku.

"Apa yang ingin Hibari-san bicarakan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tidak banyak." Hibari-san membuang napas, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan karnivor Borgia itu?"

"Eh?" rasanya pipiku memanas. "Ya... seperti biasa. Tidak banyak yang berubah... bagaimana dengan Hibari-san sendiri?"

"..." Hibari-san meletakkan gelas kopinya di meja. Menatapku dengan sebuah pandangan yang dulu sempat membuat hatiku berdesir gembira.

Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali...

"Aku tidak banyak mengalami perubahan. Hanya terkadang masih memikirkanmu."

Hening kembali menjembatani aku dan Hibari-san. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya di saat seperti ini. Aku memang tidak terlalu pandai berinteraksi dengan Hibari-san. Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku tidak pernah bisa menjalin hubungan yang berhasil dengannya.

"Tsunayoshi. Apa kamu merasa menyesal pernah berhubungan denganku?"

Satu pertanyaan Hibari-san yang seakan meniupkan seluruh pikiranku. Mulutku terbuka, siap menjawab, "Aku tidak pernah menyesal. Karena... Hibari-san adalah seorang yang sangat kukagumi. Dari dulu, sejak aku mengenal Hibari-san di tahun pertama SMP Namimori hingga sekarang. Aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah menyukai Hibari-san. Hibari-san sungguh orang sangat bersinar di mataku. Sangat mengagumkan. Sangat hebat... aku bersyukur bertemu dengan Hibari-san..."

Tangan Hibari-san terangkat. Dia meletakkannya di atas kepalaku. Mengusapnya dengan perlahan. Merasakan kehangatan ini membuatku merasa akan mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Jangan menangis. Kamu sudah pernah berjanji padaku bahwa kamu tidak akan menangis lagi."

"...ya. Aku sudah pernah berjanji." Aku terburu-buru menahan air mataku.

"Hibari-san, terimakasih atas semuanya. Aku... aku tidak menyesal sama sekali. Kuharap Hibari-san bisa segera bertemu dengan orang yang akan mengisi kehidupan Hibari-san seperti aku dan Giotto."

"..." Hibari-san menarik tangannya, "Terimakasih Tsunayoshi."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat senyuman Hibari-san yang begitu lembut. Begitu tulus. Begitu hangat seakan mencairkan seluruh tubuhku.

"Sudah. Kembalilah ke ruang kerjamu. Pekerjaanmu masih banyak kan?"

"Memang pekerjaan Hibari-san sudah selesai?"

"Kaupikir sedang bicara dengan siapa, Tsunayoshi?"

"Aaaah, iya. Baiklah. Sampai nanti Hibari-san."

Aku berdiri dan segera berlari ke arah ruang kerjaku. Air mata yang kutahan barusan ingin keluar lagi. Memberontak di pelupuk mataku. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya keluar. Aku tidak akan menangis. Tidak lagi. Aku akan menghargai dan menepati semua janji dan keputusanku. Juga menghargai hati Hibari-san dan hatiku.

-000-

Malam harinya Giotto datang ke kediaman Vongola. Seperti biasa dia menungguku di kamarku sementara aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tersisa. Setelah semuanya selesai aku segera mandi dan menemuinya. Giotto terduduk di sofa memandangi televisi plasma. Menyadari kehadiranku dia segera berdiri dan mendekatiku. Giotto memelukku. Memanjakanku dalam dekapannya. Aku berusaha sedikit menghindar karena rambutku masih belum kering. Tapi dia dengan sengaja melarangku mengeringkan rambut. Berulang kali dia membenamkanku dalam pelukannya hingga aku tidak bisa bernapas. Sampai ketika dia melepasku dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak nyaman.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku perlahan.

Giotto menatapku dengan dalam, memaksakan untuk tersenyum kemudian mulai berbicara, "Aku akan menceritakan padamu siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Mengapa aku bisa ada di kediaman Borgia. Dari mana aku bisa mengenalmu. Semuanya. Seluruhnya. Tanpa menutupi apapun. Begitu aku selesai, kalau kamu mengubah persepsimu mengenai aku, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya. Menerimanya sepenuh hati."

Aku menggenggam tangan Giotto dan menuntunnya ke sofa. Aku terduduk di sebelahnya, "Ceritakanlah. Aku ingin mengenal dirimu."

Giotto mulai bercerita. Mengenai kapan ia dilahirkan, diletakkan di depan panti asuhan dan dirawat oleh para perawat di sana. Giotto tidak mengenal siapa orangtua sesungguhnya. Selama ini dia hidup tanpa pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan ayah maupun ibunya. Giotto terlihat sedikit bersemangat saat bercerita mengenai masa kecilnya bersama teman-temannya di panti asuhan. Sebelum dia memasuki bagian di mana Alfredo del Borgia menghancurkan semuanya.

Giotto mulai terlihat memaksakan dirinya untuk bercerita mengenai kehidupannya di kediaman Borgia semenjak dia diangkat menjadi anak Alfredo. Berulang kali aku menahannya bercerita bila dia tak kuat melanjutkannya. Namun Giotto hanya tersenyum dan meremas tanganku. Dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

Bagaimana cara dia bertahan berdiri di kediaman Borgia tanpa pernah sungguh-sungguh dipandang oleh Alfredo, bagaimana dendamnya begitu besar pada Alfredo hingga akhirnya dia membunuh lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Bagaimana caranya hingga akhirnya dia menjadi Borgia Decimo... hingga akhirnya dia menguasai seluruh kekuatan Borgia.

"Di saat itu aku mendengar kabar mengenai Vongola akan memilih penerusnya yang berada di Jepang."

Giotto dengan perlahan menceritakan kesannya mengenai aku pertama kali. Berapa kali dia mengamatiku dari gerbang SMP Namimori bersama Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Bagaimana kehidupanku di rumah. Semua sifat bodohku yang tidak ada habisnya. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa orang sepertiku yang menjadi Vongola Decimo. Yah, aku sendiri sampai sekarang pun masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku. Giotto bingung apakah sesungguhnya dia mencintaiku atau ingin menghabisiku. Semua kegelisahannya diceritakan padaku. Bagaimana dia mengatasi semua hal itu akhirnya. Kemudian Giotto memasuki bagian mengenai Vito dan Altea. Siapa sesungguhnya mereka berdua juga apa yang dibicarakannya kepada mereka berdua pagi hari tadi.

Entah sejak kapan pandanganku pada Giotto menjadi kabur. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresinya. Namun terkesan dia bingung dan panik. Memang ada apa? Oh. Aku baru sadar. Air mataku sudah berderai ternyata. Jatuh ke tangan dan pahaku. Giotto berusaha menenangkanku, namun aku malah semakin keras menangis.

"Ternyata selama ini kamu begitu menderita..." ujarku di tengah-tengah tangisan, "tidak ada yang bisa kaupercayai, tidak ada yang bisa menjadi sandaranmu selama ini. Hingga akhirnya kamu mengeluarkan semua itu sebagai bentuk kebencian..." aku memeluk Giotto seerat mungkin.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Selamanya. Kamu akan kudekap di sampingku. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya Giotto. Yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu. Karena yang kucintai adalah Giotto yang sekarang. Tidak peduli dengan masa lalunya yang baik atau buruk. Yang kutahu aku tetap mencintaimu sebagai Giotto."

"...itu suatu pengakuan yang hebat." Ujar Giotto sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku memukul pundaknya main-main. Kemudian menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Giotto kembali berbicara. Kali ini mengenai keputusannya untuk pensiun. Dia menerangkan padaku, membuatku mengerti dan menerima keputusannya. Kami saling bertatapan. Tanpa kusadari jantungku sudah berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kurasakan wajah Giotto semakin mendekati wajahku. Dia membisikkan kalimat mesra di telingaku. Aku ingin memelukmu malam ini. Bolehkah? Bisiknya seperti itu. Dan tentunya sukses membuatku salah tingkah.

Namun aku tidak menolaknya. Aku ingin jujur terhadap diriku dan terhadap Giotto. Aku menerima seluruh kasih sayangnya malam ini. Kami berdua tenggelam dalam asmara yang begitu nikmat. Aku tidak sanggup menahannya. Berulang kali kuserukan namanya. Berulang kali pula dia memanggil namaku penuh cinta. Aku bagai mabuk dalam sentuhannya. Dalam seluruh cintanya yang dia berikan padaku malam ini.

Giotto menggendongku ke ranjang kemudian menanggalkan jubah mandiku. Aku melihat pantulan wajahku di bola matanya. Wajah yang begitu malu namun bahagia. Ternyata aku berwajah seperti ini ketika memikirkannya, ketika bersamanya. Aku baru tahu hal ini. Giotto menciumku cukup dalam. Berulang kali dia menjilat seluruh bagian tubuhku. Eranganku seakan membuatnya semakin bersemangat mendominasi tubuhku. Tangannya dengan lincah memainkan bagian yang paling sensitif dari tubuhku. Mulutnya selalu ketagihan mencicipi alat kelaminku. Aku tidak tahu berapa kali aku keluar dalam mulutnya. Berapa kali aku dibuatnya merasa demikian malu karena dia terus menjahiliku dengan fakta aku merasa begitu nikmat ketika dia melakukan hal ini padaku.

Dan kemudian... dia membuatku merasa kebahagiaan yang begitu meluap ketika kurasakan dirinya ada di dalam diriku. Ketika kami terhubungkan. Ketika kami menjadi satu. Ketika kami melebur satu sama lain...

"...napasmu memburu..." bisik Giotto.

"Kaupikir napasmu tidak?" balasku.

Giotto tersenyum menatapku, "Betapa aku mencintaimu Tsunayoshi..."

_...dan betapa aku juga mencintai Giotto..._

-000-

Sekiranya aku hidup selama ini, aku tidak pernah membayangkan yang terlalu berlebihan. Baiklah. Hidupku memang jauh dari kata normal. Aku keturunan keluarga mafia terkemuka. Ayahku mantan pemimpin CEDEF. Aku bisa terbang ke sana ke mari dengan lincahnya. Bisa memakan pil dan langsung berubah seketika menjadi orang kuat dengan api di dahi. Aku bisa mengeluarkan api dari kedua tanganku. Semua hal-hal lain yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan terjadi dalam kehidupan normalku.

Namun dari segala ketidaknormalan itulah aku terkadang jadi tidak menyangka bahwa sesuatu yang normal terkadang bisa memberiku kebahagiaan lebih dari semua hal ajaib yang telah kusebutkan di atas. Sebuah hal yang hampir setiap makhluk hidup jalani. Mencintai dan dicintai. Namun lebih dari itu. Menyatukan dua insan.

Dua bulan lalu aku masih berada di Italia. Masih bergumul dengan segala hal tentang mafia. Namun satu bulan lalu aku mengambil libur dan membawa Giotto ke Jepang, ke Namimori untuk bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu. Hari pertama pertemuan mereka, mereka menyetujui hubunganku dengan Giotto. Langsung. Cepat. Mudah. _Segampang itu_. Tapi mungkin karena Reborn juga sudah banyak menceritakan mengenai hubunganku dengan Giotto pada orangtuaku.

Dan kini. Satu bulan telah berlalu. Aku kembali mengambil libur dan pulang ke rumah. Untuk menemui orangtuaku dan Giotto. Giotto yang sejak berhenti menjadi keluarga mafia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang. Memulai lembaran hidup yang baru. Kukira begitu pulang aku akan disambut dengan pelukan dan ciuman kasih sayang. Namun ternyata...

Giotto seorang diri berdiri di lobi kedatangan di bandara. Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan. Dia belum menyadari keberadaanku. Aku memang belum mengabarinya juga bahwa aku sudah keluar. Aku pun seorang diri. Dengan perasaan senang aku mengamatinya. Entah kenapa muncul perasaan ini bila melihat orang yang kaucintai sedang menunggumu.

Saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk diam saja tidak memberinya SMS dan langsung mendekatinya. Aku berjalan seperti biasa. Berusaha menahan rasa semangatku untuk segera lompat ke pelukannya. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukan itu di sini. Di Jepang. Giotto masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Berusaha mengirim SMS dan menelpon aku. Karena aku merasakan dari tadi ponsel yang kukantungi di saku celana terus bergetar. Sampai akhirnya jarakku hanya tinggal dua meter dari Giotto.

"Giotto."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kurasa tidak perlu lagi kunyatakan terang-terangan bahwa dia memelukku langsung. Dengan erat. Dengan segenap perasaannya.

Jadi ini rasanya pulang kembali ke pelukan seseorang yang sangat dicintai? Perbedaan jarak antar negara ternyata membuatku merasa jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Aku merindukannya, aku merindukannya, aku merindukannya, aku merindukannya, aku merindukannya, aku merindukannya. Aku sangat, sangat merindukannya. Tapi kini aku telah kembali. Kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Ke dalam naungan kasihnya. Kubisikkan satu kalimat yang pendek padanya.

"Aku kangen."

* * *

.

Aih, aih. Akhirnya selesai juga Segreto chapter 16. Meski akhirannya menggantung dan bahasanya tiba-tiba berubah, tapi kuharap kalian mau memaafkanku. Ada sedikit cerita sepanjang aku mengetik chapter ini.

Pertama, aku berjanji akan menceritakan mengenai Hibari di chapter ini. Namun ternyata karena porsinya terlalu panjang, kuputuskan untuk membuat satu chapter tersendiri untuk Hibari. Daripada aku yang menulis cerita ini sendiri tidak puas karena dipotong-potong untuk dimuat dalam satu chapter, lebih baik kubuat satu chapter tersendiri lagi dan aku puas menulis panjang lebar mengenai Hibari. Dan Dino tentunya. Haha.

Yang kedua, banyak hal yang menghambatku menyelesaikan chapter ini. Semua persoalan sekolah. Bukan hanya tugas, ulangan atau peer. Tapi aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang menyita waktu lebih dari sekedar tugas atau ulangan atau peer. Yang tidak bisa kujabarkan di sini. Karena aku jamin tidak ada yang tertarik membaca curhatan tidak jelas.

Yang ketiga, aku sempat lupa dengan nuansa yang kudapat di chapter 15, oleh sebab itu... aku lambat menyelesaikan cerita ini... maaf sekali.

Nah sekarang memasuki chapter 16, kupikir kalian tidak begitu suka dengan akhiran yang menggantung. Tapi memang itu hal yang kurencanakan. Di chapter 18 aku baru akan menyelesaikan persoalan Giotto dan Tsuna. Sedangkan chapter 17-nya... tentu saja selingan sebentar mengenai Hibari dan Dino. Tapi maaf karena lagi-lagi kalian harus menunggu cukup lama, karena aku sudah memasuki minggu ulangan umum, mulai dari minggu depan. Sekitar dua atau tiga minggu baru mungkin bisa kulanjutkan. Sekali lagi maaf karena aku berulang kali membuat kalian lama menunggu. Tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kalian sudah rela terus membaca dan mendukung aku seperti memberikan review-review yang mendukung dan menyemangati atau mengirim PM padaku. Dan bila kulihat di grafik, aku senang. Memang tidak begitu banyak yang membaca Segreto. Tapi aku cukup bangga dengan hasilnya.

Penutup, aku betul-betul berterimakasih karena sampai sekarang kalian masih tetap membaca dan setia menemani aku dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat dalam Segreto. Maaf bila banyak kesalahan-kesalahan yang kubuat bahkan hingga saat ini. Entah bagi pembaca yang aku sadari keberadaannya atau yang hanya menjadi silent reader, aku tetap berterimakasih karena tanpa kalian aku tidak akan terus menerus melanjutkan Segreto. Baiklah, rasanya aku mulai salah bicara. Seharusnya kalimat semacam ini kuucapkan di akhir cerita. Bukan akhir chapter. Hahaha. Tak apalah, sedikit lebih cepat kuucapkan karena aku serius dengan hal ini. Biar nanti kuucapkan lagi di akhir-akhir karena aku sangat menghargai dan menyayangi kalian yang setia menemani Segreto. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak. Maaf kalau aku terlalu banyak bicara, mungkin karena saat aku mengetik ini, hari sudah malam dan aku mulai mengantuk. Mungkin juga karena aku sedang galau. Hahaha. Yaa intinya aku senang dengan semua hal yang menyertai Segreto. Sekali lagi, terimakasih :)


	17. Chapter 17: I Really Love You

Ch. 17: I _Really_ Love You

* * *

Hibari menundukkan kepalanya setelah melihat sosok Tsunayoshi yang menghilang dari balik pintu. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah beberapa kali mencari nomor seseorang, ia menelepon orang lain tersebut. Hibari menunggu hingga akhirnya dijawab di seberang sana.

"Kyoya?" seorang laki-laki dengan bahasa asingnya yang khas terdengar di telinga Hibari.

"...aku benar-benar ditolak." Cetus Hibari pendek.

Orang di seberang sana terdiam. Tidak lama ia menyahut, "Apa itu berarti kamu akan membukakan hatimu padaku akhirnya?"

Hibari tersenyum, "Cobalah kau masuk, Dino. Aku menunggumu malam ini."

-000-

Delapan jam kemudian, galeri seni modern Civic Empedocle Restivo.

Hibari berdiri mematung di hadapan sebuah lukisan. Lukisan yang menggambarkan patung kepala perempuan yang diletakkan di atas meja menghadap ke kanan dengan mata terpejam. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah panel hijau yang ditempeli penggaris segitiga dan jangka. Dengan latar belakang berwarna hitam kelam. Jujur saja Hibari tidak mengerti apa arti lukisan tersebut. Dari nama yang dipaparkan di bawah bingkai lukisan itu saja Hibari tidak mengerti maksudnya apa. _L'amante dell'ingegnere,_ atau disebut juga Kekasih sang Insinyur. Apa maksudnya perempuan itu kekasih Insinyur? Tapi kemana Insinyurnya? Kenapa perlu penggaris segitiga dan jangka di sana? Mau bagaimanapun dicoba, rasanya Hibari memang tidak bisa mengerti selera gambar orang Italia. Bukan. Orang barat. Hibari selama ini memang hanya menyukai lukisan-lukisan tradisional atau yang bergaya timur. Menurutnya lebih ekspresif dan lembut.

"_L'amante dell'ingegnere. _Diciptakan oleh Carlo Carrà yang selesai di tahun 1921. Wujud kepala perempuan dengan ditambah penyertaan simbol rasionalisme, jangka dan penggaris segitiga itu. Warna latar belakangnya yang hitam menggambarkan suasana adegan yang abadi."

Hibari menoleh ke arah kanannya. Melihat lelaki yang baru saja menjelaskan mengenai lukisan itu berdiri di sampingnya. Nyata. Berwujud.

"Bagai menembus ruang waktu. Tidak terhalang usia." Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut.

"...sebaiknya kauganti pekerjaanmu jadi pujangga daripada bos mafia." Sahut Hibari acuh tak acuh sambil berjalan menjauhi Dino.

"Hei kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kamu yang mengajakku kemari? Aku saja sampai terkejut mendengar ajakanmu di telepon tadi siang."

Dino meraih pundak Hibari dan membuat pemuda Jepang itu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kalau kamu coba ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Dino tersenyum ramah.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Hibari melempar pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Suasana sudah sepi. Di hari Rabu nyaris jam delapan malam, memang galeri lukisan ini sudah mau tutup. Hibari menghela napas. "Kita bicarakan di tempat lain saja."

"Di mana?"

"Di manapun."

"Mobilmu atau mobilku?"

"Mobilmu. Aku kemari diantar Kusakabe."

"Baiklah."

Dua sosok lelaki anggota keluarga mafia itu pun menghilang dari galeri yang terkenal di Palermo. Dengan mobil Dino, Hibari dibawa ke sebuah kafe yang cukup sepi di mana bangunannya dibuat di atas pantai. Kafe yang dibangun bernuansa _country_, berlantai kayu dan dinding kayu. Sebagian tembok dicat putih dan dipasang lukisan padang rumput. Ada juga tanaman gantung dan lampu-lampu kecil. Di tengah-tengah meja selalu diletakkan lilin dalam gelas mungil. Hibari tidak begitu memerhatikan suasana restoran. Hanya saja dia cukup merasa nyaman dan teduh di tempat itu. Dino menuntunnya ke satu meja tepat di sebelah tiang-tiang kayu di mana mereka bisa langsung melihat laut.

Mereka duduk berseberangan. Dihalangi satu meja dengan buku menu di sana. Hibari duduk memerhatikan Dino dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter. Dino yang memesan makanan dan minuman. Hibari tidak ambil pusing dengan apapun yang dipesan Dino. Yang penting perutnya terisi. Lagipula Dino sudah tahu makanan apa yang cocok dengan lidah Hibari.

"Lalu," Dino memotong lamunan Hibari, "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"..." Hibari memandang Dino. Tidak sengit. Namun juga tidak bersahabat.

"Sesungguhnya kalau kamu tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa. Kamu kan baru memperbolehkanku mencoba masuk ke dalam hatimu. Bukan mengizinkanku memilikinya."

"..."

Hibari diam memerhatikan Dino. Kalimatnya barusan membuat lelaki asal Jepang itu menyadari sesuatu. Rasanya dia begitu rendah. Dia ditolak oleh pemuda yang disukainya dan kini minta dihibur oleh orang yang menyukai Hibari semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu? Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap begitu kejam? Oh, rasanya Hibari begitu ingin meninju dirinya sendiri sekarang ini. Kenapa dia bisa meminta untuk bertemu dengan Dino bahkan hingga ditemani makan malam seperti ini? Hibari tidak bisa melanjuti hal ini. Bagaimanapun harga dirinya menggantung di pundaknya. Dan itu terasa berat sekarang ini.

Hibari berdiri dari kursinya. Membuat orang yang duduk di seberangnya segera membelalakkan mata, terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku Hibari.

"Kurasa... tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini."

"Hah?"

"Sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Hei— tunggu, tunggu. Kyoya. Kyoya!"

Percuma. Langkah Hibari begitu terburu-buru. Dino tidak sempat mengejarnya karena pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menyetop taksi dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dino ditinggalkan di pinggir jalan begitu saja tanpa memahami apa yang terjadi pada Hibari.

-000-

Semenjak hari itu Hibari mulai mengambil jarak dengan Dino. Seluruh telepon dan SMS Dino diabaikan Hibari. Bukan Hibari tidak mengecek, membaca dan melihatnya, Hibari sudah membaca semua SMS dan mendengar seluruh pesan suara yang ditinggalkan Dino. Tapi bagaimanapun Hibari tetap merasa tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada Dino bahwa Hibari sendiri kecewa dengan dirinya yang bersikap begitu rendah. Begitu pengecut.

Dari luar memang tampak perilaku Hibari tidak berubah. Dari Gokudera hingga Giotto tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan hubungan Hibari dengan Dino. Hanya Tsunayoshi seorang yang tahu. Hanya Tsuna seorang yang menyadari bahwa sikap Hibari terhadap orang lain dan terhadap dirinya pribadi berubah. Tsuna sudah mencoba mengajak Hibari bicara, tapi Cloud Guardian itu seperti biasa menolak tawaran Tsunayoshi. Tsuna sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Kalaupun dia langsung menghubungi Dino dan membuat suatu peristiwa 'tidak sengaja' Dino dan Hibari bertemu, itu sama saja bohong. Karena Hibari itu cerdik. Dia pasti bisa menebak segala tindakan Tsuna yang berhubungan dengan Dino.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Sikap Hibari mulai berubah. Terkadang tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan gelas kopinya. Melamun ketika pertemuan keluarga Vongola dalam membahas persoalan keluarga. Ketika menyetir tidak jalan, meskipun lampu sudah tidak merah lagi. Ketika makan suka menjatuhkan sendok. Salah mengikat dasi. Tidak menyisir rambut. Lupa mencopot sepatu. Dan sederet hal-hal bodoh lainnya. Akibat dari tindakan itu:

Gokudera: "Kurasa kepalanya menghantam sudut tangga."

Yamamoto: "Kurasa dia hanya sedang kelelahan bekerja saja. Ahaha."

Ryohei: "Itu ekstrim tidak mungkin. Hibari ekstrim tidak mungkin bersikap seperti itu."

"Onii-san, aku tidak bisa memahami maksud kalimatmu..." ucap Tsuna lirih.

Mukuro: "Oya, oya. Sudah jelas dia akhirnya sadar kalau sikapnya selama ini menyebalkan. Makanya dia menghibur kita dengan melakukan rentetan perbuatan bodoh."

Lambo: "Aku tidak mau tahu... selama dia tidak terlibat bahaya saja..."

Kusakabe: "Ini pertama kali seumur hidup Kyo-san terlihat begitu merana. Sampai-sampai sikapnya berubah..."

"Merana?" ulang kelima Guardian yang lain, kecuali Tsuna.

Mukuro: "Aku baru tahu lelaki itu bisa merasakan rindu juga."

Gokudera: "Wah. Orang seperti apa yang bisa dirindukan Hibari? Aku penasaran."

Yamamoto: "Kalau aku, sih, setiap saat, setiap detik, selalu merindukanmu di atas tempat tidur, Gokudera."

Gokudera menyeret Yamamoto keluar dari ruangan. Tidak begitu lama kemudian terdengar suara ledakan bom dan suara teriakan laki-laki. Setelah itu Gokudera kembali masuk ke ruangan. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?" tanya Gokudera sambil tersenyum.

Ryohei: "Apa mungkin itu merana? Kok aku tidak merasa dia sedang dalam kerinduan begitu?"

Lambo: "Aku tidak pernah merindukan orang yang kusukai."

Tiba-tiba saja Reborn masuk dengan mendobrak pintu. Tsuna spontan marah karena pintu ruang kerjanya _lagi-lagi_ rusak karena kurang kasih sayang dalam penggunaanya. Reborn tidak memedulikan ocehan Tsuna dan langsung berdiri tepat di hadapan Lambo.

"Bangun. Ikut aku." Titah Reborn. Nada bicaranya sangat mengancam.

Lambo mau tak mau menurut. Karena kalau dia tak menurut, entah hal kejam apa yang akan dilakukan Reborn padanya. _Ini alasannya kenapa aku tidak pernah merindukannya. _Lambo pasrah mengikuti Reborn. Karena langkahnya yang cukup lambat, Reborn dengan gemas langsung menggamit tangan Lambo dan menuntunnya keluar ruang kerja Tsuna.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Kusakabe bingung dibuat tindakan kedua orang tadi.

"...apa mungkin Hibari-sama sedang terlibat persoalan cinta?" cetus Chrome lirih. Sesungguhnya perempuan itu sudah duduk bersama mereka dari awal percakapan dimulai.

"Cintaaa?" serempak yang lain mengulang ucapan Chrome.

Gadis berambut ungu sedada itu mengangguk malu-malu. Sebagai wanita, dia memang pakarnya untuk masalah ini. Aneh kalau dia yang perempuan tidak menyadari hal ini lebih dulu daripada yang lain, kaum Adam Vongola. Chrome kebingungan mencoba berbicara.

"Eee.. aku tidak begitu tahu juga. Tapi kalau bisa ada perasaan merana... berarti rasa rindu yang ada di dalam diri Hibari-sama begitu besar pada orang tersebut dan tentunya perasaan itu ada karena rasa cinta. Itu menurutku."

"...benar juga ya..." yang lain mengangguk.

"Tapi persoalannya... siapa orang yang dirindukan Hibari?" Gokudera bertanya.

"..." semua diam. Namun masing-masing membayangkan satu wajah orang yang sama di kepala mereka. Kecuali Ryohei. Kepalanya setiap hari selalu penuh dengan wajah Hana. Serempak mereka menghela napas.

"Pasti _dia_." Gokudera tersenyum naas.

"Pasti." Mukuro mengangguk.

"Tidak mungkin orang lain." Kusakabe menambahkan.

"..." Chrome diam sambil berpikir dalam hati. _Kenapa semua lelaki di sekelilingku menyukai sesama jenis ya? Apa yang kurang dari perempuan? _

"Bukan tidak mungkin, tapi tidak ada yang lain lagi." Ujar Tsuna mantap.

"Lalu kita mau berbuat apa? Membantunya bertemu dengan _dia_?" tanya Mukuro.

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan membantu Hibari-san. Biar Hibari-san sendiri yang berusaha mencari _dia_. Sementara aku akan mencoba menanyai _dia_ apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka." jawab Tsuna.

-000-

Maka kemudian bertemulah Tsuna dengan Dino. Pertemuan di kafe Florian yang ada di Venezia. Kebetulan mereka berdua ada tugas di sana. Dibatasi dengan sebuah meja dengan kopi hitam dan sepotong key lime pie untuk Dino. Sementara Tsuna caramel macchiato dengan strawberry short cake. Mereka bercakap mengenai masalah pekerjaan. Kadang diselingi dengan canda tawa. Beberapa kali juga Dino menanyakan hubungan Tsuna dengan Giotto. Di mana Tsuna selalu menjawab dengan seluruh kesibukan Giotto semenjak pelantikan Vito menjadi Borgia kesebelas. Proses-proses yang dilaluinya setelah melepaskan jabatan Borgia kesepuluh. Cukup banyak yang dilakukan Giotto sampai-sampai dia kurang tidur. Setelah itu bergantian Tsuna yang bertanya.

"Hibari-san... kurasa Dino-san tahu jelas hubunganku dengan Hibari-san." Cetus Tsuna perlahan. Takut salah bicara.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Karena aku memahami Kyoya dan kamu." Sahut Dino tersenyum. Tidak ada tanda-tanda permusuhan. Mungkin begini cara orang dewasa menangani persoalan cinta.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Hibari-san menjauh dari Dino-san. Tapi kurasa bukan karena aku. Kurasa itu karena dirinya sendiri."

"Kenapa kamu bisa bicara seperti itu?"

"Karena... beberapa minggu ini, sikapnya sudah berubah terhadapku. Dan Hibari-san jelas sekali terlihat tidak lagi menyukaiku... aku tidak begitu bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi intuisiku mengatakan seperti itu."

"Hm..." Dino menghela napas. "'Karena dirinya sendiri', ya?"

"Mungkin tidak salah juga. Terakhir kali aku bertemunya dan mengajaknya makan, dia tiba-tiba meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ah, tidak, dia sempat bilang kalau tidak seharusnya dia makan bersamaku. Lalu dia bilang sebaiknya dia pulang. Sejak saat itu sudah, berapa kalipun aku mencoba menghubunginya, dia tetap tidak mengangkat telepon." Dino menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Tsuna. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Tsuna menyadari sesuatu.

"Kapan kejadiannya?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat muda itu.

"Hampir tiga minggu lalu."

"...berarti ketika Hibari-san memutuskan untuk sungguh-sungguh melupakanku. Apa benar? Apa dia bercerita pada Dino-san?"

"..." mata Dino melebar. Benar. Dia juga menyadarinya, "Kyoya tidak menceritakan semuanya. Dia hanya mengatakan garis besarnya saja. Tapi apa mungkin..."

"Karena baru kutolak, Hibari-san jadi betul-betul merasa jatuh kemudian dia beralih pada Dino-san untuk menenangkannya."

"Setelah itu dia sadar bahwa itu bertentangan dengan prinsip dan harga dirinya. Oleh karena itu dia segera menjauhiku."

"Benar!" mereka berdua berseru serempak. Menyadari bahwa ternyata _itu_ yang mengganggu Hibari selama ini. Persoalan harga dirinya. Setelah menyadari semuanya, mereka berdua terdiam sejenak dengan ekspresi seperti orang bodoh. Tidak lama Dino tertawa.

"Ternyata persoalannya semudah ini..." ucap Dino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang khas Hibari-san." Tsuna mengiyakan sambil meminum caramel macchiatonya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Tsuna. Sudah saatnya aku bertemu dengan Kyoya dan meluruskan permasalahan ini bersamanya."

"Sama-sama Dino-san. Aku juga berterimakasih. Oh ya, Hibari-san ada di Roma. Aku sengaja menugaskannya tidak terlalu jauh dari Venezia. Kurasa dia menginap di antara tiga hotel i..."

Dino menutup mulut Tsuna dengan telunjuk yang diletakkan tepat di depan bibir pemuda itu. Dino tersenyum bahagia.

"Jangan kauberi tahu aku, Tsuna. Pencarian itu lebih asyik dilakukan bila hanya sedikit poin yang diberi tahu. Lagipula Roma saja sudah cukup. Aku pasti bisa menemukannya. Kyoya-ku."

Tsuna tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Dino. Dia segera mengangguk dan mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi Dino dan Hibari. Semoga saja Dino bisa sungguh-sungguh meyakinkan Hibari dan menyelesaikan persoalan ini. Semoga saja Hibari mau mengerti dan mendengarkan Dino. Semoga akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu...

-000-

Roma, 3:00 PM.

Penerbangan dari Venezia menuju Roma tidak begitu lama. Kurang lebih satu-dua jam. Begitu sampai tentu saja Dino yang ditemani beberapa bawahannya memulai pencarian mereka terhadap Hibari. Atau begitu seharusnya.

Romario berjalan mondar-mandir karena bingung terhadap bosnya. Kini mereka berada di kamar hotel dan Dino sedang santai-santainya menikmati pemandangan dari lantai tiga. Seharusnya mereka langsung mencari Hibari. Seharusnya begitulah sikap Dino. Dino, majikannya yang seharusnya cepat panik dan mengutamakan Hibari di atas segalanya. Selama 30 tahun dia hidup bersama Bosnya ini, ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Romario tidak mengerti sikap Dino.

"Bos, bukankah sebaiknya kita mencari Hibari-sama?" tanya Romario akhirnya.

"Memang. Tapi aku punya alasan tersendiri Romario. Mengejar Kyoya saat ini tidak perlu terburu-buru. Biarkan saja dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu. Kalau sudah baru setelah itu akan bergerak. Aku ingin semua ini selesai secara runtut. Dan saat di mana Kyoya tidak punya dalih untuk beralih dariku."

-000-

5.00 PM.

Hibari dalam perjalanan menuju hotel tempat ia menginap, Hotel Margutta 54. Entah kenapa dia mengambil kamar Margutta Suite. Mungkin karena merupakan kamar yang paling luas dengan dekorasi dan suasana ruangan yang paling nyaman dan terbaik dari tipe kamar lain. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa ingin sekali tidur di kamar Suite. Padahal dia seorang diri malam ini. Padahal biasanya dia tidak suka membuang-buang uang dengan melakukan hal sia-sia seperti ini. Tidur di kamar single di hotel yang lebih murah pun bisa. Tapi sebaliknya dia malah mengambil hotel bintang lima dan kamar suite. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya hari ini.

...tidak. Hibari menyadarinya. Dirinya sudah tidak beres sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan itu... membuatnya cukup stres sendiri.

Memang kebanyakan Hibari tidak menunjukkan kegelisahannya. Tapi siapa yang bisa tahu kalau di balik kepala itu tersimpan begitu banyak pikiran yang menumpuk, saling menindih satu sama lain. Memberontak ingin keluar, tapi tidak bisa dikeluarkan. Hibari sampai susah mengendalikan emosinya. Akibatnya terjadilah rentetan perilaku bodoh atau korslet dari Hibari. Jarang memang. Nyaris tidak pernah. Atau mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya.

Hibari menghela napas. Sejak kapan dia punya kebiasaan seperti ini, dia baru menyadarinya. Dan Hibari pun baru menyadari bahwa dia berubah. Karena siapa? Karena Tsuna kah? Tidak. Bukan. Memang Tsuna mengambil bagian dari rentetan kejadian ini, tapi 'pokok'nya bukan dari Tsuna. Hibari _akhirnya_ tahu kalau penyebab semua ini karena dia dan... Dino.

Dino yang selalu lembut. Menerima Hibari apa adanya. Bahkan rela menunggu meski Hibari berulang kali menolak cintanya dari dulu. Hibari sadar sesungguhnya dari dulu dia sudah tersentuh oleh perasaan Dino. Hanya saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Selama ini prinsip Hibari adalah selalu setia. Makanya dia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh melupakan Tsuna. Tapi sekarang... siapakah yang mengisi kepalanya selama tiga minggu ini? Nama siapa yang selalu diucapkannya sejenak sebelum tidur? Wajah siapa yang selalu dibayangkan ada di hadapannya, sedang makan bersamanya? Siapa yang dibayangkan Hibari untuk mendekapnya saat dia ditimpa begitu banyak persoalan?

Bukan Tsuna.

Dari awal pun dia tidak pernah membayangkan Tsuna seperti hal-hal di atas. Sekali pun tidak pernah.

Dari awal hanya satu orang yang pernah membuatnya membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Dino.

Dino seorang.

Selama dia menyukai Tsuna, Hibari akui dia memang ingin memiliki pemuda itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh dia berimajinasi bagaimana kemesraan mereka. Sementara Dino, semenjak 10 tahun lalu, semenjak pernyataan cintanya yang pertama kali, Hibari sudah cukup sering berimajinasi bagaimana kalau ia dan Dino menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Tidak... kenapa bisa begitu?" Hibari bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak mengerti sesungguhnya kepada siapa hatinya ini tertuju.

Baiklah. Mungkin lingkungan yang tidak begitu beres. Dia merasa pikirannya tidak bisa diperbaiki kalau hanya berkutat di kamar, tempat kerja, kamar mandi, lalu kembali lagi ke kamar, tempat kerja dan kamar mandi. Bagaimanapun Hibari harus mengganti suasana. Diputuskannya untuk segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan jas hitam dan celana jeans biru donker. Gaya khas Hibari. Meskipun dirinya tidak menyadarinya, tapi style berpakaiannya sangat metroseksual. Seperti model-model pria kebanyakan. Ditunjang juga dengan tinggi badannya yang semampai. Model rambut yang sempurna. Tatapan mata yang menusuk hati semua orang yang melihatnya. Kurang apalagi Hibari? Sikap buruknya. Sikap anti sosialnya.

Hibari siap berjalan mengitari Roma. Hanya untuk mencari satu tempat yang sekiranya nyaman untuk mengganti suasana hati dan pikirannya. Dengan mobil porsche berwarna putih miliknya Hibari pun melesat di jalanan. Malam yang merayu sore untuk segera mengganti warna langit pun tidak dihiraukan Hibari. Pikirannya masih belum jernih. Rasanya masih ada kabut yang menggelapi kepalanya. Membebani otaknya.

Lama Hibari sadar. Tidak ada gunanya berkeliling seperti ini. Tidak ada yang berubah kenyataannya. Hanya bisa mengganti pikirannya sesaat. Bukan selamanya. Tidak permanen. Kini kembali Dino menghampiri pikiran Hibari. Senyumannya. Suaranya. Oh, betapa ingin Hibari didekap lelaki itu. Kebutuhan yang menyelinap tiba-tiba di hatinya. Namun jujur. Tidak mengada-ada. Hibari butuh Dino. Bukan Tsuna atau orang lain. Tapi Dino.

Ya. Akhirnya Hibari menemukan jawabannya. Penyebab dia menghindari Dino selama ini. Bukan hanya karena harga dirinya terganggu. Tapi karena dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa hatinya telah tertambat kepada Dino...

-000-

Hibari kembali ke hotel tempat ia menginap. Memasuki kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu. Setelah itu ia melepaskan jasnya dan meraih telepon untuk memesan makanan dari _room service_. Hibari menyalakan televisi sambil menunggu makanannya. Tidak ada acara yang menarik. Matanya beralih ke ponselnya. Ingin sekali dia menelepon Dino. Tapi apa yang harus diucapkannya pada lelaki Italia itu? Hibari tidak jago menggombal seperti Dino, salah, orang Italia kebanyakan. Maksud Hibari orang Eropa kebanyakan. Bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaannya dengan baik agar Dino mengerti semua perasaan Hibari? Itu lah hal yang berkutat kali ini.

Sambil memikirkan itu ternyata pesanan makanannya telah datang. Hibari membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pelayan berdiri di sana sambil membawakan nampan makanannya.

"_Signor Hibari_?"

"_Si_."

"_Per favore, spaghetti con le vongole_."

Pelayan itu membawa masuk makanan dan meletakkannya di meja makan tepat di depan ranjang. Hibari mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya dan mengambil uang serta tip untuk pelayan itu. Saat Hibari menyodorkan tangannya, yang ada ia malah ditarik oleh pelayan itu ke dalam pelukannya. Hibari kaget. Sangat kaget. Entah siapa pelayan ini, tapi kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba memeluknya? Sungguh tidak sopan. Hibari sudah berniat menyikut pelayan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, namun seketika itu juga tangannya ditahan.

"Sungguh berniat memukulku?" tanya pelayan itu dalam bahasa Jepang.

Hibari lebih kaget lagi sekarang. Dia menengadah, berusaha melihat rupa pelayan itu. Rambutnya cukup panjang dan diikat satu ke belakang. Memakai kacamata tebal berbingkai hitam. Dan Hibari masih belum menyadari siapa pelayan itu. Sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan kacamatanya. Sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan rambut yang ternyata hanya wig di kepalanya. Dino. Pelayan itu Dino rupanya.

"Kamu menipuku! Kenapa bisa menya—"

"Kamu tidak lupa pekerjaanku di Italia kan?"

Jawaban dari Dino langsung membuat Hibari bungkam. Memang mafia itu terkadang mengerikan. Bisa memakai kekuatan dan kekuasaannya untuk melakukan hal yang dia mau. Tapi kalau melakukan penyamaran seperti ini... bukankah itu hal bodoh? Ada saja orang yang banyak gaya seperti Dino. Bukan hanya buang-buang waktu tapi juga tenaga. Hibari sudah angkat tangan dengan sikapnya ini.

"...bisa kaulepaskan aku?"

"Ups. Maaf." Dino segera melepas lengan yang merangkul pundak Hibari itu. Hibari melengos ke arah meja makan dan mulai memakan spagheti yang dipesannya. Dino sendiri menanggalkan penyamarannya dan merapikan penampilannya. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Dino membiarkan Hibari menyelesaikan santapannya. Sementara dia mengambil botol wine yang ada di lemari kaca. Dino menuangkannya untuk Hibari dan dirinya sendiri. Diletakkannya gelas anggur di meja makan. Dino pun duduk di seberang Hibari.

Hibari mengamati gerakan Dino sesaat. Mereka bertemu mata dan Dino tersenyum padanya. Entah atas alasan apa Hibari langsung memalingkan mukanya. Membuat Dino menyadari ada satu hal aneh lagi yang sedang terjadi dengan Hibari. Tapi orang yang lebih dewasa itu tetap diam. Menunggu dengan sabar Hibari yang sengaja memperlama makannya. Tapi sialnya makanan itu pun habis juga. Sudah masuk ke perut Hibari semuanya. Dan kini tersisa minuman di gelas yang sudah menunggu untuk dicicipi sedari tadi.

Hibari mengangkat gelas itu, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanyanya datar. Padahal hanya berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Karena aku gemar mencarimu. Selama ini aku selalu bisa menemukanmu kan?" Dino menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanya Hibari langsung. Ternyata sifatnya yang blak-blakan tetap tidak bisa hilang meski sesungguhnya dia sudah tahu arah pembicaraan Dino nantinya. Pasti membahas soal Tsuna dan dirinya. Setelah itu pasti Dino akan berusaha menenangkan Hibari atau semacamnya. Padahal hal seperti itu sudah tidak perlu lagi. Hibari sudah tahu, kok, jawaban hatinya sekarang kepada siapa.

Dino langsung bergerak, entah bagaimana caranya, pokoknya tiba-tiba saja dia sudah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Hibari.

Membuat Hibari tercengang.

"Aku ingin melakukan yang lebih sesungguhnya. Tapi kurasa untuk hari ini, ini saja cukup ya?"

"..." Hibari memegang pipi kanannya yang dicium Dino. "Bisakah kamu tidak melakukan ini semaumu?"

"Lho? Kamu tidak suka? Kamu suka kan?"

_Benar. Iya. Aku suka. Aku menikmatinya_. Tapi yang keluar dari mulut Hibari malah, "Jangan kauulangi lagi. Tidak sopan buat orang Jepang."

"Maaf, tapi bukannya aku boleh menunjukkan perasaan cintaku padamu? Karena kamu juga menyukaiku kan?"

BUM! Seketika rasanya wajah Hibari seperti dibakar. Panas sekali. SANGAT panas. Tapi, eits, bukan Hibari namanya kalau tidak bisa berkelit. Dia membalikkan badannya dari Dino. Tapi tunggu. Untuk apalagi sih dia berkelit? Dino sudah menyadarinya, kok. Entah bagaimana caranya. Mungkin dia punya intuisi super seperti Tsuna dan Giotto. Sehingga bisa menyadari perasaan Hibari hanya dengan sekali lihat. Tapi, tapi... Hibari belum siap. Bagaimana caranya dia menanggapi hal ini? Karena ternyata Dino langsung menyerangnya frontal. Tidak basa-basi dulu.

Dino di satu pihak merasa senang mengamati Hibari yang cukup salah tingkah. Lelaki itu mengusap kepala Hibari dengan lembut sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sikap manja dan tergantungmu saat kau ditolak Tsuna itu tidak menggangguku, kok. Aku senang kamu bisa bersandar padaku. Jadi kamu jangan merasa terbebani oleh sikapmu yang seperti itu ya. Karena mulai sekarang," Dino memeluk Hibari dari belakang, "kamu akan selalu tergantung padaku. Bukan karena kamu butuh orang yang menjadi sandaran saat kamu terlibat masalah. Tapi karena perasaanmu padaku itu nyata. Sungguh. Jujur dan tulus."

Dino memutar badan Hibari hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyoya. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

Hibari diam. Tertegun sekali. Kenapa rasanya seluruh huruf hilang dari mulutnya? Bukankah semasa SMP dan SMA dulu, dia selalu bisa berkelit dari Dino? Dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun Dino mengejarnya, kata-kata yang selama ini digunakannya untuk menangkis Dino selalu ada. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia tidak bisa melawan lelaki jangkung ini? Kenapa sekarang semua kata lenyap dari bibirnya?

Dan Hibari baru tersadar. Tidak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Raut muka Dino yang berubah terlihat jelas sekali. Dari wajah yang penuh penantian. Kemudian tidak percaya dan tersenyum lebar. Hanya karena satu hal.

Hibari mengangguk.

Dan mimpi Dino selama ini pun menjadi kenyataan.

"Jangan kauberi tahukan pada siapapun." Ujar Hibari pendek.

"Lho kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kalau nanti mereka menyadarinya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin membuat heboh persoalan ini."

Dino tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Kyoya."

Entah kenapa melihat senyum Dino, Hibari merasa hatinya meleleh. Oh. Inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Tidak. bukan waktunya untuk berpuitis ria. Hibari juga tidak bisa menjadi orang yang puitis. Cukup Dino saja yang puitis. Karena Hibari tidak mau dikatakan gombal. Tapi sungguh, di dalam hatinya. Debaran jantung ini begitu keras. Hibari melingkarkan lengannya di balik leher Dino. Kemudian menjinjitkan telapak kakinya. Detik berikutnya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Dino.

Dino terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hibari men_cium_nya.

"...rasanya pulang nanti aku akan makan telur merah."

"Kamu berlebihan. Dan lagi telur merah itu tradisi orang Asia, orang Tiongkok. Untuk apa kamu melakukannya?"

"Bukankah ini suatu perayaan?" Dino tiba-tiba saja menggendong Hibari. Terjadi begitu cepat. Sampai-sampai Hibari tidak sempat melawan. Dia hanya sempat menahan jeritannya yang kecil. Dino menuntunnya ke atas ranjang dan merebahkannya perlahan. Dengan hati-hati.

"Aku begitu ingin memelukmu sekarang." Bisik Dino di telinga Hibari.

"Aku tidak memperbolehkannya." Sahut Hibari dingin.

"Lho kenapaaa?" tampak sekali nada kecewa dalam suara Dino.

"Karena... aku belum siap."

"..." Dino menahan tawanya, "Tenang saja. Aku akan lembut padamu."

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kugigit kamu sampai mati!"

"Ayolaaah... 10 tahun aku menunggu masa hasilnya seperti ini? _Per vavore_, Kyoya." Sekali lagi Dino berbisik di telinga Hibari dengan suara yang cukup berat. Sialnya itu membuat Hibari ketagihan. Ingin rasanya mendengar suara Dino mendominasi telinganya. Tapi Hibari masih jual mahal.

"Tidak... aku tidak ma—..."

Dino mengunci bibir Hibari dengan sebuah ciuman. Awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir saja. Tapi lama kelamaan mulai berubah. Lidah Dino bermain di luar bibir Hibari. Menunggu Hibari membuka bibirnya. Dino tidak mau memaksanya. Yah, memang dia sedikit memaksa karena ingin melakukan itu bersama Hibari. Tapi untuk ciuman... biarkanlah dia menunggu sampai Hibari mengizinkannya.

Di luar dugaan tidak lama kemudian Hibari mendorong Dino. Dino yang bingung melihat ekspresi Hibari. Mukanya merah. Hibari mengusap bibirnya. Berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Dino. Napasnya pun menggebu-gebu.

"...jangan bilang kamu menahan napasmu barusan?"

"Lebih parah dari itu. Aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas barusan."

Satu kalimat Hibari membuat Dino tertawa heboh. Benar-benar tidak menyangka Hibari yang dikatakan sebagai guardian terkuat Vongola bisa lupa cara bernapas ketika dicium mendadak. Benar juga ya. Selama ini Hibari selalu mencium dengan peringatan lebih dulu. Kalaupun mendadak, itu hanya boleh dilakukannya. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang melakukan hal itu pada dirinya. Tapi Dino senang. Senaaaang sekali. Karena dia bisa tahu satu hal lagi dari tipikal Hibari.

Dino kembali menyerang bibir Hibari. Tanpa peringatan. Kali ini dari awal Hibari sudah membuka mulutnya karena masih kesulitan bernapas. Tapi karena lagi-lagi diserang Dino, dia lupa caranya bernapas bagaimana.

"Mmm... nngh..." Hibari berusaha meronta di bawah tubuh Dino. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa melakukan hal itu di bawah orang yang bertenaga kuda?

Lidah Dino yang bermain di dalam bibir Hibari yang basah terlihat makin ketagihan. Tidak terpuaskan. Hibari sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Perlahan otaknya mulai bekerja. Buka saja mulutmu. Begitu perintah otaknya. Hirup udara dari mulut. Begitu kata otaknya. Tapi bagaimana cara membuka mulutnya di tengah-tengah ciuman ini? Hibari makin bingung! Terpaksa dia menahan napas sebisanya. Kira-kira beberapa (puluh) detik kemudian Dino melepaskannya. Hibari langsung menghirup udara dengan ganas. Akibatnya langsung terbatuk.

"Kamu menahan napas lagi?"

"Bagaimana tidak?"

Dino mengusap pipi Hibari. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu kuminta kau berhenti."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa... karena aku..."

Hibari merasakan suatu benda yang keras menyapa selangkangannya. Dia langsung menyadari benda apa itu.

"Dino! Kau!" Hibari cukup geram, saat dia ingin memukul Dino, Dino menahannya.

"Kuberi peringatan. Aku ingin menciummu."

"Ap—"

Lagi-lagi Dino mencium Hibari dengan dalam. Tapi kali ini dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas di wajahnya. Rupanya memang harus diberi peringatan dahulu agar Hibari terbiasa dalam ciuman seperti ini. Dino jadi ingin tertawa. Habisnya Hibari lucu sekali. Bagaimana bisa orang lupa cara bernapas di tengah-tengah ciuman? Setelah itu kalau diberi tahu dulu, baru Hibari bisa menyesuaikan. Itu suatu hal yang sangat langka. Dan membuat Dino bahagia mengetahuinya.

Kini Dino bagai singa kelaparan. Tangannya menaikkan kaus putih Hibari hingga di atas dada. Kemudian kulitnya menyapa dada Hibari yang datar yang memilin kedua tonjolan yang ada di sana. Hibari sangat terkejut. Tangan Dino yang dingin dan sentuhannya yang begitu lembut. Menggairahkan. Tapi di satu sisi entah kenapa Hibari tidak mau melanjutkannya. Apakah dia takut? Atau dia belum siap? Tapi di sisi yang lainnya, hatinya menjerit meminta Dino tidak melepaskannya malam ini. Mana yang harus diikutinya? Hati atau nalar?

Dino beralih dari bibir ke leher. Menggigit leher Hibari dan meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah keunguan di sana. Kulit Hibari yang putih pun kini mendapat bercak. Meski tidak permanen. Tapi untuk yang satu ini Dino bisa membuatnya kapan saja.

Dari leher tutun lagi ke puting Hibari. Dan ketika Dino menjilatnya, Hibari tersentak. Kenapa rasanya bisa begini nikmat? Tidaaak. Apakah Hibari baru saja memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak? Bagaimana ini? Tapi kalau dibilang nikmat, sebetulnya Hibari juga bingung. Aneh. Aneh sekali. Rasanya geli. Tidak tahan. Tapi kenapa... enak? Tidaaaaaak bagus sekali Dino, karenamu Hibari jadi memikirkan seks.

Dino beralih ke perut dan menurunkan resleting celana jeans Hibari. Begitu pula celana dalam lelaki Asia itu. Hibari tidak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukan Dino. Dia tidak mau melihatnya. Sampai akhirnya Dino menjilat alat vitalnya. Masa depannya sebagai laki-laki.

"Aaaa!" Hibari menjerit kecil. "Tunggu. Dino!" tangan Hibari meraih rambut Dino. Entah dia menjambaknya atau hanya memberantakkan rambut pirang itu, Hibari tidak bisa membedakannya.

Spontan Dino berhenti ketika Hibari menarik rambu pirangnya, "Ada apa?" tanya Dino polos.

Terlihat Hibari yang begitu terengah-engah, "Jangan... jangan kaulanjutkan."

"Aku masih belum siap... bisakah..."

Hibari tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Padahal hanya tinggal tiga kata lagi. _Bisakah kamu menungguku?_

"Baiklah." Ucap Dino lembut.

Hibari menatap mata Dino keheranan. Tidak percaya dan bingung pada kata yang baru saja diucapkan lelaki itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga kamu siap. Aku tidak akan memaksa orang yang begitu kucintai."

Di sana. Di atas ranjang yang luas itu. Hibari melihat sosok Dino yang begitu menawan hatinya. Yang begitu bisa mengerti diri Hibari apa adanya. Ternyata memang ada 'orang yang hanya satu-satunya' bagi Hibari. Tidak perlu orang itu yang menarik perhatiannya pertama kali atau bukan. Cinta pertama atau bukan. Yang penting adalah saat ini. Sekarang. Dino nyata bagi Hibari dan Hibari tahu perasaan mereka berdua sama, bahkan akan selalu sama.

Hibari tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya, Dino melihat senyuman yang terangkai dari bibir tipis Hibari. Begitu cantik. Begitu indah. Begitu tulus. Dino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hibari. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hibari. Napas kecil mereka beradu dan bergumul menjadi satu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkanmu pada orang lain lagi, kamu tahu?" ujar Dino lembut.

"Kamu hanya milikku. Untukku seorang. Saat ini. Esok. Selamanya..."

Tangan Hibari bergerak. Diletakkannya melingkari leher Dino. Memeluk pria itu begitu dekap. Tidak terpisahkan lagi.

"Seperti ini cukup. Untuk sekarang." Dino tersenyum menatap Hibari yang begitu menawan di hadapannya.

"Hm. Aku berjanji kamu bisa mendapat lebih dari sekedar pelukan. Tapi tidak sekarang." Cetus Hibari sengaja memompa semangat Dino.

"Perlukah diucapkan lagi?" Dino menjatuhkan tubuh Hibari hingga kini Hibari berbaring dengan Dino di atasnya, "Akan kubuat kamu menantikannya setiap saat. Setiap detik hari-harimu."

-000-

Sekembalinya Hibari ke Palermo, tempat markas besar Vongola berada, Hibari kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Begitu teratur dan disiplin, tidak seperti Hibari selama tiga minggu terakhir yang kacau. Para guardian entah kenapa merasa bersyukur karena Hibari sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Meski mereka tidak tahu menahu perihal apa yang membuat Hibari kembali seperti itu. Hanya Tsuna saja yang tahu dan menyimpan kebenarannya rapat-rapat hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dino memang senior yang sangat dikaguminya. Begitu sukses dalam hal mafia. Bos yang begitu baik dan perhatian pada anak buahnya, bahkan bisa menangani si tukang gigit sampai mati Namimori yang sangat berkuasa. Tidak salah rasa kagum Tsuna ini pada 'kakaknya' itu.

Hibari, Hibari. Sesungguhnya dibalik ketangguhan pukulannya hanya tersimpan pola pikir yang sederhana. Dibalik ucapannya yang ketus hanyalah rasa khawatirnya yang begitu besar. Dan dibalik sikap dinginnya hanyalah suatu hati yang begitu hangat.

Dibalik tatapan mata tajam itu adalah mata yang penuh rasa cinta pada Dino Cavallone.

Tatapan mata Dino. Hidung mancung Dino. Helaian rambut Dino. Wangi parfum yang menyelimuti tubuh Dino. Senyuman Dino. Genggaman tangan Dino. Erat pelukan Dino. Ciuman di bibir Dino. Dada Dino yang bidang. Kuatnya lengan Dino menahan Hibari. Jemari Dino yang panjang. Bulu mata Dino yang panjang. Tato di tubuh Dino yang beragam. Hangatnya hati Dino.

Semuanya, semuanya. Semuanya dari Dino. Hibari akan terus menyukainya, mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah terpuaskan keinginannya akan Dino. Seperti dia butuh udara untuk bertahan hidup. Seperti dia butuh makanan untuk tersadar. Seperti dia butuh Dino yang apa adanya untuk melengkapi hidupnya.

Segampang itu. Sesederhana itu. Namun besarnya cinta mereka tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Jemari Dino membelai paha Hibari yang halus. Hembusan napasnya menyapu rambut hitam Hibari di sisi telinga kanan pria Jepang itu. Bibir Dino meninggalkan pesan cinta di tubuh Hibari.

"Kyoya..."

Hibari menyukai saat-saat di mana Dino menyebutkan namanya. Memanggilnya penuh cinta.

"Kyoya..."

Tidak ingin berhenti mendengar namanya diucapkan Dino. Ingin terus, terus dan terus.

"Ah..."

Sama seperti Dino yang ingin mendenar erangan mungil Hibari.

"Ha—..."

Erangan yang begitu membangkitkan gairahnya. Begitu penuh cinta. Begitu seksi.

Dan mereka berdua sudah kehilangan hitungan berapa kali mereka keluar. Bersama-sama.

Hanya tahu rasa nikmat ini yang tak kunjung habis.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu aku menang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku _sangat_ mencintaimu. Baiklah, sekarang aku yang mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam dirimu."

"Tu-tu-tu-tunggu Kyoya! Itu tidak benar. Tidak baik. Tidak bisa! Hentikan, hentikan! Stop!"

"Aaaah—!"

Dino terpaksa menghentikan Hibari dengan memegang alat kelaminnya lagi.

"Lepaskan Dino, jangan curang!"

"Kamu yang curang. Bermain dengan kata-kata."

"Itu cara mafia bekerja, bukan? Sekali kamu melanggar kata-katamu, yang terjadi adalah hal yang sebaliknya."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melanggar kata-kataku!"

Dino langsung melumat bibir Hibari. Membawanya ke dalam kenikmatan sekali lagi, "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kauterima itu?"

Hibari mendesis, "Kamu curang."

* * *

.

Hai. Selamat tahun baru... meski sudah sangat telat. Oke, selamat tahun baru China bagi yang merayakannya. Meski itu juga sudah telat. Hahaha. Eeeng, aku minta maaf karena keterlambatan yang sangat, sangat terlambat ini. Tapi jujur saja, aku sempat mengalami writer's block dan hampir kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan semua fanficku. Tapi untungnya karena ada beberapa kejadian, aku jadi terdorong untuk kembali meneruskan fanficku. Termasuk Segreto ini. Yang sayang sekali tidak dilanjutkan kalau aku malas padahal sudah di ujung ceritanya.

Ehm. Aku bersemangat menulis bagian akhir chapter ini, karena bayangkan, aku mengetik di depan komputer sambil mendengarkan lagu jazz yang sangat 'seksi' untuk menulis cerita seperti ini. Apalagi di luar sedang hujan. Kesannya SANGAT pas sekali. Aduh jadi curhat. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat menikmati hasilnya. Meski aku tidak tahu apakah sudah cukup bagus atau tidak, karena lagi-lagi aku tidak membuat chapter yang ber-rated. Tapi, _keep it save is better than not, right_? Gawat kalau kalian terlihat oleh anggota keluarga di depan komputer dengan ekspresi mupeng. Bisa-bisa tidak diperbolehkan untuk main internet lagi. Ahaha. Maaf sekali bagi yang mengharapkan, tapi sudah kujelaskan di atas kenapa. Hehehe. Dan lagi untuk alasan pribadi, rasanya aku sudah tidak terlalu jago untuk membuat rated chapter lagi. Padahal chapter ini sudah cukup berbahaya.

Yah, kira-kira sampai di situ saja curhatku. Maaf karena kebanyakan hal ngga penting yang diomongin. Tapi sesekali boleh toh curhat? *padahal setiap chapter aku curhat*

Maaf kalau ada typo, aku kurang teliti memeriksa kembali. Dan maaf karena review-review yang belum sempat kubalas. Ingin sekali membalasnya tapi... _please, blame my school_. Kalau aku _superhuman_, aku bisa mengerjakan lima hal sekaligus, tapi sayangnya tidak. Huf. Okelah sampai di sini saja. Terimakasih karena sudah membaca sejauh ini. Aku betul-betul menghargai minat kalian dan antusias kalian untuk membaca fanficku hingga sejauh ini. Meski aku sedikit ragu apakah aku masih punya pembaca atau tidak karena sudah lama menghilang.

Terimakasih untuk semua review, dukungan dan semangat kalian. Kalau tidak kalian bahkan aku mungkin tidak akan meng-update fic Segreto lagi. Atau fanfic yang lainnya lagi. Oleh karena itu aku betul-betul berterimakasih pada semua reader. Baik yang nonsilent maupun silent reader. Aku senaaaaaang sekali kalau tahu fanfic ini masih dibaca oleh orang-orang. Terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir Segreto :)

...pst, aku sudah membuat satu one-shot G27 berjudul 'Merry Christmas, Darling'. Sebuah romance drama. Kalau ada waktu, _monggo_ dibaca dan direview... hehehe. Terimakasih banyak :)


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Ever After

Halo. Setelah tiga bulan tidak ada berita, akhirnya Segreto pun berhasil kulanjutkan. Ehm, sebenarnya aku ragu apa cerita ini masih ada pembacanya atau tidak. Mungkin sudah berkurang hingga separuhnya? Hahaha. Berhubung chapter 17 tidak memakai POV Giotto, maka kali ini aku memakai POV Giotto. Yah, baiklah. Tidak perlu banyak basa-basi. Silakan menikmati chapter terakhir dari Segreto :)

Sebelumnya, chapter ini mungkin akan penuh dengan... er, kisah romantis mereka berdua yang bikin orang-orang merasa eneg karena seperti pasangan bodoh? Hahaha... dan chapter ini **ber-**_**rated**_** M**. Tentu saja.

Ch. 18: Happy Ever After

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Brazil?"

Tsunayoshi spontan memalingkan mukanya padaku. Ekspresi mukanya begitu lucu. Sangat kebingungan, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Sebaiknya kita mundur ke tiga hari lalu.

Tiga hari lalu, ketika Tsunayoshi baru saja pulang dan aku menjemputnya, aku langsung membawanya pulang ke rumah asalnya. Ayah dan ibu memeluknya karena sudah lama tidak melihat anak semata wayangnya itu. Untuk sementara, aku masih memanggil ayah dan ibu dengan panggilan nama mereka. Kebiasaan barat. Kalian tahulah. Selain itu, untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa aku sudah mendapat restu dari kedua orangtuanya untuk menikahinya. Hanya Tsunayoshi yang belum tahu hal ini. Sementara untuk para _guardian_-nya, kurasa aku akan memberitahu mereka kalau sudah dekat hari H.

Tiga hari berlalu dengan lancar-lancar saja. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengutarakan satu kalimat tanya itu.

"Kutanya, kamu mau tidak ke Brazil?" sekali lagi kuulangi pertanyaanku.

"Untuk apa? Aku baru saja tiba di sini. Lagipula ada apa di Brazil?" Tsunayoshi membalikan pertanyaanku.

"Jalan-jalan. Menikmati pemandangan di sana yang bagus. Ada Rio de Janeiro, Sao Paulo, Salvador dan Alagoas. Bukankah menarik?" kembali aku berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Hm... bagus juga sih. Aku juga penasaran dengan Brazil. Tapi apa kita tidak terlalu membuang uang?"

"Tsunayoshiku yang manis," aku mendekatkan diriku pada Tsunayoshi yang sedang terduduk dengan majalah di pangkuannya, kubisikkan sepotong kalimat padanya, "anggap saja ini _pre-honeymoon_ kita."

"Apa?" spontan, satu wajah Tsunayoshi memerah, bahkan hingga ke telinga. Dia begitu manis. Aku tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk segera menjadikannya milikku. Secara sah.

Aku memegang pipinya dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman di bibir. Dia tidak melawan. Tapi aku tahu jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hingga rasanya hampir copot. Sama seperti aku.

-000-

Akhirnya hari itu juga aku langsung memesan tiket untuk dua orang, Tsunayoshi dan aku. Kami berniat ke Rio de Janeiro. Tanpa mengikuti tur sama sekali. Agar terasa lebih bebas. Biar saja kami berkelana hingga tersasar kesana kemari. Yang pasti kami berdua senang. Dan dengan begitu bisa mendapat lebih banyak pengalaman. Aku memesan tiket dengan keberangkatan minggu depan. Biaya mahal tidak jadi persoalan. Tsunayoshi awalnya sudah mengajak ayah dan ibu, tapi mereka menolaknya. Mereka mendukung ideku, _pre-honeymoon_.

Tidak terasa hari keberangkatan kami pun tiba juga. Kami diantar oleh ayah dan ibu. Tsunayoshi seperti biasa, memeluk kedua orangtuanya setiap kali dia berniat untuk pergi. Aku tidak pernah. Namun semenjak aku tiba di tengah-tengah lingkungan ini, itu juga menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang menyenangkan. Kebiasaan yang menghangatkan hatiku. Sayang sekali dulu aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Tapi yang sudah berlalu ya biarkanlah berlalu. Karena yang penting adalah masa sekarang dan ke depan nanti.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu seharian dari Jepang ke Brazil membuat kami kelelahan. Duduk terus di kursi pesawat, hanya sesekali jalan di lorong atau ke toilet. Semua tentu akan terasa membosankan. Tapi aku bersyukur karena ada Tsunayoshi. Tanpanya, semua ini terasa begitu melelahkan. Tapi hanya dengan melihatnya duduk di sampingku, aku begitu bahagia dan rasa letih ataupun bosan terhapuskan dari pikiranku.

Beberapa kali Tsunayoshi menangkap aku sedang mengagumi rupanya yang sedang tertidur. Dan dia segera tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu merah. Selalu. Senyuman itu selalu membuatku kalah. Tidak akan pernah bisa aku mengalahkan Tsunayoshi. Beberapa kali aku menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, dan dia balas dengan bersandar di pundakku. Katakan kami pasangan bodoh, pasangan yang terlalu intim atau apapun nama dan julukan aneh yang beredar di luaran sana. Tapi kami senang. Kami bahagia dan itu hak kami untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

Selama di pesawat, kami banyak mengobrol tentang keluarga Vongola dan bagaimana keadaanku di Jepang selama ini. Sering kali dengan kepolosan Tsunayoshi bertanya, aku nyaris keceplosan mengungkapkan rencana pernikahan kejutan yang akan kuadakan di sana. Tapi dengan lihainya aku bisa membalikkan topik. Tidak sia-sia selama ini aku bekerja di balik meja, duduk tegap, menandatangani laporan, menyelidiki kasus dan mengenal sifat dan tipe manusia sebagai seorang bos mafia. Ups. Sudah bukan bos mafia lagi. Tapi sudah manajer di perusahaan.

Sisa waktu di pesawat kami habiskan dengan tertidur. Esok harinya kami sampai di Rio de Janeiro pukul sebelas siang. Aku dan Tsunayoshi mengarah ke meja informasi. Mencari tahu hotel mana yang bagus dan nyaman untuk ditempati. Dari sana kami berhasil mendapat satu hotel dan langsung memesan kamar di situ. Dengan taksi, kami mengarah ke hotel tersebut. Tidak begitu lama dari bandara, sekitar 30 menit kami sudah sampai di hotel.

Tiba di kamar kami, aku dan Tsunayoshi langsung terkapar di satu ranjang besar untuk kami berdua. Aku memerhatikannya sambil tersenyum. Sudah sampai di Brazil tapi kami malah kelelahan karena begitu lama di pesawat. Apalagi kami belum mandi. Saat itu langsung terpikir di benakku. Aku ingin mandi bersama. Tidak lama aku mendorong Tsunayoshi masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia begitu kelabakan melihat aksiku. Tapi dengan segera aku menanggalkan pakaian kami berdua dan dia hanya bisa pasrah.

Aku mengisi bath-tub sampai penuh setelah itu masuk ke dalamnya. Tsunayoshi kupaksa masuk dan duduk di depanku, dengan punggung menghadap dadaku. Seluruh tubuhnya menyentuh tubuhku. Dan aku tahu sekali Tsunayoshi begitu malu dan canggung. Oh, padahal kami sudah berkali-kali bercinta. Aku membasuh tubuh Tsunayoshi dari belakang. Kulihat telinganya bergetar dan memerah saking malunya. Saat itu kucium dan kujilat telinganya. Tsunayoshi merinding. Tapi tentu saja bukan karena jijik melainkan salah tingkah. Dia balas dengan menyiram mukaku dengan air. Kami tertawa bersama. Aku memeluknya dari belakang sambil menidurkan kepalaku di bahunya. Aku mencium punggungnya. Sesekali Tsunayoshi mendesah.

-000-

Sore menjelang malam, kami keluar bersama untuk mencari makan malam. Kami memutuskan untuk makan di restoran yang ada di pantai. Hotel kami berseberangan dengan laut sesungguhnya. Dengan kaus sederhana dan celana jeans, kami berdua berjalan. Di sana kami memesan cukup banyak makanan. Mencicipi rasa Brazil seperti apa dan ternyata makanannya lezat-lezat. Cocok untukku yang berdarah Italia. Tsunayoshi juga cocok. Dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Kami mengobrol, bercanda, tertawa bersama di atas kursi dengan meja kayu yang membatasi kami. Aku tidak bisa berhenti melihat Tsunayoshi. Matanya. Senyumannya. Gerak rambutnya ketika tertiup angin. Semuanya. Semua dari dirinya selalu membuatku kagum. Tak pernah berhenti aku memujanya.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku, mendekati Tsunayoshi dan mencium bibirnya.

-000-

Kembali ke hotel, kami seperti sepasang binatang yang sedang dalam musim kawinnya. Ciuman terus berlanjut dari lift hingga masuk ke kamar. Hingga terjatuh, terbaring ke atas ranjang. Tsunayoshi melingkarkan lengannya di leherku. Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam kausnya, merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Kutanggalkan pakaiannya tidak sabaran.

"Tung— Gio—"

Tsunayoshi tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena lidahku terus memotong pembicaraannya. Lidahku terus menyerang mulutnya. Hingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun lagi selain desahan. Bibirnya basah oleh salivaku.

Aku meraih alat kelaminnya dan mulai menggosok bagian kepalanya. Wajah Tsunayoshi merah padam. Matanya meneteskan air ketika cairan putih kekuningan keluar dari ujung alat kelaminnya.

Panas.

Satu ruangan terasa panas.

-000-

Kami menghabiskan dua hari ke depan di Rio de Janeiro. Di balik Tsunayoshi aku menyiapkan semua persiapan pernikahan kami. Semua berjalan lancar tanpa diketahuinya sama sekali. Saat kulihat dia sudah membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk kenalannya, aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya ke Alagoas.

Tsunayoshi setuju saat kupancing dia dengan suasana yang juga bagus seperti Rio de Janeiro. Yah, sesungguhnya Rio de Janeiro tidak bisa dikalahkan. Tapi, hei, kota lain juga punya keindahannya sendiri yang tidak dimiliki di kota lainnya kan? Maka dari itu aku mengajak Tsunayoshi ke Alagoas.

Hari keempat kami sudah berada di sana. Berputar-putar satu kota, menikmati keindahan alam. Alagoas tidak seramai Rio de Janeiro. Kami lebih bisa menikmati masa _pre-honeymoon_ kami di sini. Semua terasa menyenangkan. Di belakang Tsunayoshi aku menelepon ayah dan ibu, semua anggota keluarga Vongola, Cavallone dan Borgia. Menyiapkan tempat pernikahan, jamuan, segala macam yang dibutuhkan.

Tentu saja tidak ketinggalan pakaian dan... cincin pernikahan.

-000-

Pagi ketiga kami di Alagoas diawali dengan Tsunayoshi yang terbangun karena suara dentingan piano. Tsunayoshi mengusap matanya beberapa kali dan terduduk di atas ranjang. Mencari keberadaanku yang telah lenyap dari atas ranjang. Tapi telinga Tsunayoshi masih terpaku pada rekaman lagu yang kusetel di DVD player. Tsunayoshi tersenyum sesaat dan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju meja televisi di depannya. Di sana kuletakkan sepucuk surat dengan bunga mawar berwarna putih.

Tsunayoshi membaca surat itu kemudian tersenyum. Dia melihat sekeliling suite room hotel ini sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kembali surat itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Selama beberapa menit dihabiskannya di sana. Aku sudah menyiapkan satu setel pakaian baru untuk Tsunayoshi. Kemeja putih merek Hugo Boss, slim taper pants Levi's berwarna khaki British dengan sepatu pantofel Gucci. Semua menunjukkan keseriusanku untuk satu hari ini.

Tsunayoshi yang dulu tidak akan tahu merek barang seperti ini. Tapi semenjak menjadi bagian dari keluarga mafia, dia belajar tentang merek perlahan-lahan. Dan aku tahu dia paling menyukai desainer dari Levi's. Maka dari itu tidak mungkin Tsunayoshi menolak memakai pakaian yang telah kusiapkan.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Tsunayoshi menemukan satu surat lagi dengan sepucuk bunga mawar putih di atas _dressing table_. Dia membacanya dan kali ini menghela napas sambil tersenyum. Dia berdiri di depan kaca, memeriksa penampilannya sebelum membawa kunci kamar dan keluar dari sana. Saat dia hendak masuk ke lift, ada seorang pegawai yang bersamaan masuk bersamanya. Pegawai itu tersenyum pada Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi membalas senyumannya. Tanpa diduga, pegawai itu memberikannya setangkai mawar putih. Tsunayoshi tertegun. Dia sudah mulai menerka-nerka kejutan apa yang akan kuberikan padanya.

Saat Tsunayoshi tiba di lobi hotel, dia berpapasan dengan pegawai lain dan memberikannya bunga mawar lagi. Tsunayoshi terus menerima tangkai demi tangkai dari pegawai hotel sambil dia berjalan menuju kolam renang hotel. Saat itu Tsunayoshi tersadar sedikit, lobi hotel dipenuhi dengan mawar berwarna putih. Di tengah lobi terdapat panggung dengan piano. Pianis di sana tiba-tiba saja memainkan lagu 'A Thousand Years' dari Christina Perri.

"_For_ Tsunayoshi Sawada." Ucap pianis itu melalui clip-on yang disematkan di kemejanya.

Orang-orang semakin sadar kalau Tsunayoshi lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Wajah Tsunayoshi dengan mudah memerah. Tangannya semakin banyak menerima bunga mawar. Dia semakin kewalahan. Hingga akhirnya dia tiba di kolam renang.

Suasana di kolam renang outdoor itu sudah seperti disulap sedemikian rupa. Dipenuhi pot-pot bunga mawar putih dan karpet merah. Lengkung bunga juga sudah ada di sana. Di sisi jalan sudah berjejer pegawai hotel sambil tersenyum pada Tsunayoshi sambil menyanyikan lagu Savage Garden; Truly Madly, Deeply. Wajah Tsunayoshi semakin melebar ketika bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tsunayoshi menelusuri karpet merah di kakinya menuju sebuah meja dengan dua kursi tepat di pinggir kolam renang. Ada satu table flower di sana. Tsunayoshi mendekati meja itu kemudian duduk di sana. Melihat sekeliling, masih sambil diperdengarkan lagu Truly, Madly, Deeply.

"Astaga, ini sangat memalukan." Bisik Tsunayoshi dalam bahasa ibunya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tapi aku tahu dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya yang meledak-ledak.

Saat itu datang seorang waiter membawakan nampan dengan lagi-lagi sepucuk surat dan bunga mawar. Tsunayoshi mengambilnya sambil menyuarakan terima kasih dari mulutnya. Kembali Tsunayoshi membaca surat itu. Wajahnya membuat ekspresi astaga. Dia menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Berdatangan para waiter sambil membawakan sarapan untuk Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi terpaksa menikmati sandwich bacon dan eggyolk dengan susu putih seorang diri. Dia sedikit menggerutu, tapi segera terdiam ketika mencicipi rasa masakan yang begitu lezat.

Selesai sarapan, Tsunayoshi langsung mengarah keluar hotel. Dia menyeberangi jalan dengan hati-hati kemudian tiba di pantai tempat kami makan malam kemarin. Dia berjalan mencari keberadaan orang lain di sana. Tapi tidak ada satu orang pun di tempat itu. Kemana orang-orang yang biasanya berjemur di pantai? Berenang di laut? Berjualan di sekitar pantai? Kenapa hari ini pantai ini begitu kosong, tidak ada siapapun? Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Tsunayoshi.

Pelan Tsunayoshi baru mendengar suara tapak kaki di belakangnya. Dia segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat kumpulan wajah yang dikenalnya.

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto? Hibari-san? Mukuro? Chrome? Onii-san? Lambo? Kalian semua kenapa ada di sini?"

Selain itu juga ada Dino Cavallone, Romario, Kusakabe, Vito, Altea, Abel dan anggota-anggota mafia lain yang dikenal Tsunayoshi. Mereka masing-masing membawa setangkai bunga mawar putih. Berdiri mengelilingi Tsunayoshi dengan wajah penuh senyum (kecuali Hibari). Bahkan juga ada Reborn dan enam Arcobaleno yang lain. Mereka semua ada di sana.

"Kalian... kenapa? Ada apa ini?" Tsunayoshi semakin bingung. Tidak percaya.

Mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu 'You're The Sunshine of My Life' dari Stevie Wonder. Satu per satu mengulurkan mawar putih padanya sambil berbaris hingga akhirnya ketika Tsunayoshi sampai di ujung, matanya melebar melihat ada orangtuanya di depannya.

"Ayah, Ibu..."

Seakan belum puas mengejutkan Tsunayoshi, dari belakang kedua orangtuanya aku muncul. Dengan baju tuxedo putih bersih dan sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"—" mulut Tsunayoshi sudah terbuka lebar, tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir merah yang mungil itu. Dia berulang kali membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Aku perlahan tersenyum menungggu kalimat yang akan dikeluarkannya. Tapi ternyata sampai akhir pun dia tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dia sendiri tertawa saking tidak percayanya.

"Kamu sudah gila ya?" akhirnya keluar juga kalimat dari bibir yang kupuja itu. Tsunayoshi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, masih dengan muka yang memerah.

"Ya," aku mendekat, menghilangkan jarak di antara aku dan dia, "semenjak aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Ha—..." Tsunayoshi membuang napas. Memalingkan mukanya dariku.

Ketika itulah aku berlutut di depannya. Mengulurkan buket bunga mawar itu ke depan tangannya. Diterima oleh Tsunayoshi. Dan saat itu aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celanaku. Sebuah kotak berwarna biru gelap.

"Tsunayoshi," ucapku sambil menatap matanya, "maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

Satu kalimat terakhir kuucapkan dengan membuka tutup kotak itu dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Tsunayoshi. Mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat isi kotak mungil itu. Ya. Sepasang cincin pertunangan. Berwarna putih metalik dengan hiasan berlian di tengahnya. Sederhana memang. Tidak banyak ornamen. Tapi kesederhanaan inilah yang menonjolkan kecantikan berlian sebagai kepalanya. Sama seperti Tsunayoshi. Segala hal yang ada di sekelilingnya begitu sederhana. Namun dia memiliki satu sisi yang begitu cantik. Menonjolkan dirinya yang begitu bersinar.

Tsunayoshi tidak sanggup mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Terdiam terus sambil menatapku. Perlahan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata itu. Tak lama cairan itu menetes membasahi pipinya. Tangis Tsunayoshi berderai kencang. Dia akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suara juga. Berkali-kali memakiku bodoh. Tidak habis pikir dan hal-hal lainnya. Tapi semakin hal itu diucapkan, dia terlihat semakin menawan. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar kata, "Ya."

"Ya, Giotto. Aku mau."

Aku segera menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya, kemudian langsung mencium bibir Tsunayoshi. Aku menggendongnya ala putri. Kerumunan di sana menyoraki kami. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dino segera menyerukan tempat perhelatan acara pernikahan kami. Telinga Tsunayoshi tidak mempercayainya.

"KAMU MELAMAR DAN MENIKAHIKU DI HARI YANG SAMA?"

Serunya. Tepat di telingaku.

Sakit_. Aw._

-000-

Benar. Aku melamar dan menikahinya di hari yang sama. Oleh karena itu cincin yang kusiapkan pun ada dua pasang. Dan kini waktunya untuk memasang cincin pernikahan di jari manis Tsunayoshi sekali lagi. Pernikahan kami berupa garden party. Aku sudah menyiapkan pembicara, pendeta, orang dari pencatatan sipil, semuanya, apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk pernikahan ini. Memang tidak ada persiapan selama berbulan-bulan bersama. Memang hanya aku yang pontang-panting mengurus semua hal ini. Tapi begitu aku melihat Tsunayoshi yang sudah berganti pakaian serba putih itu, rasanya semua terbayarkan.

Saat kami berdiri berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan. Menatap satu sama lain sambil mendengarkan pembicara. Aku tahu jerih payahku terbayarkan selama ini. Saat kami bertukar cincin dan saat kami berciuman untuk pertama kalinya sebagai sepasang orang yang telah menikah. Tidak ada kata 'istri' di dalam kehidupan kami. Tapi kami merasa cukup dan sempurna dengan apa yang sudah ada selama ini.

Akhirnya.

_Akhirnya..._

-000-

Kembali ke hotel kami di malam itu, aku dan Tsunayoshi tertawa habis-habisan membahas pernikahan mendadak ini. Tsunayoshi menginterogasiku tanpa habis mengenai persiapan pernikahan itu. Dan aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan kata-kata menggantung seperti 'yah', 'begitulah', 'benar'. Dan tentunya Tsunayoshi tidak puas. Dia memukulku pelan di punggung, tangan dan berbagai tempat yang bisa digapainya.

Akhirnya aku menceritakan dari awal hingga akhir. Ketika dia masih di Italia, orangtuanya sudah menyetujui semua hal ini. Lalu aku mulai merencanakan pernikahan mendadak seperti ini. Semua usaha yang kulakukan dengan bantuan dari keluarga mafia Vongola, Borgia, Cavallone dan yang lainnya sangat memberikan hasil yang memuaskan. Tsunayoshi paling tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat pagi hari tadi ketika dia dikagetkan dengan orang yang terus memberinya bunga mawar putih suruhanku. Kemudian ketika aku berlutut di hadapannya. Menggendongnya. Sama-sama memakai pakaian pernikahan dan menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jarinya. Ciuman kami.

Baiklah, ternyata semua hal itu mengagetkan dia dan dia tidak bisa berhenti mengontrol emosinya. Aku sukses membuatnya menangis banyak kali dan tersenyum bahagia seakan ini hari paling membahagiakan dari dirinya. Tunggu. Ini memang hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya.

"Tsunayoshi, kamu bahagia bersamaku?"

Tsunayoshi tertegun sesaat ketika kutanya satu kalimat itu. Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di bibirku.

"Setiap hari aku bahagia bersamamu, Giotto."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk segera memeluknya. Membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Berulang kali mencium rambutnya, keningnya, pipinya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya. Semua dari diri Tsunayoshi. Tidak akan ada kata 'puas' selama aku hidup dengan tubuh Tsunayoshi di sampingku. Aku selalu ketagihan untuk mencicipi lebih lanjut.

"Tunggu. Apa ini malam pertama kita?" sela Tsunayoshi di tengah-tengah ciuman kami.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Apa?"

Cup. Sekali lagi aku menciumnya. "Ini bukan saatnya untuk terkejut."

"Kita sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali kan?"

"Tapi tidak setelah pernikahan. Kita tidak menikah setiap hari, kan?"

Dan Tsunayoshi membocorkan seberapa sering kami melakukan hal ini.

"Ketegangannya lebih terasa kan?" bisikku sebelum menggigit lehernya. Bukan gigitan keras. Hanya sedikit nyeri seperti ketika digigit semut. Tapi tentu saja itu kulakukan di tempat sensitif Tsunayoshi yang membuatnya mulai terangsang.

Jemariku menelusuri tubuhnya. Kubuka kancing bajunya perlahan dan kuciumi dadanya. Sepertinya hembusan napasku di atas perutnya membuat Tsunayoshi geli. Dia meremas kepalaku saat aku mulai menggosok alat kelaminnya yang belum terekspos. Aku belum menanggalkan celananya. Belum. Tapi Tsunayoshi sudah mendesah kencang dan daerah itu perlahan mulai basah. Tangannya menyambar seprai kasur dan meremas seprai itu kencang-kencang. Aku meliriknya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Kutanggalkan celana Tsunayoshi hingga kini dia tidak memakai sehelai benangpun lagi. Kulumurkan pelicin di alat kelaminnya dan mulai kujilat. Tsunayoshi menghentakkan kepalanya saat benda paling intimnya kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku. Berulang kali dia mendesah di bawahku sambil berusaha mendorong kepalaku menjauhi benda itu. Tapi tidak ada gunanya. Sampai sekarang Tsunayoshi tidak pernah bisa melawan tenagaku. Sementara mulutku sibuk dengan alat itu, tanganku memijat bolanya.

"Gio—uuuhhh—tidak..."

Panas. Kami mulai merasakan panas di antara kami.

Aku menanggalkan jas dan dasiku. Membuka beberapa kancing dan kembali mencium Tsunayoshi sementara tanganku yang menggantikan posisi mulutku di alat kelaminnya barusan. Tangan Tsunayoshi di belakang kepalaku dan di punggungku. Memperdalam ciuman kami berdua yang semakin panas setiap detik yang berlalu. Bibir basah dan lengket karena saliva kami berdua. Tapi terasa begitu manis. Nikmat. Bahkan kami berdua terus ketagihan.

Saat itu aku mempercepat gerakan tanganku terhadap Tsunayoshi. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga dia mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

Kami berdua sama-sama menarik napas panjang. Tapi semua ini baru saja dimulai. Tsunayoshi membalikkan tubuhnya sementara aku mulai membasahi lubangnya dengan salivaku. Mempersiapkannya agar besok dia tidak kesakitan. Tsunayoshi menyerukan namaku, tapi ditahan karena dia menempelkan wajahnya di bantal. Aku membiarkannya. Saat lubangnya sudah cukup kendur, aku mulai memasukkan jariku satu per satu. Tsunayoshi mengerang nikmat. Aku sendiri menikmati pemandangan di depanku.

Bagian intimnya sudah begitu basah, aku tahu dia sudah siap. Aku membasahi alat kelaminku dengan pelicin dan memosisikannya di depan lubang Tsunayoshi. Perlahan aku mulai memasukkannya ke dalam. Tsunayoshi mengerang. Mendesah. Apapun yang bisa dikatakannya, dikeluarkan. Yaitu namaku. Berulang kali dia menyebutkan namaku saat aku memasukinya. Tangannya memeluk punggungku. Kakinya mendorong pinggulku agar aku bisa memperdalam mendominasi tubuhnya. Kami berdua bergerak dalam irama yang sama. Saling menggoyangkan tubuh satu sama lain. Mencari tempat di mana bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat. Dan saat aku sudah menubruk tempat itu, Tsunayoshi berseru kencang. Napasnya terputus-putus, namun dia terlihat begitu menyukainya.

"Lebih kencang..." desah Tsunayoshi.

Aku melakukan hal yang diinginkannya. Aku mempercepat iramaku. Kami berdua tidak bisa menahan rasa ini lagi. Tidak lama kami berdua keluar. Sperma Tsunayoshi mendarat di perutku dan perutnya. Sementara aku menanamkannya di dalam tubuh Tsunayoshi. Kami bernapas berat. Saling tersenyum.

"Aku masih ingin..." pintaku pada Tsunayoshi.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkanlah... aku juga tidak mau melepasmu malam ini."

Tsunayoshi, sejak kapan kamu berubah menjadi nakal seperti ini?

Tapi bukan aku tidak menyukainya.

Bahkan aku _sangat_ menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu..."

Aku menyeringai, "Siapkan tubuhmu."

"Aaah—"

Tsunayoshi memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika dia keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seluruh tubuhnya meringkuk di balik tubuhku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-000-

(Enam tahun kemudian)

Palermo, Italia.

Di kediaman keluarga Vongola yang biasanya ramai karena para anggotanya yang memang ribut kali ini dibuat mati kutu. Ramai di kediaman keluarga ini kali ini tidak berasal dari para anggotanya. Tapi dari seorang bocah yang baru berusia lima tahun. Ya. Hanya seorang bocah. Yang diluar dugaan begitu nakal, begitu aktif, begitu... membuat orang kesal tapi juga sayang padanya.

Bocah itu berlari sambil menebar-nebar kertas kerja Tsunayoshi di aula kediaman Vongola. Para pekerja di sana kewalahan menangkap anak kecil itu karena gerakannya memang sangat lincah seperti Tsunayoshi ketika di saat dia sedang dalam _Hyper Dying Will_ mode. Anak kecil itu tertawa ketika melihat para pembantu di sana berhasil dikecohnya. Tapi tepat ketika dia hendak membalikkan badannya dan mulai mencoret-coret lantai marmer di bawah kakinya dengan krayon, suara seorang laki-laki menghentikannya.

"Ieyoshi!" seru laki-laki itu.

Ieyoshi, bocah nakal itu terkejut. Dia menengok ke arah asal suara tersebut. Orang yang baru saja memanggilnya sedang menuruni tangga dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam. Ieyoshi segera melempar jauh-jauh krayon yang ada di tangannya.

Orang itu mendekati Ieyoshi kemudian memukul pelan pantat anak kecil itu.

"Dasar anak nakal. Kamu tahu kan pekerjaan papamu sibuk sekali? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan papamu agar bisa cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan ini?"

Hibari, orang yang baru saja memukul Ieyoshi di pantatnya, menggendong anak kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mata Ieyoshi mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Habis, habisnya... Papa selalu sibuk melihat kertas-kertas bodoh itu, tapi Papa jarang sekali melihatku." Sebentar Ieyoshi menangis kencang. Hibari merasa kasihan pada Ieyoshi.

"Sudah, maafkan papamu ya? Memang belakangan ini sibuk sekali karena pekerjaan dan proyek-proyek besar menumpuk. Tapi kamu bisa bersabar hingga hari Sabtu nanti kan? Kamu bisa pergi ke taman bermain dan papa akan menemanimu."

"Benarkah?" wajah Ieyoshi langsung berseri-seri mendengar ucapan Hibari. Hibari tersenyum tulus pada Ieyoshi.

"Memang kapan papamu pernah berbohong padamu Ieyoshi? Apapun yang sudah direncanakannya, pasti bisa dilakukan."

"Hore! Aku sayang papa! Ah. Aku harus minta maaf pada para pekerja dulu sudah membuat ribut."

Hibari tersenyum dan menurunkan anak itu dari dekapannya. Ieyoshi berjalan ke arah para pekerja dan menundukkan tubuhnya yang kecil kemudian meminta maaf pelan-pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu manis. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak memaafkan perbuatannya. Dengan bola mata berwarna biru yang bulat dan besar dan rambut coklat hazelnut yang membingkai struktur wajahnya dengan manis, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkan permintaan (maaf dan segala hal lainnya) dari Ieyoshi.

Ieyoshi mengejar Hibari dengan langkah kakinya yang kecil. Tepat ketika Hibari berniat mengangkatnya, terdengar suara Tsunayoshi dari atas tangga.

"Ieyoshi! Hibari-san!"

"Papa!"

Ieyoshi berseru kegirangan, perlahan menapaki kakinya ke anak tangga demi anak tangga hingga akhirnya tangan Tsunayoshi menangkapnya. Tsunayoshi menggendongnya dan menepuk kepalanya perlahan.

"Kamu ini bandel sekali. Papa kan sudah bilang kalau papa sibuk. Kamu malah makin nakal."

"Maafkan aku Papa, aku minta maaf..."

Tsunayoshi menghela napas dan mengecup pipi anaknya, "Tentu saja papa maafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi ya. Kamu sudah minta maaf pada para pekerja?"

"Sudah. Aku merasa begitu nakal pada mereka."

"Kalau begitu lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ya? Kalau tidak nanti papa tidak akan menemanimu ke taman bermain."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemaninya."

Tsunayoshi dan Hibari membalikkan badannya. Melihat aku berdiri di samping pintu. Mata Ieyoshi melebar ketika melihatku. Wajahnya begitu girang. Rindu yang tidak tertahankan.

"Papa!" Ieyoshi berusaha menggapaiku dengan tangannya yang pendek dan mungil. Aku menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Oh, pintar sekali. Datang tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa dan langsung ikut dalam obrolan. Bahkan aku tidak disapa." Tsunayoshi cemberut.

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipinya, "Aku sudah pulang." Mataku mengarah ke bawah, melihat putraku dan Tsunayoshi di pelukan orang yang begitu kucintai, "Papa pulang, Ieyoshi."

"Kupikir tendermu tidak berjalan lancar karena memakan waktu seminggu." Ejek Hibari.

Aku mendengus, "Itu dikarenakan berbagai hal, tahu."

Tsunayoshi tertawa hambar, "Oh, bagaimana kalau Hibari-san dan Dino-san juga ikut Sabtu ini? Jadi Ieyoshi ada teman."

"Maksudmu aku membawa Draco?" tanya Hibari.

"Draco! Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Draco! Aku juga ingin bermain bersamanya..." Ieyoshi menengok ke arah Hibari, seakan memohon agar Draco, anak Hibari dan Dino yang seumuran dengan Ieyoshi bisa ikut dibawa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tanya si kuda jingkrak itu dia ada waktu atau tidak."

"Kurasa kalau untuk keluarganya sendiri, Dino-san pasti akan meluangkan waktu."

Saat itu Hibari langsung undur diri untuk menelpon Dino. Aku, Tsunayoshi dan Ieyoshi berjalan bersama menuju kamar Ieyoshi. Kami mengobrol sedikit tentang sekolah Ieyoshi dan sedikit tentang pengalamanku selama seminggu di Jerman untuk mengurus tender. Ieyoshi tampak mengantuk. Memang sudah waktunya tidur siang. Aku menggendong Ieyoshi dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang. Kami berdua mencium kening dan pipi buah hati kami sebelum dia jatuh tertidur.

Aku dan Tsunayoshi keluar dari kamar Ieyoshi sambil tersenyum. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak pernikahan kami. Saat ini kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di Italia karena pertama, aku sudah mendirikan perusahaanku sendiri di Italia dan kedua, base Vongola ada di sini. Oleh sebab itu kami tinggal di sini. Aku menggenggam tangan Tsunayoshi erat-erat sambil tersenyum. Di lorong menuju kamar kami, aku mencium Tsunayoshi.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisik Tsunayoshi di telingaku.

"Aku juga." Aku balas memeluk Tsunayoshi.

"Giotto... ini masih siang."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu tahan 'Giotto Juniormu'. Jangan mengeras di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku bisa merasakannya, tahu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Aku mencium Tsunayoshi sekali lagi. Lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya, lebih bergairah dan aku tahu itu membuat Tsunayoshi terangsang, "Nah,"

"Sekarang kamu juga mengeras. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kamar?"

Tsunayoshi memukul punggungku sambil tersenyum, "Mau buat adik untuk Ieyoshi?"

"Kamu mau membuat dia penasaran dari mana adiknya bisa lahir nanti?"

"...jadikan itu _rahasia_ di antara kita saja sampai dia merasakannya dengan Draco nanti."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Terburu-buru membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu dengan kencang. Setelah itu yang bisa didengar dari kamar kami hanyalah rintihan, desahan dan erangan penuh cinta.

.

-000-

_Segala hal yang telah berlalu, biarkanlah berlalu._

_Apa gunanya terus terbayang kesalahan di masa lalu jika sekarang kami sudah memiliki kebahagiaan sempurna?_

_Bersama Tsunayoshi, aku dihidupkan._

_Bersama Tsunayoshi, aku dicintai._

_Bersama Tsunayoshi, aku mampu melihat dunia._

_Tsunayoshi memberikanku Ieyoshi._

_Apa yang kurang dari semua itu?_

_Ketika kami bertiga berkumpul, semua terasa lengkap._

_Mungkin kesalahan di masa lalu tidak akan bisa terlupakan._

_Tapi ingatlah masa sekarang di mana aku bisa berkumpul bersama Tsunayoshi dan Ieyoshi._

_Kebahagiaan inilah rahasia terbesarku menjalani hidup yang sempurna._

.

-End-

* * *

.

AKHIRNYA SEGRETO SELESAI JUGAAAAA... aaaaaaah. Punggungku rasanya betul-betul lega, LEGA SEKALI. Akhirnya seri kedua terpanjangku ini tamat juga. Huaaa, aku merasa akan kangen dengan cerita ini karena di sini betul-betul menguras emosiku dari awal, tengah hingga akhir cerita. Memang banyak sekali benturan-benturan saat aku malas melanjutkan, saat aku mengalami hiatus, writer's block (yang tanpa pengumuman, pokoknya langsung hilang dan lenyap ditelan bumi, tapi terus muncul semaunya sendiri).

Baiklah, pertama, terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah mendukungku dengan cerita-ceritaku. Sekarang ini Segreto yang sudah selesai. Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan, kesalahan atau hal-hal lainnya. Aku masih belajar menulis cerita. Gaya ceritaku masih berubah-ubah. Dan konsistensiku yang longgar sekali dalam hal melanjutkan cerita-ceritaku.

Tapi intinya, aku sungguh berterimakasih bagi kalian yang membaca sampai sini karena kalian semua masih mau mengetahui akhir dari fanfic ini.

Aku tidak bisa membalas review satu per satu karena sudah terlewatkan banyak sekali. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin kalian tahu kalau review-review kalian itu kubaca semuanya. Dari situ aku mendapat kembali dorongan untuk meneruskan cerita ini. Hingga akhirnya sampai di sini.

Teruuus... ehm, menyangkut Ieyoshi dan Draco. Hahaha. Mereka berdua adalah anak dari Giotto-Tsuna dan Dino-Hibari. Bagaimana caranya bisa lahir? Makanya kuberi judul fanfic ini 'Segreto'. Ahahahah xD *ditampar* aku tidak bisa menggambarkan rupa mereka dengan gambar, tapi dengan kata-kata bisa.

Ieyoshi itu seperti Tsuna kecil. Hanya saja matanya berwarna biru (turunan Giotto). Dia sangat aktif dan lucu. Sifatnya percampuran antara Giotto dan Tsuna. Ada saat di mana dia bisa merasa malu seperti Tsuna, tapi ada juga saat di mana dia bisa cuek habis-habisan dan licik seperti Giotto. Hanya saja karena dia masih kecil (lima tahun), sifat licik itu belum terlalu terlihat. Mungkin di masa depan dia akan lebih seperti Giotto Junior. Ahaha. Oke kalimat barusan ambigu sekali. Nama Ieyoshi kugabung dari nama Jepang Giotto (Ieyasu) dan Tsunayoshi (Yoshi). Waktu kucek di wikipedia ternyata ada Shogun yang namanya Ieyoshi juga. Hahaha. Aku jadi memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. *hush*

Sementara Draco... bukan Draco Malfoy dari Harry P*tter ya. Awalnya aku ingin menamainya dengan unsur binatang. Karena Dino ada unsur kuda (Cavallo dari Cavallone) dan Hibari itu jenis burung. Tapi yang terbayang adalah unicorn ketika keduanya kucampur. Dan itu nama yang SANGAT _awkward_. Jadi tidak kupakai. Setelah itu aku berpikir keras sebaiknya menamai anak mereka berdua siapa. Akhirnya aku sampai pada pilihan 'Drago' artinya naga. Kalau kulihat tahun shio, Drago terkena di tahun kayu. Bahasa Italia kayu itu 'Legno'. Yang terpikirkan adalah... Natsu Dragniel dari Fairy Ta*l. Hahahahahhahaha. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa nama pilihanku selalu berakhir _awkward_. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memberinya nama 'Draco' saja. Begitulah, uhuk.

Draco itu tipe anak yang seperti Hibari. Rambutnya pirang turunan Dino sementara bola matanya keabu-abuan (percampuran dari Dino dan Hibari). Kulitnya seputih Hibari. Namun buat sifat... lebih banyak darah Hibari yang mengalir di Draco daripada darah Dino. hahahahhaahaha. Kalau Draco dan Ieyoshi dibuat cerita, kurasa kalian sudah tahu ceritanya akan jadi seperti apa. Hahaha.

Baiklah. Aku sudah terlalu banyak bercerita di sini. Sudah seperti sesi curhat saja.

Oh sebelum yang terakhir, ada beberapa pembaca yang memanggilku 'signor'. Hahahahhahaa. Aku tidak tahu harus jawab apa pada pernyataan itu... hmmm... yah, kita biarkan saja jadi _segreto_. Kalau kalian menganggapku seorang signor, ya panggil saja. Kalau kalian anggap aku signora, ya panggil saja signora. Hahahaa. Tapi kurasa hampir semua pembaca sudah tahu jawabannya. Yah kalau masih ada yang ingin berandai-andai apakah aku signor atau signora, silakan saja...

Nah, akhirnya kita sampai di bagian terakhir juga. Kalau kulihat ke belakang, Segreto sudah mau berumur dua tahun. Dua tahun kurang satu bulan lebih sih. Dan selama itu pulalah aku berjuang membuat dan menyelesaikan cerita ini. kupikir Segreto tidak akan bisa kuselesaikan. Kupikir ini akan menjadi fic yang terabaikan. Tapi ternyata aku bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang. Dua tahun untuk 18 chapter. Proses yang... entah apakah itu bagus atau tidak. Haha. Ehm, aku sungguh, sungguh,sungguh sangaaaaaaatt berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah rela membuang waktu kalian dengan membaca fic ini, me-review fic ini, mempromosikan fic ini (kalau ada) dll. Buat yang jadi silent reader juga, aku sangat berterimakasih. Bagaimanapun tanpa kalian, fic ini tidak akan dibaca. Dan tidak ada gunanya membuat sebuah karya yang tidak dibaca.

Berkali-kali aku ragu bagaimana harus meneruskan cerita ini karena banyak hambatan yang kutemui. Tapi sekali lagi, aku berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan mendukungku selama pembuatan Segreto ini. kalian yang tertarik dengan gaya penceritaanku. Konflik cerita ini, semuanya. Aku sangat, sangat berterimakasih pada kalian.

Mungkin banyak yang tidak puas karena akhirannya sederhana dan tipikal cerita klasik. Tapi menurutku, ini hal terbaik yang bisa kuberikan untuk kalian yang menikmati ceritaku. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan hal-hal lainnya.

Sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih buat kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan dan dukungan kalian selama ini. Aku sayang kalian meski kita belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain (mungkin), hehe. :*! _Love you readers_!


End file.
